Into The Other Dimension
by xXx DIGITAL xXx
Summary: Where do I begin? Oh right. I'm just some ordinary person who attends college and likes anime shows. Well, it was normal until one night, Elsa from Frozen 2 pops out of a portal in my kitchen. I don't know why or how, but now I must help the Disney character find her way back home to her dimension and adapt to this modern life in my world while darker forces are at play.
1. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! This is a story I had in my head of a possible situation where a fictional character gets brought into the real world. Anywho, leave a review on what you think about this story. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Stirring in my sleep, I slowly opened my eyes, only to let out a groan and close immediately my eyes from the sunlight filtering through my window. I peeked at the blaring alarm clock, which read 7:00, and tried to turn over in effort to regain sleep. However, the alarm was still blaring so I wished that perhaps the sun could possibly lower itself back down for the night for perhaps an extra hour of sleep. Sadly, the situation was, the odds were definitely not in my favor.

With birds tweeting and the cold air from the winter lingering in the month of February, I guess I couldn't really sleep in. After all, being an university student takes all opportunities of sleeping in late, especially when classes start for me in an hour. But I suppose it could be worse for some different situations. Don't know yet exactly though for what, but it doesn't matter.

I throw off the covers of my bed and climb out slowly. Walking through the apartment I'm currently renting, I enter the bathroom to get a wash up. A bit of cold water is enough to wake me up completely from a quick shower. After applying deodorant and combing my hair to get my hair a bit spikey, I immediately run back into my room and throw on underwear and decide to go in with some black clothing. Specifically, black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a black jacket with a hoodie. I guess black is my style of color.

Going to the small kitchen in my apartment, I quickly cook myself some eggs with bread with cheese on top to make a grilled egg sandwich, grabbing a cup of orange juice and quickly finish my morning breakfast. Dropping off my dirty dishes in the sink, I grab my backpack along my smartphone and laptop, safely tucked in a laptop carrier, and exit my apartment.

Walking down the stairs outside the apartment, I walk down the paveway and down the sidewalk to the bus stop, where I wait for the bus to make its routine stop. Standing at the bus stop, I check my phone, entering my password to open it up to check on my usual stuff, like my emails, offers, or anything else. Of course, though, as I open my phone, I'm greeted by the background I have on my phone.

Call me childish, even though I'm 21, but I have a wallpaper of Elsa. Yeah you heard me. Freaking Disney Elsa. I don't know why, but I've never really paid attention to the Disney movies till Frozen 2 came out and, of course, out of all of the characters like Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, the one who got the attention was Elsa. Can't really blame her for looking beautiful. I suppose I'm not the only one, but it's a bit strange as the only reason I watched the movie was cause I had to take my little sister to watch it as soon the 2nd movie came out. Since then, I've been hooked to the looks of the Ice Queen.

Of course, the wallpaper of Elsa is her in her ice blue dress, doing her genuine smile and holding out her hand with snowflakes emerging. It's cute, but sometimes distracting for me as a guy. Sometimes, I even wonder why I have the photo of Elsa as my wallpaper. Shaking my head, I open up my email, checking for some new alerts like possible scholarships I could apply to, or some job opportunities. But nothing new, except for colleges and universities emails asking for me to apply to them for the next year.

Hearing the bus approach, I closed my phone and tuck it away in my pocket, getting on the bus and paying the fee for the ride. On the bus are some people, most appearing to be university students like me, but it's obvious as the area is close to the university where I attend. Thankfully, it's a short ride as I sit down and open my phone again to play a game on my phone known as Duel Links.

What can I say? I like anime.

The ride is short as usual on normal days, and I hop off the bus with other students onto the campus area, walking to one of the many buildings on this university where I have my classes. With my intended major of computer science, I suppose the classes I have are quite not easy, but it's worth it. I walk past the other students into the building, hoping to get to my class on time as I only have 10 minutes left to get there. Luckily, I get to my class on time, starting once again another ordinary day of college life.

**Xxx**

"That's all for today guys. Complete your assignments and expect an exam next week. You're dismissed." My English Literacy professor says, dismissing us for the day. With everyone grabbing their backpacks and other stuff, I grab my stuff as well, heading out of the class and check my phone once again. The clock reads 6:00 in the afternoon, meaning my classes are done for the day until tomorrow again. But I'm used to it, as this is my 2nd year and I got pretty accustomed to the schedule that the university placed on me.

Exiting out of the North side campus building of the university, I walk to a bus stop, passing vehicles at a quick pace to get to the bus that just arrived. After all, I can just go to my apartment after a day of college, as I have no other classes to attend and well, I don't have a job. But that's another issue for me to deal with later.

The ride back to my apartment is once again short, of course playing Duel Links on my phone helps pass the time, but I hop off with my backpack and laptop in hand. Walking from the bus stop near the apartment, I arrive at the apartment, pulling out my key and unlocking the door, pushing it open and closing it behind me. Letting out a sigh, I walk to the table in my living room, tossing my bag and laptop on the table as I lied down on the sofa, exhausted.

I could take a nap, but life at college leaves no free time, and if there is, it's to study for upcoming exams. Groaning, I get up and walk to the table, pulling my laptop out and opening it up. I was planning on doing some work, but I remembered, hey, it's Friday and Friday means one thing only.

Procrastination.

So I close my laptop and head to my room with it, planning on watching some anime for today. I've kinda been a procrastinator, but even so, I always manage to finish my work on time. It's usual for me, and besides today is Friday, so who wouldn't procrastinate on a Friday? Not only that, I'm planning on keeping on with some Netflix shows like the Witcher and other stuff like playing video games. Just an ordinary Friday evening I suppose.

So, for about 4 hours or so (typical anime gamer teen), I watch anime shows and Netflix shows as well on my bed, with a bit of playing mobile games and video games as well, until I grow a bit tired and check the time, seeing that the time is now 10:30. Of course, I could keep going, but I'm tired and I could spend the night studying with coffee at hand. Turning off my game console, I check my phone for anything new, but nothing of course is new. As I go back to the home page, I'm once again greeted by the wallpaper of Elsa, not that it's anything strange unless it is.

For some particular reason, I wondered for a while how she would react to being in the modern world. You know, like how there's movies on fictional characters being teleported to the modern world of ours and reacting to it. I briefly wondered about this before laughing to myself, shaking my head. A Disney character in our world in real actual life? Like that would ever-

CRASH

Happen?

My head turns to the door, the loud crash outside my room. I looked at the door, wondering if it's my imagination and straining my ears to listen for more noises. But nothing happened and I'm literally 1 second away from realizing I've played a bit too much today until another crash sound happens. So I do the only thing totally only a fool would do. I toss my phone under my pillow, go under my bed and grab my baseball bat, made of metal, and cautiously approach the door with my bat in my hands like Steve from Stranger Things.

"Who's there?!" I yell, awaiting a response. "I'm warning you! I got a bat and I've seen a lot of Stranger Things and Walking Dead to know how to use it!"

No one replied, and I opened the door gently, my bat still in my hands as I raised it over my head, ready to smack any intruder trying to break in. As the noise came from the kitchen, I carefully walked to the room, backing up against the corner and breathing heavily, my heart racing a lot from excitement and fear. With one deep breath, I let out a battle cry and jumped out, only to stop in my tracks.

"What in the?"

Right where a window should have been is a portal that is the color of green leaves. Light green I suppose, but there's things flying out of it, like leaves and other stuff like nuts and I don't know. All I knew was that there was wind blowing around the room and things were flying around, but I stood still, bat raised to smack whoever was teleporting. Could be a time traveller or alien, but they would receive a whip from my bat before they dared enter my apartment in their portal thingy. Just as predicted, something popped out and landed in front of me, while I hopped back and readied my bat.

Correction. It appeared to be a person rather than a thing.

It was a young woman who seemed to be a slight older than me. Lowering my bat a bit, I ran over and tried to help her up, only for her to back away and let a cry of fright out. I dropped the bat and tried to help her up, breaking every damn rule of mine not to help some random stranger when they just teleported out from whatever place they came from. But as she stood up without my help, I froze in my place at seeing who she was.

I knew her. At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks and I was asleep from the tiredness, but I pinched myself to confirm that it was real. It was her. The one who created one of the most popular, and a bit annoying, children's songs that would be sung by practically everyone who heard it. The one who froze all of the fictional kingdom of Arendelle and practically went on a journey into the damn unknown. Standing tall in front of me, looking regal and beautiful in all her elegance, with a hint of fear and confusion in her eyes, was none other than the Ice Queen herself.

Queen Elsa from Disney's Frozen.

**A/N: So this quite a surprise for me. This fanfic has kinda been lurking in my head, and clearly, I have taken precious time to write it. Of course, the main character will be introduced in the next chapter, when he learns from Elsa how she probably ended up in his dimension. Anywho, leave a review on your thoughts of this fanfic and leave a like if you like it. Until then, my fellow readers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Real World

**A/N: First things first, thanks to everyone who has read this story first chapter. I'm going to put effort to make this story age appropriate and a bit funny (I suppose humor lightens things up), but anyways, our main protagonist has encountered in his apartment Queen Elsa, a fictional character, to be real and now must figure out what the hell is happening.**

**PS: Disclaimer Notice: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, there would be more hugs from Olaf and songs that didn't make it into the movie's final version :)**

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Real World**

If there was a chance I was dreaming of this situation, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to wake up. Pretty sure no other person would want to either. But no it wasn't a dream.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, an ANIMATED Disney character from the movie FROZEN, was standing right in front of me. Except, instead of being animated like the movie version, was the very real person. She had her long platinum blond hair, pearl white skin, and the most captivating eyes. They were a deep ocean blue, the kind that if you stare at them too long, you could be hypnotized at them forever. Elsa was wearing the white dress that was given to her after finding the voice in Frozen 2 in her song "Show Yourself". Up in real life, Elsa was more beautiful than her animation, and she was quite the attractive person in the Disney movie for an animation. But now, she was gorgeous.

I'm pretty sure I was still staring at her, still in shock that the real version like of Elsa was in my apartment, that she looked at me with a fearful, yet piercing gaze. "Who-who are you?"

I flinched at her iceness, and gulping a bit, replied to the 5th Spirit's question.

"Who am I? Oh right, yes of course, sorry. I'm Alexander. I-I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just didn't expect you to appear literally out of nowhere," I said, a little flustered by the queen.

Elsa stepped cautiously to the side of the kitchen and looked out of the window.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Um, you're in my apartment." I replied.

She looked at me with a sarcastic expression. "I meant what kingdom, like which kingdom is this one where I am currently."

"Oh, right, I knew that. Sorry," I gave a light nervous laugh, mentally slapping myself. "This isn't a kingdom. This is a country."

"A what?"

"A country. Like, a country is a, umm, large landmass that harbors a culture of people that live and work on it. It has many states and many cities, counties, and towns and neighborhoods inside the states. People live inside these cities, towns and counties. The county I live in is called Clatsop County, in the state of Oregon." I explained.

Based on her reaction, which she looked confused, was appropriate I suppose for someone who probably didn't understand a single thing I just said and was trying to comprehend it. Her look turned from me to the bat that was resting by my feet, the 5th spirit looking uneasy. I noticed the bat and quickly kicked it away from me, causing Elsa to relax a bit.

I stared at Elsa, still in disbelief at the beauty this young woman had, before she looked at me and gave me a frown, causing me to look away and blush a bit before shaking my head. I suppose I was making the 5th spirit uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable to be correct.

"Uh, oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, umm stare," I stammered nervously.

"No, it's quite alright," she gave a smile, looking around the kitchen curiously "My name is Elsa. I am the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest and former Queen of the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Oh!" I quickly kneel and bow in respect. "Your majesty. Pleased to meet you." I reply to her, even though I already knew who she was, but didn't want to alarm her yet.

She motioned for me to stand. "Please call me Elsa. I'm not really a queen anymore, as my sister has taken up the role for me as I am now the protector of the Enchanted Forest. Besides, I was never really fond of formalities. Also, would you mind if I could have some water?"

I nod. "Oh yes of course, your majesty, I mean Elsa. Sorry once again." I stammer, causing her to chuckle a bit as I grab a clean cup, fill it with water, and head back to hand it to her. She takes the cup from my hand, and I step back politely as she drinks it slowly, putting the cup down after she finishes the water and looks back at me.

"Thank you Alexander for the water. It helped a lot."

I nod. "Your welcome your maj- I mean Elsa. Shoot!" I cover my face in embarrassment for a bit before lowering my hands, which Elsa dismisses.

"It's fine. You're not the 1st to make that mistake." She says with a smile, before moving to what I could suppose be a questionnaire. "So, Alexander, how old are you?"

"I'm currently 21 years old."

"Ah. That's nice to know. I'm 24 years old."

"That's cool. You're a young adult like me," I reply, with Elsa nodding. "Is it fun?"

"Sometimes," Elsa nodded, "Depending on the situation. But I must ask, do you live with your family, Alexander?"

I shake my head. "Not at the moment. I'm living by myself at the moment, as I'm a college student. My family lives in a different state though, so it's a bit lonely."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Also, what is college?"

I'm dumbstruck.

"You don't know what college is?"

The 5th spirit shakes her head, so I give a light sigh and try to explain the United States school system. I explain elementary, middle, and high school to her and also what college was. Elsa nodded in understanding, but then a look of alarm invaded her mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

"Will your family be coming soon?"

I shake my head. "Well, no. They live in a different state, which is miles away from Oregon anyways, so you don't have to worry about that. However, I must show you something."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Wait right here at the table."

I go to my room, grab my laptop and phone, and head back to the table. I open my laptop in front of Elsa, quickly go on Google with the Ice Queen looking quizzically at the technological device, and type in Frozen. Stepping back, I hand her the laptop and hold my breath.

She took the laptop and examined the screen. I saw flashes of confusion and surprise cross her face, followed closely by fear. She looked at me, her hands shaking slightly.

"What. is. this." She asked quietly, the room temperature growing cold.

Shivering a bit, I looked at her, only to see a look of distrust from her. (Well who wouldn't?) But I felt a bit saddened to see her turn a bit cold to me, her trust to me replaced by fear and panic I have never really seen on anyone before. I knew things were probably not going to end well. For me at least.

"Are-are you stalking me? Have you been gathering information on my family and me?!" She asked accusingly, standing up slowly from where she had sat.

"No no! It's just-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU'RE INSANE!"

She ran past me to the front door, flinging it open and ran outside. I'm a bit shocked from being cursed by a Disney character but I shake it off quickly. Knowing full well that leaving her alone for a moment would be fine for a normal person, but Elsa wasn't a normal person and it was night, so I sprinted after her and yelled at her to come back. Unfortunately, she didn't even glance back, so I had to grab my jacket from my room, toss it on, and follow after the Ice Queen with my bat while locking the door just in case something strange happened.

Heading down the stairs, I saw Elsa had stopped, surrounded by a small group of what appeared to be small dark reindeers, shadows drifting off them like a dark presence. I do remember seeing them, but in a video game and on youtube videos, not in real life. And their sights were focused on Elsa.

Upon seeing them, I concluded silently that this day was getting stranger for me.

"The Heartless!" I yelled to Elsa, the 5th spirit looking frightened. "Elsa be careful! They're dangerous!"

Some of the Heartless notice me and advance towards me, making me curse silently as I ready my bat. One tried to leap at me, but I swung my bat hard and landed the hit on its head, causing the dark spirit to disintegrate into dust. Regaining my momentum, I momentarily caught sight of Elsa using her powers to defend herself from the Heartless before the other Heartless tried to leap at me, forcing me to smack that thing into oblivion.

Might as well be like the same scenario from Stranger Things, like Steve Harrington facing the demodogs except these were the Heartless.

Regaining my breath, I ran to where Elsa was destroying the Heartless with her powers, trying to aid her by smacking the evil spirit creatures that were trying to attack us. Based on how many were destroyed, I determined from counting there were only 5 left, which we took down easily (a bit harder for me since I have no powers). Upon destroying the last one, me and the 5th Spirit of the Enchanted Forest tried to regain our breaths, with me hopefully thinking that nothing else tried to pop out of nowhere and surprise attack us. Elsa stood up, wiping away the sweat on her face.

"Thank you Alexander." She said, with me nodding before I looked behind her and paled real quick. In the distance was a dark cloaked person, whose face I couldn't see as their face was hidden behind a mask, pointing a crossbow at whose target was the Ice Queen. Now normally, the instinct of ducking is normal for a person, but only if they know they're being targeted. With Elsa not knowing that she was in sight of an assassinaton, I couldn't run the risk of her being killed and running a chance that her universe could be affected or whatever cosmic balance be disrupted (if there was one). So I did the only thing I suppose was either a heroic act or something stupid.

I shoved her to the side, seeing an arrow leave the crossbow and fly at a rapid speed, impacting me on the shoulder.

Now, I've seen lots of movies where people get hit on the shoulder by either an arrow or bullet, and the majority of the time they die in the movie from the wound. Whether if I was ready to die, I probably wasn't, but at least I was going out hero style. Of course, the thought of dying isn't funny, but I suppose the situation from how I could be dying from was. With my vision getting a bit blurry, I could make out though seeing Elsa shooting ice in the direction of the person, but whoever it was, they were gone.

Crumbling to the ground, I saw Elsa leaning down, fumbling and pulling out the arrow from my shoulder while holding down on it, telling me to stay awake. I'm not sure what happened next, whether I was hallucinating from blood loss, but my shoulder was growing cold. I couldn't make out what else that Elsa was trying to tell me, but I did know that I saved someone from certain death. And before I knew it, my eyes closed and everything went dark and quiet.

**A/N: Oh God. This is a children's movie that possibly went dark with the idea of a drop of blood. Anywho, our dear main protagonist Alexander got show by an arrow saving Elsa. I suppose sacrificing yourself to save a Disney princess is worth the risk. But don't worry, this ain't no short fanfic or is it? Anyways, thanks for reading and expect the next chapter in a day or so, depending how life treats me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First things first

**A/N: First things first. Sorry to the readers of my previous fanfics on Frozen. I didn't really have time to update on them, so I decided to take them down to perhaps another day work more on them when life gets easier for me. This one, however, I plan to work on it even if time is against me. So, I hope you enjoy reading this Frozen fanfic and thanks for taking time to review it. Now, back to the story.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I owned Frozen, there would be more shorts on what Elsa does on the holidays and songs to listen to with her and her family :)**

**Chapter 3: First things first**

_I think it could be right. It's a light. A light in the darkness, far in the distance. It's kinda hypnotizing and I want to follow it, but I can't. It isn't my time. Not yet. Even though I want to go, I must not leave yet._

_I still have unfinished business to do._

**xxx**

My eyes stir open, slowly but at least they open. I try sitting up, only to grunt in pain at my shoulder, which is bandaged heavily. Breathing heavily, I successfully sit up, to find myself in my bed as I place my hand on my shoulder, which hurts like hell. Looking at the wound, I see aside from the bandages, the wound has some frost that has been delicately placed on. Though it's cold and freezing, it seems to actually seal off the gap from the arrow.

Which means that everything that has happened is so far not a dream.

I look to find it's my room that I'm in, which was pretty obvious from the fact I'm in my bed already. The other fact being that from my alarm clock, it was the afternoon. But the question is how the hell I ended up in my bed and who even brought me here.

"I did." Said a voice.

I turn to see Elsa sitting in my swivel revolving chair (those rolling office chairs) looking at me looking like she had been worried. I was confused, thinking how the hell she knew what I was thinking, before realizing I spoke perhaps a bit out loud.

"Oh. Thank you." I replied, grimacing as another flare of pain shoots through my arm, causing me to curse myself silently.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for your quick actions, I would have been dead right now. Thank you Alexander." Elsa states.

I shake my head, feeling myself grow red. "It wasn't a big deal."

"But it is. The fact is, you sacrificed yourself literally to save my life. Why would you do something that risked your life, especially for me?"

I turned to face her. "You're the Enchanted Forest protector. Also kinda the Queen. No one would let a queen die, so I couldn't let you be killed."

Elsa seems to think about this, with me wondering whether it was a good answer for her before she looks at me with a questionable look.

"May I use your lavatory?" She asks.

Lavatory? Oh right, the bathroom.

"Of course. Just go outside my room and down the hall. Will be on your right." I reply.

"Thank you."

When the 5th spirit left, I took this opportunity to move my legs over the bed and go to my mirror to examine myself. I could see I looked pretty beat, from fighting the Heartless and getting hit by the arrow. Up close, I looked like I've gone through hell. Not literally, I just looked beaten, since I had some scratches and a few bruises on my body, but other than that, I was alright. I also noticed I was wearing a light blue t shirt instead of my black shirt I had worn, making me blush hard at the thought that Elsa had changed my shirt herself.

I think I was more embarrassed than I ever felt in my whole life.

My head turned from the mirror to the door as it opened to reveal Elsa coming back into my room. Sitting down on the bed, she watched me as I sat right beside her, a moment of awkward silence between us. Finally, Elsa broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if I ran out. I was just confused." She spoke quietly.

"It's fine. I probably would have the same reaction to be honest if I was in the same situation."

Elsa nodded, pointing at my laptop at my desk. "So would you kindly explain what in the heavens was that abomination to me?"

"Um, sure," I say awkwardly, getting it. "This is a technological device I call a laptop. It's a gadget that allows me to work on stuff and gives access to the Internet, which is, umm, I'm not really sure how to explain it to you. Anywho, it just lets you gain access to the web via wifi, where you can search things up, like a dictionary."

Elsa seemed confused, slowly understanding, but how else am I supposed to explain the Internet and all tech stuff to someone from a fictional universe that takes place around the 1840s? She gestures to me to continue so I do.

"The Internet lets me search things up on this laptop like information and things that are vital so I won't have to look it up in books, which takes a longer time."

"Ah," she states, nodding. "How is it possible that this laptop thing knows about what happened in my life?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. Only thing I know, the movie Frozen is supposed to be fictional completely and that is what the whole world believes. Even Disney knows that. And now, it seems to be wrong, as you're sitting on my bed, in my room, in reality."

We sit in another moment of silence, Elsa taking all this information in that I just told her. A question then popped into my head.

"How did you manage to get me back into my apartment?" I ask.

"Well I carried you of course," She states.

I raise an eyebrow at her, gesturing my bruises and cuts. "Really?"

She sighs, a slight blush noticeable on her. "Fine. I half carried, half dragged you back here. Happy?"

I give a light chuckle.

She continued. "Anyways, I had to check your pockets for your keys and I opened the door with them. When I pulled you inside, I had to lock the door and lie you on your sofa while I looked for your room. It wasn't hard to find, so I went back to get you and brought you to your room, cleaned the wound, and properly dressed it."

I nodded, understanding what happened while I was unconscious. "And how, pray tell, did this happen?" I gesture to my shirt.

Elsa blushed harder, the color of crimson red to be exact. "Oh, well, you see, your shirt had blood all over it and I thought that it would be uncomfortable for you, so I kind of got another shirt and changed it for you." she explained.

I laughed again and said "It's alright. I was just curious, that's all."

Another question popped into my head.

"Do you know who attacked you last night?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, giving a sigh. "I'm not sure. All I know is, it was one of the people from the group who attacked the Enchanted Forest and me."

I'm now the confused one in this situation. "What? The Enchanted Forest was attacked?"

She nods. "Yes. It appeared this group was determined to eliminate the element spirits, including me. I'm not sure what for, but they also were determined to attack Arendelle. I tried to stop them, but before I could, I was stopped by one of them. I hit the person with my powers, who then dropped a pair of green crystals. I picked them up, they started to glow, and next thing I know, I end up here."

"Sounds scary." I say.

Elsa nods, before her look grows saddened, tears appearing in her eyes. "The worst part, I don't even know what happened back home." She whispers, her voice quivering. "What happened to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. If they're alright, if Arendelle is safe, if the Enchanted Forest is fine, if… if-"

She breaks down into tears, sobbing like a wreck. Now, I normally don't have to deal with people crying, as I've never been in this situation. But, if one thing breaks my heart, it's seeing someone feel hurt and broken. So I do the only thing that would be the appropriate action to this situation.

I pat her on the back and hand her a tissue. "Here. In case you need it."

She takes it from me, drying her tears and blowing her nose on it. Calming down, she gives a small smile at me. "Thank you. You've been really helpful Alexander."

"Alex."

The 5th spirit looks confused. "Huh?"

I sigh. "You can me Alex. It's shorter and easier. Besides, no one really calls me by my full name."

Elsa nods. "Oh. Okay. Thank you Alex."

I nod. "You're welcome. One thing first, Elsa."

She looks at me as I continue. "I promise, we will get you home and find whoever is behind this madness. And we will defeat them, well I will try to help as much as possible, but surely we will overcome this new enemy."

Elsa nods. "I appreciate you helping Alex. But-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

We both turn to the noise that comes from the front door of my apartment outside my room, with me realizing I had totally forgot that today was Saturday and I had also forgotten that today was when I got with someone for one thing only today.

Study time.

**A/N: Yeah, the ending is a bit meh, but unless you know how to deal with college work by yourself, then you're probably smarter than me. But sometimes, you gotta ask someone to help you on stuff you may not understand, and then perhaps forget you asked them because you've been stressed on other stuff lately, like dear poor Alexander. Anyways, next chapter will be Alex trying to conceal Elsa's identity from his college classmate and also exposing her to some of modern time greatest things, like an iced mocha. Until then, keep having fun in life fellow readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Classmate, Disguise, Coffee

**A/N: So I've been thinking about what to write for the upcoming chapters and I'm wondering whether I should write little prompts or a list on the possible friendly scenarios. This fanfic will be totally kid appropriate to the end, but I'm okay with it. In my eyes, Frozen should be protected at all costs from anything that's bad. Especially Elsa. But anyways, back to the current scenario, where we find how Alexander tries to prevent the discovery of Elsa in real life, and giving the Ice Queen her 1st iced mocha.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, Anna and Kristoff would have a short on their marriage like that of Tangled, except it would be more fun and more adorable. :)**

**Chapter 4: ****Classmate, Disguise, Coffee**

"Oh shi-shoot!" I jumped up, immediately regretting as I got up too fast, which sent a flare of pain in my shoulder. Going to my calendar, located on my wall, I check the date, swearing silently under my breath without Elsa hearing me to protect her ears. "I totally forgot that today was the day that Markus was supposed to come help me with my work."

"Markus?" Elsa asks with curiosity, making me turn to face her and explain to her the situation.

"Markus is a classmate from the university where I attend. We have a class of calculus together, and he is like the nerd actually of the class. Also, he's kinda my friend and since I have difficulty understanding some things of calculus, he comes over on some Saturdays to offer me assistance. However, the problem right now is I totally forgot he was gonna come over today and I have no way to explain what is going on right now. Except..."

An idea comes to mind.

"You can stay in my room while I try to deal with Markus, either to make him leave or perhaps just let him in and deal with the tutorials while you wait in my room the entire time."

Elsa looks at me, her eyebrow raised. "Is that your plan?"

I nod, thinking that she is impressed, only to receive a glare from her as she points at my laptop. "You do remember saying you saw the movie and learning about my life right?"

I think about it, before smacking myself on my head. Of course I would forget. Elsa was already locked in her room for 13 years, and here I was trying to lock her in my room. How brilliant I was thinking. Might as well not be thinking straight.

"Well," I start trying to switch strategies, "I suppose you could play along with another idea I have now."

Elsa sighs, rubbing her forehead. "As long it doesn't have to do with me being isolated from anyone else. I already had to deal with that, and it was painful enough for me during the years."

I shake my head. "No it won't. I promise. But now, here is what we do…"

**xxx**

It takes a while, but I finally head to the front door, take a deep breath, make sure that my cuts and bruises are not really noticeable, and open the door to the guy who's standing outside my apartment with a blue backpack slung over his shoulder. I make a friendly greeting to my friend.

"Hey Markus! You're here a bit early, aren't you?"

He raises his eyebrow curiously. "Bro, it's like almost 1 in the afternoon. I'm right on time, like usual." He looks at me strangely, his eyes narrowing. "You okay? You got like a cut on your forehead."

I nod, doing a nervous smile. "Really? I'm fine. Besides, I totally got this cut today from hitting my forehead on the cabinet in my kitchen. Didn't see it coming heh. Boop."

He nods, doing a shrug as I let him in, Markus walking in my apartment as I close the door. As I follow him to the kitchen, he starts talking like usual, trying to bring up current guy topics like sports or new video games that are supposedly going to be released.

"So Alex, you hear about the new Playstation coming out? I totally heard it's gonna beat the new Xbox gaming system that's gonna come out. I'm planning on buying it when it comes out and… what?"

We had headed into the kitchen, where Elsa was currently drinking a cup of water, the 5th spirit looking up at us, mostly me, and standing up. Markus turns to me and looks quizzically at me.

"Who's she?"

I feel myself sweating slightly, but it takes a while to get the words out of my mouth. I hoped this would pay off.

"Um, she's my older sister."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Your older sister? I thought you only had a younger sister."

Elsa now looks at me worriedly, while I laugh nervously, shaking my head. "Nah man. I totally have 2 sisters. An older and younger sister. I just forgot to mention her last time to you and, unexpectedly, she decided to visit Oregon this week to see how I was doing."

Markus nods, looking back at Elsa, who looks at him and does her smile like from that Frozen short Frozen Fever, the one smile where she had done upon seeing the sign Kristoff made for Anna on her birthday. I'm hoping that he's fallen for it, but of course, it isn't over easily.

"Why is she dressed like Elsa? You know, that Disney princess from the Frozen series?"

I gulp silently, noticing Elsa is also nervous. "Um, cause she's a total big fan of Elsa. She's attending a Disney event like Comic Con this weekend as well, so she's cosplaying as Elsa. I'm not sure why, but I don't know what's going on through her head."

He looks at us, as if trying to figure something out, before he shrugs and continues to ask more interrogation questions.

"What's your sister's name?"

Hopefully, this name isn't too revealing of who my supposed 'sister' is really in reality.

"Elisa. Her name is Elisa Snow Connor."

It's a moment of silence that if you dropped a pen, you could hear it fall and hit the floor. But it's a mere moment before Markus turns and extends his hand to Elsa.

"Pleased to meet you Elisa. I'm Markus, Alexander's college mate and tutor."

I sigh in relief.

Elsa nods, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you Markus. My brother told me you're one of his friends in college, and that you help him out a lot in Calculus. I'm really thankful for your help."

Markus chuckles, pointing at me. "Yep. Without me, I'm pretty sure your brother would be totally lost in the class. After all, he spends so much time doing workouts and watching anime that there's hardly space in his brain for the important stuff at all."

I'm so embarrassed. "Okay I get it. Now can we get back-"

"Really?" Elsa does a light chuckle, sitting down as Markus sits down next to her as I feel myself growing red.

"Yep. Your brother is quite the charmer as well. Or so he claims. He tried to impress a girl from class with a line from some anime show we watched and guess what? The girl totally threw her water bottle at him and got him soaking wet from head to toe, while telling him in the exact words "Get lost nerd. Funny part, he isn't even a nerd."

Elsa laughs from this, the 5th spirit giggling with tears coming from her eyes as I sigh in disappointment, going and sitting down with the two at the table. Markus looks from the 5th spirit to me, doing a wink as I shake my head, knowing it was his intention to make me look bad in front of my so called 'sister'.

"Very funny Markus. Now can we please study? I have other things to do and I still have to go with Elisa to whatever Disney con event she's going to."

He nods with a smirk. "Sure. Sorry for the inconvenience, nerd."

I roll my eyebrows, standing up as Elsa wipes her tears, calming down from her laughter and thanking Markus for the funny story as he waves. I lead Elsa to the living room, which is by the kitchen, and have her sit down at the sofa in front of my tv, which is a flat screen, and turn it on, switching the channels with my remote control to look for a certain kid appropriate one.

Elsa looks at the tv curiously. "What is this?"

I sigh, still switching the channels. "A television. It's like watching a play, except from a device that broadcasts the play from miles away. I'm not sure what it does exactly, only that you can watch shows anytime you want or even cartoons. Don't bother asking me, I'm not really the geek you want to ask about this technological stuff."

I finally hit the Disney channel (how ironic), and luckily it's Phineas and Ferb that's on. I set the remote down and looked at Elsa seriously with my arms crossed. "Here's a show that you can watch. It's a bit childish, but depending on how you are as a person, is appropriate for you. I know you're like an adult already, but you act more like a child than an adult sometimes. So, could you watch this and stay here while I study with Markus for about an hour or two? It won't be long I promise."

Elsa reluctantly agrees, so I sigh in relief and start to head to the kitchen when I hear Elsa speak.

"Wait."

I turn to find Elsa standing, giving me a look of appreciation.

"Thank you Alex. For everything."

I nod, turning to walk to the kitchen as soon as I saw Elsa sit down to watch the Disney channel, grateful that everything was going fine so far and that we wouldn't have any problem later on in the future.

Hopefully.

**xxx**

"Okay, so you move over the decimal and get this number. Next, square root it and multiply it by 0.4 to get your final answer and that's that."

Following his instructions, I complete the final question and wipe away the sweat on my face. Looking at my booklet, I show my work to Markus, who nods in approval. "That's how you do the assignment for Calculus. Pretty easy right?"

I give him a sarcastic expression. "Oh yeah totally. It's so easy."

Markus laughs, shaking his head. "I get it. Calculus ain't easy, but it pays off in the end. Speaking of paying off…" He looks at his watch, getting up with his backpack. "It's been 2 hours, making it 3 in the afternoon, and I have to work today. Gotta earn my paycheck, am I right?"

"Yeah." I nod in agreement, standing up and shaking his hand. "Thanks Markus for the help. It was really great."

He nods, beginning to walk on his way out as I followed him, before he stops in his track, turning around to face me. "One more thing though Alex."

"What is it?"

He pulls out a slip of paper, trying to hand it to me. "Be sure to hand this to Elisa. If she's cosplaying today as Elsa, tell her I have no problem cosplaying as Jack Frost. We would look great together, totally."

I shake my head, giving a sarcastic laugh. "Sure. In a million years. You know I don't dig that pairing. It's plain stupid."

Markus laughs, patting me on the shoulder. "Fine I'm kidding. I'm not really into relationships at the moment. Got too much stuff on my hands at the moment. Anyways," he says, opening the door and heading out with a salute, "Adios, mi amigo. Until Monday."

As I wave him off as he walks away, I close the door, letting out a sigh of relief as I slump against the door. Standing up normally after a while, I walk to the living room to find Elsa still looking at the tv curiously, covering herself with a blanket as she watches like an eager child, fascinated by the Disney show at the moment known as Gravity Falls. I grab the remote and turn off the tv, making Elsa startle and look at me strangely.

"What happened? Why did the strange magical box turn dark?" The 5th spirit asked, making me sigh and rub my forehead painfully. "There was a funny moment happening with the main characters and I was about to discover what was going to happen to them."

"Well," I reply, "You watched too many cartoons and Markus is gone already. Besides, it's time we head outside for some fresh air."

"Aww! Do we really have to?"

Elsa is truly a child in adult form.

"Yes. Besides, I'm starving and I'm pretty sure you are too."

Elsa sighs, nodding in defeat. I'm pretty sure she wants to watch more cartoons, but we really need to replenish our energy from yesterday's attack. Since we haven't seen any Heartless or mysterious dark hooded figures trying to attack us, we might as well take this chance (better I) to get some food and drink to enjoy for the meanwhile.

The 5th spirit stands up as I set the remote by the television, telling the Ice Queen that she can watch an hour more when we get back but for now, we head out the apartment, with me grabbing a black jacket as it's a bit chilly outside, and head to the one place that I totally need to show Elsa that has the best drinks ever.

As in coffee.

**xxx**

The ride to the coffee shop in a bus is short, but kinda uncomfortable. Imagine riding a bus with someone dressed as a Disney princess (and is the real deal secretly) while the bus has total strangers and a few kids who love Disney movies on it. Yeah, you can probably imagine me riding the bus with Elsa by my side, with the children coming to her and asking if she was really Queen Elsa. Of course, we stuck with that Elsa was really my sister Elisa cosplaying as the Ice Queen, but it didn't stop the kids asking their parents for photos with Elsa, the 5th spirit happily agreeing to take photos with the kids. I remained quiet, but seeing Elsa happy from making children happy singing her songs made me feel happy in a way too.

_Felt like it had been a while since I felt happiness for real. Not since-_

"We're here Alex."

I snap out of thought, seeing Elsa shake me as I turn around, seeing the place I was taking Elsa. Getting up, I watched the Ice Queen hug the kids, the parents thanking her for the time she took to make the kids happy. As we got down, Elsa followed behind me, marveling around at the sights of the shops and places in the town we were in, Young Bay's Plaza. Pushing open the door, one of the employees working there greeted us.

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks."

Walking in, I walked to the counter with Elsa following behind, like a curious child still in awe of how the environment looked in the shop. For being someone from a former fictional now real past, she was taking this quite soundly. Paying attention to the menu, I looked at the Starbucks menu, before looking back at Elsa.

"Elsa," I pointed at the menu, the 5th spirit looking at the pictures of the food and drinks that the coffee shop had, "Is there anything you want?"

Elsa seemed to ponder at the choices of food and drinks and appears to make up her mind. "I would like that thing called the Chipotle Chicken Wrap Protein Box and that peppermint mocha frappuccino."

I raise my eyebrow. "Is it because of the chocolate?" I ask, earning an eager nod from the 5th spirit. Doing a small chuckle, I turn to the cashier, placing Elsa's and my order, which is the Chicken Fig spread along with the Iced Chai Tea Latte. With the employee taking my order, with the cost coming at $21.35, it's a bit expensive, but is worth the price for who I'm buying lunch for. As we head to a table, we sit down, waiting patiently for the food to be ready with the drinks as well.

We sit in silence, an awkward silence to be exact, with me trying to come up with a subject to talk to Elsa but it's her that breaks the silence first.

"So how is the modern world?" She asks, with me trying to find a reasonable answer for her.

"It's fine, I suppose." I reply to her, with Elsa listening carefully. "I never really gave thought to the topic, but I guess that there might be things you're not used to, with the technological stuff and things like the Internet, social media, and advancements in fields of science and other stuff. Also, there's not really much kingdoms, except for England, though it's not technically one anymore. And the most powerful and successful country in the world, according to the news, is that of the United States, which is the country we are in."

Elsa looks confused. "The United States? You mean the country that overthrew England?"

I nod, the 5th spirit looking amazed by the fact. "Wow. My father told me about that country and how he admired them for defeating an enemy that was deemed unbeatable by others. However, he refused to do trade with them because most people thought it wasn't going to last long based on its principles." She gives a light chuckle at this. "I guess my father was wrong. They lasted way longer than expected."

"Hey!" I say if I was offended (even though I wasn't cause most countries thought that back then). It gets a light giggle from Elsa upon seeing that I was pretending to be serious.

"I'm joking. The US deserves the freedom they fought for. What I wonder though, is Arendelle still around?"

I raise an eyebrow, causing Elsa to grow red as she gave a light smack to her head. "Oh right. My kingdom doesn't exist in this world right?"

I nod, causing Elsa's expression to sadden a bit. "I'll guess I won't know what happened back home for a while. I wonder how my parents think of me right now, that I'm unable to defend the Enchanted Forest or even Arendelle at all."

I put my hand on hers. "I'm pretty sure they would know that you're determined to go home to defend it with all your might. It isn't your fault you know?" This earns a sigh from the 5th spirit. "I'm also sorry about what happened to your parents. That you had to deal with the fact they died from the shipwreck. They deserved better than that."

"Thank you." She says, with a small smile and a few tears coming from her eyes. "I never really had anyone to talk with about it, besides from Anna and the others like Olaf, Kai, and Gerda."

We look at each other, the environment growing lighter, and then it's interrupted from the noise of the employee, who has our order ready. Letting go, I head to the counter, grab the lunch and drinks, and head back to the table where the 5th spirit still sits, setting it down and passing Elsa her lunch and mocha and getting my own lunch. I also quickly get some napkins and head back to the table, where Elsa holds the mocha in her hand, examining it curiously.

"Try it." I say, with a smile on my face. "It's really good."

Elsa grabs a straw that I brought, peeling off the wrapper, and inserts the straw in the drink, bringing it to her lips. She sucks on the straw gently, her expression becoming happier as she lets go of the straw, obviously enjoying the mocha. "It's delicious! I never knew that drinks could be cold yet tasty at the same time!"

I chuckle. "Yep. Starbucks drinks sure are tasty."

As she continues to drink her mocha, I decide to dig in on my lunch as I'm famished, hungry to eat my lunch and satisfy my starving stomach. With the two of us enjoying our lunch and drinks, only one thought came to my mind.

I hoped this moment would never end.

**xxx**

**_??? POV_**

"So the two of them are eating at Starbucks eh?"

"Yes. They seem to be enjoying their lunch, which means we can strike now as they're vulnerable-"

"No. Keep observing them, especially the guy. We know Elsa's weaknesses, but we don't know his. Search up everything about him, where his hometown is, who his family is, people close to him, and his past. Perhaps we can convince him to betray her."

"Would it work? I'm not sure we can get this guy to join us. You even saw him defend the girl himself. What makes you think that he's likely to go Benedict Arnold mode?"

"Like I say, people can be willing to do anything for a loved one. Besides…"

Moment of silence.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH. Boom. This chapter is longer than expected but is totally worth it. Two chapters in a day yay! So who is this secret group that has their aim on Alexander and Elsa? What is it they want? Secrets and other stuff will be revealed in later chapters. But 1st things 1st. If you don't mind, leave a review. I need details, like if it's adorable or has those "aww!" moments. I gotta know if I'm writing a good fic, otherwise what in the NANI?! AM I DOING?! JK I'm messing with you readers. But thanks for taking the time to read this fic again. Means a lot with the hearts and follows. Anyways, once again, leave your thoughts on this fanfic. Would mean a lot. Until next chapter, to be posted in a day or so, when Alexander lies simple house rules to Elsa on how to fit in with the modern world without ruining her innocence and keeping her identity a secret from the public. Till next time, folks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rules of reflection

**A/N: The 5th chapter is here! Once again, thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read this fanfic. You guys are awesome! Anyways, let us continue the journey into the Other Dimension!**

**PS: I don't own Frozen but you already knew that. If I did, however, Elsa would totally do a song duet with Rapunzel with their lizard companions, Bruni and Pascal. :) God they're adorable...**

**Chapter 5: Rules of reflection**

"Alright. I think it's time we should talk about something very important."

Sitting down in front of me, Elsa looked attentively at me as I started thinking. Currently, we were back at my apartment, the time being 5 in the afternoon, sitting at my kitchen table. Of course, we enjoyed our lunch from Starbucks, regaining our energy and satisfying our hunger from last night's battle, but now I had to get serious. Of course, Elsa was older than me by 3 years, but she was not used to this world, so in this situation, I had to act and be the older person.

Funny isn't it?

Sighing, I gather the strength to speak what's on my mind. "Okay Elsa. I think it's time I lay some rules around here."

Elsa looks at me as if she's hearing right, but says nothing. I continued, hoping not to make her angry as I had to deal with it once and it wasn't a pleasant experience. "I know that you're older than me and that you can take care of yourself, but listen to me. In this modern world, it's not the same when you accidentally freaked out in Arendelle during your coronation. People can get freaked out easier, depending on the scenario, or perhaps have a more positive reaction if they seen Frozen as well, I'm not sure. What I'm trying to say is, this modern time is more unpredictable than your time."

The 5th spirit nods, making me relieved that she's understanding what I'm trying to explain. "So people may or may not recognize me?"

"Yep. They may and could possibly deem you a danger on how you use your powers. I know that you can control your powers more easily than before, but it's best that you refrain from using your powers in public until we can find how to get you home. Besides, I'm pretty sure that whoever is behind you may try to use your powers to wreak havoc in public, which would be very terrible, or would want you to use them in public to make you look like you're evil. Which is what we don't want."

Elsa stills keeps listening, before she speaks up.

"So what's your plan?"

I sigh, tapping my fingers on the table. "I say we lay some rules to help you try to fit in."

It takes a moment before Elsa gestures for me to continue, leaving to sigh in relief as I finally list a set of rules that could help her adapt slowly to this world. Hopefully, they aren't a bit harsh, I think.

"Rule Number 1: Don't head out after dark, specifically 10. It's dark to see at night and people aren't exactly friendly at night. Robbers tend to attack people in the middle of the night who are defenseless. Of course, you could instantly defeat them, but that would cause more commotion than before."

"Rule Number 2: Don't use your powers unless necessary. I know you were trained to conceal them, and that you were finally allowed to show them off in public after the whole coronation incident and that it caused a huge commotion until Anna helped you return things to normal. Except, it's different here. So, please try to refrain from using them as much as possible, sorry to ask, from the public eye here, as they're likely to, I'm not sure, do crazy stuff. If you do by accident, we'll go with the story that it's artificial snow."

"Rule Number 3: This part is tricky. I can't keep you here all day, as you already had to deal with isolation in your life for about 13 years, so you're free to leave my apartment and go anywhere within this county, as long you're within vicinity of the apartment, and you can practice using your powers. I can't stay home all day, as I attend college, so I will give you this."

I hand her a cell phone, the 5th spirit looking at strangely and pointing at it. "What is this?"

I explain to her what it is. "It's a cellphone, which allows us to communicate over long range distances even though we are not together. It allows us to talk anytime you wish. Since you won't be in my apartment all day during the week, we can still keep in touch and communicate on how everything is despite not being with each other at that current moment."

She nods, so I explain to her how it works and everything, which takes a while. It isn't my regular cell phone that I'm lending her, of course, but another one I had away for researching things up for college. After a while of practice, in which she successfully learns how to call me after multiple times of her stumbling with the device, which causes her to look happy, I continue laying the groundwork with the last 2 rules.

"Rule Number 4: Don't watch too much television. I know that you liked watching the Disney channel, but I don't want you getting too hooked on watching television all day.. Make sure to stay active and try strengthening yourself in case those guys come back to attack us. If they do, we have to be ready for anything they throw at us. We can't be caught off guard, otherwise they could easily overthrow us."

"Rule Number 5: Stay safe and be alert. We're going to find a way on how to get you back home and, to do that, we're probably going to have to catch one of those people and force them to reveal whatever thing they use to teleport so we can use one of them to teleport you back to the Enchanted Forest and defeat these guys once for all."

Done, I look at Elsa, who looks a little disappointed by my rules. I suppose some may be unfair, but it's for safety. After a while, she reluctantly agrees to them. I placed my hand on her shoulder, the Ice Queen looking at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"It's only temporarily, just until I get you back home. Then, you can totally throw away the rules and be yourself again, singing songs as you please and using your ice powers to save the Enchanted Forest as well as Arendelle."

Elsa gives a light chuckle, using her arm to wipe the tears that were coming out of her blue eyes. "Thanks. That helped in some way I suppose."

I nod, getting up and looking at the time, deciding that I should take her out to get some new clothes, even though her white dress was perfectly fine and was certainly a dead giveaway for giving away Elsa's identity. "We should probably go shopping for clothes. You might need some new ones."

"Why? This one is fine. Besides, it's my spirit outfit to signify I'm the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest."

I nod. "Yep. It also gives away your identity to the public." This causes Elsa to think, looking at her dress before nodding in agreement. "Again, I'm sorry to have you do these things Elsa. I know what you had to go through to find yourself and learn your purpose-"

She raises her hand, making me stop. "It's fine Alex. I'll be okay." She then smiles, her eyes brightening. "Besides, I want to know what the fashion style of this time is, if you don't mind."

I nod, with the 5th spirit getting up from the chair as I get up, walking to grab my jacket, which hangs on a hanger, and grab my wallet. Checking my phone, I find there's a mall nearby, Seaside Carousel Mall, in close proximity. With this, I tell Elsa that we would be going to a mall to find some clothes, which earns a question from the Ice Queen on what a mall was.

Guess this would take longer than I thought.

**xxx**

"So what else does a bus do?"

Currently, Elsa was still asking on what the transportation vehicle was, making me explain thoroughly to her what it was. While we had walked out of my apartment with my wallet, I had explained what a mall was and what its purpose was, with the Ice Spirit understanding slowly by slowly. Then, upon arrival of the bus, she asked what the bus was again, even though I had explained earlier before we had gone to Starbucks. Guess she couldn't really catch up to all this new information, but who wouldn't?

"It takes people from one place to another, like a horse carries people with carriages and wagons, but can carry more people without the use of animals. Instead, it runs on gasoline or electricity, depending on the bus model it is."

"Electricity?"

"It's the power of moving electrons to form power and energy. I'm assuming you know what electrons are?" I say.

She shook her head. I groan to myself, feeling myself die on the inside.

"Electrons are a part of the atom. The atom is a tiny particle that makes up all matter. Matter is anything that takes up space, I think. Anyways, back to the topic. Electricity helps create technology and technology makes everything easier. Like cars are electrical carriages that can go 100 times faster. Computers are like millions of books shoved into a small screen. And, the most important technological invention in my opinion, the cellphone is like the mail system and writing letters, except you can talk directly to the person or text them." I explained.

Elsa looked confused for a second as she processed the science lecture I just gave her. To be honest, I would be confused as well. Her eyes then brighten, the 5th spirit seeming to understand some of the things I just explained.

As the bus passed buildings and other attractions, with Elsa marveling at the sights of the attractions and the other modern stuff, I decided to listen to some music, scrolling through ITunes for a specific song to listen to with my headphones.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to see Elsa pointing at my headphones, which I gesture to my phone. "Listening to some music. Helps pass the time since the mall is about 20 minutes away."

Elsa nods, looking curious and probably still wondering what they were when I held one of the buds up to her, the 5th spirit looking at quizzically. "Want to listen to some music?" As she nods, I motion to her ear, which she allows me permission as I part some of her hair to place the earbud in her right ear and put the remaining one in my left ear. Going back to my phone, I find the song I'm looking for and play it for us to listen to.

**_You were the shadow to my light_**

**_Did you feel us_**

**_Another start_**

**_You fade away_**

**_Afraid our aim is out of sight_**

**_Wanna see us_**

**_Alive_**

Elsa seems to enjoy the music, placing her head on my shoulder, which causes me to blush hard, but I keep quiet to let her enjoy the music, the 5th spirit breathing gently as she and I continued to listen to the song.

**_Where are you now_**

**_Where are you now_**

**_Where are you now_**

**_Was it all in my fantasy_**

**_Where are you now_**

**_Were you only imaginary_**

**_Where are you now_**

For some reason, I feel more relaxed than ever before Elsa magically appeared in my life. Normally, I never really felt this way with anyone else. Actually, there was only one person who I felt relaxed with sharing my ideas and listening to music with, but it was a long time ago.

**_Atlantis_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_Under the sea_**

**_Where are you now_**

**_Another dream_**

**_The monsters running wild inside of me_**

It felt so long ago. It had only been 13 years ago, but the pain never left me easily. It never did. But now, with Elsa, I finally felt the hole in my soul patching up little by little. I didn't tell her that because of her, I was finding my own purpose in life again. Hopefully, she could be the friend I needed in my life to help me find my inner peace and battle my inner turmoil.

**_I'm faded_**

**_I'm faded_**

**_So lost_**

**_I'm faded_**

**_I'm faded_**

**_So lost_**

**_I'm faded_**

But that would be for another time.

**A/N: As promised, another chapter written! But this chapter has revealed something about Alexander, and it's that he has a dark secret from Elsa that he doesn't want her knowing that's affecting him because he doesn't want her to worry about him. But since she appeared in his life, she's having an influence on him that's causing him to fill up an emptiness in his heart that not many people know he has. Later on, you'll know what happened in the past that Alexander feels sort of depressed over. But in the next chapter, Alex will take Elsa shopping for a new outfit and other stuff while she convinces him to go to the skating rink with her. So then, until next time fellow companions, or probably a day or so depending how this week goes. Cya and long live fluffy frozen moments! :)**

**PS: In case you don't know what song Alex played, it's Faded by Alan Walker. Great song to listen to.**


	6. Chapter 6: Going with the flow

**A/N: It's been a pretty dark moment last few chapters, so this one should lighten things up again. After all, it deserves a fluffy moment to lighten the mood. Anyways, thanks to you readers who have taken their time to continue reading this fanfic and left a review. It made my day knowing that people enjoy this story. Anyways, I present chapter 6 of Into the Other Dimension!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, there would be a short on Anna and Elsa childhood with their parents included or perhaps a short on Elsa's birthday and how Anna tries to organize the party for her older sister. :)**

**Chapter 6: Going with the flow**

"Alright we're here finally," I tell Elsa, who's still listening to the songs with me on my Iphone. As she stretches her arms from sitting, and napping a little on me, she then turns and looks out the window, seeing the mall in the distance as the bus reaches the bus stop, with me and the 5th spirit getting off at our destination. As the bus pulls away, we walk to the mall, the Ice Queen looking around to see people walking around, observing and marveling on how everything is different around here than back in Arendelle.

Of course, most people stare at Elsa's outfit like she's strange, but again, the children that are around the area are gawking at Elsa and yanking their hands that it's Elsa from Frozen. I can tell that Elsa wants to say hi to them, but the parents say they're sorry for the inconvenience, saying how cute that Elsa was on her dress up as the Ice Queen, even if she was the real deal. Boy, if only they knew.

I can't help but smile a bit though, seeing how happy she's looking at the marvelous things around us. But, she's getting a bit distracted and starts heading off in the wrong direction, so I grab her hand gently and make sure to lead her to the mall entrance, letting go of her hand as soon as we get to the front doors. I turn to face her, noticing how she's blushing heavily before I realized that I was holding her hand without asking her permission in the first place.

"I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't realize that I didn't ask in the first place. I'm such-"

"No." She shakes her head, her shy blush replaced with her trademark smile that makes me calm down from embarrassment. "I was getting distracted. Thanks for leading me back on track, by the way."

I nod, relieved that she forgave me. "You're welcome." I then push open the door, being a gentleman and letting her go first, as per the rule "ladies first." She thanks me for holding the door, and I follow behind her, the two of us taking in the sight of the mall inside and admiring how it looked.

To be honest, I have never been to the malls here in Oregon, only going to stores nearby the apartment I live in for food and clothing while in college, so this was my 1st time being here. It was also Elsa's first time in a mall, so we both took in the sight of the beauty this mall had.

It was full of stores, from Macy's and other clothing stores, to the food court with different food brands and shops. Aside from the stores, which had like the best clothing brands and foods around, in the middle was a real carousel ride. Like the carnival ride, which probably is the reason for why the mall had Carousel in its name, except it was more fancier looking than the average carousel ride. It was a pretty cool thing, I guess, but of course we weren't there to ride the spinning attraction.

"Alexander what's that?" Elsa points at the carousel, me trying to find how to explain it to her.

"It's a sort of attraction found in carnivals. Basically, people ride it and it spins them around while they're sitting on statues like things that resemble animals you may know. It's something that's a modern attraction and people tend to ride it for fun, like families, couples, and kids even. Have you ever been to a carnival?"

Elsa shakes her head, giving a sad smile. "No. My parents never really took me out much when I was younger after the incident with my younger sister Anna. I spent most of my childhood in my room trying to conceal my powers from Arendelle while my mother and father tried to help me, not leaving them or me any time to have fun together. The only time, I suppose, that I was learning how to have fun again was after I unfroze Arendelle, and Anna tried to teach me how to play games like Charades and other stuff, and it helped me learn how to have fun again in my life."

I nod, the 5th spirit walking by my side as we walked through the mall towards Macy's to hopefully find some nice outfits for Elsa that she may like. On our way though, I decided to ask Elsa a question. "Did you have fun with Anna before you struck her accidentally with your powers?"

She nods, her eyes beaming with happiness from what I could guess were happy memories of the times with her younger sister. "Yep. We used to do a lot of fun things before the accident. Like go sledding in the castle, have snowball fights, and build snowmen." She then lets a playful giggle out. "It was pretty funny how our parents always scolded us for leaving snow around the castle and doing reckless stuff. I suppose we were just hyperactive children that liked to have a lot of fun."

I shake my head, sighing as if I sound disappointed even though I'm not. "Who knew that you were quite the rebel?" This causes her to giggle again, which then causes a smile to slightly grow on my face. "I'm guessing that I'm right."

As the two of us walk into Macy's, I remember that I forgot to ask her about what she wanted for clothing. "Sorry to ask, but what size would you say you are Elsa, like around small?"

"Umm, probably small I think," she responds.

With this, I decide to go to a female employee, asking her if she could help my 'sister' choose some clothes, as I would feel pretty embarrassed heavily to look at the women's aisle around with the Ice Queen. Would feel kinda awkward for me. Very awkward. Thankfully, the employee, whose name is Ashley, agrees to help Elsa decide what clothes to get, and the 5th spirit goes with the employee while sticking with the 'sibling' story.

Watching from a distance, I see the Macy employee Ashley suggest Elsa types of clothes to wear, helping her choose some clothes that I can't really see. But they seem to be her size, so Ashley guides Elsa to the fitting rooms while I head over and sit down on a bench by the fitting rooms outside. Suddenly, I feel my phone ring, pulling it out to see who was calling me at this time.

DAD

I look at it for a mere moment, before declining the call and texting him that I'm busy at the moment, that I was sorry but I would make sure that I would call him later. He doesn't respond immediately, but after a while, sends a thumbs up emoji with 'OK' in his reply. I put my phone back in my pocket, hoping that nothing else could distract me.

"So Alex, what do you think?"

I turn to see Elsa before me, my heart freezing for a mere moment as I could feel my eyes almost budge out and my mouth hang open. I was completely and utterly speechless.

Elsa was wearing a light blue shirt with floral patterns, while wearing a white leather coat that matched the color of her spirit outfit. She was also wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that just hugged her every curve. The 5th spirit looked at me for approval and smiled at my expression.

"What do you think?" She asks.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I just stared at her like an idiot, a completely dumbfounded idiot who was captivated by her new beautiful modern look.

"Alex?"

I gulped slightly, trying to come up with a response. 'It looks good. It's your style of color. Umm, it's-uh-really-um, you look gorgeous. Wait-what?"

Elsa giggled from the clumsiness of my words. "Thank you."

The 5th spirit went back into the fitting room, coming back with other outfits that made her gorgeous and actually made look like she was around from this time. Since they all fit her, she asked if she could take them all, which I agreed with. She came out back in her spirit outfit and took the clothes with her as we headed to the register, paying for everything with the help of Ashley, who told us to have a good day. We then headed to some other stores, buying some other clothes, some pair of shoes for Elsa, and other stuff that the 5th spirit would need on a daily basis.

As we walked through the mall with the bags in our hands, we stopped to see an indoor skating rink open, the 5th spirit looking at the ice rink like a child who was captivated by something they secretly desired to want or go to. Besides, from her eyes, I could tell that she wanted to go skating by the way they gleamed dreamily.

"You want to go skating?" I ask, Elsa looking at me before nodding shyfully, as if she was a bit embarrassed to ask that. I give a light chuckle. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed to ask Elsa. After all, you're still a queen so you could just order me to take you skating, you know. I will be your servant, available at your service."

Elsa playfully punches my arm gently, doing an exasperated sigh as if she was annoyed. "You're really funny, you know that?" She says in a sarcastic voice.

I grin. "Yep."

We head to the ice rink, asking one of the employees of the ice rink if he can hold it for us, to which he does thankfully since there's really no one else to trust the purchases with. I then start heading over to the counter to rent some skates, but Elsa stops me, instead flicking her wrist to create some skates to appear at the bottoms of our shoes. Surprised that she did this in public, I turned around to see if anyone noticed, but luckily, no one has.

"It's fine Alex. No one noticed me using my powers." Elsa says calmly, making me relax a bit. However, once we enter the rink, that's where the real problem begins, as I never really skated before. Luckily, the 5th spirit helps me as I grab on the ledge of the rink, slipping at almost every step I take on the rink.

"Come on Alex! It's fun!" Elsa tells me as she skates by my side gracefully, making me nod as I once again almost slip on the rink, the slippery surface causing me to hold onto the ledge for my dear life.

"Easy for you to say! You skated before with Anna and I never did with anyone. I'm pretty sure that if you gave me time, though, I could probably learn how to."

Elsa nods with a sigh, before heading over to me and grabs me gently by my hands, waiting for me to let go of the ledge. Slowly, I let go and she then looks at me in the eyes with her captivating blue eyes.

"Here, I'll show you the easy steps." She says in a soothing voice, making me relax as she guides me slowly on the ice, the 5th spirit helping me move across with my skates. Of course it feels strange for me as it's a real life Disney princess who's helping me skate, but honestly, it feels a bit fun over the minutes, with a bit of more stumbling of course. Yet, even though I'm still bad at improving, the 5th spirit is still patient and continues to help me skate on this rink.

Soon, after a while of skating and fun, it's clear that perhaps we spent quite a while in this mall, so we decide to head to the apartment for the day. After all, we still had to be careful as the time had turned 8, with the night setting in. Retrieving our items, I watch as Elsa takes a look around the mall one last time before we head out of the place for the day. With this good day with teaching the 5th spirit how to fit in this modern life while she tried to teach me how to skate, I concluded that this could be the beginning of some good things that were yet to come.

**A/N: Another chapter concluded! I simply had the thought of Alex being a flustered guy at seeing how beautiful Elsa was if she was trying on some clothes from the modern time. Of course, though, I must think of the children, so I made it as appropriate as possible and funny as well. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and thanks for stopping in. Leave a review as always and thanks for taking your time on commenting your thoughts. Until next time folks, or perhaps in two days. Sayonara folks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Proper Introductions

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I have yet another fluffy chapter that's adorable and hopefully a bit cute. Aside from of course some arguments, let's drop in and see how today goes for Alex as he tries to deal with the 5th spirit for today. Anyways, ignore me! (it's an abridged joke...)**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, Elsa and Anna would have a tea party short as children that would have cupcakes, tea, and snowball fights included with their parents. :)**

**Chapter 7: Proper Introductions**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Once again, like any other Sunday, I would try to stay in and sleep late as it's merely 7 in the morning. However, I force myself to wake up because as I open my eyes, at 1st thinking it's another ordinary day and start of the week, the person I see sleeping in my bed reminds me that it isn't a regular Sunday.

With Elsa currently sleeping in my bed, dressed in a white snow night gown as she's snuggled comfortably in my bed sheets, I'm sleeping on an air mattress that I have when people stay over in my apartment. At first yesterday, Elsa was okay with sleeping on the air mattress, but there was no chance I was letting the 5th spirit sleep basically on a mattress on the floor, so after acting like a stubborn fool, she reluctantly agreed to sleeping on my comfy bed.

To be honest, I think she felt bad like she was taking advantage of my generosity, but I'm pretty sure anyone else would have done everything in their hands to make the Disney princess as comfortable as possible, if they had the right mind of course.

Seeing as she's still asleep, the sun's rays passing through the curtains to reflect off her platinum blonde hair that made her look even more gorgeous, I figured it was time to probably get out of there, lest I become hypnotized by the sleeping beauty. So I sit up, stretching my limbs and shaking my head to snap me out of my tiredness, and get off the mattress to turn off the blaring alarm. I make sure to head to my cabinet quietly, grab a long sleeve blue shirt with some white warm up pants along with a pair of socks and underwear, and head out of my room quietly as not to disturb the Ice Queen furthermore.

Following my normal routine, I head to the bathroom, locking the door and dumping my clothes right on top of the toilet as I yank off my white muscle shirt and shorts, going into the shower for a proper wash up. Of course, I wash carefully around my wounded area, which is looking a bit better than yesterday. After washing my hair and everything else, I jump out drying myself with my towel, applying some deodorant like always with a bit of combing and styling my hair to gain a spiky look that goes upwards with brushing my teeth afterwards.

When I'm done, of course gritting my teeth as I apply alcohol on my wound to prevent infection and bandage it with new clothes, I throw on my clothes for the day, tossing my night ones in the dirty laundry that I'm planning on washing today.

Luckily, I have a washer and dryer so that won't be a problem.

As I head out of the bathroom, Elsa still isn't up, so I figured I might as well do a quick warm up exercise to toughen me up. In the living room, attempting to do a set of push ups reminds me that perhaps I should hold back until I'm properly healed as the pain that comes with the wound hurts like hell. With this, I simply then sit on the sofa, trying to massage my shoulder and figure out what to do today while I'm currently living with Elsa at the moment as a roommate until an idea comes to mind.

What better way to wake someone up than use the warm scent of breakfast to get them up?

So I head to the kitchen, opening my fridge and grabbing the box of eggs that are in there, along with butter and orange juice. Basically, I try to grab most stuff from my fridge to try to set up a proper breakfast for Elsa, as I want to be nice. Nah I can't lie. I secretly want to impress her, but I'm going with the lie that I'm being a gentleman. After all, I am a great chef at breakfast time.

Turning on the stove, I set the pans and decide to preheat them, getting the eggs and cracking them gently on the pans, trying not to get the shells in by accident. But the yolk comes out okay and I throw away the shells, the eggs beginning to sizzle on the hot pans as I put some butter on the sides, determined to make scrambled eggs for the 5th spirit. I'm not sure whether she likes eggs at all so I try to remember the movies and shorts I saw of the Frozen series to figure out her preferences, only to come up with nothing.

Come to think of it, I never really saw her eat anything in the series at all. If you consider Olaf's Adventure short (was that its name, I forgot) to be as close to Elsa's food preferences in desserts, but what type of food would she eat in her timeline?

I shrug at the thought, grabbing a spatula and mashing the eggs with it with a little sprinkled salt, hoping I'm doing the scrambled eggs correctly. I also decide to toast some pieces of bread, praying that they don't come out to be a disaster. But they're coming along nicely over the time, and soon, as expected like it was a Disney film, the 5th spirit comes into the kitchen, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she lightly yawns, before she looks at me like a curious child.

"What is it that you're cooking? It smells good." She asks politely, so I tilt the pan to show her the scrambled eggs, her eyes brightening at the sight. "Oh! Eggs! I love them a lot." Her expression then changes to surprisement. "Wait, you can cook?"

It's my turn to act confused, acting as if she insulted me even though I'm fine. "Yeah, I can. What? You think I couldn't cook?"

Elsa shakes her head, sighing disappointingly as if I was a klutz. "Well not really. I mean, you did take me to places for food, so I didn't know. Besides, we've only known each other for about 2 days, though I think you know more about me than I do about you, so how else am I supposed to know about you or the things you do?"

I shrug. "Perhaps you can watch a movie or book about me. Although it might be more boring and less dramatic than yours, I suppose."

I guess the 5th spirit takes it a bit seriously because Elsa laughs mockingly, clearly looking hurt. "That's funny. Really funny Alex."

With that, the 5th spirit then simply asks if she can borrow my lavatory, I guess I better remember she means bathroom, to get a wash up, to which I allow. As she walks away angrily, I simply laugh quietly to myself, finding humor in annoying the Ice Queen. After all, however means of way she teleported here, it seemed like destiny wanted me to mess around with her. Playfully, of course, but nothing too mean cause I don't want to hit a soft spot and fu- I mean mess things up.

But with what I did just now, I kinda think I passed a line.

After a while, in which I assume she's done washing herself, she comes back into the kitchen in her snowy spirit outfit, her hair glistening wet as she's using a brush to smooth it back into her new hair style. Seeing her long platinum blonde hair fall down her shoulders makes me secretly blush, but to keep me distracted, I go back focusing on the eggs, finishing them up and turning off the stove. Grabbing two plates, I also grab some cups and the toasted bread, placing the scrambled eggs and bread on them before I carry them to the table. I hand one plate to Elsa and the other for me, placing the cups for the two of us as well.

Seeing her, I see that she's a bit still annoyed at me, so as I pour some orange juice for us, I decide to lighten the mood in hopes she would forgive me.

"Look, it was a joke. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been like that, but I did. I acted like a total jerk." I say, Elsa giving me a look before sighing, her eyes softening a bit.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for acting a bit harsh. After all, it's not your fault for why I'm here. If it wasn't for the mysterious group who attacked the Enchanted Forest and me for picking up the mysterious crystals, I'm pretty sure I would have still been at least in my realm, defending the forest and Arendelle. Now, because of them, I'm here and I don't even know what has happened to Gale, Bruni, Nokk, the Earth Giants, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven…"

Now she's broken down in tears again, and it's breaking my damn heart once again, but I have to comfort her otherwise I'm being a dork. So I do the only logical thing to do in this once in a lifetime situation.

I slowly extend my arms, not sure how she would react because I'm unsure myself, but she leans in and wraps her arms around me, sobbing on me as I then wrap my arms around her, trying to calm her down as a friend would do for one in distress. Trying to do an act of kindness, I gently stroked her hair, hoping that it would comfort her.

After a while of our hug, she lets go of me, using her sleeves to wipe away her tears before she grabs the napkin that I pulled from the roll of papers on the table, wiping her tears away and calming down from her emotional distress. I sit back, unsure of how she's going to react to the hug, but she's done wiping her tears, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I should probably stop thanking you so much for everything you're doing Alex," Elsa says, chuckling a bit, "But with everything you've done, I can't stop being grateful for the things you're doing for me, trying your hardest to get me back home. You're a really nice person."

I blush for a moment, taking in the compliment from the 5th spirit. "Thanks, I suppose. It's been a while since a girl has complimented me on my kindness." This causes Elsa to madly blush and look away, while I realize that I probably said something awkward. "Oh shoot! I didn't mean it like that! Like, you know as a friend and, umm, stuff like that..."

But I guess I'm just acting very stupid now, so I decide to shut my mouth, instead grabbing my plate and juice to try to change the course of topic. "I should probably stop. Anyways, try the food and see how I did. I tried my best at making scrambled eggs, so yeah, hopefully you'll enjoy them and… I'll stop now."

Elsa stops blushing after a while, picking up a fork and picking at the eggs with it. She then scoops some up, holding it up and examining it, before inserting it into her mouth, silently chewing it. I silently observe her while she eats them, hoping that it doesn't come off too soft or hard, but just right. As if God heard my prayers, she looks up at me, her eyes brightened by the food.

"It's really good! You really did your best at making them!" She exclaims happily, making me sigh internally as if a weight came off me. "I guess you might be good at cooking after all."

I sigh, seeing her doing a playful smirk at me. "Yeah, I agree. Best part is that a Disney princess agrees with it."

With that, we simply finish our breakfast in some form of silence, finishing the scrambled eggs and our cups of orange juice along with the bread as well. As we're both done, the two of us enjoying our breakfast, I take our plates and cups, carrying them to the sink and tossing them in, turning on the water to hot to wash them up with some soap. While I do this, I see Elsa sitting at the table with her hands folded on the wood surface, looking like a child who was curious to know about the plans for the day.

"So what are we doing today?" She asks politely, causing a slight smirk to grow on my face.

Called it.

"Well," I say, taking a moment to create some suspense, "I'm going to do the rest of my homework or assignments for college."

Now Elsa looks plain confused. "Homework? What's that?" She's interested in this stuff and I'm still washing the plates, but I soon answer her question after deciding how to best explain it.

"Well, just as you had your paperwork to do when you were Queen of Arendelle, well, I have my own paperwork to do for college. Basically, a professor assigns us students work to do at home through forms of reading textbooks or write essays or other types of stuff, and then gives us exams to know how much we remember from their classes or assignments. Although it's not often, the exams are pretty hard unless you study for them, which can help a lot for tough situations."

Elsa looks to the side at the floor, probably comprehending what I'm saying. "Yeah. Before I handed Anna my crown to become the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest, I had to deal with paperwork as Queen. It was hard, as they were letters of tradeship and letters from suitors from other kingdoms. It was hard to deal with them, but I did what I thought was best for Arendelle." She looks back at me, a small smile on her face. "Of course, though, I'm pretty sure that the paperwork I had to deal with is different from your homework, as you seem to call it."

I do a thumbs up, finishing washing the dishes and setting them away, getting some napkins and drying my hands with them. "Yep. College is hard, but it pays off in the end. After all, I plan on getting a major in computer science so I can hopefully get a job in a company like Microsoft and develop programs for a living. It's all tech and stuff of modern times, which will probably be boring to talk about."

The 5th spirit, I guess, seems to understand slowly and simply begins to form a snowball in her hand, rolling it around on the table as if it was a stress reliever. But I'm going to grab my laptop and backpack from my room, getting the necessary equipment to complete my assignments. When I head back to the table, she's still rolling that snowball on the table as I set my stuff on the wood surface, looking at her to notice she's looking a bit bored. Perhaps she may have wanted to go out again, but it's not as if I have tons of money. After all, I have a budget for me and yesterday, I kinda broke it just to make sure that Elsa would be comfortable while spending time in the real modern world.

Of course, though, that's another topic for another day.

But once again another idea comes to mind on how to make her feel comfortable while I do my work in the meanwhile. "You know, if you want, you can just watch the Disney channel on my television right? While I finish my work?"

Elsa stops rolling the snowball, her eyes brightened. "Really? That would be fun!" She then pauses for a moment. "What's the Disney channel?"

I feel so confused. How does she not know the Disney channel? I mean, like she probably should from that Ralph breaks the Internet movie, unless the Elsa in the movie is a digital projection of the real Elsa. But then again, I should remember that it's Disney and that Elsa was from the 1840s according to information on theories and other stuff.

Time to test those theories out real quick.

"Well," I start explaining, "it's practically a channel made by the company that basically, how do I say this, invented your universe. They're one of the largest most popular media companies in the modern world and specialize in making movies and shows that's designed to please the public audience, mostly children though. Most movies they make focus on Disney princesses, but sometimes they make shows, like some of the ones you watched yesterday, to focus on other universes that could be tied to the movies they make."

It's probably a lot of information to take in for her, but her reaction is surprisingly good, as she doesn't freak out as I thought she would. "Oh. That's… good to hear. Does that mean that they're responsible for what happened in my life?"

I nod.

Elsa takes a deep breath, her hands folded on each other as her expression becomes serious. "Well, then, I suppose I should probably head on over to them and give them a piece of my mind! Maybe it was them that caused the disaster in the Enchanted Forest and caused me to be here! And when I do confront Disney, oh boy, they're going to really have it for everything that happened in my childhood with Anna!"

Oh Disney. What did I just do?

**A/N: Oh dear God. Alex was trying to explain what Disney was to Elsa, and one thing leads to the 5th spirit being angry at the company that made her. So this means that perhaps the real life Elsa from Frozen series could be different from the Ralph movie version as it could be like a digital copy of the original one designed to make children happy on the Disney site. Of course, this is my opinion theory, at least I think. Anyways, thanks for stopping by and reading this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review and leave your thoughts. Until the next update, which will continue this chapter, in a few days. Gday mates! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: An Icy Interview

**A/N: Before I begin, a shout out to faithcorry634 for the friendly reviews. Thanks for leaving your thoughts on the fanfic, as it helps keeps me motivated to continue writing this fanfic. To answer your question, btw, well that will be yet to be revealed later on. Also thanks to everyone else who is currently following this story and has favorited it. You guys are awesome. Without further ado, here's chapter 8.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, I totally would have a prequel spinoff made on Iduna and Agnarr's relationship, which would be the best spin off to Frozen. :)**

**Chapter 8: An Icy Interview**

"Alright, well," I say in a tone that could easily show my nervousness, "I don't think that is going to be possible Elsa."

She looks at me clearly confused. "What? Why?"

"Alright, let me try to explain this to you. Disney is a huge corporation and well, if you went up to them to claim you're Elsa from Frozen, which of course you are, they'll probably say you're crazy. Perhaps your ice powers might convince them, which it would as it would blow their minds that one of their characters came to life, but it would probably cause them to try to keep you here and the thing is that I'm trying to get you home and stuff… In the end, it would be a bad idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

I sigh, rubbing my forehead in a stressful manner. "As I had explained before, the public would then know about your existence and that would probably cause something that could prevent you from getting home. Like perhaps the mysterious group to wreck some havoc and blame you for it or perhaps the government could want to capture you for information, like the XMen series."

"XMen?"

"Nevermind that. What I'm trying to say is that it's not a good idea to expose yourself in public. I get you might be mad at the idea that Disney decides your story and how it went for you and your sister, but think that if it wasn't for them, you may not have been created at all. Or, perhaps as I explain this, changed the lives of everyone."

It makes her pause at what I just told her. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath, extending my hand to be on her shoulder in a friendly manner (with her permission of course). "If it wasn't for Disney to decide how your story would be told, like if you hadn't existed, I'm pretty sure that the lives of children who first saw Frozen would have never been inspired by you to make a difference in the world. After all, you're a role model to children who have seen the movies about you."

It causes her to blush at this statement, Elsa simply looking away shyfully. "Thanks. I never knew that I was a role model to children in your world."

I grin at her shyness. "Yep. So much that young children are willing to dress up as you on Halloween rather than Anna. It's quite the scene."

Elsa does a light chuckle, brushing the strands of her hair to the side as she looks back at me curiously. "Really?"

I pull back my hand, nodding. "Yeah. Even my little sister Emily dresses up as you on Halloween, though in your ice blue dress." She smiles at this thought. "Emily is really gonna love when she meets you in reality."

"But didn't you just say that I couldn't be exposed to the public? Won't your family count?"

Oh. I did say that.

"Umm," I stammer, "I'll make sure that she won't tell anyone else. Besides, she's good at keeping secrets for me."

This, for some reason, makes us have a good laugh, with me noticing Elsa's mood lightening up. "Alright, well, I'll look forward to meeting your younger sister Alex."

"Thanks. I'm sure she's gonna be very excited to learn her favorite Disney's princess is real."

With that, Elsa then stands up, asking if I could come show her how to turn on that magical box, I explain it's called a television once again, for her. So I go to the living room, turning on the tv as Elsa sits on the sofa like an excited child. It's cute to watch, but I just need to finish my work while keeping her distracted, so I go to once again the Disney channel cause I need to make sure she at least goes back home the same way she came to my world in her charming innocent way, despite already teaching her how to adapt to the modern world in some parts like shopping I guess and watching television.

"Well," I say as I put the remote down by the television, "I'm going to finish my work now, so you stay here and watch whatever Disney show is on. If you want to see something else, you can come and ask for help, which I'll switch the channel to probably Nickelodeon or something appropriate for you."

"Alright." The 5th spirit replies, using her powers to form a blanket made of snow to wrap around her, which causes me to raise an eyebrow. "I'll make myself comfortable for the meanwhile."

"Alright, well," I say, heading back to the kitchen table to complete my assignments, "Have fun watching the television." She nods, her eyes watching the show that's on as if she's amazed by the technology and advancement or probably she's hooked to it as if it was a story being portrayed on a screen. Whatever it was that made her hooked to the television, I mentally reminded myself to make sure she didn't get too hooked on it.

But first, I still have work to do.

**xxx**

After a couple of hours, to be specific about 6 hours mostly, I complete most of the assignments that are due this week for my classes before I reach my endpoint, deciding to take a break for the day. I look at the clock and see the time is 3 in the afternoon. Of course, during that time or mostly 2 hours in, Elsa had grown bored of the television, so she decided to stop by the table, for some strange reason wanting to know more about my life.

I guess she didn't really know much about me anyway and besides, I probably would have gotten bored myself watching a lot of tv.

So I told her that I attended a university known as Oregon State University, which was about a 30 minute bus ride away from here, in hopes of getting a career in computer science. She asked more about it, so while doing my work, I explained more about the career that had to deal with programming and technology to perhaps score one day an internship with Microsoft. Like usual, she asked what Microsoft was and I explained it to her as well. In the end, I had to explain most modern things to her as she was unfamiliar with modern life.

"You told me you had a family?" Elsa asked as we had talked about some other topics as well, making me stop for a bit as I feel myself frozen for a mere moment. "How are they? Do you talk with them?"

Taking a moment, I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, sometimes. Whenever I feel like it mostly, although I do visit them on the holidays. They're doing fine for what they do, as my dad is a neurosurgeon and my mom is a psychiatrist and well, my sister Emily is in kindergarten. My parents help finance my college tuition and other stuff to help me be comfortable while I attend the university here, as well as the scholarship aid that I won from some competition I took part in for computer science. In the end, it helps me a lot to live here without having to borrow loans."

"That's nice of your parents to help you. You must have a really nice loving family."

I take a moment, doing a shrug after a while. "I guess you can count it like that. Other than my sister, my parents are okay. They sometimes focus too much on their work, but in their free time, decide to check up on me and see how I'm doing."

Elsa lets a smile appear on her face, leaning in to sit closer by me. "And how's your sister?"

This causes me to think about Emily, causing for some reason to make me chuckle. "Well, she's fine for where she is. She's turning 6 years old, and is like a huge Frozen fan, mostly of you though. Emily just likes anything that has to do with Frozen and even dresses up as you."

This causes the 5th spirit to laugh. "Really?"

I shake my head, covering my face with my hand as if I was embarrassed. Of course I was, but Elsa could easily tell from her continuous giggling. "Oh come on. Imagine your younger sister dressing up as you for a whole evening to get candy on Halloween while you have to escort her cause your parents aren't available and you have to take her as a responsibility."

Elsa wipes away the tears from her laughter, calming down a bit. "It's funny to think about. I couldn't imagine Anna trying to dress up as me in my ice blue dress. It would be strange to deal with the fact that I would have to deal with her as she tried to pretend to be me for a whole day."

"Amen to that."

With that, she then decided to try to learn more about me as I did with her, while she watched me doing my work. She learned about some of my favorite hobbies, like reading books and playing video games (which she asked what video games were), and I learned some of hers, which included skating and having snowball fights and making snowmen. I chuckled at that fact, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It seemed pretty obvious that you would like making snowmen. After all, most people know that you and Anna's childhood focused on making snowmen called Olaf, although you end up making him alive."

"Well yeah. My powers have the ability to make things come alive if I will it to come to life."

"Well, then I have a question about Olaf."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come up with the name Olaf?"

This causes her to pause a moment.

"Well, that's none of your concern. Until I can trust you more."

"Oh come on. You still don't trust me?'

"Yep!" She says with a grin.

I frown. "Man, who knew you were ice cold? I thought we were friends by now"

"... Was that a pun intended? About me being ice cold?"

I grin now at her surprisement. "Yep!"

"God, you're annoying." She says with a sigh of disappointment.

"Thanks for the compliment. Glad you enjoyed the pun."

With that funny discussion over, we simply just spend the rest of the day going over the rest of my work, while also discussing over some stuff of the modern life and college life as well, the 5th spirit trying to learn as much as possible about my world. I guess she wanted to learn how things ran around here, which I'm pretty sure I would do the same if I was transported to her world. But one thought ran to my mind, which was I wanted to know how she got here in my world.

"Hey Elsa," I ask her, making the 5th spirit look at me. "How did you get here in the 1st place?"

This makes the 5th spirit pause for a moment, her expression saddening before she sighs, looking back at me with a serious expression.

"Well, it began as an ordinary day…"

**A/N: Done! 8th chapter written! Anyways, I hope to get the 9th chapter this week, which will explain in Elsa's POV the day the Enchanted Forest was attacked. It will probably be a long chapter, as it be told by Elsa on what happened the day she was teleported into the modern world. Anywho, thanks for stopping by and I'll see you readers in a few days. Thanks!**

**PS: If you like what you're reading, leave a review! It helps me know what I'm doing right or wrong. Again, thanks once again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Calm before the storm

**A/N: Almost 10 chapters in and this has been quite the journey. I have plans for another Frozen fanfic that is in progress of being developed and well, the time that obviously be spent for updating this one would be a bit extended as I would have then two fanfics to work on. Anyways, that's the latest update. But let's get back into the story shall we?**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series, but you knew that. If I did, well, I would make a Frozen show dedicated to Elsa in the Enchanted Forest as she has adventures with the spirits that would be very adorable to watch for children. :)**

**Chapter 9: Calm before the storm**

_Two days before..._

**_Elsa POV_**

_Lick_!

My eyes flutter open to the sunlight shining on me and to something licking my face, the first thing I see as I wake up being a little blue lizard sitting by me excitedly with a happy expression on its face. I smile at the little lizard, glad for its company. "Hi Bruni! Did you sleep well?"

My lizard companion nods happily, with some small flames coming off of him as a sign to show he enjoyed the rest. As I raise my hand over the fire spirit to create snowflakes over it, Bruni dancing happily under the snowflakes, I sit up on my snow bed and let out a yawn, stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes to clear my vision. Seeing from the sunlight entering my ice hut, I could tell by then it was morning, which meant one thing for me.

"It's Charades Game Day today!" I say happily, getting off my bed as Bruni does as well, jumping on my shoulder as I head to the exit and opened the door of my home, which wasn't really big as it was the size of the Northuldran tents. As the Northuldrans notice me leaving my home, they wave hello to me, which I respond with a hello as well. I then looked around to see how everyone was doing, feeling happy about today being a good day.

Of course, it had been a year since me and Anna became the bridge of the Enchanted Forest, my younger sister becoming the new Queen of Arendelle as I took the responsibility of protector and 5th Elemental Spirit of the Enchanted Forest. But, even though we were apart, we sent letters to each other with assistance of Gail, the wind spirit, to check up on each other. And well, today was special as I could visit Anna for a game of charades, which I totally planned on winning today.

With this thought in mind, I decided to ask Nokk the water spirit if he could give me a ride to Arendelle, as he was one of my loyal friendly companions. Of course, though, I had to call him as who knew where he was at the moment. With this, I walked to the lake by the village, greeting the people who were kind enough to let me live with them and learn more about the culture of my mother.

Arriving at the lake, which was a short walk from my home, I leaned by the lake, placing my hand into the water and called mentally to the water spirit.

"Hello Nokk. It's me Elsa. Do you think you can give me a ride to Arendelle? I would really appreciate it a lot, my friend."

It doesn't take long for Nokk to appear at the lake as it jumps out, the water horse neighing happily as it greets me with a bow. I bow in return as a sign of respect, Nokk letting me pet it as I use my powers to create a layer of ice around it to solidify it. Nokk looks at the ice layer around itself and lets out a happy neigh, making me smile at seeing my fellow spirit companion happy. "You like your new look a lot, don't you?"

Nokk nods and then stands still as I gently grab onto its mane with its permission, jumping on the water horse and turning it around towards the direction of Arendelle. However, before we take off, the rustle of the winds makes me stop and look in the direction to see the wind spirit Gail fluttering around HoneyMaren and Ryder, who are walking towards me. I wave hello to them and they respond in the same manner in a friendly manner. "Hi HoneyMaren and Ryder!

How are you guys today?"

"Fine Elsa!" HoneyMaren responds in a brightful tone, as she comes my way with her brother. I get off Nokk, walking to them to give HoneyMaren a hug and Ryder one as well. After the friendly greetings, I decided to check up on how my friends were doing. "What brings you along HoneyMaren?"

"Well," HoneyMaren replies with a smile on her face, "we wanted to see how you were doing after being with us for a year. You know, to check up on you and make sure you're doing alright. Of course, we practically see you everyday, but it's been a while since you told us how you're feeling being apart from Anna and your family."

I nod, despite feeling a bit sad but also happy that I'm going to see her today. "Well, I've been well, thanks for asking. I'm heading to Arendelle for game day today, as I'm playing Charades with Anna and Kristoff in a friendly competition. It's going to be me and Olaf against Anna and Kristoff."

HoneyMaren smiles, as Ryder pipes in excitedly about him loving that game, making the Northuldran woman sigh in disappointment as I giggle at the siblings humor. "Ryder, you barely even know what Charades is."

"Yes I do sis! I totally know what Charades is!"

HoneyMaren crossed her arms at Ryder, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it?"

Ryder let a smirk out as he stood a bit more confidently than before in front of us. "That's easy to know! It's a game where… umm… eh… you play with… could it be… charades?"

I look at HoneyMaren before we laugh in unison, Ryder looking quizzically at us. "What? That is the game Charades right? Did I get it right?"

I shake my head, causing Ryder to sigh sadly. "Sorry Ryder. But you were a little bit close to guessing it." This causes him to smile as I see his mood lighten up. "Just a little bit though."

"Hah!" He turns to HoneyMaren, sticking his tongue out like a little brother would to his sister as HoneyMaren shakes her head in a disappointing manner. "See! Elsa says I was close to guessing the game of Charades."

"Sure little brother. Sure."

With that, Ryder then tells us that he has to get back to caring for the reindeer, telling me to say hi to my family for him as he goes off, while I say goodbye to him with HoneyMaren doing the same. With the two of us alone, HoneyMaren then reaches into her pocket, pulling out a necklace with a snowflake figure made of glass hanging on it. I look at it, amazed by the beautiful necklace that the Northuldran girl has.

"Oh wow! HoneyMaren that's a beautiful necklace! Did you make it?"

She nods, holding it out to me. "Yep! I made it for you."

"You did? But why?"

I notice her blush lightly, one of her hands reaching behind her neck as if she was slightly embarrassed. "Well, I always wanted to make you a gift of appreciation for everything you've done for us and your kingdom. I know that it was hard for you to be separated from Anna to take the role of the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest, but I want to let you know that no matter what, we're here for you. Especially me."

I smile at her, leaning in for a hug as she hugs me back. "Thank you. I'll remember that. After all, it was you that helped me adapt to this lifestyle and taught me the life of the tribe here and connect with my mother's heritage. Without you, I don't know if I would be brave enough to protect the forest by myself."

HoneyMaren blushes, covering her face with her hand. "Stop it," she says in a playful manner. "You're thanking me too much Elsa."

With that, HoneyMaren then calms down, reaching around my neck as I allow her to put on the necklace she made for me, the necklace clasping around as she pulls back so I can examine the homemade jewelry. It's beautiful and resembles me a lot, the snowflake reminding of my ice powers that I hope will keep peace as long as possible.

We then look at each other, my heart for some reason fluttering for a mere moment before I feel the wind around me blowing my hair, bringing us back into reality as I notice Gail flying in the air more rapidly, showing that perhaps the wind spirit was probably impatient and wanted to go to Arendelle to meet up with the children that the spirit liked to play around with. With that, I turned to HoneyMaren.

"Thank you once again HoneyMaren," I say, giving her once again a hug, "I love it. I'll wear it forever to remind me of the friends I have here that gives me a reason to always appreciate everyone in my life that has got me to who I am now."

"No problem Elsa. I'm glad to be your friend."

With that, we break away from our hug, HoneyMaren walking back to the village as she waves goodbye to me, while I do the same. I then turn and walk to Nokk, seeing Gail flying around the horse as it neighs at the wind spirit annoyingly, Bruni sitting on the ice horse as it shakes its head disappointingly.

"Sorry to make you wait guys." I say, the spirits stopping their playful feud and greeting me once again happily. "Now we can go and see Anna for today. I know that everyone is excited, right?"

I see everyone agrees, so I jump on the water horse, the wind and fire spirit landing and resting on my shoulders as Nokk prepares to take me to my home kingdom to have our daily Friday game reunion of Charades with my younger sister and the rest of my family. As Nokk starts galloping to Arendelle, I make sure to look around the environment, feeling grateful for everything that has happened to me. Though it may not have been easy around the beginning, I know that today would be a good day and that, well, it helped me find my purpose in life.

After all, nothing could possibly go wrong on Charades Day… right?

**xxx**

**_??? POV_**

Watching the 5th spirit head off in the direction of Arendelle with the water, fire, and wind spirit, the mysterious masked figure watching from the bushes then proceeded to crawl out, pulling out a blue crystal and using it to project another image of a cloaked figure, the masked figure speaking first.

"The 5th spirit Elsa has left. By what I saw, she's taking Nokk, Bruni, and Gail with her."

The cloaked figure chuckled maliciously. "Excellent! This means that we can execute our plan. With the assistance of the Heartless, we can attack the Enchanted Forest and defeat Atohollan once and for all."

"Are you sure that Atohollan will fall easily if we destroy the Forest?"

"Of course. With the Heartless by our side, we will finally prove that magic isn't powerful enough against the destiny set for it. Because today, with our great plan and Elsa gone…"

The cloaked figure put his hands together, chuckling evilly behind his mask.

"Atohollan and Arendelle will fall and be erased from the world forever."

**A/N: Confound these evil people once again! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the little Elsa/HoneyMaren moment I put in it. It felt very fluffy for me and I imagined the warm hugs of love they gave each other. It made me feel happy and warm inside… ah I'm dozing off!**

**Leave a review on what you think so far and leave a like if you like this fanfic. Anyways, until next time!... or next chapter, when Elsa arrives in Arendelle and meets up with Anna for Charades before the big storm hits...**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Arises

**A/N: Chapter 10. It's been quite the positivity that you guys have done for me that's pushes me to continue this fanfic. Listening to Frozen 2 songs and doing some fanarts of Elsa in her spirit outfit helps me be motivated to continue writing. Other than that, watching some anime shows kinda makes me imagine like if Frozen was an anime show. I'll bet Elsa would look even more gorgeous as an anime character. But without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, Elsa and Anna would have the best sleepover and spend the night making cookies and hot chocolate with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. :)**

**Chapter 10: Trouble Arises**

**_Anna's POV_**

"Your majesty, your sister's here."

"Really?!" I jumped up from the desk that I was signing the papers on, looking at Kai with a happy expression. "Elsa's here?!"

As the butler nods, I head to the nearest window in my study, seeing my older sister coming to Arendelle riding on Nokk, the water spirit. My spirits lifting, I run past Kai excitedly as he steps to the side, heading down the halls and down the stairs to the front doors with a smile on my face, running into Kristoff on my way to the doors.

"Hi honey," Kristoff greets me, the two of us hugging and leaning in for a kiss. As we pull away, he notices me smiling, raising an eyebrow at me. "Let me guess. Elsa's in town?"

"Yep!" I say happily, "My sister is here! I'm so excited to see her Kristoff so I can't wait another second to greet her!"

Kristoff chuckles, ruffling my hair as I playfully swat his hand. "Well, my beautiful wife, I better get Olaf and Sven then. If she's staying with us for a while, I probably have to have the servants prepare her room for her so it will be comfortable."

With that, we kiss again, Kristoff letting me go as he heads to one direction and I head into the other direction to the front doors again, opening them as I continued to make my way to greet my older sister. Walking past the guards while waving to them, I continued to run and head to the spot of the lake, standing at the edge with a smile as I saw Elsa arrive, stopping Nokk right in front of me.

"Well, hello Anna," Elsa said to me, her expression that of cheerful, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I smirk, crossing my arms. "Well, Elsa, it certainly has been a while since we saw each other."

As Elsa gets down from Nokk, she places her hand on her hip, sighing disappointingly. "Last time we saw each other, I do remember you bragging how you were going to win the next game of Charades since you won the last game."

"Yep." I say, walking to my sister slowly as she does the same. "I guess there's only one thing to do."

With that, we run to each other, embracing each other in a sisterly hug. Although it's been only a week since we last saw each other, it still feels like an eternity to me as I never see very often as I did before she took the role of the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest. But every time Elsa comes over to Arendelle, I take every moment to spend every minute with her because I want to recompense for every minute I never spent with Elsa during our childhood.

After a while, we break away from our hug, exchanging looks of joy towards each other.

"Elsa, you're here." I say, feeling joyness that my older sister has arrived in our home kingdom. "I can't say how much I missed you."

Elsa giggles, running her hand through my hair. "Anna, I've only been gone for about a week. Being the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest isn't exactly an easy thing to fill up as a responsibility."

With that, I then see Gale and Bruni jump down from Nokk, the wind spirit fluttering around while the fire spirit climbs up onto Elsa's shoulder, giving me a smile. I smile in return, looking back at my sister. "Aww! I see you brought Gale and Bruni with you."

"Yep!" Elsa chirps happily, petting Bruni on the head as I see the fire lizard squeal happily. "He's really excited for our game of Charades."

I nod with a smile, walking up with Elsa towards the castle as Nokk follows us from behind, the water spirit looking around while walking in a graceful manner. Gale flies beside us, letting out happy chirp sounds as the wind spirit looks around the kingdom with us, while me and Elsa giggle at the spirit's content.

"So Elsa," I ask, my older sister looking at me, "how long will you be staying here? I mean, like how long you plan on being in Arendelle before returning to the Enchanted Forest?"

Elsa sighs, seeming to ponder about what I just asked her. "Well Anna, depending on how the Forest fares without me, I might spend the weekend here in Arendelle. Atohallan is linked through the Enchanted Forest, and if us spirits are unable to protect the Forest at any moment, then Atohallan will suffer because of us. At least one spirit of the Enchanted Forest must be available to protect the Forest because if not, well, there will be consequences that could also affect Arendelle as well."

This makes me feel frightened at the thought of Atohallan and the Enchanted Forest being in danger. "Then was it right that I ask for you to come spend time here in Arendelle since you brought Nokk, Bruni, and Gale with you?"

Elsa chuckles, shaking her head. "No it's fine Anna. The Earth Giants will protect the Forest while I spend time with my younger sister." This makes me giggle, while Elsa also giggles as well. "Speaking of which, how is Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven?"

"Oh they're great! Kristoff is trying to fit in the role of being a king, but I'm there to help him to get adjusted to the royal life. Although I'm pretty sure that he kinda prefers his old lifestyle, he's doing his best to be a good leader to Arendelle."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at me. "What about him being a husband?"

I smile at my sister's question. "Oh he's the best I could ever have! He does his best to make me happy, even though he's a bit clumsy at some stuff, like baking, knitting, and well some other things. Kristoff is the only guy I will ever need in my life to make me happy."

Elsa places her hand on my shoulder, seeing how happy I was. "I'm glad to hear that. You two are perfect for each other. By the way, you still didn't say how Olaf and Sven are."

I think of the two, giggling at the positive things I can think of the two. "Well, Sven is doing fine and well Olaf, he's maturing a bit more and in the process of learning how to write. Lately, he's been writing some poems and I think they're actually pretty good. Almost as good as Shakespeare's himself."

Elsa nods with a smile. "I can imagine Olaf being very dramatic in his poems now. I will probably have to read them myself to see how good they are."

During our conversation, many citizens of Arendelle greet us, waving hello to us as we do the same while walking to the castle. As we walk through the gates, I see Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf waiting for us at the front, the three happy to see me and Elsa approaching them.

"Hi guys!" Elsa greets them, the three doing a polite bow while Elsa bows in respect as well, standing up with a smile. "How are you guys?"

"Doing well, thanks for asking," Kristoff replies with a smile, pointing at me as Elsa looks at my direction. "Anna was very excited to see you today. She couldn't sleep much at night because she was just too excited I suppose."

Elsa giggles at me while I sigh with a laugh, shaking my head. "Perhaps I was a bit excited for today, I'll admit it. I was just happy to spend time with Elsa."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at me. "You're sure that's it's not for tonight's game of Charades?"

I smirk. "Perhaps. Me and Kristoff will beat you and Olaf tonight fair and square."

Kristoff nods. "Yep. We're prepared Elsa."

Elsa laughs playfully at us. "Well, I'm ready for tonight as well. May the best team win."

With that Elsa then greets Sven, who grunts happily as they greet each other. Olaf then comes up, clears his voice, and proceeds to greet Elsa in what I could guess was a Shakespeare's quote.

"Mistress, you know yourself, down on your knees. And thank heaven, fasting, for a good man's love."

Elsa seemed confused. "What?"

Kristoff sighs, shaking his head. "Oh Olaf. What plays have you been reading this time?"

Olaf chuckles, smiling at Kristoff's reaction to his greeting to Elsa. "Well, I don't exactly remember but it seemed like something fun to say. The plays of Shakespeare's are fun to read and to learn from on how to write poems."

I see Elsa is interested in this, glad to hear that Olaf is learning how to write. "Really? That's good to hear."

The snowman nods. "Currently, I'm reading a play on Hamlet, and I must say, it is a good play to read. Right now, I'm on the part where dear Hamlet is plotting how to avenge his father."

I guess this makes the three of us uncomfortable, as we know that Hamlet is quite the play that is very disturbing to read as it includes very dark themes. "Umm, Olaf, perhaps you might enjoy other books that we have when you're done with Hamlet."

Olaf nods, making us sigh in relief. "Okay! Besides, I plan on reading another Shakespeare's play when I'm done to give me ideas on my poems, so yep! I'm going to be the best snowman poem writer that Arendelle has ever had!"

Oh dear. This would probably be tougher than I thought. And by the looks on Elsa and Kristoff along with Sven, I'm guessing they feel the same way.

**xxx**

_Few hours later…_

"Umm, a spinning bottle?!"

After some fun activities with Elsa, which included snowball fights and skating with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, it was now getting dark, which had turned into the game of the night known as Charades. Right now, it was me and Kristoff against Elsa and Olaf, our teams both tied at 2 points each. Sven was the judge, ringing the bell to signify the time both our teams had, while the rest of the spirits were watching us as well, cheering us on.

As of right now, it was Elsa and Olaf's turn, and Olaf was doing his part on guessing what Elsa was doing. I could tell what she was portraying as, but the snowman was having quite the difficulty on guessing what thing my older sister was acting out, as she was twirling around like a graceful dancer.

"Oh I know! It's a snowflake! No wait, a flamingo! Wait, I think I got it! It's a tornado!"

As Sven rings his bell to signify the time limit, Elsa stops, checking the paper she got. "It was a ballerina dancer Olaf. if you wanted to know."

Olaf looks down, appearing sad. "Aw man! I was close to guessing that. By about 100 guesses off."

Elsa goes to Olaf, patting the snowman on the shoulder like a mother would do for a saddened child. "It's not your fault Olaf. It was just a game after all." This makes Olaf cheer up more than before, his saddened appearance becoming more brightful. "We still have a chance to win if Anna and Kristoff mess up."

I roll my eyes, seeing Elsa smirk at me. "Please sis! We're totally going to win this game!" I nudged Kristoff with a laugh, my husband nodding in agreement. "Right honey?"

Kristoff stands up from the sofa, shaking his limbs and stretching them as if he was readying for a warm up. With a smile, he gives me a thumbs up as I do the same. "Yep. Hopefully, you'll guess correctly on what I'm acting as this time, Anna."

As I nod, I turn to see Elsa and smirk at her, but I then see her attention go to the window, looking worried. Kristoff notices me and looks at her as well, the two of us seeing her being worried. I notice the spirits are looking uneasy as well, which I feel makes everyone in the room worried because the only time I remember Elsa looking worried was when she heard the Atohollan call.

"Elsa is everything okay?" I ask, standing up and walking to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa looks at me, her eyes of panic and fear.

"Atohallan. It's calling us. Calling us spirits. There's something wrong. Something's happening at the Enchanted Forest."

I'm now worried. "What's happening?"

At that moment, a guard rushes in, making us look at the Arendellian soldier who has a look of fear on his face.

"Your majesty. It's the Enchanted Forest. It's under attack."

At this, I see Elsa is now shocked, but I'm shocked as well. Because one of my worst fears has come true.

"What?"

**A/N: Finally completed. These chapters, ending at 11, will be a flashback, in case you are wondering, of how Elsa arrived in Alex's world. Next chapter will show Elsa going to the Enchanted Forest to fight the secret group while saving the Northuldrans.**

**Then after, we will switch back to the normal modern world of Alex trying to maintain college life while living with Elsa and trying to deal with her in the meanwhile. Should be funny and fluffy moments ahead. But until then, adios mis amigos! Next chapter to drop this week should college treat me well.**

**Hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11: Defenders of Atohallan

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer than I expected, as it starts in 3rd POV and ends back in 1st POV for Alex. Sorry for the delay fellow readers, but my week has been quite a chaos for me. Anyways, I'll stop and leave you to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, well, umm, actually I don't have one in mind at the moment. Question of the day: What would you do if you owned Frozen? :)**

**Chapter 11: Defenders of Atohollan**

**_3rd POV_**

"The Enchanted Forest is under attack?!"

Elsa felt herself shaking from the news out of fear. She felt like this would probably happen one day, but she prayed it would never happen while she was the 5th spirit. But, deep inside, she knew that it would have happened as there were threats to Atohallan and the Enchanted Forest that the elemental spirits knew lurked in the shadows, but were waiting for the right time to attack the Forest.

And it appeared they decided to attack while the Enchanted Forest was only guarded by one of the 5 spirits, as it was extremely vulnerable at the moment.

While Anna and Kristoff were asking for more information from the guard on the situation, Elsa then turned and jumped on Nokk, Bruni and Gale getting on the water spirit as well. As the horse took off to the nearest window, Anna turned around to see what commotion was going on, only to see the water horse take off from the window while Elsa rode on it, jumping out and landing on the ground. Anna ran to the window, seeing the spirits rush through the kingdom and towards the direction of the Forest on the frozen ocean.

"Elsa wait!" Anna cried out, but by now the 5th spirit had gone quite the distance as Nokk was now galloping across the frozen ocean towards the Enchanted Forest. The queen could see in the distance flames rising from the where the Forest was located, bigger and different from the ones Bruni had created when they had entered the Forest the first time. "It's too dangerous to go by yourself!"

Kristoff, seeing his wife worried, turned to the guard with a serious look. "Gather every Arendellian soldier you can find now! We're going to Enchanted Forest and help with whatever we can do!"

As the soldier nodded with a "Yes sir!" and rushed out the room, Kristoff ran to his wife, the queen of Arendelle still looking at the distance with a worried look, and turned her around to have her face him. "Come on Anna! Let's go help Elsa!"

Anna nodded. "Right! We have to hurry!"

As the two left the room in a hurry with Sven following behind, Olaf was the only one left behind. With a mournful sigh and a saddened expression, he went to the window, looking at the distance where the flames could be seen from the distance, and only had one thought flow through his mind before he too went to follow Kristoff, Anna, and Sven to help the Enchanted Forest.

"Who could be this evil to attack the forest of magic?"

**xxx**

"Hurry Nokk!" Elsa told the water horse, the water spirit galloping faster towards the direction of the Enchanted Forest. Within the next few minutes, the spirits arrived at the bank of the lake by the forest, Elsa quickly getting off along with Gale and Bruni while hurrying towards the Forest. Nokk followed behind, shooting streams of water at the flames in front of them so they could pass through safely.

As Elsa hurried, she could feel the pain of the Forest through her link with Atohallan, gripping her chest in pain as she went with the other spirits, which she noticed they too seemed to be in pain, to where they could feel ominous magic currently attacking the Earth Giants. She didn't know who was using this dark magic to attack the Earth spirits, but whoever they were, they seemed bent on harming the spirits in a terrible way.

Hearing some screams, Elsa then turned to the other direction, seeing the Northuldran village on fire as well. Stopping in her tracks, she mentally cried for the help of Nokk and Bruni to save the people, the two spirits agreeing while the 5th spirit told Gale to go find the Earth Giants and lend a hand to them. With that, Elsa jumped back onto Nokk with Bruni towards the Northuldran village while Gale flew to aid the Earth Giants in their fight against whoever was the threat at the moment.

As the water horse charged towards the village with the 5th spirit on its back, they could see the people trying to put out the fires with little effect done to the flames. Others were trying to evacuate the children and their family, with HoneyMaren and Ryder helping the fellow Northuldrans. Upon arrival, Nokk immediately began to shoot streams of water at the flames while Elsa jumped off with Bruni, rushing to HoneyMaren and Ryder.

"HoneyMaren!"

HoneyMaren turned around, going to Elsa as the two embraced each other, quickly pulling apart due to the situation. "Elsa you're here! Thank Atohallan that you made it back safely!" She then looked at her with a concerned expression. "Is Arendelle alright as well? How is your family? Does Anna know what happened?"

Elsa nodded. "Arendelle and my family are alright. I didn't stay long because I came as soon as possible when I learned about what's happening here, but they might come to help." She then began looking around the flaming environment worriedly. "What happened while I was gone? Why is the Enchanted Forest on fire? Who did this?"

HoneyMaren looked around, looking frightened at the flames that were currently growing but being contained by Nokk. "I'm not sure. After you left for Arendelle, it was fine. Nothing strange out of the ordinary was happening and me and Ryder were going to collect some fruits to feed the reindeers when we heard a crashing noise. I went to investigate and found one of the Earth Giants had collapsed while having a burn mark on it, which was strange. And next thing I knew, I saw a fireball fly towards one of the trees from out of nowhere."

Elsa was puzzled. "How? What do you mean?"

HoneyMaren turned to Ryder, whistling for him to come to them. "Ryder might know a bit more. He thinks he saw someone cause the fireball to set the forest on fire." Ryder came with a concerned expression, with HoneyMaren nodding to him. "Tell Elsa what you told me."

Ryder began to recall what he had told his sister. "While HoneyMaren was going to investigate the crash, I'm not sure if it was a hallucination, but I believe I saw someone clothed in a black cloak with a hoodie covering his face. The person didn't see me, but I heard some strange chant with a black wispy orb coming from the person's hand, and then they struck the trees with the orb, causing them to set on fire. By the time I realized what they were doing, they had vanished."

Just then, an explosion noise rang through the forest, causing the trio to turn to see a dark fireball coming to them. Before Elsa could react to save HoneyMaren and Ryder, Bruni jumped at the fireball, igniting himself in a mystical fireball himself to combat the dark magic. As it hit the lizard, the fire spirit proved to be tougher than it looked, as it distingerated the dark fireball into nothing. Landing on the ground, it turned around to face Elsa with a smile on its face.

Elsa gave her thanks mentally to the fire spirit. "Thanks Bruni. You saved us."

As Bruni nodded, Elsa looked at the direction from where the dark orb of fire had come from, seeing a dark cloaked figure in the distance. Feeling the dark energy that was now surrounding the environment, she turned to HoneyMaren and Ryder, the two looking at the same mysterious figure. "HoneyMaren and Ryder. Take everyone who's still here and leave now."

HoneyMaren turned to face Elsa with an anxious expression. "What? Don't tell me you're going to face this person by yourself?"

Elsa nodded with an expression to show that she was serious. "I have to HoneyMaren. My instinct is telling me that this person is one of the few who are responsible for this attack."

"It's too dangerous Elsa. Who knows what this person is capable of? What if you get hurt or even worse, killed?"

Elsa turned to see Bruni climbing onto her shoulder, the fire spirit looking serious as well, and Nokk coming by her side. "I have help."

HoneyMaren looked at the 5th spirit concerned, before sighing sadly with a nod. "Alright." She then turned to her brother, who looked disturbed by the fact that they couldn't still understand why someone would try to burn the Forest down. "Ryder! Get everyone to leave now!"

He nodded, changing his expression to become more calmer. "Right!" As Ryder hurried to get the remaining Northuldrans to leave, HoneyMaren started to follow before stopping, going back to Elsa, hugging the spirit once again as Elsa returned it back. As the two detached from the hug, HoneyMaren could feel some tears come to her eyes, but held them back to be brave for Elsa. As she then left, Elsa watched her leave before diverting her attention to the evil cloaked figure, walking while accompanied with Bruni and Nokk for support.

Upon arrival, she stopped a few feet in front of the person, making out the appearance that this person was a man through the robes and his mask. Glaring at the strange mysterious man, she confronted him. "Who are you? Why are you bent on attacking the Enchanted Forest?"

The man chuckled behind his mask, though Elsa couldn't see his expression but knew he was probably smiling in a creepy way. "Who we are is none of your concern. As for the Forest, well, I'm afraid one of my acquaintances gets carried away with their powers and just loves to set things on fire."

Elsa felt herself growing angry, readying her powers to strike the evil villain. "You better explain yourself with more details, or I swear I will freeze you right where you are without mercy."

The man chuckled behind his mask, extending his hand to create a dark magic orb. "You can try, but you will fail to stop us."

Just then, another person appeared out of nowhere by the mysterious man, also cloaked in robes and a mask though Elsa could see that this one was clearly a woman. The mysterious masked woman walked to the masked man, whispering into his ear that made him chuckle in an evil manner and stop his attack. Elsa felt her powers slowly increasing, her hands ready to freeze them should they make an unexpected attack on her.

As the two strange people finished their conversation, another cloaked man appeared, carrying a sword by his side as he walked to the two cloaked figures as well. "The Superior has given the order to pull back. Arendelle is on its way to the Enchanted Forest." The arriving cloaked figure told the two other cloaked figures, the villains looking at the 3rd figure while the 5th spirit was in their presence still.

Elsa felt herself relaxing a bit though. Arendelle would soon be here and stop this evil group from destroying the forest. But as she felt her hopes rise she saw the mysterious man in the middle, who seemed to be the one in charge of this group, turn to the two with a nod. "Release the Heartless and make sure they deal with the soldiers as we pull back. And…" He then pointed at Elsa, who glared at them.

"Deal with her."

As the two other cloaked figures nodded, forming dark orbs with their hands, the leader of the group began to walk away, making Elsa even more angry at the thought of this evil man retreating from what they started. "You're not leaving so easily! I will stop you here and now!"

The 5th spirit then unleashed her powers at the evil trio, the 2 of the ones staying behind easily deflecting the ice blasts into the flames that still surrounded from the forest fire. The mysterious cloaked woman figure then chuckled in an evil manner, wagging her finger in a taunting manner at Elsa before extending her hand at the 5th spirit, enchanting some words before launching a dark orb attack at Elsa.

Luckily, Bruni came to the defense of Elsa, using its fire magic to disintegrate the dark magic attack. Nokk also aided Elsa by charging at the 2nd figure, creating waves to fight the other cloaked man who fought back with dark magic as well. Bruni saw Nokk charge at the figure, making the lizard then charge at the mysterious woman in a bigger flamer than before, to give the lizard a more bigger mystical appearance than before to combat the cloaked evil woman.

With the two spirits fighting the two evil villains, that meant Elsa could pursue after the leader of the group. With a mental thanks, she chased after the leader while the spirits helped keep the enemies occupied, leaving her to confront this mysterious cloaked leader figure that seemed to be following orders from someone known as the Superior. Whoever this Superior was, however, she would make them pay for burning the Enchanted Forest.

But just as she was about to reach the mysterious cloaked leader, she was instantly thrown to the ground by something, the necklace around her neck coming off her. As she tried to regain her balance, she looked up to see a 4th different cloaked figure, who was accompanied by what appeared to be dark reindeers that had shadows floating off them.

This cloaked figure, however, had his eyes uncovered, so Elsa could tell that he was glaring at her from his green eyes. "This is as far as you go, 5th spirit of Atohallan."

Elsa glared back at the villain. "You can't tell me how far I will go. You don't control me."

The mysterious 4th villain chuckled. "Sure. And you can't control your powers, am I right? After all, you struck your sister with your powers, then she unfreezes, and everything returns to normal? Right?"

Elsa felt herself shake from rage. "You don't know me very well then. I can control my powers now more easily and when I couldn't back then, that was because I didn't know that my emotions could affect my abilities. I'm different than back then."

"Hah! In my eyes, you're still the same monster and witch than when we had first met! Only this time, you're the 5th spirit and wearing a different outfit with a different hair style. What makes you think a new change in style will change your identity on the inside? You're still the same monster that froze Arendelle and your sister. Nothing will change that fact."

Elsa felt herself grow angry but was a bit confused. When they first met? Who was this person who knew her? Before she could demand his identity, the 4th villain then turned to the dark reindeers, extending his hand at Elsa. "Finish her off."

Unfortunately for the Heartless, Elsa proved stronger than she appeared, using one hand to flick beams of ice at them, destroying them in an instant. "You can't beat me that easily."

She then shot a beam of ice at the 4th villain, the cloaked man trying to dodge it, but getting struck in the chest. As he was sent flying, he landed against a tree, something green coming out of his cloak onto the ground.

"Dammit!" The man cursed, Elsa getting ready to freeze this man right at the spot, but then the mysterious cloaked leader appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the fallen bad guy and pulling something out of his robes that looked like the thing that had fallen and throwing them to the ground while stepping on them. Before Elsa could react, they were enveloped by what appeared to be a green portal and vanished instantly.

"What?" Elsa thought, trying to wonder what happened. "What happened? Where did they go?"

As she went to the spot where the bad guys were a few seconds ago, she saw the green thing, well things, on the ground. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be green crystal things that hummed in her hand. Trying to figure out what they were, they started to glow in her hand, Elsa being confused by the bright light that was surrounding her.

"What the?!"

She then saw Nokk, Gale, Bruni head to her, obviously to help her, but before she could react, the green bright light had enveloped the spirits without giving them time to escape. And after a while, the light died down, the crystals falling to the ground with a silent soft landing back to the spot where Elsa had picked them up. But for the spirits?

They were gone.

**xxx**

**_??? POV_**

"You lost the Mystical Crystals?!"

Currently in a secret hideout, the mysterious cloaked leader was angry at the man who was currently holding an ice pack over his bruised eye. The two other cloaked figures, who were standing in silent, giggled evilly at the green eyed man who was obviously in trouble. The man tried to defend himself for the actions, though it seemed to be futile.

"Well it's not my fault! Her ice powers were not easy to dodge! I didn't even notice they fell off! They are so small in the first place! I'm sure we can go back and get them easily!"

The cloaked leader sighed, shaking his head. "You don't get it, don't you? Those crystals are what allow us to be in this place and other places! If they end up in the wrong hands, it can instantly teleport things to random places! Their magic is so strong that it can even create a rupture in time and space, having two different universes collide into one!"

The green eyed cloaked figure expression grew concerned. "Oh. Well my bad! I don't have enough experience with magic! Besides, I already had enough running into Elsa once again for what she did to me the last time! Thanks for at least saving me!"

The cloaked leader then headed to the green eyed cloaked figure, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him to his feet. "I only did it because you were going to lose. If she had caught you, you were going to be interrogated and probably spill the beans about us. I couldn't let that chance destroy the Superior's plan for Arendelle and Atohallan. If he wants magic to be destroyed, then we will finish it."

The cloaked woman then spoke up, interrupting the moment. "I felt the crystals power. She found them and they activated."

The leader dropped the green eyed figure, the cloaked man fixing his robe as he faced the woman acquaintance. "Where did the crystals teleport her?"

The cloaked woman shuffled her feet nervously. "Perhaps you may to ask when the crystals teleported them. She was teleported with the water, fire, and wind spirits."

"Alright. When and where?"

"Well, the 4 were teleported to the United States. 3 of them are now in New York and Elsa has been teleported to Oregon, in a county known as Clatsop. Though the year is 2020."

The cloaked leader sighed, shaking his head. "Teleported to the future in the US? I wonder what for." He then got serious. "It could be that the mystical energy in Oregon will help Elsa defeat us. We can't let that interfere in our plans. We will go after her, but you,"

He then turned to the green eyed cloaked figure, yanking his hoodie off to reveal his identity.

"Will stay here until we return. Is that clear Hans?"

Hans nodded, the 3 other villains then having their own crystals emerge to teleport them to the future to Clatsop County in Oregon. As Hans held the ice pack to his bruised eye that he received for losing the crystal, he cursed his luck and everything that has happened to him ever since he had been banished from his kingdom due to his actions at Arendelle. And he did one more curse at the person he blamed the most for taking this road of revenge.

Elsa.

**xxx**

_Back in present moment..._

**_Alex's POV_**

"That's the only thing I remember. The light enveloping me, Nokk, Gale, and Bruni. Next thing I knew, I was here without them, feeling scared, and when I saw you, well I had to act brave to hide my fear." Elsa finishes her story, finally explaining the events that has led her here into my apartment.

I nod, understanding a bit more. "So this sounds like an anime show. Except Disney style."

"What's anime?"

"Nothing for your eyes to be ruined by. When you're older, then you can ask and everything will make sense. Get it? Older and make sense?"

Elsa raises her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I'm so confused. "Olaf sang that song. You never heard him sing it while being in the Enchanted Forest looking for the call of Atohallan?"

She shook her head. "I was looking for Olaf with Anna at the moment. I hadn't heard that song yet."

Oh right. Mental slap.

"I probably will have to show you Frozen 2 to show you what happened while you weren't around with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf."

Elsa nods with a smile. "Yep. Although I know my life by my heart. Nothing could surprise me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Just wait till you see Olaf singing skills. He sounds better than his Atohallan cry."

We laugh at that moment, because Olaf was pretty funny doing his Atohallan cry mimic from Elsa's. And by the time I finally learn how Elsa ended up in my world, I'm done with my assignments of the week. With that, I suggest to Elsa we turn in for the night, the 5th spirit agreeing after dinner though. She actually decides to help me cook because she wants to show off her cooking skills to me, as she puts it. I let her because well, who wouldn't want to watch Elsa cook something?

We decided to cook spaghetti, which actually turns out to be better than when I make it alone, and some apple juice to drink it down with because even though wine would go fine, I rather not have Elsa get drunk on me. And well, later that night, while I'm on the air mattress and Elsa is sleeping in my bed, I try to figure out what to do for tomorrow while I'm in college and Elsa stays at home. While I drift off to sleep, I hope the idea comes to mind as I dream, because if it doesn't, I'm gonna have to resort to taking a day off.

And believe me, a day off from college will be the last thing I want for my life.

Seriously.

**A/N: Quite the chapter. We get a glimpse at this evil group and voila! Hans is revealed to be working with them! I will explain how he met them and received the dark magic to command the Heartless as well. Not only that, Alex will have to find a way to keep tabs on Elsa while being in class.**

**But one thing first I must ask. Do you want a HoneyMaren x Elsa for this fanfic or Male OC x Elsa? Of course, it must be kid appropriate, but the moments will have Elsa test her feelings for the two. Whatever the majority, I won't judge, but no Elsa x Jack Frost! Seriously! I prefer Elsa x HoneyMaren over that pairing! But that's my opinion. Welp, I'm off to make another chapter, which should drop Sunday. Until next time friends!**

**Also leave some reviews! Let the thoughts go! Reflect on what you think! That's all for now! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Multitasking

**A/N: So I have decided to do the Alex OC x Elsa ship per the results from the reviews. Although I kinda prefer her as the lone wolf style, it's nice every once in a while to imagine her being with a guy that would be best fit for her. Anyways, this chapter will have Alex being in college while worrying about Elsa with a flashback. So sit back with an iced mocha, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, everyone who worked on the movies would be paid more than usual for their hard work on the animation details. It's not easy work to animate such a beautiful character like Elsa you know? :)**

**Chapter 12: Multitasking**

"Mr. Alexander, do you know the solution to the problem I just explained to the class?"

"What?" I look away from the window, brought back into reality for the class of astronomy. The professor is tapping his foot with his arms crossed, with everyone's eyes trained on me. With a sigh, I shake my head, shrugging. "Sorry. I don't have the answer on me right now, as I didn't hear the question."

I feel everyone is probably laughing at me, as there is giggling from some of the students, and the professor sighs disappointingly. "I asked for the formula to determine the distance of Earth from the Sun and how we call the unit specifically."

"Well," I say, opening my laptop and quickly typing in how to calculate the distance of Earth to sun, "You can use log right or the d=st formula? As for the unit, it's an astronomical unit for the name if you are asking."

The professor sighed in disappointment, shaking his head and turning away from my direction. "Can someone else explain the answer more clearly?"

Of course, someone else does what I failed to do, but I don't care about that. In fact, I barely paid little attention to my classes today as I am more concerned at the moment about Elsa, who I left at the apartment this morning by herself. Of course, it's now 4 in the afternoon, but I left for college around 7 in the morning, while trying to decide how to keep in contact with the 5th spirit to make sure that she would be alright by herself. Normally, I would put the most attention in school, but this situation was now my top priority concern.

But speaking of which, I remember how the day started off for me.

**xxx**

This morning had started off normally, me doing my normal routine of waking up, washing up, dressing my healing wound, and preparing for the day at college. By the time that I was prepared in my outfit for the day, which was a black sleeved shirt and pants with a white jacket with some Nike running shoes, and began to cook something quick to eat for me, Elsa had then come out of my room in a white gown pajama, still looking very sleepy as she came to the table to sit down on one of the chairs, her hand rubbing her forehead as if she was stressed about something.

I had directed my attention from the pancakes I was cooking to the 5th spirit, looking a bit concerned at her. "You alright? Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, seeming confused for a moment before I guess she understood what I just said, nodding with a smile that showed how tired she was. "Yeah. I'm just still trying to adjust to the fact that I'm not in my home world and that I'm in this timeline instead. I'm still trying to process this lifestyle since I arrived here."

"Yeah," I reply, diverting my attention back to the pancakes, "It would feel strange for someone like you from a distant past that teleported to the future, aka the modern time for me. Hell, I think if I was teleported to your timeline at Arendelle, I would totally freak out. From joy at least, I think."

The 5th spirit shakes her head at me with a soft laugh as well. "I can imagine it. Although, I'm pretty sure it would be weird for me to have someone from the future being in my timeline trying to get back to his or her timeline, depending on whoever the person is."

"Yep. If I had been teleported into Frozen by whatever magical forces brought you here, I probably would never want to leave because of you." This makes her blush hot red and I just realized what I said as I feel my heart pound faster than before. "Umm, actually, that wasn't supposed to come out. I don't even know what I'm saying."

With that, an awkward silence fills the kitchen, the two of us looking away in embarrassment as I try to go back to making the pancakes while Elsa simply flicks her hand to create her spirit outfit for herself while she's blushing madly. Me? Well, I'm blushing as well while mentally slapping myself cause God I can't keep my mouth shut of my feelings. I mean, come on, what chance do I have of even being with her? And by the way, I'm pretty sure that Disney would get mad at me if she liked me more than a friend, if we were even friends at the moment since we barely know each other and stuff and all…

God I'm an idiot.

Calming down a bit, I decided to change the topic for today's issue while I make breakfast. "Elsa I have something to tell you."

She looks at me, the 5th spirit looking more calmer than before. "Yes Alex? What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I attend college and that well, I might leave you by yourself here at the apartment for a while every week day as I attend some classes for the day?"

She nods. "Yeah. I remember you laid some rules as if it was some agreement. 5 rules to be exact."

I sigh in relief as I finish the pancakes finally, thankful that she's at least kept it in memory. "Well, I have some classes today to attend, so I won't be here for most of the day."

She now looks at me confused and concerned. "What? You never said you were going to your college for most of the day. You said that you couldn't stay home all day."

"Well I mean yeah, at least until 6 in the afternoon actually from when I leave around 8, but I guess you could count it as most of the day." I try to explain as I get some plates to set the pancakes on to serve both the 5th spirit and me, "Sorry to include this last second information. I guess I should have explained with more clarity."

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops in her tracks. With a sigh, I saw her expression sadden a bit as she looked down at the table, her fingers tapping the wood surface thoughtfully before she looked at me again with a calmer expression. "Alright. I will see what I can do while you go to college, as you call the place you attend."

As I grab the plates with the pancakes, I head to the table, giving one plate to Elsa and keeping the other for me. I also grab a bottle of syrup and the gallon of milk from the fridge, setting them on the table along with some forks, knives and cups. While I set the utensils to make me look as if I was setting up a fancy breakfast, I look up at Elsa with a smile, only to see she's looking sorrowful at the floor, using her powers to make a shower of snowflakes to fall to the floor.

"Hey," I ask her, Elsa looking at me with an unhappy expression, "I won't be gone the entire day. I get that you will feel a bit isolated by yourself, but I promise I will keep in contact with you with the phone I gave you."

"Phone?" She looks at me quizzically, before her eyes brighten as she gasps in surprisement. "Oh right! I forgot about the strange magical thing you gave me!"

I feel dumbfounded. "Strange magical thing? It's a mobile device to be exact, but who cares?"

She then gets up from the table, running to my room as I suppose she's trying to find the phone I gave her. But, after a while, she doesn't come out because I'm pretty sure she might have lost it somewhere in the room, so I pull out my phone and dial the number of my other one. After a few rings, she then comes out holding the device in her hand, showing me the technological device to me with a happy expression of joy that shows her that she's feeling proud of herself. "Found it! It was hard to find the strange magical thing, but it was under the pillow I slept on!"

Of course she would place it under her pillow. To be honest, I would probably forget that I slept on top of my phone as well and probably freak out about losing it. But that's how the tech these days work.

As she sits down with the device, she observes it carefully like it's a mystical relic, so I decide to reach for it, gently taking it from her and putting it down on the table. "Perhaps after you've eaten, I can show you how to work it again for calls while I am not here."

The 5th spirit nods in agreement, getting a cup and filling it with milk while grabbing a fork and knife that I set for her, using them to cut the pancake into pieces and picking them up with the fork to eat the breakfast. As I begin to eat my pancake, I see her eyes close as she seems to enjoy the flavor of the pancake, which has blueberries in them, the 5th spirit silently enjoying the food I made. Of course, I enjoy my breakfast as well, but I need to know whether she is enjoying the food I prepare, which seems to be she does enjoy it.

Thank God my mother taught me how to cook.

Of course, we finish the breakfast in silence, which suits us both for some reason, but I have to hurry as it's now 7:15. So we use napkins to clean our mouths from the rolls of napkins on the table, I grab the dirty empty dishes from the two of us, and set them in the sink to wash later on. I then go to the 5th spirit and explain to her what to do when I call and how to respond to the call when the phone rings for her.

It's a bit of practice, but she gets the hang of it after a while. She tries to call me with it, and succeeds in doing so surprisingly. I tell her that she did well, which makes her happy with her eyes showing her delight in the praise. And while my phone is notifying me that classes are going to start in a while, I tell her the stuff that she can do while I'm not home, which includes reading books that I brought due to my mother, watching Disney channel on the television (I quickly teach her how to operate the remote to turn on the tv while it's on parental mode), and practicing using her powers as long as she cleans it up afterwards.

"But why? I mean, I will be here by myself and no one will really know about my powers."

I raise an eyebrow. "But remember about me? I don't have ice powers myself, and the chance of people coming here is a bit risky so…"

Elsa sighs in defeat, giving a light shrug. "Fine. I'll try my best to make sure the ice disappears after my practice and keep them in control so I won't make a mess in your apartment. Happy?"

I grin at her as she looks at me annoyed. "Yep. Thanks for your consideration."

After the quick pep talk, I hurry to grab my backpack and laptop, going to the door as I see Elsa grabbing a book from my bookshelf, seeing her go to my sofa to sit down on it. As she begins to read the book Maze Runner, I make sure to tell her goodbye before I head out, as she does the same. And as I close the door behind me, I consider the thought of staying for today but disregard it, praying that she will do fine without me.

Well, hopefully she does because something happens while I'm not here, I'm probably gonna piss Atohallan off for not protecting Elsa. That would be the last thing I want for me as it could have some bad effect on the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle, and I wouldn't want to be made responsible for the bad thing happening to the places. So while I head off to college, I hope that nothing terrible occurs and well, as time will tell, maybe nothing bad will happen.

Right?

**xxx**

_Couple of hours later (10 to be exact I guess)..._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Shit!" I think to myself as my phone rings loudly in the last class, the professor of English Literature looking at me as I guess my device disrupts the class. "Sorry! My bad!"

I reach into my backpack, trying to find the damned device that is obviously making me look bad in front of the teacher. I succeed in doing so, opening it to see that the person who is calling me is none other than Elsa. With a sigh, I can't really decline the call, so I tell the instructor if I can take this call outside, which the lecturer allows me to do so. As I get up from my seat, I head out the class into the hallway and answer the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi Alex." I hear Elsa say on the other end of the line, "Sorry to call again. I guess it's a bit annoying now since I called you a lot today.."

Well it's only been about 10 times she called me during my classes, but I'm not really annoyed. Actually, I was but I was not going to show it to Elsa. Instead, I chuckle to hopefully make Elsa relax a bit. "No. I think you're getting the hang of how to call someone with a phone a lot."

There's a giggle on the other end. "Thanks Alex! Glad to hear that I'm improving on using this magical little box that you call a phone to call you." There's a pause. "By the way, are you close to getting out now? Please tell me that you are."

I sigh in disappointment. "No. I have one hour left in class before I'm done for today."

"Oh. Well what class are you taking that's taking your time?"

"English Literature. The one I'm missing for this phone call."

I hear a slight gasp of surprise from Elsa. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you miss your class. I was just a bit worried since it's the afternoon and I forgot about what time you were coming from college."

"It's fine Elsa. It's not your fault that college is so hard that it makes time feel like it goes slow."

I hear her relax. "Well that's good to hear, I suppose. By the way, I finished your book the Maze Runner. It was a good story to read while I'm here by myself."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Elsa. The Maze Runner is quite the story to read." I pause for a moment, trying to think of something else. "Are you alright by the way? Like has everything been calm while I'm not there?"

"Yep!" Elsa replies, "It has been quiet here. I went outside for some fresh air and decided to skate around for a bit. Before you ask, no one saw me using my powers as I skated on the lake by the apartment. It was for a while, but I had fun doing so. And after, I went back in and read the Maze Runner book and watched some Disney shows."

I feel myself smile at this. "Glad to hear that you're doing okay. I promise that when I get out, I'll take you out for something to eat. As a friend, you know."

"Oh. That's nice to hear from you Alex. But what place would you take me to?"

I think carefully of the restaurants nearby. "I know of one. But it's gonna be a surprise." I tell Elsa on the phone.

"Well, alright. But be careful Alex. I don't want you to get hurt by the mysterious group of evil people because of me."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're worried about me Elsa? That's something special."

I imagine her blushing on the other side from her response as she then stammers. "Well, like you said, as a friend! That's all! I'm worried for you as a friend, nothing else! Because if you get hurt, who's going to help me return to my home dimension? You're the only one I can rely on!"

"Well isn't that something even more special?"

A pause.

"God I'm so done with you."

As I hung up the phone, I chuckled at the thought of Elsa being so embarrassed from the phone call. I wish I could speak to her more, but I already took the time to answer her call and I'm missing the remaining 50 minutes of my last class of today. So as I head back in, I make plans for tonight in which I shall take Elsa out to eat while hoping that it doesn't go more awkward than it already is.

Go figure.

**A/N: Yeah… I'm guessing something is going on with these two. The relationship will grow between Alex and Elsa with some pretty funny moments but also be fluffy. I'm not gonna rush it but I will also do best in keeping it a pure fluffy romance that is Disney appropriate.**

**Anyways, leave your reviews as always so I can know what you guys think. Next chapter will begin with how Anna reacted to the disappearance of Elsa and the spirits before switching to the friendly date between Alex and Elsa. Should be up this week. Until then, fellow Arendellians! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Issues and the Date

**A/N: So what is the daily news of today? Well, it seems like I made a fanart of Elsa being sad upon the news of discovering that her grandfather is a Disney villain. To be honest, she needed a warm hug to console her pain when she found that out cause I hate seeing her sad (i'm totally not crying btw). Other than that, the 13th chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, Olaf would have more songs to sing about that will include him and Samantha in it. Speaking of which, who is Samantha? :)**

**Chapter 13: Issues and the Date**

_Meanwhile, back in Arendelle..._

**_3rd POV_**

"Should I say something to her?" Kristoff spoke to Kai, who was standing next to the young man, the butler looking at him with a concerned look. "It's been 3 days since she's been like this. I'm worried about Anna and the last time I have ever seen her this worried was when Elsa had been sick from the flu."

At the moment, Kristoff and Kai were observing Anna sitting on the bed of Elsa, the younger sister holding the sheets of her older sister around her with a depressing look. For two days, the kingdom of Arendelle had tried to search for the missing 5th spirit, along with the spirits of water, fire, and wind as well with no results. Not only that, they had successfully extinguished the Enchanted Forest fire, but what remained of the magical forest was hardly little to even call it a forest.

What had remained were few trees that had luckily survived the attack as well as the lake. The Northuldran village had been burned to nothing, with the kingdom of Arendelle taking in the Northuldrans to live with them while they had no home to live in. Not only that, but the Northuldrans could feel the magic of Atohallan weakening, barely hanging on, and some of the Earth Giants had taken the worst of the damage as they were injured severely, the few that were still strong and healthy using their magic to repair the burnt forest.

However, according to Yelena, the Northuldran leader, for the Enchanted Forest to fully return to its former glory, it would require the magic from all the spirits combined to heal the Enchanted Forest, and only one of the spirits was doing its part as the whereabouts of the rest were unknown. Lieutenant Mattias had led a search party along with Yelena to search for Elsa, Gale, Nokk, and Bruni with the aid of Anna and Kristoff with Sven and Olaf, only to get no luck in finding the four missing spirits.

The only clue they had of the disappearances was a pair of strange crystals in the forest that was of the color green, and the necklace that HoneyMaren had made for Elsa. They were collected carefully and sent back to Arendelle to be examined for clues as Yelena had told Anna the crystals were of a strange magical nature that she had never seen before. And even then with continuing the search, it seemed as if the four spirits had vanished out of nowhere with little trace of where.

Anna had done everything in her power as Queen of Arendelle, sending letters to nearby kingdoms, such as Corona, if they had any vital information that would let Anna know about her missing sister, only to receive that they had not heard or saw anything but would gladly keep tabs and try to help in finding Elsa. But even with that, the younger sister was still preoccupied with the thought of something terrible had occurred to her sister after what HoneyMaren had told the group of the last time she saw Elsa.

The Northuldran woman had explained to them that the reason for the attack was by a mysterious shadow group that seemed bent on the goal of destroying the Enchanted Forest and possibly as well eliminate the spirits of the forest as well. No one really knew who this group was, but Mattias had spoken up about perhaps they may had been the same people who had once approached King Runeard when he had been king of Arendelle during his time, once offering to eliminate the Northuldrans back then along with the forest.

Of course, the old lieutenant had explained, had it not been for the effort of young Agnarr and Mattias per the request of the young prince the king would have accepted the deal, but their reasoning was the only reason why the Forest wasn't burnt before. But it seemed that this group had grown tired of waiting and had decided to carry out the act themselves now.

This backstory of her grandfather wanting to ally with this mysterious evil group had made Anna more frightened for her sister, wanting to know who these people were, but without little clues of their existence in the first place and Mattias not knowing more about them as he had limited knowledge of them, there was nothing they could do. And later that night, Kristoff held Anna in his arms as she wept for her older sister, pondering the fact if her older sister had been killed trying to defend the Enchanted Forest. Kristoff reassured her that Elsa was alive, but little could be done to console the grieving sister.

And now, 3 days later, she was looking depressed in her royal outfit, sitting on Elsa's bed holding one of the pillows close to her as the crown laid by her side. Kristoff awaited a reply from Kai, the butler looking back at the gloomy queen with a disturbed expression. "I believe you should say something. It is not best fit for the queen to neglect her health with deep anxiety for Elsa. After all, everyone is doing what they can to find the 5th spirit and also for clues that may tell us what happened to her."

Kristoff nodded, finally walking to the saddened queen of Arendelle as Kai departed to give them privacy, sitting by her side without her not looking back at him. "Hey Anna. How have you been doing?"

Anna looked at Kristoff, her eyes red from constant crying and tiredness of little sleep. "Terrible. Exhausted. Depressed. In other words, I'm not doing well."

As she went back to holding the pillow, Kristoff tried to think of something to lighten her mood, having a bright idea. "Hey Anna. What do you say we go and take a walk with Olaf and Sven for a while? To help lighten the mood up a bit?"

When Anna didn't reply, Kristoff sighed, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully. "Look Anna, I know you're worried about Elsa, but sitting here being depressed isn't going to help her come back. If you're determined to find what happened to her, you're going to have to be strong for her. Just like you were when she had run away remember?"

It took a moment, but surely the words had an effect, for the queen looked back at her husband for a while before sighing with sadness, giving a nod as she wiped away her tears from her eyes. "You're right Kristoff. I shouldn't be like this. Sorry for what you have to go through for me."

Kristoff shook his head, giving a smile as he pulled in Anna for a comforting hug. "It's alright Anna. You don't have to worry about me. For now, let's keep our minds clear and try to solve this mystery together." This made Anna smile from her husband's kind words. "We will find Elsa, I promise you that."

Just then, at the moment, a knocking came from outside, the couple pulling apart as Anna pulled herself together and told the outsiders to come in, with Mattias and Yelena coming in along with Olaf and Sven. As Kristoff and Anna stood up to hear whatever news they had brought, Yelena looked at Mattias, who gave the elder a nod before facing the couple.

"It seems that we are dealing with something that is on another magical level apparently."

**xxx**

_Back in the real world at the moment…_

**_Alex's POV_**

The ride back home from college is one that makes me slightly nervous, as I still have not come to a decision on which restaurant to take her to. Of course, I have a list to choose from, and even though I should probably worry about this strange evil group that is probably trying to kill Elsa and perhaps even me too, I try to give little thought to that idea as I tell myself that I will do my best to help Elsa get back home as quick as possible and defend her at all costs, even if it costs my own life.

And my wounded shoulder would probably say amen to that.

As I reach the front door of my apartment after getting off the bus, I go for my keys in my pockets, getting them out and opening the door, only to narrowly avoid a blast of ice that barely misses me and strikes the door instead. I back up, peeking in to see Elsa standing by the kitchen, who is in a defensive stance but covers her mouth in shock when she sees it's me.

"Oh sorry Alex!" She apologizes as I come in looking at the ice on the door in marvel, trying to make sure I'm fine. "I didn't know who it was and I panicked because I thought it was the bad people who were coming to eliminate me. Sorry if I almost hit you."

I shake my hand in a friendly gesture and give her a smile to reassure her, even though I was frightened totally by the close icy experience. "It's fine. I'm totally not traumatized from almost being struck by your powers." I say with a nervous laugh, making Elsa raise an eyebrow at me. "Perhaps a little, but I'm fine! Don't worry!"

As Elsa raises her hand to dissipate the ice on the door with a sigh, I walk past her to set my stuff down on the table in the kitchen as the 5th spirit follows behind to sit on a chair, looking at me as she wanted to ask me something, which she did of course. "So how was your day at college?"

I'm a bit surprised she's actually concerned about me, but I don't want to jump to conclusions yet, so I decide to act natural as I sit down by her side with a reasonable distance to not make her uncomfortable. "Well it went fine. No encounter with the mysterious group that is after us, I took an exam, and took some notes for my classes. Also, I tried to do some research at the library on this group to see if they're related to the same group that Sora had to face with the help of Donald and Goofy."

"Sora?"

So it occurs to me that Elsa is not familiar with the Kingdom Hearts character even though she had appeared in the 3rd game. This is stranger than I thought. "I'll show you later on in life who they are, but anyways, I found no useful information that could give us clues about what they want or who they even are."

Elsa gives a nod as her expression saddens, the 5th spirit looking down at the floor as she folds her hands together in prayer like. "Thanks for trying. Though I'm guessing I'm going to be stuck here for a while until I can get back home and let Anna know that I'm okay." She wipes away some tears from her face, her expression calming over time as she looks at me. "I have to be brave for her though."

I nod in approval with a thumbs up. "Yep!" As she gives me her thanks, I finally decide to change the topic even though I want to be her emotional support and let her know that I would get her home safe and sound. "By the way, do you like seafood? Or perhaps have you tried it?"

She nods like a happy child. "Oh yes! Father once brought me and Anna a seafood dish from China when he went on trips while Mother stayed with us to visit foreign kingdoms to conduct trades. I loved it a lot, especially the shrimps! Ever since then, I had secretly made a wish to one day try seafood again whenever I had the chance, although it never really happened."

Phew. That was a close one.

"Well," I tell the 5th spirit, "You're in luck! I know of a good seafood place that's close and has good dishes to try. We can go now if you like." As she jumps up eagerly, I stand up and raise my hand at her, Elsa looking at me strangely as I'm pretty sure she's wondering why I stopped her. "You might have to change outfits since we're going out in public. As friends though, nothing weird."

"Oh." Elsa states, bopping her head in a playful manner with her hand with a light laugh. "Right. Well, I will be right back."

As she heads to my room to change her outfit, I simply head to the living room, seeing everything is fine and not totally covered in snow, although there were a few patches of snow. I simply shrug my shoulders with a chuckle and grab my wallet that is hidden carefully in the bookshelf. Seeing that I have enough money for the little hang out (I don't want to say date because it's awkward as it is), I put it in my pocket, going back to the kitchen as I sit down and check my phone for any updates.

It's a while as I scroll through the articles on my phone for any new information or possible fan theories that could give some clues to help solve this mystery, but Elsa then emerges into the kitchen, throwing a snowball at me to get my attention. "So what do you think?"

As I look at her to give my opinion, I'm instantly blown away by her new outfit, which has Elsa dressed in a white leather sweater that matches her spirit outfit and a pair of blue jeans that fit her right in every place. Not only, she's wearing a pair of light blue shoes that look really nice on her, and also sports a bracelet I suppose she made for herself that is on her wrist that displays snowflake figures on them. Elsa frowns upon my reaction, waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello Alex? Are you there?"

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help myself. She looked absolutely gorgeous and very modern like, as if she was like a hot model. I felt myself blush at this fact, but shook myself back into reality to see her giving me a funny look. "Huh? Oh right! Umm, you look very nice in that outfit."

"Very beautiful to be honest," I think silently.

"I think it suits you very well to make you blend in really well." I continue, making her blush a bit before she gives her thanks to me. To prevent myself from staring more and prevent this situation from becoming more awkward, I suggest to the 5th spirit that we should probably go now to the restaurant, Elsa agreeing as we're both very famished. So the two of us head out the apartment, making sure that everything is fine as it is, and head on our way to take the bus to the pier where I know the seafood restaurant is.

Hopefully, all will go well.

**xxx**

_Back in Arendelle at the moment…_

"So you're saying that the crystals we found may have something to do with Elsa's disappearance?" Anna asked Yelena, the Northuldran leader nodding with a grim expression. "But how?"

Everyone in the room looked at the Northuldran elder for an explanation as she proceeded to give one. "I believe that the crystals are of a magical nature that is not yet known to us. The crystals may have originated from long before the Enchanted Forest and were rumored to be keys to opening other dimensions."

Mattias gave a light chuckle. "Other dimensions? That sounds like a fairy tale or something fictional that you could find in a book."

Yelena gave a sigh with an annoyed look at the lieutenant. "It isn't. Our people have always believed in the magical forces of Atohallan to be stronger than it appears to be, and it appears that these crystals may have originated from Atohallan itself since it has the same energy of Atohallan. But it seems to be older than the spirits themselves, one thing for sure."

Anna was still confused. "So these crystals, which seem to come from Atohallan, may have sent Elsa somewhere else? Like another dimension or timeline?"

Yelena nodded. "Yes. Perhaps back in time or even the far future. But only where Atohallan would send it. However, there's been a slight possibility that people with dark magical abilities could control them without the permission of Atohallan to go where they want. And it appears that whoever was determined to burn the forest had possession of these crystals. It's strange, though, that the ones we found were left behind."

Anna felt her hopes rise a bit. "That means Elsa is alive at least. And we can use the crystals to find where Atohallan sent her and the spirits." She said excitedly, only to see the worried look of Yelena. "What's wrong? What is it that you're not telling me?"

The elder tribe leader gave a sigh and looked at the queen with a serious look. "I'm afraid these crystals are weakened from the state that Atohallan is in. It will take a while for them to regain enough strength to teleport someone to the where Elsa was sent."

"How long do you think it will take?" Kristoff asked, Yelena pondering carefully before answering.

"A year, at least by natural without the usage of dark magic, which none of us knows how to use. "

Anna felt like crying in front of the group at these news, but held herself together to appear brave for everyone. She would have to survive a year without Elsa to wait out the time necessary to let the mystical crystals regain strength from Atohallan to go and find Elsa. She briefly wondered if perhaps they could try to resort perhaps using the dark magic that would be required, but shook her head as she knew Elsa would disapprove the usage of such practices to use the magical crystals.

Instead, she took a deep breath and gave a nod to Yelena. "Alright, thank you for letting us know, Yelena. I will see what I can do while we wait for the crystals to recharge their powers over the year."

Yelena took a bow, giving her thanks as she left, leaving alone Anna and Kristoff with lieutenant Mattias, Sven, and Olaf, the two being quiet as they saw Anna approach Mattias with a request. "Mattias, could you see to it that the crystals are placed in safekeeping and observed for any changes until the time comes to find Elsa?"

He nodded. "I will do my best, your highness. I assure you, we will find your sister."

As he took his leave with a bow, he walked out of the room, leaving the 4 alone in wondering what to do for a year while Elsa was missing. As Anna and Kristoff slowly embraced each other to comfort their aching pains and to give each other support, Olaf was the first to speak out his mind.

"Well that went well, did it?"

**xxx**

_Back in the real world at the moment…_

**_Alex's POV_**

It's still feeling strange to be in this moment. Like riding a bus with a real life Disney princess makes me feel like this is possibly a dream, but enough has happened to prove this is real. Even a few pinches to myself has been quite the proof that it's not a fantasy.

However, the ride makes us both quiet, not really talking to each other since there's not really much I can think about on what to say to Elsa. She's looking worried, though, so I decide to finally gather my courage and check up on her. "Something's wrong?"

"Hmm?" She looks at me before looking out the window, her reflection showing me that she is sad and possibly anxious. "Sorry. I was wondering about how my family is doing back home without me. I'm scared that the group may have done something to Arendelle or even Anna."

She's seems on the verge of tears, so I decide to be of support to help comfort her. "Well, I'm pretty sure they're alright. After all, Anna has Kristoff to protect her, right? Not only that, she's quite the fighter, so I'm sure that she's alright. Besides, she's the current queen of Arendelle, so the kingdom's army will protect her and your family from any threats."

I see her look at me with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

I nod. "I know so. They might be worrying about you at the moment as well, so keep in mind that you have to be strong for Anna. I already gave my word I will help you return home safe and sound, like a true knight's word."

Elsa released a giggle like a young girl, calming down a bit with a smile. "Thank you for the kind words Alex. It helped me a lot. I can't imagine how I would be in this situation without you."

Oh God I'm blushing like a maniac.

I give her a nod, trying to calm myself down now on the inside. "No problem. That's what a friend is for."

As she acknowledges the fact, the bus has stopped at the pier, in which we get off to walk to the restaurant known as Finn's Fish House. Of course, Elsa marvels at the sight of the ocean and the other places around us, but I'm not judging. I'm glad to see that she's enjoying herself and taking in all these sights to perhaps remember when she goes back to her home dimension.

_Just like back then. Before the…_

I shake my head, trying to shake away the memory of the past. I need to focus on the present right now, and it's to protect the 5th spirit from any evil thing that's out to eliminate her. And well, I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far on that mission.

We arrive at the restaurant, entering in to see it's a nice ocean themed place. The setting is nice and seems adequate to go to perhaps on date nights. Except, I remind myself, this isn't a date as a couple but simply taking out Elsa to eat at a restaurant as a friend.

God why is it so hard?

A waiter who seems to be french comes and asks how we are doing for the evening, in which we both reply we're fine. He then escorts us to a table, me and Elsa sitting on one side of the table to make things less awkward between us. As we place the drinks order first, which would be sprite for both of us, he then asks a question I suppose was supposed to be funny that makes Elsa and me blush crimson red.

"So what would you lovely couple want for your date, as I can sense romance in the air."

It's funny what happens next, because me and Elsa have the same reaction. "Oh we're not a couple! Like we're not together! We're just friends, that's all!"

The waiter raises an eyebrow and gives a light chuckle at our surprised reaction. "Oh pardon me. It seemed like you two were a couple. L'amour est étrange, je suppose." He then proceeds to take our orders and goes away with a smile, while Elsa is burying her face in her hands from embarrassment and I'm simply done with my life.

After a while, we calm down from that experience, and I have to be the one to engage in some topic to lighten the mood. "So, umm, how is it being the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest?"

Elsa looks up at me, looking more tranquill than before. "It's fine. It's different from when I was Queen of Arendelle, with a bit more responsibility than usual. I had to make sure that the balance between Arendelle and magic was perfectly safe and that nothing bad could happen."

Her expression then saddens. "Until 3 days ago, when I failed to do so."

"Oh," I reply, thinking on what to say until I have the proper reply. "That's not true. Because if you had failed, then you wouldn't be here then."

She looks at me puzzled. "What are you suggesting?"

I try to come up with a logical response. "If you're here alive and well, that means that the Enchanted Forest has survived. Sure, the crystals may have brought you here, but who knows if they brought you here for a reason. Maybe Atohallan wanted you to come to this timeline to find the solution to saving the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle."

Elsa seems to think about this. "You think so?"

I shrug. "Perhaps. I'm not really sure, but if you're here, then it must mean something. Just not sure what exactly."

As Elsa nods, she then unexpectedly turns her head to the window, looking out as if she heard something. I open my mouth to say something, but she raises her hand, silencing me. "Did you hear that?"

I heard nothing. "Hear what?"

It's a moment but she shakes her head, facing me with an apologetic expression. "Sorry. I thought I heard the Atohallan call, but I'm guessing it was just my imagination. Probably from the memories I have of it and being a bit homesick is all."

I give her a reassuring smile to make her feel serene. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

As the food then arrives after more topics to talk about, which is about my life in modern times and hers as the 5th spirit in the Enchanted Forest in her time, we then decide to enjoy the meal in silence, which suits us best. And to my opinion honestly?

It works out well for us.

**xxx**

_Somewhere in New York at the moment…_

"Hey Tom, did you see that?" NYPD Officer David asked his fellow officer Thomas aka Tom in the police car, the two eating hamburgers while scouting for crime or something interesting to happen today. The two had parked the car by a place where they could eat in peace.

"See what David?"

David pointed at the distance by the Brooklyn Bridge near the bottom of the bridge with Tom looking at where his finger pointed to see nothing. "I could have sworn I saw a horse running on the water. It was right there just a few seconds ago."

Officer Thomas laughed. "Really? A horse running on water? What next, flying fish? You're really funny David."

David raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Fish can fly actually. I learned it from watching the Discovery channel with my son. It's a fact."

"No they can't."

"Yeah they can!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah ha!"

As the two argued about whether fish could fly, neither paid attention to the water horse running on the water under the bridge, nor paid attention to the little blue fire lizard and wind spirit on Nokk as they headed to the direction where they could sense the energy of the 5th spirit. For they all had the same objective in mind

Find Elsa and get back home.

And as they headed off into the distance, none of them paid attention to the officers who were still arguing over whether fish could fly.

"Yah ha!"

"Nah ah!"

"Yah ah!"

Pause.

"What are we talking about?"

**A/N: Chapter 13 concluded! This chapter was fun to write, at least for me. It was a combination of having some sad moments but also funny to keep the balance. Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review so I can know at least how everyone thinks on it. What do you think so far of Alex and Elsa and how do you think it will turn to be later on? Perhaps a bit more awkward and funny than it already is XD? Well, I'm out for now, so expect the next chapter by Saturday probably. Until then fellow shippers! :)**

**Speaking of which, I have thoughts on a Frozen 2 Abridged fanfic that I have started actually. Should I publish it? It's very funny. Leave your thoughts on the idea. Would be nice… K I'll stop. :l**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Roommates

**A/N: So spring break is here , and so is Covid 19 :(, which means more time for this fanfic. Also more time to watch Frozen 2 and possibly play some Duel Links as well. But that's my concern. That's the daily update for today, so now back to the story. Enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, Show Yourself would have been uploaded a long time ago to Youtube by Disney in perfect quality 60 fps. :)**

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Roommates**

_One Month Later…_

**_Alex's POV_**

"Come on Alex! Remember if you lose, you have to sing!" Elsa taunts me as I follow behind her, shaking my head in disbelief. "I have just the song in mind for you!"

At the moment of this taunt, I'm currently on a morning jog, well a race actually, with Elsa for a bit of exercise and training that the two of us have been doing for a while. It's been a month since she has arrived in my world, and she seemed to have adapted a bit to modern life. Of course, she still has her troubles adjusting to some things, like how to use the phone and tv, but has gotten the jist of the fashion style of this time. Well not very much, but she's trying her best at least.

I've also been dealing with the fact that I had to deal with the fact that I have to deal with Elsa as a roommate. We've settled with the story of us being siblings to people we have come across, which has worked miraculously so far without little suspicions. Even the renter of my apartment believed it, but that's because the elderly landowner woman was so glad that I would have company with my family instead of being the "lonely depressed young man" that she viewed me as. Elsa had a big laugh that night at me, and I'm pretty sure I was close to being annoyed by a Disney princess.

Not only that, I suppose we've been trying to gather clues, with the aid of a white board of course, to track leads to this mysterious shadow group with whatever information I can find via the Internet or even anything strange thing Elsa might have heard of when she was back in her world, only to pull little to nothing useful to help us. Guess it seemed harder than it appears to find something with little proof existence.

For some good things, I guess I can say that the two of us have been training in our free time to prepare ourselves for the next time we confronted the villains. Elsa's been practicing using her powers and well, I have been trying to learn some techniques for fighting that could help me in case I engage with one of these people in hand to hand combat. After all, I don't have powers, but that doesn't mean I can fight with my fists, jokes aside. Probably not really important.

With a more positive thought, we try to do some things that are fun to keep the mood happy, like going to places for shopping, the nearby park for walks, and even reading books or watching some shows on tv at the apartment. Of course, Elsa stays while I go to college and tries to keep herself occupied with my books, which for some reason she likes the ones that contain adventure and mysteries like the Maze Runner, or studying my college textbooks for history lessons when she's a bit bored.

But at the moment, well, we were on a morning jog at the park as it was spring break and the two of us made a bet against each other on the type of song the loser would sing as Elsa decided to declare a race against me. Of course, she wasn't wearing her spirit outfit but an outdoor sports shirt and pants with some running shoes she got for herself while I wore an outdoor outfit as well like a shirt with shorts, along with a jacket and some Nike shoes I used for my walks.

Now back to how we made the bet. Well, while we were walking, I had asked Elsa if she was a fast runner to which she claimed to be. Watching the movies would have proved it, but I didn't really believe it so she challenged me to a race to show she was. I foolishly accepted because I was quite the runner back when I used to play soccer in high school or so I thought until the 5th spirit proved me wrong. Now I was falling behind and she was winning flawlessly.

I'm pretty sure that Elsa was quite the prankster that Disney didn't warn no one about.

"Oh come on!" I think to myself as I try to run faster, but it's already too late as Elsa reaches the mark that we agreed on for the end, turning around and watching me arrive after with a smirk on her face. "Not even my Nike shoes couldn't beat her."

:"Looks like I've won Alex," Elsa says with a victorious smile, "And that means I win the bet as well."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll admit, you're quite the runner as you claimed to be."

With that done, I check the time as we try to catch our breaths, which is around 10 am, I tell her that we should head back now to the apartment for a wash up, which she agrees to. As we do, the walk back is simply her boasting in a playful manner over her victory while I'm slightly annoyed, but I keep silent to not say something to hurt her feelings. Cause I'm not the type of guy.

But at least it's a bit nice, I'll admit, to see she's having fun and not being scared and frightened when she first arrived in my world. Helps take her head out of the serious matters and allows for her to have fun while I try to help her get back to her world. Perhaps it would be nice if… oh God I need to stop thinking about her.

As we arrive at the apartment after the walk back, she grabs my keys as I pull them out from my jacket, with my permission of course, and opens the door for the two of us. We walk in as I close the door, the 5th spirit heading to the kitchen and getting a water bottle from the fridge to drink from to hydrate her thirst that she acquired from the jog. She then turns and watches me as I enter the kitchen, a smug smile on her lips that makes me nervously sweat on the inside.

"Alright Elsa, what must I do?" I ask her, the 5th spirit thinking carefully (I suppose) before her eyes lighten up as she smiles in a mischievous manner at me.

"Sing my song Let it Go."

I feel like I want to go cry in a pillow now.

"Let it go? You want me to sing it?"

"Yep!"

"... But didn't you hate that song? Specifically, you found it cringy?"

"Well, yes, but only cause when I sang it the 1st time, I was a young woman that was acting like a rebellious teen when I ran from Arendelle during my coronation. I learned a lot since then because of my sister, so when I saw the memory of it at Atohallan, I cringed a bit at my past self. But I never really heard other people sing it, so when you told me that the song was popular to kids, I wondered how they sang it. So now I want to hear you sing it."

"Surely, we can negotiate other terms..."

Elsa shakes her head, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised. "Nope. A bet is a bet, and I won it." She does a sort of smile that I would consider as cocky, which makes me feel even more done with life. "Now honor it Alex. If you can, that is."

I want to protest, but I would act like a child, and to act like a child would totally be very awkward for me. I sigh in defeat, rubbing my forehead in a stressful manner before nodding which makes her giggle lightly at my reaction. "Fine. But make sure to wash up first Elsa. Then, after you do, I'll wash up as well and sing Let it Go after when I'm done washing up."

She nods, leaving her water bottle on the table as she heads to the bathroom to take a shower. As I wait for her to finish, I decide to open my phone and check for some new updates that are interesting for me, which are little to none like most usual days. Of course, I could consider the idea of social media, but since I really don't have any social media, well, I guess my email will have to do.

After a while, Elsa comes into the kitchen in her 5th spirit outfit, drying her glistening wet hair with a towel and telling me that I can go now. As I do, I make sure to grab some new pair of clothes, which is a long sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans, from my room first before I head to the bathroom to get a wash up for myself.

It takes a moment, but I'm done as well, coming out in the new outfit I got for myself. I head to the kitchen to find Elsa is preparing some eggs to cook some omelets for us, but she turns around and stops, looking at me with her ocean blue eyes with a smile that shows that she's waiting for me to start singing. It takes a moment, but finally I gather the courage and hopefully try not to surprise her.

**The snow glows white on the mountain side**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation**

**And it looks like I'm the Queen**

I see Elsa is paying attention to me, but it doesn't conceal that as she coughs into her shoulder, it's simply a laugh she's trying to kill without me noticing her. Obviously, she's snickering quietly at me, but I might as well continue even though I know that it's making her laugh. But in a way, it's both cute and annoying that I have to go through with this bet for Elsa. After all, I gave my word.

**The wind is howling**

**Like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in**

**Heaven knows I tried**

"Stop."

I do so and see Elsa's has raised her hand at me, the 5th spirit looking around the kitchen like a cat now. I try to ask what's wrong, but she silences me, standing still and appearing to try to hear what I guess she can only hear, cause I'm not hearing anything. So I decide to ask what's wrong even though she wants me quiet. "Elsa what's wrong?"

Suddenly, before she can answer, the window in the kitchen breaks open, which makes us both jump together in surprisement, as a current of water comes in along with what appears to be a little blue lizard riding a newspaper and a bunch of leaves that fly into the kitchen. I'm still shocked, but Elsa has seemed to be surprised and steps forwards to the water with curiosity. I try to stop her, but she stops me with her hand, looking like she was figuring something out before she tilts her head to the side, her eyes appearing like she has realized something.

"Nokk?"

The current of water then transforms into a horse, standing tall and prideful before the horse notices Elsa, giving a happy neigh sound at her. The little blue lizard has also jumped onto the table, giving a smile at the 5th spirit as the leaves in the air make happy chirping noises at Elsa, which makes her happy to see them. "Nokk! Bruni! And Gale! You're here!"

She turns to face me with a cheerful expression, but frowns upon seeing me hide behind the wall in the hall to the door. I then notice what I'm doing, stepping out as I place my hand on my neck with a nervous laugh. "Well, umm, I had remembered that I left something by the door. Nothing else!"

I see Nokk and the other two spirits face me, making what I suppose could be angry noises at me. Can't blame them since they might see me as a stranger and possible threat to them. Before I can react, Elsa steps up to Nokk, placing her hand on the water horse while the horse calms down, looking at her for a moment before it turns to the other two spirits and appears to have a conversation with the two. Elsa steps away and looks at me with a smile that calms me down as well.

"It's alright Alex. They won't attack you now that they know that you're a friend of mine," She tells me, which makes me sigh in relief. As I step forward to the water horse, she gently grabs my hand and places it on Nokk, the water horse looking at her and me, though he gives an annoyed snort at me which makes her giggle, before lowering his head in a bow. The 5th spirit places my hand on the water spirit and steps away from me, leaving me a bit nervous but I gather the courage and gently pet Nokk on the head.

"Well, this is cool I guess," I think to myself, slightly amazed that I'm petting a mythical creature such as Nokk from Frozen 2. But then again, I'm trying to help Elsa from Frozen 2 get back to her home world, so this isn't really strange anymore.

Bruni and Gale also head on over towards me, the little blue hot lizard climbing onto my hand and onto my shoulder with a smile on its face while the air spirit makes happy chirping noises at me. Elsa watches me handle the spirits with a smile on her face, her eyes beaming with happiness before she giggles from the fact that Bruni has licked me on my cheek. "Guess they have deemed you a trustworthy person, Alex."

"Yeah," I reply, stepping away from Nokk and analyzing the situation more thoroughly, "It's nice that they did. Otherwise, I might have been burned, blown away, or drowned by the spirits."

Elsa shakes her head with a sigh of disappointment. "Well they didn't, right? They know that you're my friend and that I trust you. After all, you've helped me a lot, so they have decided to help you too."

"And that means?"

"They will stay here!" She says with a cheery expression, but I'm now even more confused.

"Stay here?"

Elsa then does puppy eyes at me, along with Bruni who has jumped from my shoulder onto Elsa's shoulder. "Please Alex? They're my friends, possibly the only ones from my home world. They could help a lot."

It takes a brief consideration and thinking, but I finally give in. Cause who wouldn't? "Fine. I'll see what I can do to make them comfortable here."

The 4 spirits cheer in unity at my decision, which makes me smile at seeing them happy. To be honest, I feel more content in my life than back then before she arrived in my life because I'm not really sure what I would be doing at this point in time if she had not arrived in my life.

_Kinda wish that he was here to see this. He would love it..._

"Hey Alex?"

My thought is interrupted by Elsa, who's looking at me with a mischievous smile while the 3 other spirits are now looking at me as well, though Gale is simply flying around and making happy chirping noises.

"What is it?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Remember? You still had to finish something?"

Oh right. The song. The annoying Frozen Disney song Let it Go.

I sigh in defeat, gesturing to the 3 other elemental spirits. "Is it because they want to hear it as well?"

She nods like a happy child. "Yep! And make sure to start over as well, so all of us can enjoy it."

As she proceeds to sit down at the table with the 3 other spirits by her, I simply look at all of them, possibly regretting my decision in letting them stay. But who knows? Maybe something fun will happen in my life with them around. And while I figure out how to deal with Elsa, a water horse spirit, a fire lizard spirit, and a wind spirit, perhaps I might be in a pretty cool adventure of a lifetime.

But for now, I'm singing to them to fulfill my bet. And like Elsa once said?

It never bothered me anyway.

**A/N: Kinda a short chapter. Pretty funny too. But for now, the 3 spirits have found Elsa living with Alex as roommates and will now live with them. How will Alex deal with the 4 of them now? Well, that will be told later on in this story.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and expect the next one perhaps by Saturday or Sunday, depending on life. Also, leave a review (at least 2 reviews per chapter would be appreciated a lot guys) so I can know what I'm getting right or wrong. Also if it's fluffly/funny. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to take care due to current world situations (Covid 19 isn't a joke guys be safe). Until next time! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise Visit

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure I left some plot holes in my story left unexplained. First, COVID 19 doesn't exist in this fanfic universe to make things more peaceful for the characters, and that's all I can think of at the moment. Other than that, how the spirits found Elsa and Alex will be explained in this chapter. So thanks for continuing to read this fanfic and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, there would be art contests for fanarts to host and the winner would have a playdate with Idina Menzel and the cast of Frozen to have the best magical experience ever. :)**

**Chapter 15: Surprise Visit**

_3 months later…_

**_Alex POV_**

_Lick! Lick!_

"What?" My eyes open slightly from being asleep to the sight of Bruni on my face, licking me awake. The blue lizard smiles at me, which makes me frown at the fact I awoke from a good dream I was having by the fire spirit, which was me dreaming that I was living a life of luxury. "Oh. It's you."

As I get up from the air mattress I'm sleeping on, the little blue lizard jumps off me and scurries away to the kitchen, where I smell something good cooking. Of course, then, I realize I smell something delicious is invading my nose, so I rub my eyes awake and check what time it is on my phone to see that it is 9 in the morning, a Monday morning. Also, I notice that Elsa isn't sleeping in the bed, so it could mean that she's actually up early and is cooking something.

That's something that actually surprises me. Well, not really actually, since lately she's been trying to teach herself how to cook along with the help of the other spirits. After all, it's been about 3 months since they arrived at my apartment, and now they kinda live here. It's a bit surprising how they arrived here in the 1st place, but from what Elsa told me, it took a whole month of traveling around from New York (that's a surprise) to Oregon as they had quite the adventure of escaping trouble whenever it appeared to them.

That is, of course, evading the public sight and trying to use the Atohallan call to find Atohallan only to receive no answer. Plus, they were trying to find Elsa, but they couldn't really sense her a lot due to long distance signals. But, finally, after arriving in the state, they could feel her energy and tracked it here to my place, and now are living here as fellow companions.

If my life was strange before, it's stranger now while living with more beings that were supposedly fictional but now are real.

On a more bright note, they didn't mention any encounter with the evil mysterious group, which seems strange to me on why we haven't heard from them or even seen them. Perhaps they were plotting something or maybe waiting for something to occur. I don't know what they were waiting for, but hopefully it won't be soon.

I make sure to grab some clothes to wear for today and go get a wash up right now while I'm at it. I also make sure to examine my shoulder, seeing that it now has a scar that has healed properly since the day I almost died protecting Elsa from the evil people. Who knows what else they would be capable of doing just to eliminate Elsa and the spirits?

After my shower, I head toward the kitchen dressed in my outfit for the day, seeing Elsa is cooking something while talking with Gale, the wind spirit fluttering around and I guess looking at a cookbook that Elsa had me buy for her when she told me that she wanted to learn how to cook stuff for herself. Bruni is right by her at the counter, the 5th spirit giving the little blue lizard some blueberries to eat that the fire spirit happily accepts from her.

She seems happy and is distracted by the company of her companions, which makes me feel content for her. But I snap out of my trance that I'm falling into, tapping on the wall to get her attention. "Guess you got up earlier than me. What's the occasion?"

Elsa shrugs, going back to cook whatever she is cooking. "Nothing really. I just wanted to make something that I learned from the cookbook, which are omelettes and blueberry pancakes."

I head over, watching her cook as she shows me the food she's making with a smile. "Looks good. Glad to see you're improving other than last time." I compliment her.

Elsa frowns at me, clearly embarrassed. "Well, I didn't know how to operate your stove, so you can't really blame me."

I give a slight chuckle, remembering how she tried to make some french toast, but ended up burning it and then froze it after it was burnt. That was a month ago, but I had a good laugh at it, which earned me a snowball to the face. It was playful of course, but reminded me to not really make fun of Elsa while she lived with me until I could get her home. She didn't jokes too kindly.

"Don't worry I don't. Even the 1st time I tried to cook, I ended up using sugar instead of salt. It was terrible for me."

Elsa giggles playfully at me. "I never knew that. Must have been very funny to mix two things for something else, like mistaking sugar for salt."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, my family had a good laugh at that."

I decided to go to the fridge to serve myself some orange juice to hydrate my thirst, getting 2 cups for me and Elsa and serving the cold juice in them as I place the orange juice jug on the kitchen table while handing Elsa her cup of orange juice. As the 5th spirit continues to make breakfast while placing her cup on the counter, I drink my cup of orange juice and notice, well I was distracted actually, that Nokk isn't around. I turn towards Elsa with the question in mind. "Elsa, where's Nokk?"

"Oh," Elsa turns to face me with the explanation, "He decided to go to the nearby lake as it's a bigger source of water that he can blend in easier with. Since it's closer and bigger than the pool you got for him, he decided to stay there since it will be safer and not really give off suspicions to your neighbors."

I give a nod, since it would make a lot more sense. I had bought a pool for the horse to sleep in, but it's a bit hard to go with the fact that I would say that I'm using the pool for science experiments, especially since I'm not even good in the field of science. Also it's harder since it's practically a kid's pool (surprisingly Nokk can fit in any source of water Elsa had explained to me) as I didn't really have enough cash for a yard size pool.

As she goes back to finishing the breakfast with Gale and Bruni helping, I feel my phone ring in my pocket, checking it to see that it's my mother that's calling me. I leave the kitchen with Elsa glancing at me before going back to preparing her own breakfast and head into the living room, making sure I'm alone and that Elsa is still preparing the breakfast by herself in the kitchen, before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Alex my darling!" The voice on the other side of my phone greets me, "How are you today?"

I sigh at the cheeriness of my mother. "Fine mom. Just relaxing as I don't have summer classes to worry about. Nothing much to worry about."

Since it was June, I was practically off of college right now, enjoying a summer break to myself before fall classes began. Well actually scratch that, I was now focusing on trying to help Elsa return back home with the other spirits and perhaps return to my normal life after I accomplished the goal of doing so. With this period of summer, I hoped to at least find something that could help me send back the 5th spirit back to her home dimension

I consider the fact that I should tell her about Elsa and the fact I almost died, but I don't want to worry my mother. Besides, she wouldn't believe me in the 1st place. So I just stand there while holding the phone to my ear as she continues to talk to me.

"Well, Alex, I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. After all, if you weren't, I probably skip whatever appointment I have and save my honey bun from whatever mess you were in."

I feel myself grow red from embarrassment. "Mom, I'm not really a child anymore. I can look out for myself now."

I hear her sigh. "I know you think you can, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you while you live by yourself as you go to college in Oregon. It's far from here, and even though your scholarship covers everything for your classes, I really miss you. I don't want anything to happen to you like your brother."

The words make me feel sad for a bit, but I shake it off quickly. "Thanks Mom. I really appreciate your concern for me. It means a lot to me."

"Mhm! That's why I'm going to arrive in 30 minutes!"

"Yeah… wait what?"

I hear her chuckle on the phone. "I didn't want to say anything yet because your father wanted it to be a surprise, but we're here in Oregon to visit you! I wanted to make sure my baby boy was fine and healthy! Your sister Emily is so excited to see you as well, since you're now 22 and we wanted to give you a late birthday gift for doing well in your classes."

She continues to speak over the phone, but I just feel stuck in place. My family was coming over, and I was totally not prepared at all to see them here in Oregon. Of course, I grew up in Florida and my family lived there as well, but I left because I wanted to have new experiences around here. And now, I had to figure out how to deal with the fact my parents and younger sister were coming over by surprise and…

"Alex are you there still?"

I snap back into reality, hearing my mother talk to me. "Um, yeah totally. Well, you said you were close for about 30 minutes right?"

"Of course my dear! We are excited to see you soon Alex! And don't you worry, I will make the special apple pie that you love so much when I get there. As my way of loving my baby boy!"

As I nod, I then tell her goodbye, my mom doing the same while hanging up the phone, putting it back into my pocket. I'm still trying to figure what I'm going to do now that my family is here in Oregon to visit me, but obviously I can't claim Elsa to be my sister cause it won't work clearly. I could try to say she's my roommate, but how can I explain about Bruni, Nokk, and Gale? Means the only option left is that I might have to tell the truth.

Well now I have to inform Elsa that my family is coming so let's see how that goes.

I head to the kitchen to see Elsa is preparing some plates with the omelette and blueberry pancake breakfast on them, the 5th spirit looking at me entering with a brightful expression. "Hey Alex! I finished the breakfast finally and I was hoping that you could try it to see how they came out." She then notices my expression isn't really happy, her expression changing to her being worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen over your phone call?"

I nod, rubbing my head in a stressful manner. "Yeah. I just had a phone call with my mother right now."

"Oh that's nice!" She exclaims happily, "I'm glad to hear that your mother is checking up on you, since they live far away in another state as you told me."

"Yeah, and now my family is coming here in about 30 minutes."

"Oh." She states, looking a bit surprised. "I didn't see that coming."

"Me either."

She then goes back to finishing the dishes and setting them on the table, the wind spirit and fire spirit heading to the table as well. She gestures to me to sit at one of the chairs, which I do as she sits on the other side with a concerned expression. "So what do you plan to do Alex?"

I give a sigh that shows I'm a bit stressed out. "Well, I'm thinking that I might have to tell my family about you. I can't hide you away or go with the sister story, as it won't work on them, so I'm going to reveal you to my family and tell what has happened in the last 4 months since you arrived here."

"But it won't be risky to tell them about me? It could be dangerous and the group might go after your family. I don't want that to happen to anyone because of me."

Her expression saddens, so I decide to comfort her with some reassuring words. "Look Elsa, they'll understand. My family won't tell anyone and they will do their best to help anyone in trouble. I know this as a fact, because of Erick."

"Who's Erick?"

I realized the name slipped out of my mouth. "Not important right now. Just someone I knew a long time ago."

She studies my expression with curiosity before she sighs, giving a nod. "Alright. You can tell your family about me and how I got here. I just hope it doesn't backfire against us or that the bad guys don't go after them."

"Don't worry Elsa. They'll understand." I reassure her, the 5th spirit looking down at the ground as she was thinking about something. Hoping to comfort her in case she's feeling anxious, I decide to taste the omelette, which is a spinach mushroom omelette, that she's made along with the blueberry pancake as well. As soon as I taste it, my mouth is flooded with satisfying flavors that are delicious and appetizing. "The food is really good by the way."

Elsa looks up at me and gives a timid smile, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. Glad that you enjoyed it. Bruni and Gale helped out."

As she then goes to eat her own breakfast, she shares some of it with Bruni, the little blue fire lizard eating it and making happy chirpy noises as the fire spirit enjoys the food. Gale also gets his portion, the wind spirit eating it in its own unique way that's pretty fascinating to me. I proceed to finish my breakfast along with Elsa, the two of us eating in silence which has suited us well. Makes things less awkward for us.

After we finish the breakfast and clean ourselves, I take the dishes from the both of us and drop the dirty dishes in the sink to wash them up. When I finish washing them, I hear a car approaching and stop in the driveway right outside my apartment, which means that my family is here and that 30 minutes have gone by quicker than I had expected. I dry my hands with a towel and head to the door, Elsa walking behind before I stop her, the 5th spirit looking at me with a confused expression.

"Perhaps you might want to wait at the table before I introduce you to my family," I tell her, the 5th spirit looking at me before giving in. "Just to make things more calmer before the grand reveal."

"Alright. I'll leave it to you." She replies, heading back to the kitchen with Bruni and Gale to wait for me to try to explain to my family first about the situation. As I sigh in relief, I walk to the front door, rub my neck to relieve the tension I'm feeling, and take a deep breath to calm myself as I begin to open the door to my apartment, making sure to tell myself some words to prepare for the grand visit of my family.

"Okay. It's showtime."

**A/N: And to be continued in chapter 16. It's pretty shorter than expected, but I'm struggling a bit right now with writer's block. I might write a short Frozen 2 fanfic one shot to shake it off, but with this real world situation, I might not even have the time. Anyways, leave a review if you like this chapter and continue to be safe guys. Remember to wash hands frequently and make sure to stay safe so we can all defeat this pandemic together. Until next time folks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: First reactions

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story. Hope you guys are doing okay during this global pandemic that we're all dealing with. Now to lighten the mood, here's another chapter that has dropped in. Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, I'm pretty sure I would have the Frozen characters give a hopeful message to the public about how to ensure safety against Covid 19 so that children and young people can be motivated to stay safe and follow the suggestions of CDC. Just saying. :)**

**Chapter 16: First reactions**

"Alex, my baby come here to Mama!" Are the first words I hear as I walk to the car that my mother is coming out of, the middle aged brown haired woman leaving the passenger side to come embrace me in a hug while I'm a bit embarrassed that she still treats me like I'm a kid. I return the hug to her, of course, as she simplys talks about how much she missed me and how long it has been since she last saw me in person while I see my dad come out of the car as well, sighing at the sight of my mother hugging me like she was never going to hug me again.

"Mary, let Alex get some air. You're suffocating the poor man for Christ's sake," my father tells my mother as she lets go of me with an apology while I actually catch my breath.

"Oh Martin hush now! It's been about more than a year since we last saw our son, and you're telling me to not overreact?" She reprimands my father, my father simply shaking his head at her. "I have every right as a mother to worry about my baby boy."

"Again my dear, he's a grown man. He's practically 22 now, not the 7 year old child that would cry whenever he got himself hurt while riding a bicycle."

Now both of my parents are embarrassing me. "Mom and Dad, perhaps you guys could stop now. I'm right here you know."

As they do, the back side passenger door of my parent's car opens, a little girl with blondish brown hair and glasses departing quickly from the vehicle and running towards me with a big smile on her face. "Big brother!"

As I step away from my mom, I kneel and embrace my younger sister in a warm hug as she runs towards me. "Hey Emily. Glad to see you too."

Emily steps away after our hug, giving a giggle as I ruffle her hair in a playful manner. "Stop it! Mom just fixed it for me before we came here."

"Oh alright. I'll stop," I reply as I stand up, seeing that she's quite taller than last time I saw her, about up to my waistline actually. Since I'm about 5 feet and 8 inches, that would make her around 2 feet and 8 inches (kinda a math whiz actually). "You're taller than before Emily. Guess you're getting pretty big right?"

"Yep!" Emily replies happily, my mother giving a chuckle at my sister's happy mood. "Now that I'm 7, I'm a pretty big girl now."

"Not yet missy," my mother tells her, Emily crossing her arms with a frown, "You might be 7, but don't you think that you're a big girl now. In my eyes, you're still my baby girl."

"Mom!"

I chuckle to myself quietly at my sister's reaction. She's very feisty and adorable when she's mad or is simply embarrassed by our mother. As my mother turns to face me, she then looks at my shoulder, looking very worried. "My God, Alex, what happened to your shoulder?"

As she examines it with my father coming as well, I see they noticed the scar that has formed on my shoulder, making me swear to myself quietly in my head. I had hoped that they wouldn't notice it quickly, but it seems that they did. Emily wants to see what happened to me, but of course, she's not tall enough yet to see the scar that my parents are blocking her sight from.

"Alex son," my dad tells me, "Explain why there's a scar that's about the size of a marker on your shoulder? And don't you tell me not to worry about it mister, because it might not look bad now, but I've seen a similar wound to this one in a surgery I performed on a man who survived a bullet to the brain."

My parents look at me for an explanation, so I gather the courage to tell them the truth. "Well, you see, while I was over here away from you guys, some strange things have happened in the last 4 months to me that you might consider me crazy if I told you without proof."

"Alex dear," my mom reassures me in a soothing voice, "I heard crazy stories from my patients. As a psychiatrist, I can deal with it."

I frown. "It's not related to your patients, but nevermind that!" Taking a deep breath, I decide to tell the truth.

"Elsa from Frozen 2 appeared in my apartment about 4 months ago, I saved her from a bunch of mysterious bad guys who are trying to kill her and the Enchanted Forest spirits along with Atohallan and are trying to eliminate Arendelle, we're now roommates and I'm now taking care of the spirits of water, fire, and wind as well while I'm trying to get them back home to their home dimension." I catch my breath quickly. "There I said it. Oh, I almost forgot. I almost died trying to protect Elsa."

It's a moment of silence, but I study my parent's reactions along with Emily. They seem confused at first, but then understanding. I was pretty sure they might have believed me, but of course, I was a bit too overconfident that they would understand from what my mom then tells me.

"Alex dear, have you taken any type of drug that has made you believe this?"

I facepalm myself, feeling shocked. "No, I haven't done anything illegal. You should know me mom as you yourself taught me not to do that stuff."

"Of course dear, but I have dealt with patients that make this stuff up in their heads and really believe…"

I raise my hand at her, stopping her. "If you don't believe me, perhaps it's best that I show you."

As I walk to my apartment, my parents, who I see exchange worried glances at each other, and sister follow me, Emily running to be by my side, and looking up at me with a smile. "I believe you big brother." She whispers to me, making me smile at her.

God I love my little sister.

Approaching the door of my apartment, I knock on the door in a specific way, opening the door slowly and, while clearing my voice, I speak as if I was a royal announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Connor family, I present you, whether you believe it or not, Queen and protector of the Enchanted Forest from the Frozen franchise, Elsa."

As if on cue and like she knew what to do, I see Elsa come out into the hallway with an elegance only a queen such as herself could possess. Walking to the door, we exchange a smile as I then turn to my parents to see their reaction at seeing Elsa. Unfortunately, it wasn't what I expected, as then my father began to laugh.

"Well son, if your friend or girlfriend wants to fool me, it will have to take more than a dressup to completely make me believe you. And it is not going to work on me."

Elsa blushes red hot at that comment and looks away for a moment while I'm simply embarrassed as well, so I decide to finally just get this over with. "Elsa would you mind if you showed them that you're actaully real?"

I see her look at me with a worried expression, so I decide to tell her by mouthing to her that it would be fine for her. With a quiet sigh and a nod, she stepped back into the hall within reasonable distance, raising her arm with a quick maneuvering of her hand, a jet of icy blue color shooting from her hands and freezing the floor into a snowflake symbol. The floor was now covered by ice.

I turned back to my dad, who's reaction had now changed to that of shock with his mouth open along with my mother. "Is ice powers enough to convince you guys that she's the real deal?"

As they're now trying to figure out how this is actually possible, I suppose they're totally mind blown by what Elsa just did, but Emily is the first to react in the most fangirl way possible. "Oh my God! It really is Elsa!" She then runs past me and goes to hug Elsa, Elsa being surprised for a moment before returning the hug back to my sister Emily with a smile on her face. "It's you! My favorite Disney princess."

I smile at the 5th spirit hugging my sister before turning my attention to my mother, who has walked up to me clearly still in shock and looking for an explanation. "How is this possible?"

I give a chuckle to my mother's reaction. "It's kinda a long story."

I then notice Elsa departing from the hug with Emily, coming to my mother while taking a slight bow of respect towards her. "Hello ma'am, I am Elsa of Arendelle and guardian of the Enchanted Forest. I suppose you are Alex's mother. I would like to inform you that your son has been very helpful in this strange confusing situation for me." She tells my mother with a polite smile.

I looked at my mother, who just stared at me and back Elsa like she was still trying to figure this out. It was a bit awkward for me and Elsa since we were waiting for a reply, but finally my mother responded.

"Umm, the pleasure is all mine," she said to the 5th spirit with uncertainty, turning to me then afterwards. "Sorry if I didn't believe you then Alex…"

"It's alright," I replied quickly, turning my attention to my father who has walked to be at my mother's side. "It's a bit strange to me as well, but I'm getting used to it." Elsa shoots an annoyed glance towards me, making me roll my eyes in exaggeration. "What? It is the truth."

I turn back to my parents, who are still standing and looking at each other now with confusion still. "We better get inside for the meanwhile. I'll explain everything inside."

As my parents head inside the apartment, I close the door and walk to the living room while Elsa walks by my side, giving me a worried look. "Are you sure about doing this Alex? We don't have to risk the lives of your sister and your parents."

I nod. "I'm pretty sure. Knowing my parents and sister, they would help out anyone who would need assistance regardless of who they are. Besides, it's too late to back out now in the end."

While my parents head into the living room to sit down on the sofa, Emily follows me and Elsa into the kitchen as I prepare to get some cups to fill with water, sitting at the table while gazing at the 5th spirit like she was the most beautiful person in the world that she has ever seen. Elsa notices Emily and smiles at my younger sister. "So you're Emily, Alex's sister right?"

Emily nods with excitement. "Yep! Emily Connor, that's me! I'm one of your biggest fans!" As Elsa sits down by her side as I fill the cups with water, I see Emily is very excited by this encounter with Elsa in real life. "You're much prettier in real life Elsa."

Elsa giggled at the comment and replied, "Thank you. You're really pretty too Emily." I see my sister smile at the compliment by the 5th spirit. "How old are you, if I may ask?"

"I just turned 7 last month! I'm kinda a big girl now!"

I laugh at my sister. "Sure Emily. Sure." Emily glares at me, making me chuckle at my younger sister's reaction. "I'm just stating facts, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Well, perhaps I must tell Elsa on how much you like her."

This gets my attention as I feel myself blush heavily while Elsa looks at me with a surprised look before smirking at me. "What?! No, I don't know what you're talking about. Hahaha!" I laugh nervously while Emily leans in to whisper something in Elsa's ear, the 5th spirit nodding in agreement.

"I can see Emily. It isn't hard to notice his reactions since I have to deal with him almost everyday," she replies in a joking manner, making me frown at the two. "It isn't difficult to realize perhaps Alex may like me, even though he won't admit it."

I sigh in disappointment. "I'm really done with you guys." As I head back to filling the cups of water while letting Elsa talk with Emily, I notice how the two are getting along okay. I'm also trying to deal with my rapid pacing heart to calm down, because Elsa might be right about me liking her, and I'm trying to refrain from that happening. Not that I would enjoy the idea of asking Elsa out, but I don't want her to be involved in my life problems.

_Not after how I lost my little brother…_

"Hey Alex?"

"Hmm?" I come back into reality, seeing Elsa gesture to the living room where my parents are. "Oh right." I get a tray to carry the cups of water that are for all of us, setting the cups on and preparing to carry them. "Better get a move on."

As I carry the tray to the living room while Elsa and Emily follow me, my parents look and notice me entering the room with the tray, standing up and getting a cup of water with a thank you. As Elsa and Emily get one, Emily goes and sits down by my parents while me and Elsa get some chairs for us to sit on right in front of my family. After we sit down, my family looks at the two of us for a more clear explanation, making me take a deep breath before I begin my explanation.

"It all began in the month of February…"

**A/N: Chapter 16 concluded. And now, perhaps a little thought, but I might be considering the idea of a beta reader for the next chapter and perhaps further on for early beta access. Of course, it would be to review any mistakes and perhaps suggestions of their own. But it's still in consideration. Also I might need help working on my other story Frozen 2 Abridged, cause I need some fresh jokes and other stuff that are HISHE Dub and Abridged worthy.**

**Anyways, leave a review (at least 2-3 reviews per chapter would be appreciated a lot guys, helps in these times) if you can. If you like this fanfic, leave a like and follow. Also, stay safe during this quarantine and make sure to stock up on toilet paper (seriously there's none at the stores these days) if you can. Expect the next chapter by the end of this week if life works with me. Until then guys! :)**

**… What is the mystery with Alex's little brother Erick by the way…?**


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**A/N: So, umm, I have like this unofficial pair I kinda think would probably fit for each other or maybe not, despite being from different franchises. That would be Elsa x Seto Kaiba of course, which sounds a bit strange probably, but I feel like they're opposite magnets with similar backstories. Both lost parents, both isolated themselves from society, but while Elsa opened herself to her emotions and family, Kaiba didn't and instead became a badass like he is in the anime. Also, he has dragons like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which makes him number 1 and Elsa number 2 for me.**

**…**

**Yeah, let's just go on with the story, cause this opinion of mine is already strange enough. Enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen (but everyone already knew that). If I did, Frozen 2 would be free to watch for all the kids along with the shorts and the 1st movie during this outbreak to bring some joy for the children. :)**

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

_Unknown Location (somewhere in the Frozen universe)..._

**_3rd POV_**

"Where the hell are they?" Hans thought to himself, as he was impatient like usual. For some time now ever since he had lost his mystical crystals, he had been left in the dark from the shadow group that called themselves the Peace Seekers, a group that had broken off of the original Organization with the aid of the Heartless. Their goal, as they had told Hans, was to seek all forms of magic that they deemed dangerous to them and the world. They claimed it was for peace and security, but Hans knew better.

Still, holding the cup of coffee he held in his hands warmed him up while he sat on the sofa in the library of the fortress, making him think back to how it all began for him being chosen by this group.

It had been an ordinary day for him, well not really ordinary actually, as he was still serving time for what had happened 7 years ago, when he had tried to kill Elsa and take over Arendelle for himself. He had been sent back to the Southern Isles and forbidden to enter Arendelle again, his father had punished him with community service and stripped him of all royal privileges, and he was forced to live as a commoner in his own kingdom. He had begged his dad and brothers for mercy, but they paid little attention to the man who disgraced their family name.

So, before all this, he had spent his days in bars drinking his sorrows out, cursing Elsa and Anna for his fate and his possible depression that he felt on some days. He also got in fights a lot, where the number of times he got beat up made his rage stronger and increased his obsession to exact revenge on Elsa.

So how did he meet the group? Well, he was working in the shipyards at the Southern Isles as a crewmate, loading supplies onto ships and working the deck when he had been approached by a mysterious figure dressed in a dark black robe that didn't reveal anything about himself, only asking how his hatred was for Elsa.

Hans was a bit shocked, asking how the man knew, only for the man to reply that he knew a lot about the disgraced Southern Isles prince, especially how he spent his days drinking and getting into fights to vent his anger on. He had then offered a chance for Hans to get his title back and revenge as well, if he would join their cause as he was seen with potentiality in his own dark way. The prince had quickly agreed, and had been instantly teleported to a fortress that he didn't know existed in the first place.

The only thing he knew was that there was a force of dark magic that emanated off this place, the presence at first sickening him before the man in the dark robes used his powers to make Hans get used to the presence. At first, he had placed Hans into studying dark magic for about a year for the prince to familiarize with the principles of the negative mystical energy. Then, after he had completed his training, he had taken Hans into a chamber room with some other people in robes, where they had done an initiation to indoctrinate him into the Peace Keepers before offering him his robes and set of mystical crystals to manipulate with the force of dark magic.

When he had received his set of crystals and robes, Hans had never felt more alive than before. With the crystals that harnessed the power of Atohallan to teleport at will with dark magic, and the robes to protect him from any source of light magic, he could now carry out his revenge against Elsa and eliminate her once for all. Perhaps even take Arendelle for himself and eliminate Anna as well along with the rest of the family.

But it hadn't been easy at first, as the shadow man who had then introduced himself as Darius then told Hans to wait patiently for the right time of attack, sending Hans to spy on Elsa and the Enchanted Forest to test his patience. Had he failed, he would have been eliminated at the first chance that Hans had tried to kill Elsa. It would not be personal, but they needed a moment of vulnerability to then strike the forest with critical damage, which made Hans reluctantly agree to this proposal.

Since Elsa had then emerged as the 5th spirit and guardian of the Enchanted Forest, Hans studied her powers and weaknesses along with the other spirits, relaying information to Darius and the rest of the Peace Keepers. Darius had then passed this information to the Superior, who Hans hadn't met yet, and whatever order was given, Darius carried out with the Peace Keepers by his side. Of course, it was normally to use some forces of dark magic to weaken Atohallan over the time without the attention of the elemental spirits, but the planned attack wasn't to take place until the forest was at least unoccupied by any of the spirits or at least protected by one while the rest would be distracted by something.

And then, after a year of intense plan making, they found the right moment to strike the forest when Elsa had left for Arendelle with Nokk, Bruni, and Gale by her side. Hans had passed the information to Darius, who had then announced that the moment to attack was perfect for them as the Superior had predicted for them. They had initiated the attack and everything was coming along perfectly, but of course, Hans messed everything up when he dropped his set of mystical crystals, known as the Beacons, after Elsa had attacked him when he tried to kill her with the dark magic given to him along with the Heartless.

Then, to make things worse for him, before he had a chance to get back into the fight, Darius had then come along to "save him" from being captured by the 5th spirit, even though Hans thought that was a lie and was simply to exclude him as he had dropped the Beacons he was given. But the news worsened when he learned from Darius that Elsa had used the Beacons without knowing what they were, and that they teleported her and 3 of the other elemental spirits to another dimension that took place in the future. Then Darius and his associates, after reprimanding Hans for his careless actions, went after Elsa to kill her while leaving Hans behind as a sort of punishment for him.

Hans thought it was unfair, but he couldn't complain about it. He had already messed up too much and was so close in eliminating Elsa than the other time when she had frozen Arendelle and he had tried to stab her with his sword, only for that annoying Anna to come and save her sister in the nick of time. He was still pissed about that moment, but now he was pissed about his failed attempt in eliminating Elsa at the Enchanted Forest. Still, at least he knew how strong she was now so that the next time he could face her, he would be better prepared.

Drinking from the cup of coffee, his thoughts went to how he overheard Yerna and Garrett, two of the other shadow members that participated in the Enchanted Forest attack, that Elsa was somewhere in a place called Oregon with someone named Alexander. To be honest, he didn't know what an Oregon was, but from what he heard about this Alexander was that this strange unknown guy was helping Elsa from the Peace Keepers and that the Peace Keepers were currently planning on figuring out how to make this Alexander betray Elsa to them. Not only that, but that the Peace Keepers were looking for an artifact that could put their plans to a halt.

Still, whenever he tried to get involved now in their meetings and learn more, it seemed like they didn't want Hans involved, shutting the doors and locking him out, which angered him. He tried eavesdropping, but that didn't work for him as well. And the thought of dropping out after being with these guys for about 2 years now was no chance, as he was practically a fugitive in his home kingdom and he didn't want to go to prison for the rest of his life.

Hans' grip on the cup tightened, the metal cup slowly crushing in his hands.

And then came the thought of how Darius had claimed to the rest of the Peace Keepers that the Superior was himself considering to oversee things himself for preparation of the arrival of the "Great Beast." Hans didn't know what this meant, but it certainly didn't sound good at all. Sure, he wanted Elsa dead, but from what he had gathered, the Peace Keepers not only wanted Elsa dead along with the elemental spirits, they wanted to take over Arendelle as well for whatever evil purpose they needed for this "Great Beast," which was a rival to that of Atohallan.

And he didn't like that plan.

Perhaps they sensed that he wasn't on board, which was why they haven't included him these past 4 months in their plans, and now it was the middle of June and he didn't even had the latest clue about who the Superior was, what the Peace Keepers were truly planning, and why they haven't included him in their plans at all.

"Damn it!" He threw the cup against the wall, the hot beverage spilling across the floor as he marched in his dark robes towards the main chamber halls, slamming the doors open as he walked towards the meeting room, throwing open the doors to see an unsurprised Darius who was currently reading a book on methods of secret dark magic that were considered painful to one's emotions. "Why am I here?"

"Hmm?" Darius looked up from his book, the man with grey hair scratching his short black beard with an evil smile. "Ah Hans. I thought you knew why you were here in the first place, did you not?"

Hans slammed his hands against the table, fuming with anger. "You promised me that I would have my revenge against Elsa, but ever since my failed attempt, you have excluded me from any involvement in your meetings, any of your missions, and anything else at all. Now all you make me do is study the dark magic more and practice using the Heartless for my targets, but I don't even feel like I'm a part of this group anymore."

Darius chuckled in an evil manner, placing the book that he was reading down on the table and folding his hands together. "Look Hans, let me explain things in a simple manner. Ever since you, how I say this in a way to not offend you, messed things up in the Enchanted Forest, I realized you're not truly ready to try to confront Elsa head on with your own magic energy that you learned from the ancient books. Even if you think you're ready, your performance was so poor that it almost cost your life had it been a few seconds that I arrived too late to help you."

"Poor?! I was so close to killing her until you came in and took my chance of revenge away!" Hans had replied in a loud angered tone to Darius, only to glare angrily at Darius when the shadow leader simply chuckled at him like he was a boy throwing a tantrum. Perhaps he was acting like one, but he didn't care at the moment. "And besides, why are you not inviting me to your meetings anymore?"

Darius sighed, rubbing his forehead in a stressful manner. "Look Hans, I saved you and you should be grateful for that. If you knew me well, you would have known that I normally don't save my fellow associates unless they have a purpose for our mission, which is to bring peace by eliminating the sources of magic and anyone who uses them. Of course, it's ironic since we use dark magic ourselves, but you have to fight fire with fire right? Besides, the Superior wants for us to defeat as well our rival the Organization after we're done with the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle."

"For what exactly?" Hans asked, Darius standing up and turning around to face the window behind him.

"That's none of your concern yet. You may be one of us, but you haven't proved your worth truly yet to our cause. When the Superior arrives next month, he will see if you are worthy of knowing the darkest secrets yet to reveal for you. But don't worry, you will have your revenge as promised. I assure you Hans."

Before Hans could reply, the doors behind him opened as one of the Peace Keepers, Yerna, came in, the hooded figure coming in and bowing before Darius on one knee. "Lord Darius, I bring you news from the other dimension from our sources."

Darius nodded, turning around and motioning for Hans to leave his study. "Leave us Hans. This doesn't concern you at the moment. You may come back when you are calmer and think things over more clearly."

Hans wanted to object, but sighed in defeat, simply bowing his head and leaving the room with closing the door. But as he did, he didn't leave, but instead pressed his ear against the door, listening to the secret conversation on the other side of the door.

"What news have you brought Yerna?"

"Garrett has found some useful information about the person who is sheltering Elsa from us. He has a family and a younger sister that could be helpful in using them as bait for forcing him to hand over the 5th spirit to us, but there's something odd about the case in which he lost his younger brother Erick when they were attacked by a gang who wanted to rob them."

"What about it?"

"Well, there's hardly any information, but there's little to nothing about it, only that his little brother died protecting him when one of the gang members tried to shoot him. Then, everything else is clearly blanked out, like someone erased the case details afterwards."

"Well, that's nothing special. At least we now know that Alex has parents and a younger sister he must care a lot about, and if we take them hostage, he will surely do whatever it costs to save his family. Even if it means to betray Elsa."

A snicker came from the other side. "Then, after she's eliminated along with the other spirits, we will move into destroying the Enchanted Forest and destroy Arendelle, before moving onto the other kingdoms and realms to destroy the other princesses and other people who possess magical abilities to prepare the coming of the "Great Beast."

Darius could be heard chuckling in an evil manner. "Not even Sora and his friends nor even the Organization themselves will stop us. All the fairy tales of light magic will soon be gone from the world, and the Superior will finally have the chance to remake the world in his own image. Our dream will soon be a reality. Mwahaha!"

Hans was shocked at hearing this. Well, he was a little bit shocked actually, but the idea of his own kingdom perhaps being targeted made him angry. Sure, he might have enjoyed the thought if he was truly evil, but he still had a soft side inside his cold heart for his family. They may have been jerks to him, but his brothers and father didn't deserve to go through this. Besides, Arendelle was supposed to be given to him after they eliminated Elsa and her family, but now they were talking about leaving nothing of Arendelle to even rule at all.

Perhaps they were just using him as a pawn because he knew a lot about Arendelle in the first place when he had traveled there for the coronation of Elsa in the 1st place. He had to face the ugly truth. These people were using dark sorcery for a darker purpose and were planning global domination and wiping out any source of light magic that stood in their way. But Hans wasn't like them. Sure, he might have already dug the hole deep enough that he got himself into, but perhaps there could be a chance to get out still while he could. So he decided to do the one thing that he knew he was going to hate himself for even doing in the 1st place, but silently hoped that perhaps his family could forgive him for possible redemption.

He was going to betray the Peace Keepers and find a way to help Elsa and the other kingdoms from this dark fate that loomed in the distance. Hopefully, he could ignore his inner instincts for revenge and focus on perhaps working with the enemy, in his case Elsa, by finding her and acquiring a new set of Beacons without Darius' notice and bring her home as soon as he knew where she was along with the other spirits. And with that strange artifact that was in the strange place called Oregon, restore peace and defeat the Peace Keepers from acquiring their goals.

As he walked away, the Southern Isles prince began planning his next move, but first, he needed to contact someone vital to inform them while he would now spy on these guys. Someone he also disliked as well, but thought could help him in this situation.

"Anna."

**xxx**

_Right outside on the fjord of Arendelle…_

"Oof!" Sora exclaimed as he was teleported onto the ground, Goofy and Donald following right behind him landing on him as the boy rubbed his head painfully while standing up. "I really need to make sure to know where we land next time."

"Right Sora!" Goofy agreed, standing up and dusting himself off while looking around before scratching his head in a confusing manner. "Umm Sora?"

"Yeah Goofy?"

"Haven't we been here before?"

Sora looked around while Donald stood up as well with Goofy's help, seeming confused before his eyes realized where they were and sighing in a bit of annoyance.

"Yep. Here we go again."

**A/N: Chapter 17 concluded. And now we have KH characters included in this fanfic. This chapter was to focus on why Hans joined the bad guys, but now must decide to betray them to save his own kingdom and Elsa, even though he doesn't like it. Like the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Next chapter will go back to Alex spending a day with his family while Elsa joins in and learns some funny stuff about Alex as well as some sad stuff as well. Who knows what else could happen in the next chapter?**

**Anyways, leave a like and review on what you thought, if you're kinda excited about what the future holds for our characters. Will the Peace Keepers succeed in their goal or will Alex get Elsa back home sooner than expected to stop their evil goals with possible aid from the KH characters and the rest of the Frozen characters? The mystery will grow… Until next time folks! :)**

**Also, side note, it does sound pretty strange to ship Seto Kaiba with Elsa since people ship him with Atem/Yugi or Kisara already, but I think that they are a bit similar to each other, just that Kaiba has cool dragons and Elsa doesn't… Give Elsa an ice dragon for Frozen 3 and Disney can have my money XD… Aight I'm done now… Cya...**


	18. Chapter 18: A day with family

**A/N: Doing these notes reflects my thoughts before and after each chapter, which should also reflect that I'm thankful for everyone who is currently reading this fanfic during these difficult times. I hope everyone is doing well and safe wherever they are, and that we can defeat Coronavirus united. Anyways, thanks to everyone once again and shoutout to all of you for following and reviewing this story. Now back to the show!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, the movies would probably have an anime opening that would reflect upon the movie without spoilers. :)**

**Chapter 18: A day with family**

_Back in the real world…_

**_Alex's POV_**

"And that's pretty much everything to now, where I'm trying to get her home as I have promised," I gestured to Elsa as I finally finished the story to my parents and Emily, my family understanding the situation I was in without speaking their thoughts. As I sat back on the chair, I glanced at Elsa for a moment, the 5th spirit looking at me a bit worried, but before I could say something to her, my mother stood up, clearing her voice before she spoke.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat? After all, we're a bit famished from the long trip we just took to get here."

"Actually," I replied to my mother, "me and Elsa just kinda ate before you guys got here…"

"Oh, nonsense child! It would be nice to go out as a family, along with miss Elsa here if you don't mind, since we arrived to spend time with you. Right, Alex?"

I look at Elsa. "What do you think?"

Elsa seemed to ponder about her decision before I guess she came to one. "I guess it's okay. It is your family after all, so it wouldn't hurt at all to spend time with them."

"Well…"

"Please, Alex!" Emily came to me with puppy eyes, "I want to spend time with Elsa! She's my favorite Disney princess!"

Elsa gave a playful giggle at me dealing with Emily's stubbornness, making me sigh in defeat. "Oh alright. We might as well head out for some entertainment."

"Yay!" Emily cheered, my younger sister hopping up and down in victory. "We're going to have fun! I know it!"

With that, I stood up from my chair while Elsa stood up as well, my mother telling us to prepare for a fun afternoon and walking past us while my father got up and followed behind her without saying anything to me. As they left the living room, I turned to face Elsa, who seemed happy and was right now talking with Emily about the type of fun things that my younger sister was thinking about. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Yeah, Alex? What is it?" Elsa turned to me as I pointed behind her, the 5th spirit facing the direction where the other two spirits, Bruni and Gale, came from the hallway into the living room, making Emily squeal in delight at seeing them. "Oh, right I forgot."

As Bruni and Gale came towards us, the wind and fire spirits chirped happily as Gale flew around me and Elsa, Bruni simply climbing up my leg to my shoulder with a smile on its face with the occasional lick of its eye. I smiled at the little lizard, Bruni then turned and saw Emily, looking at her before looking at Elsa with a confused look. Elsa approached me, holding out her hands for Bruni to jump on and head over to Emily with the fire lizard in her hands.

"It's alright Bruni. She's Alex's younger sister Emily. You can trust her," I heard Elsa tell Bruni, the lizard nodding before cautiously approaching my younger sister. Emily is a bit shy at first before Elsa reassured her that it would be alright, my younger sister holding out her own hands with Bruni jumping off the 5th spirit's hands onto Emily's hands. Bruni circled around in her small hands for a moment before lying down, letting out a happy chirp of relief.

Emily giggled, looking at Elsa as the 5th spirit crouched by her side. "I think he likes me."

Elsa nodded with a smile. "I bet he does. He tends to like friendly people."

As Emily continued to hold Bruni in her hands, Elsa stood up, heading back in my direction as I placed my hands in my pockets, the 5th spirit looking back at Emily before looking back at me. "Bruni and Gale told me that they'll be fine while we go out with your family. They will head over to Nokk and play around for some time until we get back."

"It's that simple? How will they know that we will arrive?"

"Well," Elsa told me in reassurance, "I speak to them mentally. It's something I guess is pretty unique once I became the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest. It helps me know what the spirits and Atohallan are thinking and builds good communication between us whenever there's trouble nearby."

"Ah," I reply, feeling a bit surprised by this news, "That's cool to know, I guess."

My mother then comes into the room, interrupting our conversation. "You know, if you kids hurry up, I know a great restaurant that I saw with Martin while we were on our way here. It's a great romantic place too you know."

This makes me and Elsa uncomfortable, as we then take a step away from each other while the two of us are blushing madly. "Mother, please stop. You're making the situation more uncomfortable than it already is," I tell her, my mother chuckling at my reaction.

"I'm just messing with you darling. Just my way of saying to shake a leg." She replies, Elsa taking her leave with a bow to my room to change her spirit outfit for something else, or she's just trying to escape the weird situation my mother placed us in, leaving me and my mother alone while Emily takes Bruni to the kitchen along with Gale following behind. As we're alone, my mother then turns to me with a serious expression. "Alex?"

"Yeah, Mom?" I reply with a bit of annoyance, my mother seeming a bit concerned towards me. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

I'm a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," my mother gestures to me, "You're certainly not the same young man I knew when you left for college more than 2 years ago. You've changed a bit. Not only physically, but I can tell emotionally as well. Like you're a bit taller and muscular than before."

I look away from her, looking outside the window to not look at my mother in her eyes. Also because she's still making me feel uncomfortable. "I suppose so. I've been dealing with a lot of things in my life before and after Elsa arrived in my place, so I can testify to that. It's been difficult for me since Erick's passing 3 years ago."

My mother sighs, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You know, it's not your fault for what happened to your little brother. You can't blame yourself for his death."

"And if I do?" I look back at her, feeling a bit angry.

My mother shakes her head. "If you do, you shouldn't because he sacrificed himself to save you when that criminal pulled a gun on you. It was his decision to save you and perhaps you didn't ask for it, but you should be glad that you're still alive." I look away from her, feeling a bit offended. "Yes, we've mourned for him after we lost him, but we must face the fact that sometimes we must move on and care for those that are still living, because if we don't, then we begin to neglect our own family needs and feelings."

I feel some tears come to my eyes, wiping them away. "I understand. Lately, I've had to put my own emotions away to protect Elsa from my own darkness. It's hard for me but I've managed to control it so far without difficulty." I chuckle at something that comes to my mind. "Like she said, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

My mother sighs with a bit of disappointment. "I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant by that, but oh well." She then pauses for a bit, before giving a smile to me. "So how you've been doing with her in your life?"

I look at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going with this, woman?"

My mother nudges my elbow with a smirk. "Do you like her? And don't lie to me, mister, cause even if you deny it, I know you got a crush for her."

I feel very flushed, my heart racing. "What?! Uh, totally not! Hehehe...heh." My mother raises an eyebrow at me. "Alright fine. I like her, possibly love her, but as a friend. I can't risk messing up the storyline that's destined for her by asking her out on a date. I mean, we kinda went out on one, but it was as friends, nothing more."

As I try to calm my heart down, my mother simply chuckles, making me look at her as if I was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "What is it now?"

"Well," my mother replies, "It's my opinion, but you two look cute together. Perhaps you may not think so, but certainly, you have feelings for her. Regardless of those feelings, you should seize the moment that she's with you as you're trying to get her home because you may never see her again after she's gone."

This makes me think, but I come up with a decision for myself. "I'm not the guy for Elsa. She's better off alone by herself than to be with someone like me. As I said before, I don't want to get involved in my own life problems. It's for the best."

Before my mother can reply to my comment, I hear tapping on the wall, turning to see Elsa come into the living room with a shy smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

Well, the fact that her beauty was currently captivating me, as she was wearing a blue denim jacket along with a long white sleeved shirt along with blue jeans, I was a bit speechless, but luckily my mother was there to aid me. "Oh no, dear! My son was just telling me how much he was excited about the apple pie I told him I was going to make for everyone when I got here. I told him later on tonight I would prepare it as a treat."

The 5th spirit's eyes lightened in delight. "Apple pie? That sounds delicious. I can't wait to try it later, Mrs. Connor."

"Thank you, dear. And feel free to call me Mary." My mother replied, leaving the room as Elsa and I followed behind after a moment of awkwardness between us, Emily leaving Bruni on the table as she followed behind as well, catching up to my mother while Elsa and I stayed behind a bit to talk to each other.

"I like your family Alex. They seem nice," She spoke to me, making me smile. "Especially Emily. She's a very nice person."

"Yeah. Emily is friendly towards everyone," I reply, "It's just her way of saying that she likes to spread love and joy to everyone she meets."

"That's good to hear. I'm liking her already." Elsa replies as I lock the door to the apartment once we're outside, following behind as we go down the stairs to my parents' car. "You have a good family Alex. Make sure to treasure them every day you're with them."

Her expression then saddens, so I decided to cheer her up with something positive. "Well, don't worry Elsa. I still made it my mission to get you home, no matter what. And you'll be reunited with your sister again along with the rest of your family. No matter how long it takes, I will find a way, if there's one I hope."

As Elsa nods in agreement, we arrive at my parents' car, which is a black Honda SUV, while my mother then begins to have a conversation with my father that I can't hear what they're conversing about. But it seems they come to an agreement because my mother then faces me and Elsa with her hands folded. "Well, would you mind if the two of you sit in the back passenger seats with Emily?"

Elsa does a polite nod. "I wouldn't mind at all. I would happily like to ride along with Alex and Emily." She turns to me. "What do you think Alex?"

I shrug. "It's fine with me. Emily already looks happy to ride alongside her favorite Disney princess in real life." Elsa looks at Emily, who is obviously excited by the thought of spending time along with the 5th spirit. "It was a bit obvious I could tell."

As I head to the back passenger door of the SUV, I open it to the 5th spirit, who gets in while Emily goes on the other side of the SUV, my parents going to the front seat with my dad being the one to drive the car. You would've thought that I would get used to sitting by Elsa when we take the bus, but sitting by her side with my family around makes me nervous in a way that I can't describe. Confound these feelings of mine towards Elsa.

Elsa notices my reaction, looking a bit concerned at me. "Are you alright Alex?"

"Huh? Oh yeah totally! I'm great!" I stammer anxiously, Elsa raising an eyebrow at me. "Trust me, Elsa. I'm good."

With that, I see my mother shake her head while looking at me in the rearview mirror, Elsa not noticing and looking around the SUV with curiosity and fascination. "This is very different from the magical carriage that we take Alex. The one you call a bus."

"Well," my mother speaks upon hearing Elsa's interest in the vehicle, "This is a vehicle known as a Honda SUV, or if you're confused, a car for better understanding. It's like a bus, but for better for people that don't want to use public transportation." She turns to face me. "Which I plan on solving for you very soon."

Before I can ask what she means, Emily pipes in as my dad starts to pull the car out of the highway in reverse. "I'm really excited about today now Elsa. I can't wait for the fun that we will have today."

Elsa smiles at Emily. "Yep. I'm excited as well, Emily."

As Emily simply giggles from excitement, Elsa then proceeds to have a friendly conversation with Emily about herself and things she likes, the two beginning to find things in common with each other, before Emily states that her new favorite Disney song is Show Yourself, which makes the 5th spirit look confused. "You know it? The song I say when I went to Atohallan?"

"Oh yes! I watched it a lot of times over because it's very good to listen to." Emily replies, Elsa giving a smile at my younger sister. "It's one of the best songs ever! Even Alex likes it!"

"Oh really?" Elsa turns to me, doing a smirk with a raised eyebrow. "Alex likes it?"

I feel myself blush slightly. "Well, I suppose… that I do… and… umm…"

Elsa then turns to Emily, whispering into her ear with my younger sister giggling, before composing herself in a professional manner. "Alright. I'll do it for you, Emily."

Before I can figure out what's going on, Elsa, in her heavenly and beautiful voice, starts singing her own song Show Yourself, making everyone, including me, quiet and enjoy listening to her song. Even though I secretly enjoy the song, I sigh in annoyance, simply leaning back against the back seat and waiting for the ride to be done as soon as possible, because if it was going to be like this for the entire drive…

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So done. It was a bit longer to write this, listening to Show Yourself (of course during this quarantine they would release it) and even (I have no shame) some Yugioh songs like Hyperdrive and You're not me. But that's me, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review as always. Kinda need some (perhaps 2 per each chapter) reviews to know what you guys think. So if you can, it would be very appreciated. Anyways, hope you continue to be safe and keep on heading Into The Unknown with positive thoughts and until next time folks. :)**

**Seriously, Alex man, you need to hook up Elsa… It's a once in a lifetime opportunity...**


	19. Chapter 19: Family and Friends

**A/N: Almost another 10 chapters into this story and the response from the last chapter were really helpful. Thank you all very much. It means a lot to me. Anyways, before I get all teary-eyed and other stuff, let me take my leave and, umm, enjoy the show.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, well obviously in the 3rd movie Elsa would be friends with an ice dragon and it would totally be the best thing ever. Just saying. :)**

**Chapter 19: Family and Friends**

_Back in Arendelle…_

**_3rd POV_**

If one thing Anna was very concerned about for the last 4 months, it was the time that she received no special information on the whereabouts of her sister Elsa. Sure, she was trying her best to stay strong for Arendelle and Kristoff, but at some points, she felt like she would break and simply go into depression.

But she had to stay strong. She made herself promise that she would do it for her sister.

With a mournful sigh, she looked over the papers on her desk, simply looking over them but not paying attention to them. With her mind elsewhere, she wasn't really paying attention to her tasks as queen, but at least she was trying her best. Rubbing her hand through her hair, she slumped back on the chair she sat on in her study, the door to the room opening slightly with Anna looking to see who it was before giving a tired smile towards the person entering. "Hi, Kristoff."

"Hey Anna," Kristoff replied, closing the door and walking over to sit by Anna with a chair he brings over by her side. When he sits down by his wife's side, Anna stops whatever she's doing and lays her head on his shoulder as he embraces her in a loving caring way. "How are you holding up?"

It took a while for her to reply. "I'm doing well. Just dealing with all this paper works from the nearby kingdoms. Not only that, but there are many different kingdoms, including this one kingdom or country as they call themselves known as the United States of America, that want to initiate a trade relationship with Arendelle. I've been looking at their history and determining the pro and cons of initiating trade with each of them, but it's really hard without…"

She then sits forward, wiping the tears that come to her eyes. Kristoff notices Anna's sad expression and places a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Anna, that it's hard for you without Elsa around. But know this, we will see her again soon, or in this strange mystical case, perhaps about 8 months based on the mystical crystals recharge rate."

Anna turned to Kristoff teary-eyed. "Has Lieutenant Mattias or Yelena found anything that could help us?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Sadly no. It appears that there's nothing that could speed up the process for the recharge rate of the crystals. We tried as much as we could, but without the knowledge required for these mystical crystals, we can't do much."

As Anna sighs with sadness, a knock echoes on the door to the room, the two looking to see Lieutenant Mattias peeking in cautiously. "Is it a good time to come in, your majesty?"

Anna composes herself and nods her head, Lieutenant Mattias entering the room as she beckons for him to enter. Kristoff continues to sit by Anna's side for support as she speaks to the elder lieutenant of Arendelle. "Hello, Lieutenant Mattias. What news do you bring?"

Lieutenant Mattias clears his throat before responding. "Well, your majesty, there appears to be a boy in the royal court who claims that he knows you and Elsa, as well as the situation that you're in. He's accompanied by, well, two strange-looking magical creatures and they say to be from another place that… I actually forgot where they said to be from. But anyway, they said they know what's going on."

Anna perked her head up in interest. "What do you mean by that, Mattias? Is it possible they may have knowledge of what's going on around here? Perhaps even know where Elsa is?"

The elder man gave a slight shrug. "I'm not sure. All they asked was an audience with you."

With this, Kristoff turned to Anna with hopefulness. "Anna, maybe they know how we can find Elsa and where she is at the moment. This could be our only hope of restoring the Enchanted Forest back to normal."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Right. We better go to see these people right away."

As Anna and Kristoff stood up, they followed Lieutenant Mattias out of the room and towards the courtroom, the elder man opening the door to the courtroom to reveal Sora standing in the middle of the room, along with Donald and Goofy. The trio was currently having a conversation with Olaf, the snowman giggling as he was telling funny stories and facts he learned from history textbooks, Sora smiling from the funny stories before noticing Anna and Kristoff entering the room, turning around and bowing politely. "Hello, Queen Anna! Long time no see!"

Anna was a bit confused by how this person knew her. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Now Sora was confused as well, standing up and composing himself. It was obvious he knew Anna when he came to Arendelle along with Donald and Goofy a few years ago and met her along with everyone else, so she should have recognized him. Unless…

"Oh sorry, my bad!" Sora apologized, rubbing his neck while feeling a bit embarrassed. "I haven't introduced myself properly." He then did a proper introduction pose. "My name is Sora! And these…" He gestured to Goofy and Donald, who then bowed in respect as well, "Are Goofy and Donald, my fellow companions and friends!"

The name sounded familiar to Anna. But where had she heard it? Before she could think more about it, Olaf walked to the side of Anna and Kristoff with a bit of giggling and a smile on his face. "Hey Anna, can you believe that Sora knows us from the time when Elsa had run away during her coronation? I remember like it was yesterday when he helped us out to recover my body when it had separated. Heheheh!"

The name clicked in Anna's mind. "Sora! I remember now! You helped us find Elsa when she left Arendelle to the North Mountain. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing well your majesty," Sora replied to the Arendellian Queen, "It's been a couple of years since we came here to defend Arendelle from the Organization along with the Heartless as well. Also to help find Elsa and bring her home with you guys. But it seems that history is determined to repeat itself again towards a darker path."

Anna and Kristoff were a bit confused by what the boy was talking about. "What are you talking about Sora?" Kristoff asked Sora.

Sora's expression became more serious. "Well, I've heard rumors that there's a new group called the Peace Seekers that broke off the Organization that are determined to wipe away all forces of magic via methods of dark magic. The last time I was here was to fight off the Organization and the Heartless, but it appears this new group has made it their mission to destroy a powerful source of magic. And that magic is that of the Enchanted Forest."

Anna was now concerned. "But why would they do that?"

Sora gave a sigh. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that they're planning on striking major magic sources that are good for something sinister, and I don't know even who they are in the 1st place. They seem to be more dangerous than even the Organization themselves."

Olaf seemed very worried about hearing this news. "So these evil people want to hurt people or places that do light magic? Who would want to do something evil like that?"

Donald stepped up by Sora's side, clearly, a bit angered at the thought as well. "People who would want to hurt others that use magic for good are clearly, quack, ones who never had fun or despises seeing people happy because they can't accept the fact that magic has the ability, quack, to cheer people up in good ways. But these people, quack, also use dark magic, quack, to try to rid those that are a clear danger to their plans. Quack."

Anna turned to Sora with this new information in her mind. "You don't think that…"

Sora nodded, knowing what she was going to say based on his instinct. "I'm afraid so. Not only are they trying to eliminate the Enchanted Forest, but they're also trying to eliminate the spirits as well. And that includes your older sister, Elsa, as well."

**xxx**

_Meanwhile, back in the real world…_

**_Alex's POV_**

"Alright, we're here everyone," my mother says as we arrive at our destination, which is a parking lot with other cars that leads to a boardwalk with tourist sites and restaurants around the area. While Elsa glances outside my window amazed and Emily is as well looking from out her window, I'm dealing with 2 facts, which is that I'm glad that the singing from both my sister and the 5th spirit is finally done, and the other is that I'm dealing with the fact that perhaps Elsa is pressing against me and that although it may be pretty hot, I need my personal space to make things not weirder than it is.

Thankfully, she notices my reaction faster than I expected, moving away from me as she brushes some hair from the side of her face while blushing slightly. Luckily, Emily is there to remove the awkwardness between us, pointing to some of the attractions while Elsa listens, the two having a conversation about what to do once we get out of the vehicle and head to the boardwalk.

And as my mother gets out of the car, Emily follows shortly after by leaving out through her door, Elsa following after while I begin to open my door, only for my father to clear his voice and tell me to wait. The 5th spirit looks at me with a worried look, but I smile at her to calm her down. "It's fine Elsa. I'll catch up in a bit."

It's a brief moment, but she relaxes and closes the door of the car, following Emily and my mother while I see Emily ask Elsa something before I see her nod to my younger sister, taking her by the hand like she was a little child being held by an older figure by the hand for safe walking guidance. Emily was a child, of course, but it was cute to see Elsa holding my sister's hand while walking alongside her to make her happy I suppose. Before I could think more about it, my father interrupted my thoughts. "Alex, we need to talk."

Oh great. Just what I needed. I gave an annoyed sigh and faced my father. "What now?

"Well," my father spoke while rubbing his neck, "I just wanted to say that… perhaps it wouldn't be best if you tried to help… you know… Elsa return back to her home dimension. Perhaps maybe… let other people deal with this issue. You know, maybe people that specialize in this sort of matter..."

"Stop."

He turned to face me like I said something crazy. "What did you say?"

I simply laughed with a roll of my eyes. "I said stop. I know where you're going with this."

My father shot at me with a glare of his eyes. "I don't think you do…"

"Look," I interrupted him, not caring about what he wanted to say to me, "You're going to say probably something crazy, like alert the authorities, or I don't know, get some help from people who claim to have magical powers. But I'm not because they won't believe me, and even if I proved them by having Elsa show her powers, not only am I putting her at more risk of the public finding out that she exists in reality, I'll be risking the whole world safety of this evil group and perhaps even her own dimension."

"You don't know that…"

"Oh, what, like perhaps like everyone here is going to react to Elsa like it's a Disney movie and is going to hold hands and sing happy songs. Except this isn't a Disney movie or anything fiction going on, but this is real life. Yes, she's a fictional character who somehow ended up in my apartment and in my life, for God knows what reason, but if the public finds her existence, what's to say the government won't try to intervene and want to use her as a weapon for some sort and want to make her a war weapon? Better yet, what's to say this evil group will try to use her to wreak havoc on our world and hers without her consent?"

"Alex, listen to me…" My father tried to reason with me.

"No!" I interrupted him again in a louder voice, anger controlling my emotions with tears on the verge of my eyes, "You listen to me! I have had to deal with the fact these last 4 years that I lost my little brother because I failed to protect him when I had sworn to him at all costs from all types of dangers! Do you hear me? I failed because you were too busy with your work to do a simple task for us and so was Mom! And now that I promised once again that I would protect Elsa from all dangers at all costs, you're trying to stop me?"

"I'm trying to protect…"

"You're not protecting anything! The only thing you ever protected was your precious job, but I guess it was much more precious to you than your own flesh and blood! And that's the only thing you have ever done in your entire life! You may say that you did it for us as a provider, but the way I see it, you failed as a father!"

My father suddenly grows quiet, looking away in shame as I sit back, crossing my arms and wiping away the hot tears that drip down my eyes. Taking a deep breath and composing myself, I simply tell my father something else before I exit the SUV myself.

"And one more thing? I'm going to keep my promise and protect Elsa at all costs, even if it requires my own life."

**xxx**

_On the beach walk..._

**_3rd POV_**

"Look over there Elsa," Emily pointed at the distance, Elsa looking at where she pointed to see a ship cruising along in the far distance from the shore. Seeing how the ship looked very futuristic compared to the merchant ships she was used to seeing at Arendelle, Elsa was amazed by how the design of the cruise ship looked in this timeline.

"Wow. It looks beautiful," Elsa replied, Emily smiling at the 5th spirit and pointing to other sights that the 5th spirit marveled at. While the two looked and pointed at things they could see while enjoying the sights, Alex's mother came up to the side of Elsa, seeing how happy Emily was by the side of Elsa before smiling herself. "She really enjoys being around you, Elsa."

"Hmm? Oh." Elsa noticed that Mary was standing by her side before giving a slight nod, "I don't mind. Emily reminds me of Anna when she was younger. I'm used to it because I enjoyed spending time with my younger sister when we did fun activities while we were kids. It also helps me not feel lonely while Anna isn't around with me."

Alex's mother gave a kind smile at Elsa before looking in the distance at the cruise ship. It was a moment of silence with other people passing by and going on in their business before she spoke again. "Alexander is really different around you."

Elsa turned to face the middle-aged woman. "What do you mean?"

Mary sighed and enclosed her hands together on top of the safety rails while taking in the sights. "He's not himself when he's around you. Normally now, he keeps to himself and tries to shut people out of his life, with a few exceptions of course like his younger sister, and tends to keep his feelings to himself, but since you appeared in his life, it's like he's a bit unrecognizable to me."

The 5th spirit seemed to analyze what she just told her before realizing something. "Alex is doing what I used to do years ago before I became the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest when I shut Anna out of my life because I was afraid to hurt her with my powers." She faced the middle-aged woman again. "Why isn't he like this when he's around me?"

Alex's mother shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps you may want to ask him that question yourself at one point in your life before he gets you back home safe. You may never have that chance again."

Elsa nodded before another question came to her mind. "When did he start to be like this?"

Mary sighed sadly, Elsa noticing that Emily hadn't spoken anything as well but was looking sad at the ground. "Ever since he lost his little brother Erick, he has changed a lot to the point he rarely communicated with us. I've kept my distance out of respect, but I'm afraid that I'm worried for my son on the emotional toll that he's dealing with on his brother's loss."

Elsa was heartbroken and shocked, extending her hand to the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. I never realized that Alex lost someone close to him. He never told me."

Mary simply sighed and wiped away the tears that came to her eyes, Elsa stepping away for respect to the older woman. She was then met with a gaze of pleading from the older woman. "Elsa, if I may ask your majesty, please help him return to the same boy I once knew before the death of his brother."

Elsa began to think this over and came to a decision that she knew was the next right thing. She faced the older woman and gave a nod. "I'll try my best, Mrs. Connor."

As the older woman thanked her, she then looked past Elsa and waved in the distance. "Oh look. Seems like Alex finished his conversation with his father."

Elsa turned and saw Alex walking with his father right behind, the young man coming up with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Looking at Elsa and his mother, he raised an eyebrow. "So… what did I miss?

"Well," his mother replied, "I was just telling Elsa that the restaurant that is on the other end of this walk is supposedly a 5 star rated restaurant. Well, we might as well go check it out first, so we will let you two talk a bit before you can catch up with us." She then took Emily's hand and started walking to the restaurant with Martin. "Come along dear."

While Emily complained about wanting to stay, Elsa and Alex chuckled at the young girl's reaction before noticing they did it at the same time, stopping and looking away from each other in slight embarrassment. It was a while before they got over it and started walking along the boardwalk after his family, Alex being the first to break the silence. "First time on a boardwalk?"

Elsa nodded. "I guess. It's a bit strange for me to deal with all these new things in your time. Like how the cruise ships look in this time and how different the articles of clothing are from my time's typical dress style."

Alex rubbed his neck with a sigh. "Yeah, modern times do change how we look at the world than back then. Now we have social media and streaming platforms and other stuff that are pretty cool, I guess. It'll be pretty hard to go back to a time before all these new inventions came around."

As they continued walking side by side, Elsa briefly considered bringing up the topic of Alex's little brother, and even stopped to do it. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her with a bit of curiosity. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Now that she wanted to say it, she felt like perhaps it wasn't the best moment to ruin this occasion and decided to withhold it for another moment, instead shaking her head and smiling at Alex. "It's nothing. I just wanted to take in the sights."

Alex gave a polite nod. "Fine with me. It is beautiful after all."

With a giggle, she composed herself and continued to walk alongside the person that she never knew would be the closest one she could consider as a friend. And the topic of his brother? She hoped for a moment to bring it up properly, but one not too soon because she felt it might be sensitive to him. But when the moment would come…

She hoped that it would shed some light on his past.

But little did she or Alex know, someone dressed in a dark robe was watching them from the distance, a set of eyes behind a mask following the pair with a slight growl before sighing.

"Found you."

**xxx**

_Back in Arendelle…_

**_3rd POV_**

"So what are we going to do?" Anna asked Sora, the boy turning to Donald and Goofy for a conversation. It was a rather quick conversation, for the trio turned back to face Anna and Kristoff along with Olaf and did some heroic poses with Sora response bringing a ray of hope.

"We're going to help out in whatever way we can to defeat these Peace Seekers and bring Elsa home to restore the balance between Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest, no matter what the cost."

Goofy nodded. "Oh yup, we sure will!"

Donald gave a thumbs up. "You can count on us for sure, quack!"

With this, Anna felt her hopes increase along with Kristoff as well, Olaf saying that he knew that things were going to get better. However, they didn't know that from outside a window, beyond their line of sight, Darius was spying on the group, chuckling to himself before grinning evilly.

"Oh, Sora. If only you never interfered and stayed at the Destiny Islands, but now…" He simply clasped his hands together still smiling in an evil manner.

"Both your home and Disney Worlds will suffer the wrath of the "Great Beast."

**A/N: Chapter 19 concluded! And the next one is chapter 20! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it means a storm is rising and now I'm not even sure what the Peace Seekers are planning with this "Great Beast." Perhaps I do, but I'm not spoiling anything.**

**Anyways, leave a review as usual (if you can umm would be nice to know the positive thoughts) and if you're new to this story, greetings and hello and thanks for reading to this point. And until next time folks, which may be next week due to the fact I'm dealing with online classes and assignments, keep on being safe and sound. :)**

**PS: Who do you think was watching Elsa and Alex from the distance?**


	20. Chapter 20: The confrontation

**A/N: Chapter 20. I'm not sure whether if this is the right time, but I must say it. The good news is that I'm planning an additional 20 chapters plus more based on how this story progresses. The bad news is that this is around the climax point, and that means that at some point this story will conclude. I'm looking over my storyline notes and I have confirmed it. Anyways, here it is and enjoy the show.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, well… I'm blankly minded at the moment. I'll think of something. In the meanwhile, here's the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 20: The confrontation**

_A month later… Somewhere in the real-world near our protagonists_…

**_3rd POV_**

If Garrett enjoyed one thing about this timeline, it was probably the fact that Starbucks had good coffee to drink from to shake off the tiredness he was feeling while it was the afternoon around Clatsop County, Oregon. Of course, he could get another cup of coffee for himself, but he was simply enjoying the hot beverage. After a chug and a sigh of relief, he placed the cup down, looking at it with a sad mocking expression.

"Welp," he spoke to the cup, "looks like I'll be missing you when the Superior summons the "Great Beast" to this dimension after we destroy the Enchanted Forest along with the spirits and Arendelle."

He then chuckled to himself, continuing to drink before hearing a beeping noise emerging from his pocket, the young man checking his pants, as he had removed his cloak to not raise suspicions with the authorities in this world (also he looked pretty damn cool in this modern clothing he found for himself), for the cube-like object he had as a communicator, a hologram revealing Darius as the caller. Garrett simply smirked at his master. "Hey, boss. Got some good news for ya."

Darius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The man lowered his sunglasses, revealing a set of dark purple eyes, and nodded. "Ye. I found that poppersqueak Alex and the Enchanted Forest guardian, Elsa. I saw with em with me own set of me eyes."

The older man simply sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed. "And you waited until now to tell me? Didn't we already know about where they were and about Alex's life? Better yet, some pieces of it?"

Garrett simply shrugged. "Perhaps yah, but I know how to lure the fool out and strike him down while leaving her vulnerable. Course, I would have to focus on Alex first, then I can swiftly strike the 5th spirit and the rest faster than a swift arrow shot at an apple."

Darius nodded in agreement. "Very well. Do what you need to do. Inform me when you're done with the task."

Garrett simply chuckled and placed the sunglasses back on with an evil grin.

"You know I'll do it, boss. Soon, the forces of good will be gone forever faster than the blink of an eye."

**xxx**

_In a Lexus Sedan…_

**_Alex's POV_**

_Ding! Ding!_

If one thing could possibly disturb my peace and quiet at the moment, besides the fact I was currently driving around in a Lexus Sedan after picking some stuff up from the nearby market and singing to songs on the radio by myself, it's the fact that my phone was telling me that I had an urgent mail notification that I couldn't miss. Normally, the rule goes that no texting or checking the phone while driving, but since I was at a red light and waiting for the green light, I might as well checked it while I had the chance.

Grabbing my phone, I looked at the screen to see an email from my university that was marked as urgent for some reason. Thinking about how strange it was to me, as I never really received any important email that was marked urgent from the college I attended, I decided to open it up, seeing it was from supposedly one of the university's main office that requested my presence over something important about me.

Normally, I would have thought about it, but this requesting of my presence seemed to be very important, so I decided to put my phone down and turn around the car in the opposite direction, as the university was just only about 20 minutes away. And while I was driving, I made sure to enjoy the drive, thinking about how much it was easier now that I had my own car to drive in.

**xxx**

Of course, I always had a license to drive along with my identification as well, but since I never really had a car until last month, there was no reason to use it. Until last month, as I thought to myself, it was a surprise when my family showed up while I was still trying to figure out how to deal with Elsa and her elemental spirit friends in the meantime I could figure out how to get them back to their home dimension.

Well, last month, after my family had taken me and the 5th spirit out to the restaurant on the local pier and beach walk and also to some places for enjoying the sights, it was a bit quiet (well Emily and Elsa had quite some conversations about Olaf and other stuff that I was possibly interested in) ride to my apartment, where I had spotted a vehicle in my driveway that I didn't recognize upon arrival.

I was pretty close to calling a tow truck service when my mother then revealed that the whole thing was to get me away from home while a car would be delivered to my home without my knowledge. It was practically a late birthday gift, she had told me since she couldn't bear the thought of me, and Elsa now she included, taking the bus. It would help a lot as well for this thing I'm involved in, she also made sure to include.

Welp, if one thing did happen afterward, it was the fact I immediately got off of my parents' car as soon as it parked and ran to the new car, which had turned out to be Lexus Sedan's newest model, and hugged it like I was like a little kid. Of course, the giggling from Elsa and Emily at the sight of me acting a bit immature caused me to compose myself and simply act like I was very grateful to my parents for going out of their way to get me my own personal vehicle.

While inspecting the new car that was mine, Elsa was also interested in the vehicle as well, checking it out and wondering what sort of "magical carriage" it was, though Emily helped me out by explaining what a car was and how it functioned. Actually I did most of the explanation that Emily couldn't explain to the 5th spirit, but I suppose she understood a bit of it. Well, knowing her from the time she came into my life, I was going to end up explaining it more about the car to her later on.

Which I did do in the end, of course.

Anyways, my mom had pulled me aside with my father as well, both of them telling me that with the gift, they hoped it would help serve me in my college life and this new life I was involved in helping the 5th spirit return back to her home dimension. My mother had done most of the talking while my father had stayed quiet, probably feeling hurt after our conversation. But I cared little about him around the moment that my mother was explaining to me that she hoped that I would stay safe and hopefully succeed in my promise that I would help Elsa.

During the conversation, of course, I simply asked for the keys of my new car when my mother was done talking, using them to open the door and observe the inside with a bit of amazement. Emily and Elsa had got into the car as well, checking out the features and pretty much everything else like the rearview camera, the radio stations, and the touch screen along with the other buttons that I didn't know about. Basically, the three of us were like kids experimenting with new technology that the Lexus offered for us.

Plus, I had taken it out for a test drive with Elsa and Emily, since the two asked of riding the car for fun. It was pretty fun for the test drive, with ending the drive being the 3 of us having a magical moment as Elsa had made an obstacle course with her powers while I drove around the obstacles like a professional driver. Who would have thought that I would one day be driving in an obstacle driving course made out of ice by a Disney princess?

After the drive, Elsa and I along with my family had gone inside my apartment with the other spirits joining us for some apple pie making and watching some Disney movies, on behalf of Emily's request, and also some bits of singing. It was mostly karaoke, but the star, of course, was Elsa because her voice was pure angelic. I was pretty sure that I was simply close to confessing my feelings for her, but I had to suppress them because I knew that she wasn't meant for me.

The day had ended with my family then telling me that they were heading back to Florida the next day, with me hugging my mom and sister while not saying anything to my father. It was probably a bad move, but I wasn't feeling forgivable to him. Elsa had tried to be generous and offer anything to make my family stay, but my mother had told her that their life called for duty back in Florida. Emily made me promise in front of the 5th spirit to protect her at all costs, which was a bit embarrassing in front of Elsa, but I did it anyway. After all, she was my younger sister.

With that, my family had then left, with me and Elsa waving off to them. During the entire experience, however, I was thinking how weird Elsa was acting after the beach walk, wanting to ask her if she was alright after her weird reaction on the beach walk. But seeing as she was happy, I had decided not to say anything for respect. After all, whether I had wanted it or not, it had turned out to be a good day.

**xxx**

And now, well, I was arriving at the university campus parking, parking my car in the student parking. Getting out of the car, I walked up to the elevators in the parking garage, pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to arrive while I began to think more about today's events that are now a month later.

I mean, like, me and Elsa made breakfast along with the spirits, doing a mixture of sing-alongs and duos in a friendly karaoke spirit. Well, it had started when she was humming a song I didn't really recognize until she told me it was a song her mother sang to her and Anna when they were kids. Of course, I then remembered what song it was, being that it was the Northuldran song All is Found, and then began to sing it as well in a male vocal, Elsa smirking at me when I had finished the song.

"What?" I had told her earlier in the morning while cooking some breakfast, "I know it by heart, unfortunately."

"Really?" Elsa then replied to me, "What other songs do you know by heart, Mr. Know It All?"

So then I started singing some other songs before Elsa then interrupted me, singing some songs that she listened to in her free time, making me annoyed at the thought that I was probably going to be bested by her in this singing competition. And well, what went from a little hot-headed competition then merged as the two of us started singing in sync and having fun from songs like You're Welcome and Try Everything. Sure, they're Disney songs, but at least they're pure for her.

Anyways, after we had a nice breakfast to ourselves, with the 5th spirit and I simply enjoying each other's presence with the spirits around and relaxing with us as Elsa decided that today we could go out as friends and even go ice skating if I wanted to. And to be honest, well, today I was feeling the motivation to simply man up and just tell her what I felt towards her when I had remembered that I needed to go buy some stuff from the market, as I was planning to make a cake for Elsa's upcoming birthday.

So I told her that I was going out really quickly, asking her if she could stay while I left to go get something really quick. She accepted to, but I knew she wanted to come along yet she decided to stay out of respect. That meant it would be easier to get the supplies I needed for the cake, as well as get a piece of jewelry that I was hoping to give her today for her birthday.

Until the email came along and ruined everything for me.

Well, as I thought about these events that could possibly ruin me forever or perhaps fall in love with the 5th spirit, the elevator arrived, with me stepping into the elevator and pressing the button to the floor I needed to go to. The doors closed, with the elevator ride being short and taking me to the 3rd floor of the building I was in. As I exited the elevator, I noticed there was hardly anyone around, the exception being janitors and some faculty members, but no students.

It was really weird.

Dismissing the thought, I arrived at the room that the email had told me to go to, which was an empty lecture hall. I entered the room, looking around for somebody and perhaps an explanation for what was going on, but there was no one around. At that point, I was simply pissed off and decided to leave, only to find the door locked from the inside. Jiggling the doorknob, I tried to open the door multiple times, even slamming against it but to no avail. I was even close to grabbing a chair and breaking the glass when an evil chuckle filled the room.

"Going somewhere so soon?"

Turning around, I looked up to see a dark-robed person at the top of the room, standing on a desk while levitating ominously. Glaring at the person, I decided to confront the person that I knew belonged to the evil shadow group based on their appearance and obvious evil clothing. "Alright, who are you? What do you want from me?"

The dark-robed figure then whipped off their hood, revealing a young Caucasian man with brownish hair and a scar on his face that made his evil grin look more terrifying. Other than the fact his eyes were yellow and seemed to glow ominously, he pointed at himself before pointing at me, his smile looking a bit creepy now. And God only knows what he's thinking of right now.

"Name's Garrett mate. And I be the one to kill you and that 5th spirit, Elsa, after I'm done with you."

With that, only one thought came in my mind.

"Oh shit."

**A/N: Oh no. Looks like Alex has come face to face with one of the Peace Keepers, Garrett, who is trying to now kill him. This means bad news, and obviously the next chapter will find Alex fighting this new enemy while Elsa finds herself in a difficult situation in the next chapter. No spoilers, but it will be something that will test her faith in Alex. That's all I'm saying.**

**Anyways, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter as well what are your thoughts on the next one. It took a bit longer than I expected to, but online work is stressful! I'm dealing with work this week for my classes and it's killing me! But I must go through with it to get passing grades. I hope you guys understand in case I don't post new chapters within my 3-4 day updates. But that's my concern. Until then fellow people! :)**

**PS: Other than my online work, I've been playing Resident Evil 3 remake and it's pretty cool. Lokey thinking of writing resident evil fanfic with Elsa as Jill Valentine and Anna as Claire with Kristoff as Leon. What do you guys think? Fun fact: I would probably end up making Elsa a badass in the fanfic in her fights against Nemesis… but that would be up to the readers…**


	21. Chapter 21: Concealed Feelings

**A/N: Well, this week has been quite a commotion for me, mostly from me dealing with this fanfic, online classes, and life. Anyways, thanks for continuing to support this fanfic and shoutout to the people who took their time to review this story, and I hope everyone is doing well during these new normal times. (Also to that one guest that wants Alex and Elsa to be together in the end… I can't confirm nor deny it will happen…) Without further ado, here is the new chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, there would be a collab short between Frozen and Tangled that would be amazing to watch. :) I knew that I would have one in mind yes!**

**Chapter 21: Concealed Feelings**

_Unknown Peace Keepers Fortress in the Frozen Dimension…_

**_3rd POV_**

"So did you hear about the Superior is planning on coming here in person?" Peace Keeper Horatio spoke to his fellow Peace Keeper Angelo, the other dark-robed person nodding while reading a book on the matter of dark magic spells.

"Oh yes. Master Darius announced it barely yesterday to us, as well as hinting that the plan to awaken the "Great Beast" is now to be set in motion again. From what I heard from Associate Garrett and Yerna, apparently it's bigger than Atohallan itself. Course, no one knows what the creature, except the Superior himself, looks like. I'm thinking that it probably looks like the Kraken itself from my imagination."

"Hmm," Horatio thought to himself, raising an eyebrow, "Sounds pretty cool to think about. I can't wait for the day when we wipe away every form of light magic from this world and all the other worlds as well. Soon, there will be no good magic to brighten the heart of children and everyone will only know fear and pain from us." He then paused for a moment. "Say, you know how the Superior looks like?"

Angelo looked up from his book, shaking his head. "Nah. Only Darius and Associates Yerna and Garrett know the Superior personally. They were the 1st disciples of the Superior, who broke away from the Organization to surpass Xehanort himself. The only thing I know is that the Superior is highly skilled in all forms of dark magic and is even more evil than Xehanort himself."

While the 2 Peace Keepers were continuing to talk about the topic and other rumors as well, they failed to notice that the room past them, someone had snuck in and quickly exited with a set of Beacons in their hand. As soon as the person left without their attention, Horatio turned to look at the room behind them, looking at it strangely before turning to Angelo. "Did you hear something weird? Something like someone entering the Beacon room where the Beacon crystals are stored in?"

Angelo seemed confused, looking around and at the room behind Horatio. "I didn't hear anything. Must be your imagination."

Horatio stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head, sighing to himself. "Guess you're right. Probably the echoes of this fortress were the noise I heard."

As the Peace Keeper began to simply drink his cup of tea that he had by his side, he didn't notice that around the corner, Hans was holding his breath while hiding behind the door out of sight. Once hearing the Peace Keeper attention going away from the door, he slipped away silently, sighing in relief from the near close experience of being caught. Being a bit quieter, he walked away silently and carefully until he reached the room given to him, closing the door behind him.

Once he made sure that the coast was clear, he reached into his robes, pulling out the set of Beacon crystals he took from the room where the Beacon crystals were placed in, as well as a map and a paper that had the spell to enchant the crystals with while not using the power of Atohallan to power it up. Sure, it was a dark magic spell, but he would need it for where he was going.

And the map that he stole from Yerna without her knowledge would help a lot to find the person he would need to help him in this situation.

Looking at the map that he took, he began to unscroll it and look it over, seeing what appeared to be a red dot hovering over a spot in what appeared to be called the state of Oregon in the United States. Now, his knowledge of the country of the United States was little, but of course, he wasn't going to let that stop him from finding the 5th spirit and bring her home with the intent of possible redemption for himself.

Or did he have another purpose in mind?

In the end, he grabbed the mystical enchanted crystals and spoke some words from memory, the Beacons he had in his hand began to glow, and the next thing that happened in the room given to him was that a bright light engulfed the room before dying down, Hans no longer in the room as he had been teleported to another dimension.

However, what he had failed to notice was that from behind his curtains, a person began to materialize from out of nowhere due to an invisibility spell, Yerna giving a wicked smile at the spot where Hans once was before, pulling out an orb from her red robes that was purple and sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed while waving her fingers over the orb, chuckling to herself in a creepy but evil manner.

"Well now, Hans," Yerna spoke to herself as she began to see the orb clear away the purple fog inside, "Time to see what you are up to. What you're really up to."

**xxx**

_Back at the apartment…_

**_3rd POV_**

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Elsa thought to herself while sitting on the sofa in her friend's apartment. Currently, she was currently cuddled in a warm blanket in her spirit outfit while eating an icicle pop that she got from Alex's fridge. Not only that, but she was also sharing some of the raspberry ice pop with Bruni, the little fire lizard enjoying the ice pop as well which was making her happy and glad for her little companion presence.

She didn't really feel lonely while being with Bruni and Gale around while Nokk was currently horsing around to who knows where, but was nearby in case she needed help.

With a sad sigh, she sat up and placed the ice pop on a plate she made out of ice, Bruni moving from the spot where he was snuggled on the sofa, moving onto the blankets and sitting in front of Elsa on her lap with a smile on its face. Seeing her spirit smiling, she returned one as well to the lizard, Bruni letting out a happy chirp and instantly began a mental communication with her.

"You know, Elsa, I never really seen you this way before."

She was a bit confused by what the lizard meant. "What do you mean, Bruni?"

The lizard simply licked its eye in response. "Well, I mean, like happier. Of course, you seem happy around Anna and the rest of your family when we were back home, but now that we're stuck here with Alex while he's helping us find our way back home, you act differently than before."

Elsa was still confused, but decided to ask more about what Bruni was meaning. "How am I acting differently than before?"

Bruni sat down and tilted its head at her. "Well, you seem happy every time he comes back safe and sound from his college thingy place. Course, we are too, but when you leave with Alex to go to places to have fun at, you always come back like you had a fun time and even look very dreamily happy about the fun experience you had with him."

The 5th spirit slightly blushed at this, thinking about the times Alex took her out as a friend to places that she didn't know would exist later on in the future, such as parks, malls, or even sometimes when they stayed home for the day, on some days when the weather was rainy, and just decided to do fun activities. That meant having cooking lessons, doing charades based on her requests, watching some Disney movies (she even watched her own movies and enjoyed the fun memories of her life while watching it on the magic box known as the television), or doing karaoke along with her protector.

"Well," Elsa replied to Bruni mentally, "we're just friends. Friends do fun things to pass time and have a fun experience. Besides, I don't really think Alexander is into me because if he was, he would have told me himself that he liked me. After all, he's supposed to be my protector while he helps us return back home to our timeline dimension. I'm not sure he would be interested in the idea of asking me to be his girlfriend."

Bruni snorted in an annoyed manner, making Elsa giggle a bit. "Please, Elsa, tell me that you can't see that the guy is into you clearly. Like have you not noticed how he acts a bit like Kristoff acts around Anna? For example, he acts nervous when he asks you if you would like to hang out somewhere to pass the time with him, or even you decide to mess around with him while Alex is doing his work from that college place he goes to."

Elsa continued to blush, twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. "Well, sometimes it's boring to just relax on the sofa while he completes his online work on that computer thing that he calls a laptop, so I like to see what he's up to, even though I guess it annoys him at some points. But it's pretty funny to see when I drop a snowball on him when he least expects it."

With a sigh, the fire lizard shook its head and placed its paw on its face. "And they call me the prankster back home in the Enchanted Forest."

The 5th spirit then takes a deep breath, her thoughts going to that of Alex, which makes her blush even more. "Fine! I'll admit it! I guess I like him more than a friend, but I don't even know how or when it happened. Perhaps it was over the months being his roommate while you guys were here, but I don't know how to react to these feelings for him. I don't even know if he truly feels the same way for me in the 1st place."

Giving a sigh that told Bruni she was feeling sad, the 5th spirit then ran her hand through her hair, grabbing a pillow and yelling into it. After a small fit of emotions, she then tossed it aside, standing up and walking to the kitchen, the fire lizard following behind as she continued to rant about her emotions towards Alex.

"Is it even possible to love some guy you just met and is from another dimension timeline? I mean, I told Anna herself you can't fall for a guy you meet, but here I am falling for one that I met months ago and is literally doing everything he can to get me home. Well technically, I haven't met him and it's just probably very weird now. Not only that, does he even really like me back? God, it's so frustrating for me!"

Arriving at the table in the kitchen, she sat down on a chair and placed her arms on the table, lying her head down to try to calm down. Bruni, along with Gale that was coming in from the window nearby, came to the support of the 5th spirit by her side, being on the table while Bruni tried to reason with her.

"It's alright Elsa if you have feelings for him. You don't need to hide it from him and you can just tell him how you feel. I'm sure Alex will be delighted to know you love him."

Elsa looked up at the fire lizard, her eyes seeming hopeful. "You really think so?"

Gale chirped in support of his fellow companion. "Sure. I never heard of a rule that prevents love happening between 2 people from different timelines and dimensions. Sure, he is from this timeline that is strange to us as we think it's the future, but I surely think Alex loves you as well, though he may not want to admit it because he's literally past mirroring you."

Elsa was now confused. "What are you talking about Gale?" She asked the wind spirit mentally, the wind spirit replying to her with chirps that only she would understand via the mental link between the Enchanted Forest spirits.

"Well, he seems to conceal his feelings for you and you told us how his mother told you that he tends to isolate himself from people. Also, even though he may look happy, I'm sure that it's just a mask to hide what Alex is really feeling. Not only that, I can sense Alexander has a deep pain in his heart that he's hiding from us, but perhaps if you ask him, he may open up to you."

Elsa sat back on the chair, pondering about what the wind spirit told her about her new friend. "I never really noticed Alex being that way. He seems so happy most of the time around me and makes sure that I'm alright and safe that I never really thought about how he was feeling before I came to this world and in his life. Perhaps he was setting aside the emotions he was dealing with so I wouldn't get worried about him." She then snaps her fingers with a smile. "That does it! When Alex comes home, I'm going to confront him once and for all about his feelings!"

"And you're going to tell him you like him as well, right?" Bruni chirped in, Elsa blushing at the fire spirit comment before shaking her head, sighing in disbelief.

"Probably not yet. Or I don't know, perhaps when he gets back." She placed a hand on her head, banging it slightly with a fist before setting her hand down with an annoyed look. "I'm just so confused right now over these emotions right now. I wonder how Anna would react in this situation over me being in love. She would probably tell me to go for love because it'll probably be my soulmate that I need in my life."

**Knock Knock Knock**

Elsa turned to see that someone was knocking on the front door, a smile appearing on her lips as she stood up with her eyes beaming with happiness. "I guess Alex returned home sooner than expected. I wonder what he got from the market." She then felt surprisement and shook her head, placing a hand on her chest to calm her pacing heart. "Elsa get a hold of yourself. It's Alex, who's not your boyfriend yet."

"Keep telling yourself that Elsa," Bruni teased Elsa, making the 5th spirit glare at the grinning lizard. "I think I smell love in the air."

"Yep!" Gale chirped as well, making Elsa sigh in disappointment as she walked away to the front door, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "It's a once in the lifetime moment Elsa!"

"Why are they so annoying?" Elsa muttered to herself, making the 2 spirits following behind giggle at her reaction. "Seriously, I wish I was back home right now at this time."

As Elsa reached the door, she paused for a moment, thinking of what to say to Alex once she opened the door. She felt like perhaps it was the moment to fulfill her promise she made to Alexander's mother, and that she needed to confront him about his emotions. Maybe, if it went well, he would confess his love for her and she could confess her love for him. After all, these months of being together as roommates while he was doing everything he could do in his power to get her home proved he really cared about her.

And she couldn't deny that she really cared about him. After all, he did look handsome with his sleet black hair, his caramel brown eyes, and even his smile that made her blush when he checked up on her mental health to see if she was doing alright. But the thoughts made her feel distracted, so she told herself to get a grip, and with a deep breath, opened the door with a smile to welcome her friend, only for her smile to drop into shock at the person who was standing outside the door.

Because only God knew she didn't expect this to happen at all today.

"... Hans?"

**A/N: *proceeds to faint*. But on a serious note, nani?! Elsa literally didn't expect Hans to be in this present timeline dimension that she is stuck in while waiting for Alex to come home. I do know that last chapter I said that Alex would confront Garrett in this one, but I decided to focus on what Elsa was doing around the time while Alex was driving around and I tried to make it very fluffy and romance appropriate.**

**Hopefully I did well, so leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and perhaps I might ask one of the lucky reviewers to help me beta my next chapter and proofread it over to recommend what they would like added. Course, next chapter will reveal during the fight of Alex and Garrett on why Garrett hates Elsa and her family and how Hans will try to convince Elsa to come back home while Yerna spies on the two of them with malicious intent for the both of them.**

**Anyways, leave a like and review (I said that already did I?) on what you thought for this new chapter. I think next chapter may come out next week since I'm already behind on some online assignments. Hope you guys won't get mad XD. Until then fellow shippers! :)**

**PS: I'm making Bruni and Gale romance teasers in this fanfic. It was pretty funny to imagine the wind and fire spirits teasing Elsa over liking Alex more than a friend. That's all folks...**


	22. Chapter 22: Fight against fate

**A/N: So… lately… I've been writing some fanfics that I want to post, and then I experience an episode of the author's block. Hopefully, I will find the motivation to finish writing short stories by writing this chapter. Anyways, here is the new chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, totally but surely, there would be a collab between Inside Out and Frozen to see how the emotions are like in Elsa so we could know how she deals with her emotions so well. :)**

**Chapter 22: Fight against fate**

_Back at the university…_

**_Alex's POV_**

**Zap!**

It's a close beam of dark magic that I barely missed that was flying towards me as I ducked behind a desk, taking cover from the man that was currently trying to kill me. Glancing over, I managed to get a glimpse of his face before another streak of dark magic came flying my way, ducking under the cover of the desk to not get hit.

You ought to think that someone would have heard the commotion and checked what was happening, but at the moment, I was trapped in this room with this crazy freakshow under a dark spell he placed us under. Not only does it prevent me from escaping, but no sounds can escape the room as well, thus giving this bad guy the opportunity to strike fear in me and also try to eliminate me with the objective of going after Elsa when he was done with his mission.

Course, I wasn't afraid of the robed man as I fought the Heartless, but I was merely annoyed by this encounter that I didn't have time to prepare for. Normally, I would have tried to fight back, but when someone shoots at you with dark magic beams, you can't really do much except wait for the person to get in close contact. Which I was waiting for, but this Garrett person was obviously smarter than he looked, being at a fair distance while still having the advantage by being close enough to get a good hit on me.

Now, I was taking cover behind a desk, my vision blurring a bit before I shake my head, my vision clearing up as I look around for something to defend myself with, but there's nothing. I groan in anger as I bang my head against the desk cover, hearing Garrett chuckle in an evil manner at me. Deciding to confront him verbally, I spoke out loud to him. "What's so funny? You enjoy blasting people with dark magic?"

I can't see what Garrett is doing, but in the far distance on the other side of the room, I see a fire extinguisher on the wall, an idea coming to my mind on how to escape. "Not necessarily mate. It ain't the thought of blasting you away from existence, but the thought of how much you remind me of meself."

"How's that?" I reply, slowing crawling behind the desk row that is currently giving me cover from the dark-robed figure. "Last time I checked, you and I have nothing in common."

I hear Garrett chuckle at me. "See man, that's where yer wrong. I think you and I ain't so different from each other. After all, we've both lost people precious to us while society did nothing to help our pain."

The memory of my little brother Erick floods my head before I shake it off, my vision once again becoming blurry as I try to gain control of my emotions. "How's that? You don't know a thing about me, and I, in my life as I recalled, don't know a thing about you except the fact that you're an evil person trying to kill people that use magic for good. And I won't let that happen to anyone while I'm around."

"Please mate," I hear Garrett reply as I glance over real quick to see him moving around the room to find me, "I find it hard to believe that a guy like yourself will protect a person that is even close to what the people in this time call a goddess. For all I know, she and her entire family are damned monsters that deserve to perish from life altogether."

"And for what reason exactly?" I call out loud to him, glancing to see Garrett stopping in his tracks before I see that he stops levitating and drops to the ground, taking a chair and sitting on it to then reply back to me.

"It all started off with her grandfather, King Runeard of Arendelle. Ah, how the people loved him and praised him for being a good king and even being the role model of a true monarch, but you and I know he wasn't even close to being a good king. Or am I wrong mate?"

My thoughts go back to Frozen 2 when Elsa had found out that her grandfather started the war with the Northuldrans by slaying the chief. But it was a shocker for me to see her hurt by this truth, one of the reasons why I tried my hardest to protect Elsa while she was here in this timeline dimension so she would never have to go through that sort of experience again. "What's your point?"

Garrett chuckles at my reply while I still stay hidden, crawling slowly to the fire extinguisher in hopes of acquiring it. "Well, what if I told you that the Northuldran chief, before he died, had family members that cared about him?"

This makes me pause in my tracks, as I try to connect the pieces together that this man is telling me about. "Okay. So what is exactly your point?"

The next words send chills down my spine.

"Well mate, I'm the son of the Northuldran chief that Elsa's grandfather cold-heartedly murdered the day the Enchanted Forest was shut off from the world."

I stop in my tracks, his words entering my mind as I was shocked. This guy, this evil person that was bent on killing the spirits of the Enchanted Forest for who knows what reason, was Northuldran? It didn't make sense to me. I decided to confront the villain. "Oh really? And you expect me to believe that?"

I heard Garrett chuckle evilly as I saw the desk beside me flip to the side, making my heart race as it was really close by my side. Had it been there, no doubt the dark magic would have hurt me really bad. "I don't expect it mate. After all, you probably are wondering why I would try to kill the spirits that protect the forest where my people live in, eh? Why Disney never mentioned this in the movie itself?"

I heard him get up from the chair, seeing him move to the board in the front of the room through a crack between the flipped over desks as I continued to inch over to the fallen over fire extinguisher. "Well mate," Garrett continued to speak out loud, "Disney only decided to tell the story they wanted people to hear, but they never really told the whole true story."

"And what's that?" I replied in a sarcastic tone, before dodging a blast of dark magic that strikes the desk I was behind barely a few seconds ago. "That supposedly some guy who claims to be the son of the Northuldran chief that King Runeard did kill is literally betraying his own people since he's on a road of revenge for who knows what evil reason?"

"Well, perhaps I am," I heard Garrett reply back to me, "But ever since the day I lost my father and no one did anything to avenge him, I swore to avenge my father myself, and the opportunity came one day when I was trapped in the Enchanted Forest before the 5th spirit freed it, under the help of the Superior. He showed me what was my purpose in life was to be, and that was to eliminate the forces of magic my people relied on so much that in the end turned against us at the end."

I hear him then snicker at me in a taunting way. "Sure, you may think my backstory is confusing, but let's talk about your story, Alex. Let's face it, you think that when you lost your little brother to those thugs that tried to rob you and the justice system did nothing to avenge him, that the idea of avenging him didn't come to thought? Or perhaps the anger and the guilt that didn't come along to haunt you wasn't tempting enough to resist it?"

My hands clench into fists, the anger coming to mind as I recall how my life was after Erick died protecting me from death itself. And how afterward, the only thing I recalled was that I was crying and hugging his lifeless body after I had blacked out for no reason. My vision starts to blur again, a headache coming to mind as I grip my forehead in pain as I try to resist the emotions that want to dominate me. "Stop."

"Or," I hear Garrett taunt me, "Is the thought of your family abandoning you with no emotional help or even showing you love when they fell into depression? And how you had to deal with your classmates calling you, what did they use to call you, the cold-hearted freak with no heart? Or the fact that you even at some point in life considered the option of ending your life because you felt like you had no purpose in life?"

"Please stop." The headache is increasing in my head as I feel tears come to my eyes, my hands grabbing my head as I try to resist the strong feelings flooding my soul.

"Let's face it, Alex. You're not good enough in life and you certainly don't need to fight for this realm. And you don't need to fight for the 5th spirit and her friends and family. Like come on, why did you decide to help her in the 1st place? Was the idea of being useful for something in life that spurred you? Or did you seriously hope that by protecting Elsa, you could find your own purpose to give you a reason to live in this real cold magicless world that treats people like us as if we were nothing?"

I try to ignore him, going for the fire extinguisher that is now close to me. But before I can, the desk I was hiding behind suddenly flings at me, hitting me full on as I cry out in pain from the full force of the impact. Groaning from the headache and the pain that is flaring in my abdomen, I try to get up, only to look up to see Garrett standing over me with an evil grin, holding his hand over me as I see a dark shadow orb form in his hand that is obviously meant to end my life.

"You know Alex, I can offer you a purpose in life. Just simply join us Peace Keepers and hand over Elsa and the rest of the spirits to us. Perhaps we may spare your family as well if you do. If not, well, I suppose you will simply let them down when they perish from the world after the Superior releases the "Great Beast" upon the realms of magic and this real world. So what will it be, dear child?"

There's only one answer to choose from at this point for me. "I rather die than betray Elsa for you people. At least I won't go down knowing I did something unforgivable in life."

I see the man chuckle, the dark orb readying to fire at me to finish me off. "It's a shame really. Well, alright then. I respect your foolish decision, Alex. But it's going to be a great pleasure to kill Elsa and your little sister Emily after I'm done with you. And it will be the best feeling ever to know that I was successful in avenging my father when I have finished off the spirits of the Enchanted Forest along with the rest of Arendelle."

**xxx**

_Promise you won't ever give up…_

_The rain simply fell upon us two, holding his frail body with the crutches nearby. I begged him to stay with me, that help was coming for him. But we knew better, and yet I refused fate. I didn't know what I would do without him. But the only thing Erick spoke to me before he left this world was something that I tried to cling on to for the sake of never-failing him again._

_Promise me, that you'll never give up…_

**xxx**

What was I doing?

I'm about to fail in my promise to protect Elsa from the Peace Keepers. I'm about to repeat the events in my life again. I'm about to relive the experience again. I'm about to relive the painful experience again. I'm about to fail to protect the person that is giving me a reason to live.

No.

No!

NO!

I won't settle for this. I won't give up easily. I will fight back until I get her back home. I try to look around for something that I need in this situation, and then I see it in range.

Perfect.

Garrett obviously does a taunt that I suppose I have a clever answer for. "Any last words you want me to pass on to Elsa before I kill you?"

I look up at him with a smirk. "Yeah."

"And what is it?" He grins evilly at me.

"Let it Go is cringy."

He looks confused at what I just said. "What?... Argh!"

In the few seconds of him being distracted, I grabbed the pen that was in range for me to grab, and stab it right onto his toe. It doesn't go through, but it was pointy enough to cause him to fall back in pain as he grabbed his foot in pain, the dark orb in his hand fading to nothing as the robed man fell onto the floor, cursing in pain. "Dammit! Argh! My foot! Damn you, Alex!"

Course, he tries to see where I went, only for the last thing that he sees is the fire extinguisher to come his way towards his face, smacking him dead on his head to knock him out cold. I hit him again on his head to ensure he stays knocked out, but not enough to kill him. As I try to catch my breath, I drop the fire extinguisher from my hand, crouching to check that the man has a pulse. Which, thank God, he does have one as I don't want to kill a person that is trying to kill me, even if it would be the most logical thing to do in this situation.

After checking his vitals, I check him to see that if his claim was true, seeing his looks to be that close to a Northuldran tribe member, though I notice he's around the age of Elsa's father, perhaps older than Agnarr himself before he died along with Iduna in the shipwreck. Though the thought of why a Northuldran would turn against his own people to wipe away the force of magic through evil means of magic.

After searching Garrett robes, I find a pair of green crystals in his pockets, which look strange to me as they seem like the ones that Elsa told me what got her in this dimension in the 1st place. But I would have to check with someone that would be an expert on magic things to confirm that these crystals are dimension traveling things before I use them to send Elsa back along with the rest of the spirits to her own timeline dimension. I decided to pocket them as I notice the spell around the room to disappear around us, meaning I can leave for home as I'm no longer trapped here.

But first, there's something to do with this Garrett guy.

Getting up and stretching my limbs, I grab Garrett and drag him over to the fire alarm thing, breaking the glass and setting it off with his hands as he's currently unconscious. The alarm starts blaring as I run out of the classroom, making sure that I'm not caught on the cameras leaving the place as I run to the elevator that's close by me. I jump in as the doors barely closed on time, seeing however some security guards run to the classroom where I had an encounter with Garrett that I won out of luck. Thankfully, the truth can sometimes help in serious situations.

"What floor you going to?"

I then notice there's a female student who's looking at me weirdly, as I'm currently standing there without pushing a button while having some bruises on me, some cuts on my face that thankfully aren't bad enough to ruin my looks. But I'm not in the mood to try to impress girls, so I just push the button to the garage floor that the car is parked on so I can just hurry along to see if Elsa is alright.

After all, if this Garrett guy came after me, what's to say they won't go after the spirits of the Enchanted Forest?

The ride goes along quietly, with the student getting off at her floor, leaving me alone in the elevator to wonder about the events that have happened to me. Obviously, Garrett was from the Frozen dimension, yet seemed to be willing to kill people from his own dimension that even included his own people. Were the Peace Keepers people from the Disney worlds that had a grudge against the Disney characters for a specific reason? Not only that, what was this "Great Beast" that Garrett mentioned to me? But the one that I was thinking about was one that bothered me a lot.

"Who is this Superior?"

It would be a mystery that I had to find out about.

**A/N: Welp, this chapter came along faster than expected. And again, I don't keep to the idealist that I wrote for myself on how this chapter would come along. Perhaps, I just need to rewrite my list again so I can stick with it. But I assure you, next chapter will have Elsa confront Hans while Yerna spies on them with malicious intent for both of them. Maybe the two will have to put aside their hard feelings for each other to fight what is coming for them. But, of course, they still won't like each other afterward.**

**Anyways, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter. Positive things help me brainstorm funny things and ideas on what to write about for the next chapter, as well as epic things to include for the story. I'm thinking of what to include for the shock reveal in the story, but that's later on. Therefore, thanks for tuning in, and I'm signing out for now. Expect the next chapter by next week. Peace! :)**

**Also, this chapter came earlier for the courtesy that today is my bday, meaning I'm 20 now. That's all folks**!


	23. Chapter 23: Enemy of my enemy

**A/N: First of all, thanks once again to everyone who is reading this fanfic. New or not, you guys keep motivating me to continue this fanfic in these stressful times. I hope everyone is doing well, and that you stay safe wherever you are. Without further ado, here's the new episode… I mean the next chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, there ought to be Elsa shorts to watch that would make everyone love her more than before, but totally I would be annoyed by her constant singing. JK I would enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 23: Enemy of my enemy**

_Back at the apartment…_

**_3rd POV_**

"...Hans?"

Out of all the scenarios she imagined in her life, Elsa would least expect to see the guy that tried to woo her sister, behead her on the frozen fjord in Arendelle, and steal the throne for himself in this place at this time. After all, she was stuck here in the 1st place because of some mystical crystals that teleported her and Nokk along with Bruni and Gale here to Alex's world. Plus, she didn't even expect people from her own dimension to find their way here, especially a cold-hearted ba- person, she thought, that perhaps wanted to kill her for their own evil reason.

She glared at Hans, who glared back at her with an angered look. "Hello, Elsa. We meet again…"

**BANG!**

Of course, Hans didn't expect for the 5th spirit to hit him on the head with an ice bat that she formed in her hands without him expecting it, the man falling back anime-style onto his back as Elsa raised the bat over him again, ready to strike him again. Of course, Hans raised his hand while using his other remaining hand to shield himself, the man clearly looking hurt from the pain he was now feeling from being hit by an ice bat.

"Wait," he pleaded to Elsa, who glared at him with Bruni and Gale coming to her defense, the little fire lizard getting on fire with a growl to the disgraced Seven Isles prince, "Don't hit me again."

"Why not?" Elsa demanded, readying her bat to hit Hans again. Of course, Alex had taught her how to defend herself should anyone tried to enter the apartment to rob the place or perhaps even attack her, even though she was capable of doing so with her powers. But he also taught her how to use a bat as he said it would be more useful in case her powers couldn't react in time, so she learned how to swing one and how to hit people on the head with one.

Clearly, it worked perfectly to hit a guy she didn't like on the head with the bat she made for herself. She made a mental note to thank Alex later on when he came back.

Hans grunted in pain while rubbing his head, using his free hand to reach into his robes to pull out a pair of crystals that were the color of green leaves. As he had expected, Elsa froze in her place upon seeing the mystical crystals, remembering that they looked like the crystals that got her here in the 1st place. "Are those? Can it be?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They're Beacons, which is what got you here in the 1st place."

The 5th spirit started to lower her bat, before raising it again, glaring at Hans. "How did you get them? And how did you find me in the 1st place? Are you one of the people that is trying to kill me and the rest of the spirits of the Enchanted Forest?"

He winced. "Well…"

"Answer me truthfully, Hans! So help me God, I will smack the Demogorgon out of you right here and now if you don't respond now."

Hans was a bit confused by what she meant. "Demo what?"

Elsa just realized what she spoke out loud to the prince. _'Damn it. I knew that I should haven't watched Stranger Things with Alex last night on his tv thingy.'_ She thought to herself, feeling a bit embarrassed before composing herself with a glare again. "I mean I will beat the Devil out of you right now!" _'Perhaps I also need to watch the number of hours I learn how to paint from Bob Ross.'_

Hans took a deep breath, choosing his next words carefully to not get hit by the 5th spirit. "Alright, I'll explain everything. First, I used to be one of the people…" Elsa raised the ice bat again, Hans extending his hands to defend himself. "Wait! I used to be one of them, but not anymore now! I promise!"

Elsa seemed to analyze his answer before a thought clicked in her mind, causing her to get angry once again as she raised the bat over Hans once more, feeling infuriated. "You were the one that tried to kill me in the Enchanted Forest weren't you?!"

Hans knew that he wouldn't avoid the truth to come out, as Bruni was currently glaring at him while sitting on Elsa's shoulder. "Well, to be honest, perhaps it was me…"

**BANG!**

"Ow! Can you please stop hitting me?! I'm sorry for trying to kill you twice in a row!" Hans apologized as he rubbed his head again after Elsa hit him with her bat again, clearly angered by learning that it was Hans who got her in this situation in the 1st place. "I wasn't thinking straight when I was trying to kill you in the Enchanted Forest. I was only doing what the Peace Keepers wanted me to do for them."

"Peace Keepers?" Elsa questioned the man angrily, Hans sighing to himself as he was now regretting this plan of his that perhaps he hadn't fully thought out perfectly.

"The people that are trying to kill you and the rest of the spirits of the Enchanted Forest are known as Peace Keepers. They are a group of people who focus on the usage of dark magic to eliminate sources of light magic for the sake of embodying the world in total darkness. And they're planning on destroying Arendelle along with the Enchanted Forest with the nearby kingdoms of Corona, the Destiny Islands, and other places as well for the Superior."

Elsa needed to know more, as she was feeling scared despite not showing it when she heard that the Peace Keepers were planning on destroying Arendelle, thinking of Anna and everyone else she cared about. "What else Hans?! Why are they doing this?! Who's the Superior?!"

"I don't know who's the Superior is," Hans replied truthfully, though Elsa was still hesitant to trust him, "All I know is that this Superior is planning to release something that is known as the "Great Beast", and that without the spirits pf the Enchanted Forest or Atohallan around anymore, the entity will be released upon the realms and dimensions that exist, including this one, and everything that you see here will perish from existence forever."

Now the 5th spirit, along with Bruni and Gale, felt fear strike into their hearts. "Everything?" Elsa asked, Hans nodding with a grim look.

"I'm afraid so. And the only ones who can stop these people are you and the rest of the spirits here. From what I heard with the Peace Keepers, the Earth Giants, or the earth spirits, are not strong enough to defend Atohallan by themselves, and that the only way for everything to be restored is for the 5 spirits of the Enchanted Forest to unite at Atohallan with the Enchanted Artifact, and to combine their powers to restore balance in the realm again to defeat the "Great Beast."

Elsa was confused, though she still kept her guard up around Hans. "The Enchanted Artifact? What is that?"

Hans shrugged while massaging his painful throbbing head. "I'm not sure, but supposedly it's an artifact crafted by Atohallan, before the spirits were born, to aid in case the "Great Beast" was ever freed to banish the entity back to where it came from. And from what I heard, it was sent to a different dimension by Atohallan to protect the sacred relic from ever being destroyed by the forces of darkness. Specifically, this dimension is where it was sent to."

This revealing truth shocked the spirits altogether. An Enchanted Artifact? The "Great Beast"? An entity that needed for the spirits and Atohallan to be destroyed to be released to shroud the realms in darkness, and the only way to defeat it was for the spirits to unite their powers with the help of the Enchanted Artifact? And it was located in this realm?

The puzzles that Elsa had been trying to solve in her head ever since she arrived here were slowly starting to connect together for her. Why the Peace Keepers were trying to kill her and the rest of the spirits. Why Atohallan had called for her to become the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest. Why she was sent to this dimension in this timeline for who knows what reason.

It was to prepare her for the coming battle that would overshadow her own realm and Alex's world. But now, she was troubled by the fact on why Atohallan had sent her here to Alex's place out of everywhere else in the world. What role did Alex play in all of this? Perhaps he was to be her traveling companion and ally to guide her to find the artifact that would save everyone that she loved and cared about.

Unless… it couldn't be…

**SCREECH!**

Neither Elsa nor Hans had enough time to react to the dark fireball being flung their way, the blast almost striking the two of them had it not been for Bruni's quick reflex to fire his own fireball back at the attack, canceling it out. After the smoke dissipated, Elsa saw a group of Heartless approaching them, clearly looking with the motive to try to attack the group as they were outside and there was no one around to witness the event happen.

Hans got up with a look that showed that he was clearly shocked and confused. "But how? I clearly made sure to leave without no one noticing that I left the fortress to come here. How is it possible that the Heartless are here?"

Elsa turned to face Hans with a glare. "Did you come here to try to kill me again? If you did, it won't be easy to accomplish this time, Hans."

The prince shook his head. "No! I came here to bring you back home along with the spirits so you could stop the Peace Keepers from destroying everything back in our dimension, including my home kingdom the Seven Isles! I didn't think that they would follow me here without me noticing them!"

The 5th spirit felt like she wanted to choke him, but placed her thoughts aside, readying her self in a battle stance with Bruni and Gale by her side, the two other spirits calling to Nokk for help as they were surrounded by what seemed more than 20 Heartless. "Well, Hans," Elsa angrily spoke to the man, "We better deal with these things here and now, if you want me to at least believe that you're telling the truth to me."

Hans gritted his teeth while clenching his fists, before sighing with a nod and facing the other side while readying his own dark magic to fight the Heartless on the other side. "Fine. But you better at least put up a fight better than last time."

With the 5th spirit forming a temporary alliance with an old enemy now turned ally, they confronted the Heartless with their powers, a battle happening in the real world while someone was clearly watching the battle, safe back in the Peace Keepers fortress.

**xxx**

_Back in Frozen dimension..._

**_3rd POV_**

"So Hans, you're clearly are a traitor to us," Yerna smirked to seeing the prince fighting off the Heartless, enjoying the times he got hurt before getting back into the fight, "But unfortunately, your time will come to an end."

She raised a hand over her crystal orb, readying her dark magic to end the prince before a voice caused her to stop in her tracks. "Not yet Yerna. Hans is still of use to us."

Yerna turned to see Darius enter the room, the woman stopping her own dark magic to respect her boss. "For what reason exactly? You saw for yourself that he is trying to get the 5th spirit back home himself to stop us. Why do you want him to succeed in his mission?"

Darius chuckled, shaking his head. "Child, do you really believe Elsa will return with Hans back to Arendelle because he turned good? Tell me you're not aware that she hates him with a fiery passion that we were aware of since the day he tried to kill her on the frozen fjord after she had frozen Arendelle with her powers. Besides, she won't return with him because of the fate planned for her, which she will find the Enchanted Artifact to try to save her realm with."

Yerna was interested in what her master was saying. "And what would the Enchanted Artifact be?"

Darius shrugged. "Don't know. Perhaps an artifact with the powers of all the spirits combined but in order to locate it, we must first find the one "who will guide the chosen one to where the one will find why life is beautiful in art." I don't know what it means, but it's obvious that the one is Alex and the chosen one is Elsa, of course. But if we get Alex to turn to the darkness, the Enchanted Artifact will be ours to claim."

Yerna gave a wicked grin at this thought, rubbing her hands together. "Yes," she hissed, "That will mean that Atohallan will fall before us and with the magical place gone, we can shroud this realm in total darkness. After the Superior releases the "Great Beast", we can finally destroy the rest of the other Disney realms and worlds, where I can finally have my revenge against Princess Merida."

Darius nodded, before snapping his fingers at the daydreaming woman. "But come now. Make sure to teleport Hans back here after the battle, so we can prepare him to meet the Superior, who is coming here today. After all, it will be rude for the prince to miss out on meeting our master teacher that will release the strongest entity in the Disneyverse known as the "Great Beast."

Yerna got up and bowed in respect to her master. "Yes sir. Consider it done."

As Darius left the room in his robes, Peace Keeper Yerna got back on sitting on the floor, seeing that now the battle was over with the spirits and Hans being the victors of the battle. Raising her hand, her dark magic began to activate as she smiled at the prince with a wicked grin.

"Well, Hans, time to come on back now. The Superior has great plans for you now."

**xxx**

_Back in the real world…_

**_3rd POV_**

"Is it over?" Elsa tried to catch her breath, wiping away the sweat from her face as she surveyed the area looking for more Heartless to fight. Luckily, there was no more to be seen, and she glanced at the prince who was about 6 feet away from her, the man nodding to confirm. "Thank God. I don't think I had enough strength in me to keep this up."

Hans nodded in agreement, using his robe sleeves to wipe his own sweat off his face. "I never thought they would be that strong. These Heartless sure are dangerous to fight when you're on the wrong side." This earned him a glare from Elsa and Nokk, the water horse that had come in time during the fight to give assistance to Elsa and Gale and Bruni was now glaring at the prince as well. "Not that this is the wrong side, it's the good side at least."

No matter what Hans said though, Elsa still didn't trust the prince of the Seven Isles. After all, he had tried to kill her twice in her entire life, once in Arendelle years ago and the 2nd time in the Enchanted Forest a couple of months ago. But she told herself to put aside her anger away for the moment, as she still needed some answers from Hans about how her home was or how the Enchanted Forest was without her around.

Being cautious, however, she made sure to approach Hans carefully in case he was the one behind this new attack on her along with Bruni, Gale, and Nokk supporting her. In fact, Hans was still surveying the area for more attacks, he didn't notice the 5th spirit approaching him until she pushed him to the ground, the man getting surprised as she stood over him with her hand raised at him, ice forming on the tips of her fingers as she glared at him.

"Explain everything that is happening, now," she demanded to the prince, wanting an answer. Elsa didn't want to resort to violence for this situation, but she needed to know as much about her enemies that were planning on shrouding her and every other dimension in the Disneyverse in darkness. Also, she needed to know if her family were safe back in Arendelle.

With a sigh, Hans tried to explain how everything began for him when the head leader of the group, Darius, had approached him back in the Seven Isles with an opportunity to exact revenge on Elsa for exchange of loyalty to the Peace Keepers cause. He explained how they showed him to master the ability to conjure dark magic even without being born with powers, and how the Peace Keepers were planning on destroying Atohallan and Arendelle combined, as it was the force that stood between the balance of magic and the release of the "Great Beast."

"What's this "Great Beast" Hans?" Elsa questioned him, the man shrugging in truthful honesty.

"I'm not sure. But the Peace Keepers true leader, the Superior, is planning on releasing it to plunge the realms of light magic into darkness for the purpose of recreating everything in fear and evil. Whoever the Superior is, I don't know, but the person is truly evil and they're planning on destroying our dimension, including my home kingdom the Seven Isles."

Normally, Elsa wouldn't care a single thing about Hans, but she felt pity for him when she saw he was truly scared on the thought of his home kingdom suffering a fate that was horrible to think about. Lowering her hand, she extended a hand to the prince, helping the man back on his feet with Nokk still on alert, giving a compassionate glance to ease the worried prince. "So why are you here?"

Hans brought out the Beacon crystals he had shown her earlier on, sighing with unease. "I came to bring you home along with the rest of the spirits. So you can stop the Peace Keepers from accomplishing their goal of destroying our world and everything else from existence."

Seeing the green crystals in his hands left Elsa torn between choices. The fact was that she could return home once for all, and finally be able to see her family again after 5-6 months of not seeing them once was obviously one she would have chosen even with a blindfold on. Sure, it would be with a person she didn't like, but she could easily leave and return back to the Enchanted Forest with the spirits to restore the balance faster than a person's snap.

But then came the thought of the Enchanted Artifact and Alex. What if her powers and the spirits were not enough to restore the balance by themselves? What was the Enchanted Artifact anyways? Could it be that Atohallan sent her here to Alex's place because he would be the one to help her find this object and use it to defeat these Peace Keepers?

It was a jumble of thoughts in her head, but she made a decision she didn't know if she would regret later on for the sake of the future.

"I'm sorry, but no."

Hans was confused. "What? Why?"

She shook her head, her worried look replaced with that of confidence and determination. "I can't leave now with the fact that I need to find the object Atohallan sent here to this world. When I find the Enchanted Artifact, I will return to make sure to defeat the Peace Keepers and stop the release of this "Great Beast." No matter what it takes for me, I have to find the object that Atohallan sent me here for."

The prince felt truly disappointed in her actions. "Oh great…"

Before he could react, however, the crystals began to light up in his hands, causing the spirits to shield themselves from the bright light that emitted from the Beacons that Hans was holding. It was momentarily, but as the light died down, Elsa was the 1st to notice that Hans was gone, the very spot he was standing on was now replaced by nothing there to fill in. She tried to look around, thinking he may have been teleported to a nearby spot, but there was no one around except her along with Nokk, Bruni, and Gale.

It was a moment of quietness that left Elsa restless, wondering about everything she learned from Hans before he disappeared with the Beacons. She didn't know much before, but now she knew more than ever about this mystery shadow group, what their goal was, and how to stop them. Of course, she didn't know where she could find this Enchanted Artifact, but perhaps with the help of Alex, she would find it in a place that was tied to Atohallan in the 1st place.

The question is, exactly where?

But with this thought of this attack, she became worried. Truly worried. Because if the Peace Keepers sent the Heartless after her and the spirits of water, fire, and wind, they were sure to send someone after the person she now cared about. The person that pledged a promise to get her back home safe and sound. The person that she started running to upon seeing him return clearly injured but at least safe and sound.

"Alex."

**A/N: Another chapter concluded. So, for this chapter, I tried making it funny as possible around the beginning, as well as have some pretty tense moments to keep the thriller up. I have some fluffy moments thought up for the next chapters, but this next one will have Elsa try to help Alex after something bad will happen to him when he returns. Just trying to keep the suspense up.**

**Anyways, leave a review and thanks to everyone who has left a review for this story. If you're new, welcome and thanks for stopping by. I have some multiple fanfics planned for the near future, and as this one is so far my biggest written one, I plan on doing stories that are romantic thriller type ones that are kid-appropriate ones and also fun to read about. So thanks for tuning in, and expect the next chapter perhaps this week. Hopefully, I can complete my online work by the time I upload the chapter. Until then, fellow readers! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Stay with me

**A/N: This will be a very sad and emotional chapter for Elsa. That's all.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, obviously I think Anna would have more screen time than usual, as the movie isn't about Elsa all the time. As the HISHE Dub said, it's not always about Elsa! JK I (why is it so hard to say it?) like her. That's all. :)**

**Chapter 24: Stay with me**

**_Alex's POV_**

It's a long drive from the college back to my home that I'm grateful for, glad to have escaped from the evil Peace Keeper Garrett back at the university. But after driving with a throbbing pain growing in my heart on my way back, I finally arrive back at the apartment, where I'm greeted by the sight of the area looking like a battle took place while I wasn't around, confirming my worst suspicions to be true.

"Shit! I have to check on Elsa!" I tell myself as I take off my seatbelt, only to cry out in pain as I clutch my heart with my hand. With a gulp, I notice my hand is looking different as my veins are becoming the color of black, making me worried as I feel myself growing weak while trying to get out. "Damn. It can't be what I think it is."

Trying to gather my strength to get out of the car, what gives me strength is seeing Elsa come into sight with the other spirits by her side, the 5th spirit appearing fine despite seeing the light bruises on her along with her spirit outfit dirtied from whatever battle she was in while I wasn't here. I manage to get out and limp towards her with a smile on her face, Elsa running to me while returning what I guess was the most joyful expression I have ever seen from her in my life.

"Alex, you're okay!" She exclaims happily as she runs to hug me, making me blush as I return the hug to the 5th spirit. Of course, I'm feeling some pain start to course in my arm, but I try to ignore it while I'm consoling Elsa. But I guess she realizes what she just did right now, letting go of me with her face showing that she's blushing from the fact that perhaps she showed a sign of affection to me. "Not that I was worried at all about you, of course."

I smirk at her with a slight roll of my eyes at her. "Of course. I couldn't leave you alone to fend for yourself in this world by yourself without me helping you. I would break my promise to you."

Elsa sighs with a shake of her head. "Now you ruined the mood like always." This causes me to grin, but it's replaced by a grimace of pain as the pain level I'm experiencing is slowly spiking in my chest. Elsa then notices my expression, the 5th spirit looking worried now. "Are you okay Alex? What's wrong?"

I try to tell her it's nothing, but my own body betrays me as I slightly groan from feeling my heart is acting like it's going to explode from the rapid beating that I am experiencing. "It's nothing to really worry about," I tell her since I don't want her to notice the pain I'm feeling, so I try to look down at the ground. But it only concerns the 5th spirit more as she lifts my face to look at her with her hand in a gentle manner, my own eyes looking into her scared blue eyes.

"Please tell me, Alex. It's me, you can trust me," she says in a soothing voice, the environment around us simply fading to nothing as it's the perfect moment to tell her that I love her. That I want to lean in and kiss her gently on her lips and protect her from all sorts of evil. And I was so sure that she was leaning in too, perhaps to kiss me in return in what I could consider being a romantic moment that I'm pretty sure could be Disney worthy.

And then the pain spikes beyond my imagination and what I thought could be the worst pain I have ever experienced.

"Aaagh!" I cry out while clutching my right arm as I fall to the ground in pain, hearing Elsa is lowering to where I am on the ground as she turns me to face her, her expression now looking scared and worried as she holds me in her arms. "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"What hurts Alex? What's wrong? Answer me please!" I feel some tears drip on my face as I try to feel where the pain comes from, only to feel my body respond with a painful spike from all over. The pain only blurs my vision, but I make out to see Elsa is clearly shaking me to find out what is wrong with me and why I'm in pain while she is crying over me.

But even I can't figure out the reason, only knowing that I was inflicted by some sort of dark magic poisoning. I don't know how, but it may have been Garrett who did something to me before I defeated him. I try to gather the words to tell Elsa, but it's hard when you feel like thousands of needles are piercing all over your body at the same time.

"It's, gasp, dark magic, Elsa! I think, gah, one of the, mhmn, Peace Keepers struck me with it! Aah!" I tell her between my cries of pain, the poison in me causing intense pain as I clutch my chest in pain, the 5th spirit shaking me while crying for Nokk and the other 2 spirits to help me.

"Please Nokk! We have to get him inside!" I hear Elsa plead, the water horse approaching me as I feel Elsa try to pick me up, Gale lending assistance while I'm placed on the horse's back. Nokk then proceeds to carry me back to my apartment as I see Elsa run to my car, probably looking for my keys as I left them in there. But of course, my vision is blurring from the pain I'm feeling, so I can't tell for sure.

What happens next is something I don't even know for sure because the last thing I remember is me passing out from the pain that is erupting in my body, shrouding me in total darkness.

**xxx**

**_3rd POV_**

"Come on, where are they?" Elsa spoke in quiet yet rushed tone as she looked in the car of Alex for his keys, finding them on the floor under his seat from being dropped. But that didn't matter, as she quickly grabbed them and rushed back to the apartment, where Nokk was waiting outside the door with the unconscious young man on the water spirit's back. "I found them, Alex!"

But there was no response from the young man, making Elsa worried about the worst thought that was in her mind. But the check of his neck confirmed that he was still alive, despite his weak pulse showing he was on the bridge between life and death. She hurriedly opened the door, Nokk entering the place to find the sofa in the living room, helping the 5th spirit lower the unconscious Alex onto the sofa as he moaned in pain.

Upon checking his body by checking his arms, what Elsa found horrified her, as his veins showed signs of dark magic flowing through them, the slight touch of them even burning her fingers as she tried to inspect them. She never really dealt with having someone inflicted by some sort of dark magic, but she remembered from her childhood on Halloween days when her father told her and Anna stories of people being inflicted by evil magic by witches and stuff that caused them to be severely sickened despite being healthy.

Of course, those were merely fairy tales, and this was real life for her now. This person that she cared about was suffering from some sort of dark magic spell, and she didn't know how to cure it. Not only that, but it also appeared that whatever was inflicting him was causing him an intense fever and chills, his body dropping to that of ice-cold even colder than what her own powers produced.

With an idea, she tried to see if she could absorb the coldness into herself, but nothing happened. He continued to grow colder, and no matter what she did to try to rid of the dark magic in him, it didn't work. Not even her own tears she was shedding for him to stay with her was working, the 5th spirit doing whatever she could from grabbing some warm blankets to warm him up to even slapping him as if it could awake the young man afflicted by the invisible torment coursing through him.

"Alex, please stay with me," she sobbed over him, Nokk, Bruni, and Gale watching from the kitchen with sadness detected in them, the 5th spirit remembering when Anna froze years ago after sacrificing herself to protect Elsa from Hans. "Don't do this to me, please. I need you."

But the only response was the shaking from Alex as he tossed and turned in pain, groaning while still being unconscious. She didn't know what he was going through right now, but it looked terrible as she could see his expression to be grimacing and in pain. The only thing that Elsa could do for Alex at the moment was to hope that he wouldn't pass away from this spell, as it seemed to be designed to simply torment the man into a passage of pain and torment.

With intent hope, she turned to the spirits by her side, her eyes tearful with her sobbing making her speech sound desperate and stammered. "Is there any way we can help him?"

It was a moment of silence, but they shook their heads with sadness. Nokk came forward to the 5th spirit, who was over Alex with tears streaming down her face, and examined him closely, snorting angrily at the sight of the man's veins coursing with dark fluids that were nothing other than dark magic itself.

"It's something that I've seen before, Elsa," Nokk spoke mentally to the 5th spirit, Elsa using her sleeve from her spirit outfit to wipe away her tears, "But something long before you became the 5th spirit. It looks like the same thing that used to plague the Northuldrans and Arendellians around the time of your grandfather that was the reason why they ceased their hostility towards each other that would lead to the construction of the dam."

"What are you talking about Nokk?" Elsa asked the water spirit mentally, the horse nuzzling the young man's arm to the side to reveal a hidden needle carefully pricked in his elbow. The 5th spirit saw it and carefully pulled it out from Alex's elbow, but released it with a cry of pain as it sizzled against her own skin and fell to the floor before disappearing into wisps of smoke. The 5th spirit examined her fingers that she had touched the needle with, finding them red from touching the needle. "What was that thing?"

"That, Elsa," Gale chirped in, "is a spell similar to the one we saw back in the Enchanted Forest many years ago. One that inflicted the Arendellians and Northuldrans with a mysterious illness that caused people to become ice cold and inflicted with torments in their dreams. Not only that, but it causes an intense fever from what the person is experiencing in the nightmares caused by the spell. No doubt Alex is already experiencing nightmares caused by this cursed spell."

"Is there any way we can free Alex from this spell?" Elsa asked her fellow spirits while healing her fingers, looking back at the young man who was clearly growing worse in his condition by his pale appearance and burning fever. "There must be something that I… we can do to help him."

Nokk glanced at the other two spirits, Gale and Bruni giving a slight nod, before Nokk turned to Elsa with a snort. "There is a way, but unfortunately it was back in our dimension as there was a person who specialized in this stuff and actually helped the Northuldrans and Arendellians be cured from this curse. However, I don't see a way to bring that person here to our dimension or even how to find that person, as we never learned of the elder woman after she broke the curse the 1st time."

Elsa felt her hopes die for a mere moment before Gale refueled her hopes. "However, mistress Elsa, we did feel the similar energy the lady had given off somewhere in this dimension around here before we had arrived at Alex's place. It could be possible there is someone in this dimension that could help break the curse that Alex is currently in."

The 5th spirit felt hopeful in this situation. "Could the person really help Alex?" She asked, earning her nods from the 3 other spirits. "Let's go find this person and hope they can break this curse that Alex is in."

Nokk stepped forward and, with a glance at Alex, gave a prideful neighing sound. "I shall help you Elsa. If you truly care about breaking the curse that Alex is under, then I too shall care as well."

Bruni and Gale came forward as well. "We shall help too by protecting Alex while Nokk takes you to where this sorcerer or sorceress lives, as we don't know what the person looks like but it is for certain that they have the power to break this curse for good."

With a slight nod and wiping away more tears with her sleeve, Elsa came by Alex's side again, caressing his face and creating an ice block to place on his burning forehead to cool down the fever he was feeling. With tears still coming to her eyes, she spoke in hopes that he could still listen even while being unconscious.

"Alex, I'm going to get help for you now. Wherever you are right now, remember that you have people that care for you and need you here. Please don't leave and don't give up. Think of your younger sister Emily. She needs you. I need you. Please, stay with me."

Elsa then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, Alex still being unconscious as he tossed and turned with groans of pain with his body still being ice cold. With a wipe of her eyes using her dress sleeve, she got up and gave a nod to Nokk, the horse knowing to go wait outside as she began to follow behind. Before she left, she went to Gale and Bruni, the two little spirits looking at the 5th spirit with concerned looks.

"Please make sure he stays well while I find help for him," she asked the duo, Bruni giving a nod while Gale chirped in support. "I can't thank you enough for being here. I don't know what I would do without you guys to help me."

"We understand Elsa," Bruni spoke mentally, his tongue flicking his eye, "It's hard to see someone you love in pain. Now go, for it may be too late when you get back."

With a nod, she ran out the door and leaped over the balcony while landing on Nokk's back, the water horse running off to the direction to where the mystery healer was while still making sure to remain out of sight to not alert the public of their existence. But while the water spirit was galloping off to the location of the healer, some words still stuck in Elsa's mind while she rode on Nokk to find the person to help her friend.

_It's hard to see someone you love in pain…_

**xxx**

_Somewhere off the sea near the Seven Isles…_

**_??? POV_**

"So what is the reason you have come to the Seven Isles?" The trade representative of Han's home kingdom asked the man in front of him, the man in the dark robes looking around the kingdom as if he was observing the strengths and weaknesses with an emotionless expression.

"Well," the man said while twirling his finger in his light blue spiky hair, "I thought I would come by and see the grandiose appearance of the Seven Isles that everyone knows about, and perhaps trade some items for some things I need." He then looked at the representative of the Seven Isles, the man looking strangely at him. "Say, you wouldn't have any… old magical relics around here that are supposedly good luck charms, right?"

The representative was confused. "Why exactly are you asking that, if I may ask?"

The man in the dark robes then smirked, giving a slight shrug before once again observing the kingdom, some dark thoughts filling his mind as he dreamed of the day that he was waiting for ever since he broke away from the Organization, waiting for his chance for surpass Xehanort once and for all.

"Nothing. Just out of curiosity."

Just then, a man in some robes came forward and bowed slightly to the man in the dark robes. "We are ready sir. Darius awaits you at the Fortress."

With a slight nod, the man in the dark robes bade his farewell to the representative, who didn't have enough time to react to the man flicking a dark orb at the man to turn him into a bug, the little insect scurrying away before being smashed by the man's boot. The man in the dark robes then reached to grab the little relic that had fallen to the ground, crushing it with his gloved hands before muttering something to himself.

"If there is one thing that I hate," the Superior said, "is the mere thought of light magic. Soon, only pain and darkness will remain and no one will ever remember these worlds anymore. Soon, my plan will be a reality."

**A/N: So… the Superior is finally revealed through a teaser. Of course, the powers the main villain contains is very dangerous and not even Elsa is strong enough alone to confront him. But for now, she is focused on finding this mystery healer in the real world to help Alex be freed of the curse he is in. But that will be chapter 26, at best.**

**Anywho, once again, thanks to stopping by to read this new chapter. If you wouldn't mind, drop a review (at least 2-3 per chapter works) on what you thought for this chapter. If you're new, thanks for reading and liking this story if you favorited/followed it. If it weren't for you guys, well, I probably would have just ended up doing some one shots fanfics. Perhaps I may end up doing one, but I'm stuck between Helsa and ElsaMaren shorts.**

**Welp, the time is running short, so thanks once again for stopping by. The next chapter should drop by in the next couple of days, probably around Saturday to Sunday at best. Also, would you prefer a Helsa short or Honeymaren x Elsa short? Won't be M rated, as I don't dig the thought of Elsa doing intercourse since she is too pure for that (seriously who does that stuff SMH). This is weird now so I'm out now. Peace. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Superior

**A/N: Sorry this took a long time to update. I'm dealing with a bit of author's block and some other stuff to worry about in my life right now. Also, the fact I'm dealing with wanting to write an m rated Frozen 2 fanfic short but the characters in my head are fighting over my code of honor along with some thiefshipping thoughts as well. Bakura and Marik would totally know how to deal with this situation. Without further ado, here's the new chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, well, damn it, I would make Frozen 2 be the whole reason why Yugioh 5ds happened in the 1st place. Yeah, I'm probably weird but don't mind me. :)**

**Chapter 25: The Superior**

_Out on the docks outside the Peace Keepers Fortress…_

**_3rd POV_**

"I wonder why he is taking so long," Darius wondered to himself, looking out on the docks at the ocean sight in front of him, the seas extending for miles as he looked into the distance at the small speck that was growing into the sight of a ship. Of course, he wasn't wondering about where the Superior was, as he was sure to arrive within minutes at any second, but his right-hand associate Garrett, the Northuldran Peace Keeper taking longer than usual to arrive from the real world dimension.

As Darius checked his pocket watch, he heard a whooshing sound from behind him, the older man to see the Northuldran Peace Keeper arrive with heavy breathing, his head covered with a bandage to conceal the red mark on his head that slightly had some blood on it. But the young man pulled his hood over his head to hide it from the older Peace Keeper who gave him a raised eyebrow. "What? It ain't much to worry about, mate. Though it bloody hurts, I suppose."

"And how were you injured, may I ask?" Darius gestured to the man's head, the Northuldran sweating nervously behind his cold expression as he fixed his robe's collar to make it more comfortable for himself. "Did the encounter with Alex go as planned?"

"Well," Garrett began to stammer, "It didn't go as I had expected it. Alex is a tough nut to crack, and he ain't got the means of betraying the 5th spirit even with the threat of killing his family. Course, he is quite the strong one, as he put up a fight. Hell, I think the mate is in love with Elsa, but who wouldn't be at this point?"

Darius smirked at this remark. "Are you in love with the 5th spirit, Garrett?"

Garrett scoffed in anger and shook his head. "By the Sun, heck no! Elsa needs to pay for what her grandfather did to my father, and I'm going to get my means of revenge, no matter who gets in my way! Even if it means to poison that confounded lad that loves her."

"Well, that's great to hear… what?"

Garrett pulled out a little pin from his robes, examining the dark black fluid on the tip of the pin. "Who would've thought that this little thing that killed some of my people and those from Arendelle was going to come in handy during my fight with the lad? Not only that, but it does also help to use when you need to escape from some guards that try to capture you."

Darius sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Really? You had to poison Alex? You know the Superior needs him alive for a specific reason. Couldn't you have not done what you did?"

Garrett shrugged, putting the pin back into a small vial and placing it in the pockets of his robe. "Well sorry, mate. But the mere thought of him helping Elsa made me so mad, I had to poison him when he least expected it. Hopefully, Elsa doesn't find that mystical healer that helped cure my people when the thing ran rampant during the time of that bastard King Runeard."

"Watch your tongue, Garrett. You know how much I hate the usage of cursing around me."

Garrett bowed in respect, despite keeping a glare in his eyes. "Forgive me, Darius. I allowed my anger to get the best of me."

Darius turned back to the ocean to see the ship about to arrive, merely now only around 10 minutes to arrive at the docks where he and Garrett were standing on. "For your sake, I hope Elsa finds the mystical healer. If Alex dies, the Superior's plan will surely hit a roadblock."

"But wasn't the goal to try to kill Alex in the 1st place?" Garrett objected, Darius sighing and rubbing his forehead in a stressful manner. "I mean, you told me and Yerna to try to eliminate Alex at the possible moment we had im vulnerable."

"Yes, well," Darius replied to the Peace Keeper, "it was until the Superior asked that I let him meet Alex in person. It seems that the Superior wants him alive for a specific reason that even he won't tell me about. But now that you told me that you poisoned him, well, let's hope that Alex won't die or the Superior is sure to be displeased with us for certain."

Garrett simply growled in anger but said nothing in return. He looked out to the ocean, seeing the ship approaching the dock and would soon be arriving. A smile crawling on his face, he looked back at Darius with a rather unpleasant creepy smile. "Say, mate, ain't that the Superior's ship itself approaching? I be surprised to see that he be arriving earlier than we thought."

Darius didn't look back at Garrett. "Things changed, unfortunately. Now that Atohallan is slowly regaining its strength back, and Elsa is close to finding that Enchanted Artifact, we might as well proceed to the plan sooner than possible. Of course, it still can't be initiated yet without the death of the spirits, but that will be easier done than said." The elder man then turned around, smiling at his sight behind Garrett. "Ah! Yerna has done her task to some sort of degree, I believe, at least."

Garrett turned around to see Yerna walking to the two of them, some other Peace Keepers holding a restrained Hans as he fought against them, one of the guards hitting the prince in the stomach as he slumped to the ground in pain. Darius walked past Yerna, who stepped aside for the elder man with a small smirk on her lips, and crouched to face Hans with a look of disappointment. "Oh, Hans, if only you hadn't gone behind our backs to do what you did."

Hans glared at Darius, anger in his eyes as he scowled back at the man. "What I did? I did what was right! All this time, I thought that Elsa was the enemy because you placed those thoughts in my head, but now I know that you guys are the enemy! You're the real monsters, not her! I should have never joined you guys in the first place had I knew you were planning on destroying the worlds with light magic in them."

Darius clicked his tongue. "Look, Hans, we're not the real monsters in the world. The real ones are those who believe all is found and that there is more beyond what is known. Those who place happy thoughts in children to shield from the real terrors of the real world and even ours. For example, can a princess really try to form a friendship with a beast under a curse? Fairy tales depict it so, but in reality, it is a lie to hide the fact the princess is nothing more than the monster herself for ruining the beast's life because it was part of destiny to write a story like that just to entertain the mind of children everywhere."

"What's your point, Darius?" Hans snared at the older man, the man looking away as if saddened by something. "That children don't deserve to feel happy or inspired by a princess' actions?"

"No, they don't," Darius replied, looking back at Hans, "The concept of a princess going on a journey to find their true purpose is nothing more than a lie behind the true story that is hidden. The real story is that of despair, anguish, and pain. Let's face it, Hans, if you truly knew the story of the 5th spirit, then you would know her true origins isn't that of happiness and joy, but that of depression and sorrow. But to conceal the truth, you must place a new painting over the old one and change it to where it is hardly recognizable."

"However, people must know the truth, and that is where we come in," Darius continued, "To show that these worlds offer nothing but that of despair and hopelessness and that nothing will stop from what our future is meant to be. Which is that of no light magic remaining left to enlighten the minds of children and instead to teach the truth to them, that magic doesn't exist for the sole purpose of inspiration but that of destruction and loss. It is clear and as simple as that."

"Well," Hans objected as the guards continued to hold him by his arms, "I refuse to believe that. Magic doesn't need to be obliterated to shroud the world in fear. It can teach us how to be better and how to see the light around us. You said that only despair exists, but through that despair, we can find hope to keep on living. And for me, even if I didn't want it, I found hope through the 5th spirit, and it's why I regretted everything I've done in the past to Elsa and her sister Anna. I should have rather served the rest of my sentence or even suffer being exiled than to join you guys in the 1st place."

Garrett smirked at the comment of Hans, rolling his eyes. "Little too late, Hans. You should have thought about what you were signing up for before you felt sympathy towards the 5th spirit." He raised an eyebrow at the prince. "But then again, is it really sympathy, or is it something else you feel for her?"

Yerna laughed out loud, tossing her long purple hair to the side of her face to reveal the evil glint in her eyes towards the prince. "Oh, don't tell me that Hans here fell in love with her. Wouldn't it be the 1st one to do so aside from that HoneyMaren person?" Though he tried to resist it, a slight blush came across Hans' face upon hearing Elsa's name. "Oh blimey! Hans really did fall in love. Quite a shame she certainly doesn't love him back like she does for Alex, surely but sure."

Upon hearing what Yerna said, Hans' head hung in shame at the thought of how he could fall in love with Elsa. But it was interrupted by the guards bringing Hans onto his feet, the prince still trying to resist as he came face to face with Darius, the man now smirking at the prince who was glaring at him. "Don't worry Hans. Elsa may never fall in love with you, but at least the two of you will have something in common when your world and home are destroyed from the face of the universe."

Hans tried to say something back to insult him but was interrupted by the loud sound of the ship finally arriving at the dock, the large ship lowering its plank for the Superior to walk on as he departed off the ship, the leader of the Peace Keepers coming before the head trio of the Peace Keepers before noticing Hans, a frown upon the young man's face. "Who is this that you bring before me?" The Superior inquired.

"Hans of the Seven Isles," the prince replied with a growl and hatred in his eyes to the man wearing a mask. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The man simply chuckled at Hans before raising his hand at the prince, a dark and mystical orb the color of blue and red forming at the prince who had fear in his eyes, his vision blurring before hearing the Superior saying one final thing to him.

"I am the Superior. And I am the one who will be destroying everything that you hold dear to."

**A/N: Yikes. What does the Superior hold plans for Hans? Besides, what will happen to Hans? Well, that's a mystery to be solved and to be written for later on. Also, damn, Hans really fell in love with Elsa, but who wouldn't? After all, she is beautiful, but luckily for me, she's not waifu material for me.**

**So before you guys kill me for that sentence, drop a review if you haven't (guests are fine but I can't confirm nor deny about Alex's future, that is for you guys to imagine about) and leave a like if you enjoy this story. Also, check out my new story that I may need help on, Incomplete Without You, which is a modern AU that has Hans as a senior who falls for the new student Elsa Winter. It's not a retelling of Frozen or Frozen 2, but something funny and romantic that is sure to possibly welcome you with fluffy moments. I'm also in the mood to write an ElsaAnna short that is kid-appropriate, which may simply end M rated, but still, appropriate without any sexual themes.**

**Or, I could simply write a Bakura x Marik thiefshipping short that will totally wipe the floor. Okay, this is frustrating now. I am out, so expect the next chapter within this week. Don't mind me, I'm going to scream into a pillow now. Bye. :l**

**PS: Do you guys want me to write an M rated story on ElsaAnna that isn't really inappropriate? I had done one a long time ago, and I can reupload it, but it's up to you guys. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable answering this question, but I need some Frozen 2 fanfic requests challenges to fire me up. Again, it's up to you readers. :l**


	26. Chapter 26: The Miracle Healer

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter should be quite the lengthy one and perhaps, hopefully, be a good one. But that is up to you readers that read this story. Anyways, I shall take my leave now, so enjoy the new chapter.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. They own that, but if I owned Frozen, to be honest, I think Elsa would need more character development as well as Anna. Looking over Frozen 2, I now think it was a bit rushed and should have taken the time to give more development to the characters themselves. Just an opinion I guess… :l ... :)**

**Chapter 26: The Miracle Healer**

_Back in the real world…_

**_3rd POV_**

"So this is where the healer is?" Elsa asked Nokk upon arriving at the little shop in front of them, the water horse giving a nod to the 5th spirit as the spirit stopped in front of the shop. Elsa looked around the environment, not seeing a lot of people in this community that she arrived at, but the people that were around looked at her like she was nothing they've seen before. Of course, that would mean being stared at like she was strange and weird, but they went back to their normal business and simply ignored her.

In the end, Elsa wasn't there for attention in the first place and jumped off Nokk, reading the sign that was above the shop.

**OPHELIA'S HERBS AND MORE**

"Do you think this Ophelia is the healer that you guys were talking about?" Elsa turned to Nokk, the horse not responding but was looking concerned at the sign. With a glance back at the sign, Elsa was wondering what was making Nokk concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The horse shook its head, making the 5th spirit relax a bit. "It's the right place. I was wondering if this healer is someone we can trust truly. After all, most people we tend to encounter in this dimension are unpredictable. Who knows if they will believe us in the 1st place?"

Elsa thought about this before shaking her head, her eyes filled with determination. "It doesn't matter. Alex has helped us during these months, and it's about time I do the same for him. I can't leave his fate to be determined by whoever caused this to him. I'm going to help him get better, no matter what."

Seeing the determination that the 5th spirit had, the horse simply sighed and gave a polite nod to Elsa. "Very well. I can't stop you from doing what you think is right. I will wait outside, so you can go in and do what you need to do to save Alex. But be careful."

Elsa nodded and gave a polite bow to Nokk, looking at the shop and taking a deep breath before going to the door, pushing it open. Walking inside, she was greeted by the sight of a modern apothecary shop, some people walking around with children present with their parents. With a slight gulp, Elsa realized she was wearing her spirit outfit and hadn't changed into her modern clothing to blend in, but knew it was perhaps a bit late to back out. Instead, she made sure to cover her face with her hands, trying to find aisles in the store where there wasn't a lot of people in to hide from the people from recognizing her.

Sure, perhaps the people outside may have ignored her, but there was still a chance that some of the people in the store, including the children, would recognize her immediately and try to gain unnecessary attention that would certainly cause trouble for her. After all, this was the real world, and if the 5th spirit was seen here, it would certainly raise attention and prevent her from getting back to her own world.

So far, she was doing alright, blending in like she was a simple person looking for medicine, some people that did notice her just went back to their own tasks of looking for things they needed. Even children would run past her down the aisles, parents going after the children, and apologizing to Elsa as she told them it was fine. After all, children were children in the end, and you really couldn't blame them for their childish actions.

While Elsa was looking around the store for the mystical healer, she saw how the shop seemed to look identical, despite its modern look, to the apothecary shops back in Arendelle. With the same colors as that of the Arendelle banner and shops, it was like this was a modern Arendelle medical shop, which seemed to be impossible as this shop supposedly said to be in business since the early 1990s. After all, Alex had told her the first movie about her, and Anna came out in 2013, yet this shop had the qualities of the shops back in Arendelle.

Then she saw it. Behind the counter, hanging on the wall with some other flags, were none other a banner of Arendelle from around the time of her coronation, along with a flag of Corona and other kingdoms that were clearly older than it appeared. But what got Elsa's attention was that of a handmade quilt that was on display that had the patterns of the Northuldran tribe that looked identical to the scarf that was given to her and Anna from their mother Iduna.

"How?" Elsa tried to figure out what was going on and how this shop had things from her timeline past, only to feel someone tugging on her sleeves, and turned around to see a young girl with curly hair that was looking amazed at the 5th spirit. It was clear this little girl had probably recognized her by her looks, but the 5th spirit knew that she couldn't blow her cover in public yet, so she decided to play it safe and act normal. "Hello, little one. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere around the store" the little girl responded, continuing to look amazed at Elsa, who was feeling her heart race faster, "But I have a question miss. Are you Elsa from the movie Frozen? You look exactly like her."

Elsa felt herself grow nervous, but kept her cool, trying to remember what Alex told her how to play along when this question would come up in this realm. With a smile, she crouched by the child, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm not really Elsa, although I do like to dress up as her. Though you are not the first to ask."

The little girl's expression then saddened, as if her hope had been crushed as she looked down at the ground. "Oh. Sorry miss. I thought that since you were wearing the spirit outfit, that you were my favorite Disney character in real life. It would have been nice to actually meet Elsa so I could finally be brave enough to confront the meanies at my school. Sorry to bother you, miss."

As the little girl then started to leave with that sad expression still in her eyes, Elsa tried to hold her emotions back, but they got the best of her, making her sigh and rub her head in a stressful manner. "How I wish Alex was here at this moment. He probably would know how to help me in this situation," She muttered to herself. With a sigh, she did something that she knew could probably be a risky move for herself. "Hey, little girl. Wait."

As the little girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, Elsa went up to her and, using her powers, formed an ice figure of herself that was small enough for the girl to hold in her hands, handing it over to the little girl. As the little girl looked at the ice sculpture in amazement, she looked at Elsa with awe, while the 5th spirit placed a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

The little girl nodded excitedly and, giving a quick hug to Elsa who returned it back, ran away in a happier mood than before, the 5th spirit feeling joy from making a child happy. She knew that children all around the world were obviously happy from watching her movies and seeing her on the screen, but actually doing something to make a real child's day great made Elsa feel proud of herself. Who would have thought in the 1st place that she would soon be exposed to a whole new dimension where she was a role model to young children everywhere despite being a "fictional" character?

Now, as a real character, she felt happy for herself and could feel that maybe, after she helped Alex and he returned her back to her own world, that she could still visit after to learn more about the modern world and perhaps spend some quality time with Alex, the idea of the young man being her friend made her blush slightly.

"You're a long way from home, you know?"

Elsa turned around to see an elder woman with white hair behind her that was around in her 60s, peering at the 5th spirit through her brown rimmed glasses as she was trying to figure out something about her. But what Elsa noticed about this lady was the aura around the lady, as it was something strong that could make you either relaxed or scared at the same time. But the 5th spirit composed herself and trying to look like a modern normal person, grabbed the nearest item on the shelf, and presented it to the elder woman. "Oh! I was trying to see how much this costs! Sorry I didn't notice you."

The elder lady looked at the item before glancing back at Elsa, raising an eyebrow as she gestured to the item in Elsa's hand. "Are you sure this item is what you were looking for?"

The 5th spirit was confused by what she meant before looking at the product, Elsa blushing madly by seeing that she had grabbed a pregnancy test kit by accident, placing it back quickly on the shelf and stepping away in pure embarrassment. "Oh, that?! No, I was simply looking for someone… I mean, something else… well, you know… I'm looking for something called the Mystical Healer... "

The elder woman sighed, and checking something on her clipboard that she was carrying, proceeded to speak without looking at the embarrassed Elsa. "You think, after years of leaving the business of magic, that I wouldn't have to encounter you Arendellians or Northuldrans anymore? But no! It's like they placed a tracker on me or something!"

"What?" The words Arendellian and Northuldran caught Elsa's attention, the 5th spirit following the elder woman as she began to walk away from Elsa. "Wait, please! Are you the mystical healer that healed the people of Arendelle and the Northuldrans from the dark curse plague?"

"Dark curse plague?! Bah!" The elder woman continued, trying to get away from Elsa with the 5th spirit determined not to lose her in this store, "It's a simple sickness that is so easily treatable by even a simpleton witch herself! And even if you cure it, they still treat you like the same trash they've always done before. Hell, they even go as far as permanent exilement! Those bloody Arendellians!"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, the elder woman sighing and muttering something under her breath before turning around to face the 5th spirit, anger in the elder woman's eyes as she pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

"King Runeard, your grandfather! The bloody bastard had the thought of asking me for help when his people were sick from the plague, and when I had done my job of healing both the Arendellians and the Northuldrans, goes as far to exile me from the land because he claimed that my magic was 'too dangerous' to be kept in his kingdom! And now you, one of the descendants of the damned king and to be specific his granddaughter, come to me for what reason? Finish me off with your ice powers?"

"No!" Elsa replied, knowing this was the mystical healer indeed that she was looking for. "I need help. A friend of mine is suffering through the same thing you cured a long time ago, and I don't know what to do or how to heal him. You have to help me, please!"

"Oh, I see," the elder lady spoke, clicking her tongue in disappointment, "You're just like King Runeard right now. You plan on using me to help someone you love, and after I am done, you're going to toss me aside like a piece of trash! Sorry darling, but you won't fool me again." The elder lady began to walk away, with a tearful Elsa following behind.

"Wait, please! I'm not like my grandfather, miss…"

"It's Ophelia!"

"Miss Ophelia, you have to understand. I know what my grandfather did, and I know how cruel he was to the Northuldrans and what he did to gain power, but I'm not like him. I understand what it is like for people to be afraid of you because of your powers! Believe me, I know!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell me, Elsa. I saw your life in the movies and in real life as well. I was there to experience everything that happened to the day of your coronation when you froze Arendelle and left for the North Mountain. After all, I'm from your dimension."

The elder woman stopped at the pharmaceutical counter near the back of the store, fixing some items while Elsa stopped at the counter, tears rolling down her eyes. "Then you know how I got back with my sister Anna and undid my mistakes. You know how I became the 5th spirit of the Enchanted Forest and how me and Anna became the bridge for magic and people. You know about the life we lived and where it led up to."

The elder woman turned around, her eyes examining Elsa's expression. "So how the hell did someone like you end up here? It was to be clear that no one from the dimensions of Disney were to find their way into the real world."

Elsa wiped away some of her tears, trying to compose herself. "The Enchanted Forest was attacked by a shadow group known as the Peace Keepers for the sole reason of trying to eliminate the spirits, including me. I picked up some crystals one of the Peace Keepers had dropped, and I was brought to this world. I ended up in this apartment, where I met someone named Alex, and he made it his mission to help me return back to my world, but now he's afflicted by the same curse that was used to inflict upon Arendelle and the Northuldrans. And now, he's suffering because of me..."

"Look, your majesty or spirit or whatever," Ophelia responded, trying to stock up the shelves with some bottles of medicine and other medical items that she was handing to the other employees working around her, "I've dealt with the Peace Keepers before and I know what they're capable of. They're the reason I'm in this world in the 1st place, and I'm not planning on defying them just to help you. I have too much on stake that I can't risk losing because you have come for help for some guy you just met from this dimension. Now if you please leave…"

"Listen to me!" Elsa yelled at the woman as she slammed her hands on the counter, ice coming from her hands onto the surface as Ophelia jumped back in safety. Elsa knew that what she did caught everyone's attention, but at this moment, she didn't care. The only thought in her mind was that an innocent life rested in her hands and that Alex's life was probably fading by the minute. "I don't care about your hard feelings to my grandfather or how you got here or how you think of me or Arendelle! Do you think I couldn't accept what my grandfather did to my people? I couldn't, but I had to put my feelings to the side to tell Anna the truth, even if it meant for me to die to find the truth! I sacrificed myself to help someone I cared about, and now someone that cared about me is dying, and the only one who can help him is you! For God's sake, can you please help me save my friend's life because if I could do it for a price, I would give up my own powers to repay all the things Alex has suffered through just to help me!"

Ophelia stared at Elsa as if she just said something insane, which it did sound exactly crazy. "You would give up your own powers to save some guy you probably met and not really know at all just because he saved you and helped from a lot of bad stuff?"

The 5th spirit's words came to her mind, realizing what she had said and what she had said she would do to save Alex. But she knew that Alex had gone through a lot to put up with her, and she knew that she was in debt with the young man for helping her while stuck with him in this modern world. He had said that he was willing to give his own life for her to save her, so it was only fair she could offer something in return that was a part of her to save him. "Yes, even if it required me to sacrifice my own powers, I would help my friend get better again."

Elsa's emotions were getting the better of her, leaving the 5th spirit crying silently with the elder woman looking at her with a slight hint of annoyance. After all, Ophelia appeared as if she was trying to resist the urge to help Elsa, gritting her teeth in anger. But it's hard to not want to help the 5th spirit when she's crying and looks broken emotionally, and that was killing Ophelia in her mind as she tried to bang her head with her hand before sighing, shaking her head with disdain. "Fine! I get it! Some guy you care a lot about is suffering and you want me to save him, yes?"

The 5th spirit nodded, making Ophelia look around at the people that were looking at the two of them, and whistled out loud. "Alright, you know what to do, Jessica," Ophelia spoke out loud, Elsa feeling a bit confused before seeing the people around her fade from sight, not understanding until she saw the young girl that she had handed the ice figure to standing in the middle of the shop, a small smile on the little girl's face.

The little girl then snapped her fingers, transforming into an older but young woman with red curly hair, walking to the elder woman while giving a smile to Ophelia and Elsa, who had a look of shock on her face. "So, gran, how do you rate my mirage spells?"

"You're doing better than before, my dear," the elder woman ruffled Jessica's hair, turning to face Elsa, who was trying to form words but was still in slight shock, and looked down at the counter, frowning at the ice on the counter. "Now, will you mind if you removed your ice from my counter, please?"

Snapping back into reality, Elsa looked down and noticed that her powers had caused frozen spikes to emerge, feeling a bit of embarrassment as she recalled her ice back to her while wiping away her tears. "Sorry, I let my emotions get to me. My powers are normally kept under control easier than before after Anna helped me realize that I could control them when I feel loved."

Ophelia shook her head, rubbing her neck as she reached for a bottle by her, applying the light green lotion on her neck. "Nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. After all, you're not the only one here who sometimes let their power out of control when they're not allowed to see some guy they love…"

"Grandma!" Jessica turned to the elder woman, who smirked at her grandchild's embarrassment. "You shouldn't say that out loud while Elsa is here! Besides, I'm like 20 now, so you shouldn't even be allowed to tell me who I date and who I don't date."

While Ophelia laughed, Jessica shook her head and extended her hand to Elsa, the 5th spirit shaking the young woman's hand. "Nice to meet you in person, Elsa. Aside from watching you on screen and actually being present in front of you in real life, I'm more honored to be in your presence than I have ever felt in my whole life. I'm such a huge fan of yours, and I even have a channel dedicated to doing fanart of you!"

"It's fine," Elsa replied, still trying to figure out how Jessica was able to change into the appearance of a young girl despite being a grown beautiful young woman, "How were you able to convince me that you were the little girl that I felt compassionate for?"

Jessica sighed and, gesturing to her grandma, ran her hand through her hair. "I learned it from my grandma. My grandma is what you would call a white witch. Not only that, but she was also born originally in your universe, and since magic is always present in the Frozen dimension, she taught herself the ways of light magic to help people in whatever way she could. Unfortunately, she was a good witch in a bad time, which was that of your grandfather's reign."

"Right," Elsa replied in a sorrowful tone, remembering what her grandfather was capable of gaining power, some tears dropping down her cheeks as she wiped them away. "I had promised Atohallan to undo everything he had done to Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest, trying to live up to the role of uniting the two sides of the bridge all the time. It's rough, but I love it as it gives me a sense of loving myself for who I am. I'm sorry for what my grandfather had done to you."

"Yeah, well, don't worry dear" Ophelia replied, causing Elsa to look at the elder woman, "King Runeard was quite the, how should I say, doubter of magic, and he had enlisted some Peace Keepers to get rid of me. I was fortunate to escape with my life, but upon escaping, I came in contact with one of the Peace Keepers, some man named Darius, that offered me in exchange of my freedom, that I would have to hand over one of the most powerful spell books to them. It was very unfortunate, but he gave me these."

The elder woman reached under her counter, pulling out a box and revealing a set of green crystals, Elsa recognizing what they were from the ones Hans had. However, the light the set of Beacons in the box had were very dim, hardly glowing at all. The elder woman grabbed the Beacons and held them to Elsa, who took them and examined them closely. "Why do the Peace Keepers have these crystals? What are they in the first place?" Elsa asked, glancing at Ophelia.

The elder woman seemed to think something before giving a response. "Long before the spirits of the Enchanted Forest came to be, Atohallan had formed a set of Enchanted Objects, one side being the Enchanted Artifact, and the other being that of the Beacons. I'm not sure about the Enchanted Artifact, but supposedly it's something to aid the Enchanted Forest along with the spirits whenever the powers combined are not enough to fight a dark entity force. For the Beacons, they originated in Atohallan and were meant to teleport people to different dimensions by the will of Atohallan, but they were stolen when someone had entered Atohallan with the sole reason of destroying the place. Fortunately, it survived the attack, and whoever had attacked Atohallan didn't have the sense to ensure that it was completely annihilated."

It made sense for Elsa why when she had entered Atohallan why the pillars had fallen, why she had to jump to form ice platforms when it was obvious there had been a bridge, and why she had to go back to Atohallan after she saved Arendelle to fix the place up after she decided to stay in the Enchanted Forest. She had thought that it had been years since no one going to Atohallan had left the place in slight ruins, but it never occurred to her that perhaps Atohallan had been attacked. "Who was this person that attacked Atohallan?"

The elder woman shrugged in response. "Not really sure who it was. But to the rumors that I heard from the Northuldrans when I was still in my real home dimension before I came to this real world dimension, it was a man they called 'the Superior.' And from it appears, this Superior is the leader of the Peace Keepers, but no one really knows how he looks since he wears a mask to conceal his identity."

Jessica shuddered in slight fear, her right hand rubbing her left wrist as she looked at her grandmother. "He sure sounds scary, granny. I wouldn't want to go against someone that sounds very dangerous to mess with."

Elsa, still looking at the Beacons, then held them over to Ophelia, her eyes filled with determination. "Well, if this 'Superior' tries to hurt my home and the people that I care about, I won't let him get away with it. I will find this Enchanted Artifact, and I will bring it back to Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest, so I can stop whatever dark entity from shrouding all that I love in total darkness."

Ophelia stared at Elsa, taking the Beacons and placing them in the box she had, her eyes looking worried. "Are you sure that you will be ready for whatever is to come?"

Elsa nodded, the elder woman and her granddaughter exchanging worried glances at each other, before Ophelia turned around and went to somewhere behind the store, the 5th spirit watching her grab something that she couldn't see well. The elder woman then came back, in her hand a small vial that was clear yet had a light glow of light, holding it out to Elsa while beckoning for her to take it. "Here. This is what you really need."

The 5th spirit took the small vial, examining it as she looked back at the elder woman. "Is this…"

Ophelia nodded. "The cure for your friend from whatever dark plague curse or sickness inflicted upon him. It should free him immediately from the curse, but it will take a moment for Alex to wake up from whatever nightmare he was currently in before you cured him from the curse. It's the least I can do after verifying that you are truly not like your grandfather at all."

A small smile came upon Elsa's lips, tears coming out of her eyes as she reached forward to hug the elder woman, catching her by surprise. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

With a sigh, Ophelia returned the hug to the 5th spirit, Jessica reaching for a phone to snap a photo of the two but placed it away with a glare of her grandmother, the young woman whistling as she stepped away to focus on something else instead. After a while, the two finally separated from the hug, Elsa bowing in respect to the elder woman while thanking her for helping to save Alex. The elder woman gave a nod, telling Elsa that she was able to go now and help the person that the 5th spirit cared about at the moment.

As Elsa gave her thanks once again, she started to leave, but a question came to her mind, making her turn around to ask Ophelia something. "By the way, how did you get the Northuldran quilt along with the banner of Arendelle from my coronation?"

The elder woman simply gave a smile. "I got them from the Northuldrans as a thank you gift, and the banner came from when I visited Arendelle in my free time and off days. Of course, that was years ago, and I'm sure the Beacons I have enough energy to teleport me one more time before expiring. I'm saving it for a time in need."

With that, Elsa gave her thanks to Ophelia and Jessica, who gave the 5th spirit a staff-like object that she said would help Elsa a lot later on, and proceeded to leave the shop. With the two wishing Elsa luck and asked for her to come again when it was a free day like today, as the store was really closed for the day and thus the reason why there wasn't any real customers, the 5th spirit found Nokk to be waiting outside for her, Elsa mounting onto Nokk with the horse asking if she found what she needed to save Alex. Showing the vial to Nokk, the horse neighed happily. "I knew you could do it, miss Elsa."

Elsa patted Nokk on his head before telling the spirit to head on back to Alex's place, making sure the vial was secured in a small pouch made of ice for herself while holding the staff in her hand. With the two spirits taking off, it was clear that hope was to be found in the vial, whatever it was in the vial to be a cure to heal Alex. After all, with the hope attained from this small act of kindness from the elderly lady and her granddaughter…

What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Chapter 26 concluded. With these past short chapters, I thought I would make this one longer than the rest (around 5k words and 10 pages to be exact!) and put all my heart and soul for this one. So, if you guys don't mind, please leave a review. New or not, all sorts of remarks for the story helps a lot, and I feel motivated by the reviews left behind. Special shoutout to those who left a review in the past, and to those in the possible foreseeable future. Without you guys, I don't think I would have a reason to write fanfic in the first place.**

**Anyways, the next chapter should finally find Alex facing his past due to the curse he is under, which will be very painful for him. Also, I'm planning on writing some fanfic shorts and possibly update my new story, Incomplete Without You, with a new chapter. Check it out if you can, and be sure to keep staying safe in these times. Be sure to expect the new chapter by next week, and keep on guessing on what could happen next in to the characters. Until next time! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: An Ordinary Day?

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! This is a story that I had… wait… why am I repeating what I had said in chapter 1? Let's jump into the new chapter real quick right now, something is wrong right now. This will be a sad story for Alex to recall from his past. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. They own the franchise, but if I did, well we would see more Anna x Kristoff shipping in the movies than Frozen 2 had displayed. Seriously, Anna yeeted on Kristoff more than twice in the damn film because she was worried about Elsa. :l**

**Chapter 27: An Ordinary Day…?**

**_Alex's POV_**

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

If there was truly one thing I couldn't stand right now, it was that damn blaring alarm clock that I had that was causing me to stir in my sleep. As I opened my tired eyes, I let out a groan of discomfort and immediately closed my eyes again from the sunlight filtering through my window in an attempt to regain some sleep. Even while covering myself with a pillow, the damn alarm's blaring kept me awake, making me wish that the sun could lower itself so I could fall asleep again. After all, I had seen the time was around 7 in the morning, but it seemed the odds were not in my favor for today.

_Alex…_

Removing the pillow off my head, I sat up, looking around my room as I could've sworn I heard a young woman's voice calling me, only to see no one in my room. Rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I made sure that there was truly no one around, which thankfully there wasn't.

With the birds tweeting their morning songs and the warm sun warming up the day in the month of July, it seemed like it could be just another ordinary day that I could sleep in until the afternoon. But, for some unknown reason, I felt a bit tired and weak. I tried to remember what I had done yesterday, but the only thing I could remember was coming home from a soccer game with some friends I had played with, me and my friends having a fun game with my team winning in the end, and simply jumping onto my bed after saying good night to my little brother and my baby sister.

Speaking of which, as I am yawning and stretching my limbs, I see my bedroom door open to reveal a young boy with crutches coming in, smiling at me with his braces as he hobbles his way to my bed. "Good morning, big brother. I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep."

I shake my head, offering a smile to my little brother as he sits on my bed carefully, moving my legs off the bed so I can sit right next to him. "It's alright, Erick. I'm not mad. After all, I do remember it's your birthday today, after all."

Erick lets out a giggle as I ruffle his hair, enjoying the company of my younger brother. After all, it's only by a miracle that he's here in the first place, as when he had been born around a few years back, when I was around 12 years of age and not 19 as I am at this moment, with some medical problems. The doctors were sure that he wouldn't make it past the 1st year of his birth as he was born with fragile bones and multiple disorders that would make him different from every other kid around, but with the grace of God, he's now 7 and still kicking despite being forced to walk with crutches for the rest of his life.

As I tell my little brother to head outside so I can change properly, he does so while grabbing his crutches, hobbling out my room as I rub my head, which is throbbing slightly in pain, and get off my bed, heading to the mirror to examine myself. Asides from my hair looking like it had a bad hair day, and my body in good athletic shape, I notice, as I take off my shirt to get a new one for today, a mark (or scar to better describe) on my shoulder, my fingers going to the scar and running over it as I try to figure out where it came from.

After all, I didn't get hurt in last night's game, and I'm trying to figure out where I got this scar or even how the hell it appeared in the first place…

_Who-who are you?_

My head is hurting now as those words come in mind, so I decide perhaps a nice cold shower is the best move to help me right now. As I leave my room and head to the bathroom in my parent's house, I can already smell the food that my mother is cooking, my mouth slowly watering as it's the smell of french toast and eggs along with a hint of bacon. However, as much as I would love it, I had already made an oath to eat healthily as possible as I was part of my high school's soccer team.

Heading into the bathroom, I get a quick wash up, the cold water running over my body as I feel the headache I'm feeling slowly fade away, my energy for the day increasing as I finish washing up. I grab a towel and make sure to wrap myself properly because the last thing I want for my family to see is… well… I don't need to explain as it is already making me feel uncomfortable to talk about in the first place.

The walk back to my room is that of hearing Emily babbling as that of a normal 3-year-old girl demanding food, making me chuckle at wondering how my mother is right now. Of course, my father is already gone for the day, and by the time I finish dressing up for the day, so will my mother as they're both in different medical fields that require them to head to work early. After all, it's already close to around 8 in the morning, so my mother will need to finish cooking and head to her job before her first client appointment.

Some blue jeans, along with a dark black shirt and some white socks to go with my brand new white Nike shoes, are what I choose for today to be my outfit. Not only that, but I also make sure to grab my phone and check for some new emails that I got overnight, some being not important of course, but the one I'm interested in is one from the state of Oregon, one college offering me to pay for all my classes and everything else based on a cyber competition I participated in around a while back that I won a scholarship for. Despite it being far from here in Florida, it doesn't sound so bad to head on over there. Like, imagine all the new experiences I could have, and who knows what cool adventure I could experience in Oregon.

_This isn't a kingdom. This is a country..._

These random thoughts are now coming in mind, and I'm not even sure where they are coming from. After all, why the hell am I thinking about a kingdom or country? Perhaps, someone asked me if this country, the United States, was a kingdom and I told them that this was a country. Of course, you would have to be from somewhere back in the past to ask me that, which sounds ridiculous to me. As if someone from the past would end up in today's modern time.

I sigh at this thought, tucking away my phone in my pocket and grabbing a dark black jacket that is hanging in my closet, heading on out after I fix my bed to the kitchen, where I see that my mother is leaving with Emily holding her hand, telling Erick to behave and make sure to have a good day. She glances at me and makes sure that I'm fine and everything before telling me to take care of Erick for the day, as I'm planning on taking my little brother to the theaters today. After all, it's the least I can do to celebrate his birthday for today.

"Alright, Mom, I'll make sure to care of Erick," I tell my mother as she proceeds to leave with Emily, who will be going to the daycare like usual. As soon as they leave with some more goodbyes, I make sure to tell Erick to head on to the living room while I grabbed my wallet and other stuff that I would need for today, as I planned on making my little brother's birthday special for today. Since I was his older brother, I felt the need to show Erick that I cared for him as an older sibling would do for their younger sibling, which meant a day of fun activities.

"Alright, big brother, I can wait," Erick begins to make his way to the living room with his crutches as I watch him, wanting to help but Erick is a bit stubborn sometimes, not wanting for people to pity him even though he may never walk properly in his whole life. Besides, he wanted to prove that he was able to do some things on his own, like washing himself or getting out of bed, but the times he couldn't do something is when my mother would step in, but those times were rare as she and my dad weren't around the house often, the two devoted to their work most of the time.

As I head into the kitchen to find something to eat, I eventually settle on making an omelet for myself that is healthy to eat, as it contains vegetables along with eggs, and grab some french toast that my mother made, chewing on the sweet delicacy and letting the flavor fill my mouth as I cook the breakfast that I taught myself to cook in the time that was unoccupied for me. Which was rarely…

_Wait, you can cook?..._

My head hurts again, and so is my shoulder as I have some flashbacks run through my mind. But the flashbacks are fast and short, so I can't really tell what they are. But I could have sworn that I heard a young woman asking me if I could cook. This is weird, regarding I don't know any young women that I lived with, as I lived with my family and I can't really by myself in an apartment yet and other stuff…

Oh right! I forgot about getting my wallet!

I run really quickly to my room, getting a dark brown wallet that has around more than 500 dollars in it (I saved money for these occasions from days of housework and other job-related things I did), and tucked it into my pocket. I also made sure to fix my hair by combing it as well as apply some deodorant in case I spot some cute girls around my age at the movie theater where I'll be going to with Erick.

What can I say? I'm just an ordinary guy who likes girls that are beautiful.

As I slap myself for that thought for some unknown reason, I proceed to head on over back to the kitchen, where the omelet that I prepared is now ready for me to eat. I make sure to wolf it down along with some orange juice, the flavors and food satisfying me for the morning, before using a napkin to clean myself off as I toss the paper napkin into the trash bin. Satisfied with my breakfast, I head on over to the living room, where I see Erick is excited because I know what he's excited about.

After all, since Spiderman Homecoming was out in the theaters as it was the year 2017, Erick was a big fan of the Marvel movies, and this new Spiderman movie starring the actor Tom Holland seemed promising enough to watch. Not only that, but Erick was also excited about more hints about the next Avengers movie to be released next year that was currently titled Infinity War, which I was kinda excited over as well. After all, this was a Marvel movie, but as they were owned by Disney, who knows what could happen?

"Ready, Erick?" I ask my younger brother, Erick nodding as he gets his crutches and begins to hobble his way to the front door, with me following him behind as I grab my own set of keys to lock the door behind me. With Erick watching me with his eyes that are shielded from the sun's rays due to the hat that he's wearing, which had the spiderman logo on it, I proceed to walk by Erick's side as we begin to walk to the theater that is only a 30-minute walk from my parent's house, which gives us time to talk about some cool things.

While walking down the sidewalk with some people jogging past us or walking as well, Erick and I talk about some fun topics, like our theories on the movie we're going to watch, games coming out for Xbox and Playstation, and anime shows to watch whenever Mom and Dad aren't around. Even though Erick is young to watch older themed anime, we can still watch anime shows like DragonBall, Pokemon, YuGiOh, or other anime shows appropriate for children, even though I'm not really a Pokemon fan anymore.

During our brotherly bonding walk, Erick asks me if we can head to the shop that is in front of us, as it has some cool items for sale. As it's his birthday, I agree with the idea so we decide to head into the shop, looking around for something cool to buy as it's like that of a comic game shop. There are toys, video games, comic books, and probably tons of other stuff for sale, but Erick proceeds to look for something he wants while I look around as well, though I'm not really interested in buying anything at the moment.

Of course, we head into the children's aisle of the store, where's there stuff for kids like toys and Disney stuff. Erick goes through the stuff but doesn't find what he wants, while I'm still looking around until my eyes fall upon a doll that resembles Elsa from Frozen Fever. Of course, I'm familiar with the Disney character, as I saw the trailer for the first Frozen movie when it had come out in 2013, but I wasn't into the character at the moment. After all, though Elsa was cute, I didn't fall for her good looks.

However, for some reason, something came to my mind as I inspected the doll, which was Elsa wearing her Frozen Fever dress instead of her ice blue dress. Which seemed adorable as it was a new dress that she was sporting instead…

_Show yourself…_

My head begins to hurt again as I place the doll back on the shelf, making me shake my head to rid of the pain I'm feeling. My shoulder aches as well, and for some reason, my heart begins to hurt like I was poisoned by something. I'm not feeling well, and I'm trying to stay conscious, but luckily my little brother is there to help me snap back into reality. "Alex, are you okay big brother?"

I nod, giving a smile to hide the pain I'm feeling. "Yeah, just a little cold that's all. You got what you want?"

Erick nods and holds up what appears to be an ancient spearhead, the head containing 5 symbols around the head in the shape of a snowflake. For some reason, it entices me, as it looked like something that would be enchanted and powerful. "I would like to have this if you don't mind big brother."

I shake my head and proceed to grab the ancient spearhead, the artifact in my hand making me feel cold when I touch it and take it to the counter with Erick hobbling behind me as I proceed to buy it. "How much?" I ask the cashier.

The man looks over it and proceeds to think about the price in his head as it doesn't have a tag on it. "100 dollars!" He exclaims in a cheerful mood.

The price is outrageous, and I'm planning on leaving because it's a steal, but Erick wants it and for some goddamn reason I feel like I need it so I fork out one hundred dollars in cash, handing it over to the man and he gives me a receipt with the words "no refunds" printed on it. I take the spearhead artifact from the man and give it to Erick, who looks happy as I also buy some strings as well to make a necklace to hold the head on, hanging it over Erick's neck as he stares at the handmade necklace I made for him in awe and beauty. "Thank you, big bro! For everything!"

_Thank you, Alex. For everything…_

The words sound familiar to me as if I heard them before, but I ignore the siren-like sound in my head and focus on my younger brother instead. "You're welcome, Erick. It's what I do."

As we begin to walk again to the theater as Erick appreciates his new gift, the sky is growing dark and looks like it's going to rain, but we're able to make it to the movie theater, buying an adult and child ticket for the 10 am show of the new spiderman movie. When we do get our tickets, we proceed to enter the theater as I open the door for Erick to enter, my younger brother hobbling with his crutches to follow behind.

After we get popcorn and drinks to enjoy while watching the movie, I can't really think about how this day will go down, as it will certainly be a great day to have for me and Erick. I mean, after this movie is finished and with more fun things to be planned for today…

What's the worst that could happen?

**xxx**

"Where am I?"

My eyes flash open as I groan in pain, my head hurting so much as I come to my senses. There's rain pouring on me, and I don't even remember how I got here. All I know is that there's a bunch of unconscious people around me, who have the appearance of thugs and criminals that are wearing the same gang sign as a tattoo on their arms. I'm trying to figure out what's going on and where Erick is at the moment…

Erick!

I frantically look around for him as I try to stand up on the cold pavement of the ground in the back alley where I'm now at, rubbing my head that's leaking blood trying to find my younger brother that I was just in at the movie theater when I see it. It's not hard to recognize the metal piece of stick that's classified as a crutch, the small body lying beside the set of crutches only a few feet away from me.

No.

No.

No.

Please, God, don't do this to me.

My legs begin to shake, wanting to give out on me as I limp over to the small body on the ground, turning it to find a barely hanging on Erick, who has multiple small holes pierced through his shirt and his chest that I could see were bullet wounds. And all I can do is merely shake him and tell him to hang on and that help is coming, crying for help out loud in the rain that's falling around us, my own tears mixing with the rain.

I can't lose him. I made an oath on the day he was born, I would protect Erick from all sorts of evil from this world, no matter the cost. And now he's dying, and I have failed him. I failed Erick from the reaper of death itself, his body growing cold as I'm still calling for help, trying to reach into my pocket to yank out my phone to dial 911 when a small hand touches mine, making me turn to face my younger dying brother, who's handing the necklace with the artifact I made for him to me, giving me a sad smile as he slowly passes away from this world not before his last words.

"Promise you won't ever give up. Promise me, that you'll never give up…"

His hand grows limp, his eyes lifeless as his soul leaves this world and me forever. And what's the only thing that I can do?

I can only cry and curse and scream in anger and loss.

**xxx**

"Alex! Wake up! Please!"

My eyes flutter open to the voice calling out to me, but they open quickly as I cry out for Erick, only to find myself somewhere else than the place where my younger brother died. As I try to catch my breath with my heart racing, I turn to find a young woman in a white dress sitting right next to me on the sofa, her eyes filled with worry at first but change to happiness upon me awakening as some tears trail down from her ocean blue eyes down her pearl white skin. "You're awake! It worked, thank God!"

I'm still trying to figure out what's happening when I now remember everything that happened. It's not 2017 anymore, as Erick died 3 years ago. I left my home to Oregon for college, I disconnected from my family, Elsa appeared in my home a year after the events of Frozen 2, I saved her from death, she's now my roommate as I'm trying to help her get home at the moment, the other spirits of the Enchanted Forest are also in my home except the Earth Giants, I fell in love with the 5th spirit, and I was poisoned after a fight with the Peace Keeper Garrett.

I guess the idea of someone from a fictional now real past visiting the modern timeline by accident didn't sound so ridiculous anymore, since I was now actually living it at the moment.

Before I can think more, Elsa leans in and hugs me tightly as she sobs in happiness, and I want to hug her back and assure that I'm safe now. But, to be honest, I can't do it, and as she pulls away to wipe her tears away as she composes herself, it's me who breaks down in front of her as I release the emotions held inside of me after so long of concealing them. Elsa tries to ask me what's wrong, but she notices I'm not in pain and I guess she realizes I experienced something horrific while I was unconscious.

So she hugs me again as I simply let my pain out in tears, telling me that I'm alright now and that it was okay to let go of the pain inside and that I'm not the only one who had to go through this experience. For some reason, it helps me a lot, and I know the next move I must do. Elsa is right.

I can't keep hiding from my past.

As I compose myself while Elsa moves away from our hug, giving me a worried look as she sits by my side, I take a deep breath, wiping my own tears away as I sigh with sadness, looking at Elsa with a more serious yet saddened expression, ready to tell her what was the darkest saddest pain of my life.

"Elsa, there's something I need to tell you..."

**A/N: Another chapter completed way faster than I had expected it to be completed. This chapter was a strong emotional coaster to write for what happened to Alex in the past before Elsa arrived in his life in the form of what the curse did to him, although the next chapter will explain better how Alex lost his brother when Alex tells his story to Elsa. It's gonna be sad, but at least Elsa will be there to comfort Alex as he gets over his guilt of not saving his younger brother.**

**Anyways, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! Every sort of review counts and helps to inspire me to continue updating this fantastic story (seriously at least around 3-5 reviews help a lot). Sadly, the next chapter may take a while to post, as at this moment will now have to climb up a new season for Duel Links to get KOG again. Also, online college work will come in my way, thus leaving me little time to write the next chapter, which should probably be up by next week for certain. Also, tell me if you get the notifications for the new chapters because, for some reason, I'm thinking fanfiction has a problem with their notification system.**

**Without further ado, until next time folks!**


	28. Chapter 28: To heal one another

**A/N: After a week of suffering author's block, and having at least multiple fanfics that I want to write but I'm feeling lazy to do so and online tests to prepare for, I am kinda back. I really want to finish these stories, but perhaps I may need some more motivation to do so. Seriously, these stories that I think of are pages long. But without further ado, here's the new chapter finally. Sorry.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, well, at least everyone who worked on the films would have to at least do one fanart of the Frozen characters that they love and it would not be negotiable. Seriously, it would be required to do so. :)**

**Chapter 28: To heal one another**

_Back in the apartment…_

**_Alex's POV_**

It's quite an emotional roller coaster when I tell Elsa what I didn't want her to tell her when she first appeared in my life, which is the story of how I lost my little brother Erick 3 years ago to a tragedy. She sits by my side on the sofa in my living room, the other spirits Bruni, Gale, and even Nokk in the living room as well while I recall my past loss. Elsa doesn't say anything, but I notice tears slowly dripping down her eyes as she listens, my own eyes as well spilling tears while I continue the story.

But I don't mind it.

I tell her how it was the day of Erick's birthday and how I wanted to take him to a movie that he wanted to see, the movie being Spiderman Homecoming of course, and how I planned everything to be perfect for him as he was born a bit different from most normal people. Not only that, I recall how we had gone to a little antique comic game shop and bought a little gift for him, how Erick had been perfectly happy upon receiving it from me before we had arrived at the theaters.

The memory causes me to chuckle as I wipe away my tears with some tissues, Elsa does the same while listening attentively as I go into the dark part of my past. The movie had ended with the two of us enjoying the film, well actually Erick loving it while I was glad that he had enjoyed the movie. The day, however, had taken the liberty to come with unforetold precipitation, the clouds darkening with light showers. Despite the rain falling on us, I didn't want to ruin Erick's birthday so quickly, and it was then I suggested that we should head to a restaurant that was just around minutes away.

That would be something I would regret later on in my life, wishing I had instead taken Erick home.

The 5th spirit and the rest of the other spirits listen as I proceed to tell how some gang members had decided to follow us, ambushing me and my younger brother as they wanted to rob me of my money. I tell how one of them had pushed my brother to the ground and kicked him all over his frail body, how I had gotten angry and headbutted the two that were restraining me and ran to defend my brother, beating the man up before one of the criminals had punched me from behind to disorient me. How one of them had pulled out a gun, a modern killing tool, with intent to kill me for fighting back when Erick had came out of nowhere, jumping in front of me to receive the bullets meant for me.

I couldn't recall what happened afterward, as my head was throbbing in pain and it seemed that I passed out, but I recall how I woke up on the cold cement of the back alley we were in, how the gang members around us were knocked out, how I looked around for Erick until I saw him a few feet away from me, making me run to him and cry for him to stay with me while the cold heartless rain fell around us. How Erick simply gave me the gift I gave him, told me in his last words to never give up, and how he left this world and me forever, leaving me his lifeless limp cold body to hold on to as I wept for him until the ambulance and police arrived.

By then, it had been too late for him.

It's until Elsa places her hand on my shoulder that I look at her, seeing tears stream down her face as I guess she's now learning more about the pains in my life, probably thinking about her own parents or something that I don't know about. But I look away in shame because I'm feeling like an idiot now and I feel so stupid for telling her about my younger brother that I lost many years ago, which could simply end up making her more worried over me now. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this Elsa. It's my fault in the end."

"No," she replies, shaking her head, "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault for what happened to Erick that day. You didn't know what was going to happen that day when you woke up feeling happy for him with what you had planned for him. You didn't know what the future would hold for him and you that day, and no one else did. You shouldn't blame yourself for the choice you made to entertain Erick by not taking him home when it was going to rain. You did what you thought was the best for him."

"But if I hadn't…"

"Listen to me, Alex. You didn't expect the terrible thing to happen that day. But it did, and you're here now. Your brother told you to never give up, and from what I saw, you didn't. You kept on fighting until now, and think about what would've happened if you didn't. Maybe if the terrible thing didn't happen to you, maybe you would have never taken the opportunity to come study here after your brother's death. Maybe you wouldn't have gone through the painful experience of the grief and possible guilt you must have felt. Maybe you would have never met me in real life."

Though I don't want to face it, her words impact me in my emotions. It's true that after the funeral for Erick, I wasn't able to think clearly around my family, who I held harsh feelings for after, and decided to move away to Oregon after the offer the college had made for me to live here with the financial aid offer I received. It was merely 2 years ago I moved here, but if I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't be in this moment trying to help Elsa get back to her own world. Perhaps something terrible would have happened instead, and it was a dark thought that I didn't want to think about.

Instead, I wipe away my tears with some tissues and sigh sadly, looking at Elsa with a sad smile. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I've been looking at the negative things when I should look at the positive things instead that happened to me afterward. I suppose it was simply guilt I felt for being responsible for what happened that day. I just… didn't want to accept the fact that it wasn't my fault for what happened to Erick. I wanted to blame and punish myself for what happened to my younger brother. After all, I felt like it was my fault for what happened and I wanted to punish myself for not doing enough to save him that day."

The 5th spirit doesn't say anything for a moment, looking away for a moment before looking back at me, offering me a sad smile as she speaks. "I get it. You're not the only one who went through this. I blamed myself for my parents' death after I learned what their trip was really about, but you know how I was able to overcome my guilt and pain?"

I know who it was, but I don't say anything in respect so I say no, making her continue despite her raising an eyebrow towards me. "It was Anna. She helped me realize that it wasn't my fault for what happened that day that we lost them to the storm. My mother and father chose to help me by wanting to learn about the origins of my powers, but they didn't choose what would happen that day. Maybe it was the course of nature or destiny or something else, but a storm happened and claimed their lives. I wanted to blame myself for their deaths, but Anna told me it wasn't my fault because I was a gift to them from Atohallan, and that I wasn't responsible for the choices they made to help me. Even though I didn't expect it, I learned a lesson that day from my younger sister, one that helped me even until now."

What the 5th spirit just told me helps me realize a lesson as well, but I keep silent, simply thinking over her words and how they can help me overcome my guilt. However, I can't think clearly yet as I'm still in slight pain, my hand clutching my chest as I groan in slight discomfort. Elsa tries to check if I'm fine but I wave it off, trying to get up from the sofa only to fall back in my attempt.

"Alex, stop," Elsa tells me, reaching forward with her hand to check my forehead that feels cool to the touch, "You're still not strong enough yet. You still have a slight fever that's almost as hot as Bruni and you're obviously still in pain. The curse that you were struck with was strong enough that it can leave you weakened even after you are cured of it. It's going to take some days for you to recover your strength."

Even though she's right, I try to get up despite her objections, only to notice Elsa giving me a glare that sends shivers down my spine as she tells me to stay. With an unhappy sigh I give in to her plea, lying down on the sofa while Elsa rubs her forehead in a stressful manner, a frown on her lips. "Seriously, Alex, you're so hardheaded. Can't you just lie down and recover your strength? Is it really that hard to do this for me?"

I offer a smirk in return. "Whatever you say, your majesty."

The 5th spirit simply sighs and mutters something about me that I'm pretty sure that she called me a "hard headed fool" as she heads out the room, the other spirits following behind her while I stay behind to check myself on the sofa, examining my arms and moving my fingers to make sure that I can use them without a problem. To further examine myself would require removing my shirt to examine my chest and muscles, but the thought of Elsa walking in and finding me shirtless is one thought that I won't put her through at all.

But, like she said, I'm a hard headed fool as I force myself to get up from the sofa, walking towards the kitchen with a slight limp as I clutch my abdomen tightly that's has some pain flaring in me, seeing the 5th spirit gathering some bottles of medicine and other stuff that she can find with Bruni and Gale helping her. Seeing them distracted, I try to sneak to my bedroom, only to let out a groan of pain out loud. Elsa notices me and instantly heads towards me, clearly angered but also worried. "Alex, can't you just stay put? You're not strong enough yet to walk, let alone head out in this condition."

"Seriously, Elsa, I'm fine," I try to calm her, but I'm guessing she's not listening to me. "I can take care of myself. Just let me head to my room..."

"No you can't! Head back to the living room now!"

"I'm alright now…"

"No you're not! Everyone here can see that you're still suffering in pain. You told me that you wanted to protect me from everything evil that wanted to harm me and Bruni and Gale and Nokk, but right now you can't. How do you expect to protect me when you can barely protect yourself?"

My hand starts clutching into a fist. "Elsa…"

"Alex, listen to me! I'm not going to stand by and watch yourself try to hurt and punish yourself for something that took place years ago! It wasn't your fault for what happened to Erick!"

"Stop please… I'm begging you..."

"I get what you're feeling! Please don't think you're alone in this! I know what it's like…"

"JUST STOP PLEASE!"

It's an unexpected reaction that even surprises me as well. Elsa stops and steps away from me, the 5th spirit looking surprised and fearful at me as I'm just now angered from her worrying over me. But the look of fear in her eyes and the other spirits getting in a defensive position brings me back in reality, making me sigh and lay limp against the wall behind me, glancing back at her while feeling ashamed of myself for what I just did to her.

"I'm really sorry. Just let me get to my room. That's all I'm asking. Please."

She opens her mouth to say something, but I guess she notices that I'm slightly on the verge of tears, looking back at her fellow spirits as if she wanted their opinion. I suppose they decide to let me head to my room out of pity as they lower their defense position, which makes her sigh and look back at me with a sad smile. "Alright, I'll help you get back to your room. Will you be okay with that?"

I nod, and she slowly helps me limp back to my room, the 5th spirit being by my side as I limp to my room and push the door open while the other spirits follow behind, not entering as she helps me get to my bed. After helping me reach my bed, she steps away as I sit down on it, Elsa sitting by my side as she observes me, causing me to glance back at her with slight confusion as I notice her giving a smile at me. "What?"

She quickly looks away, despite me noticing some slight tears slowly dripping down her face. "It's nothing. I'm… just glad that you're safe and well again. After what happened to you, I thought I would lose you and that me and the rest of the Enchanted Forest spirits wouldn't be able to get home again. Because, no matter what, you're the only friend I have in this modern world that I can depend on to help me get back home."

Her words make me feel more terrible now. "Elsa, I'm so sorry for letting my anger get to me…"

"It's fine," she replies, placing a hand on my shoulder while giving me a sad smile, "I… I shouldn't have prevented you from going to your room. It's just… well… I was really worried about you when you came home inflicted by the curse, and it's really hard to deal with the fact that someone you care about could go through pain again despite them saying that they're fine. Not only that, but it reminded me of how I reacted during my own coronation years ago."

"When Anna asked you what you were afraid of?"

"Yeah, that part. I let my emotions get to me when I should've just responded to her instead. In the end, sometimes our emotions get the best of us no matter how hard we try to restrain it. It's something I learned from what I had to go through when I was still back in Arendelle."

A moment of silence passes between us when I see Elsa notice something on my desk, standing up and walking to a photo stand that I have there, moving aside my laptop to grab it along with something else. She then comes back to sit by me, looking at the photo before glancing in my direction sadly. "Is this…"

I nod with a sad smile, gesturing to the photo and the artifact she holds in her hand. "Yeah. That's my younger brother Erick and the thing I got for him before… the tragedy happened."

She looks at the photo again before setting aside behind us as she now looks at the artifact in her hand, a smile on her lips as she observes it carefully. "It's beautiful. I can see why Erick wanted you to buy it for him. It's like an old artifact that would seem to be enchanted if possible."

I glance at the artifact, which looks like it can be placed on a staff to make an enchanted lance artifact if possible as Elsa said it looked to be enchanted, and give a slight chuckle. "Yeah, it sure does. Erick was always into old looking things that seemed to be mystical relics. I'm surprised that you're into these types of stuff, but since we've been living together for around a few months now, I'm still wondering what else you have in store."

Elsa lets out a giggle and hands me the relic to me, placing her hands on her laps as she gives me a smile. "Well, you're quite the arrogant one sometimes, but I'm getting used to it now."

I offer a smile in return, extending my hand to her. "So, you forgive me right?"

She accepts my handshake. "Of course, Alex."

"We're still friends?"

"Yep! Just try no to lose your temper next time, okay?"

I nod, which causes her to lean in and hug me, making me hug Elsa in return. It's a nice warm feeling that makes me happy for real that I haven't felt in a long time, like a boulder had been lifted off my soul. But our hug is interrupted by Bruni and Gale, the two spirits happy to see us reconcile with one another as well as Nokk, who neighs in a happy tone. As the two of us then proceed to separate from our hug, Elsa proceeds to call the rest of the spirits over to our side as she begins to tell me what happened while I had been unconscious.

It's surprising to learn from her there was someone that was born in the Frozen universe living in the real world universe, but depending on what I had to face in my life, it's not really surprising anymore. But, as she continues her tale about the stuff while being in a brightful mood, I can't help but feel like a hole inside of my soul has been patched up, finally healed after living years of silent guilt that I didn't want to face to be strong in front of those that I cared about.

But now, with Elsa and the other spirits around, perhaps things might get better than before. And it's something I'm looking forward to.

**A/N: Chapter concluded! Out of everything I can think of, I apologize for the more than a week delay. I recently bought a new art sketch book and literally spent days doing fanarts of Elsa in her fifth spirit form. Yeah, that's exactly what I did, but also I'm writing other fanfic shorts for Frozen on Elsa and HoneyMaren, 5ds on Yusei and Akiza, and I'm analyzing whether I should post them for people to read. Lately, people have been writing Elsa and HoneyMaren shorts and other stuff, and I'm trying to determine what stories that I'm writing should be posted on for specific days.**

**Anyways, if you're still following this story, don't forget to leave a review and expect for some fluffy moments of friendship to happen in the next chapter. It may drop next week since this week I'm dealing with online stuff for college and perhaps some author's block as well. Without further ado, thanks for dropping by, leave a like and review, and until next time folks! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Safe with you

**A/N: Once again, sincere apologies for over the week delay. However, with this chapter, we should finally almost hit the 30 mark, around in which I shall start preparing for the story to pave the way for the climax. However, that will be something else to worry about later on in the future, so let's get back to the story now, shall we? Fluffy romance moments await ahead!**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen. If I did, obviously, there would have been a Frozen free world game for everyone to play that would allow you to play as Elsa and have similar game mechanics like that of the Assassins Creed game franchise, except more kid-friendly and the story of the game would be canon to the movies and possibly include more fluffy Kristanna moments. :)**

**Chapter 29: Safe with you**

_A month later ..._

**_Alex's POV_**

"You want to do what?"

That's the first thing I ask the 5th spirit while we're in the living room. Of course, I heard what she wanted to do, but I had to make sure my ears were working correctly. After all, lately, Elsa's been acting a bit weirder than usual since she arrived in my modern world dimension, and it was something that I was a bit concerned about.

"A cake! Well, especially a chocolate one to be exact," She restates what she had just told me, looking at me while sitting on the sofa, my laptop in her lap as she looks at me excitedly. At the moment, she was wearing a sweater over her spirit outfit, snuggled comfortably with a blanket over her. Not only that, but Bruni is currently on my laptop as well while Gale is currently fluttering around the 5th spirit's side, chirping happily while the lizard is simply happy normally as usual..

"Why exactly do you want to make a cake?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've been watching these online baking classes recently on your laptop and I was starting to crave some chocolate when Bruni and Gale suggested instead of craving it, I should try baking it. I have to admit, it was a pretty good idea since it looked fun to do," She admits with a smile.

I sigh in response. "Well, there's a difference between what they show online from the baking classes that you made me sign you up for and you try baking what they show."

"Which is?" She asks with a questionable look as she stands up, her hands on her hips as she waits for an explanation from me.

"Well, it's a complex process to bake something like a cake. For example, you have to know the temperature to set the oven for, what ingredients to use, what brand to use for the cake batter, the amount of sugar to use, the amount of butter to use…" I glance in her direction and I can see she's now just plain confused by what I'm talking about. "In the end, it's just a complex process, that's all."

"Oh," Elsa replies, thinking about who knows what in her mind before shaking her head, looking back at me with a smile again. "Well, we can still try to bake one, you know?"

"We?" I gesture to her and me, making her giggle like she was a child.

"Of course. After all, isn't that what friends do?"

I want to object, but since Bruni and Gale are nearby and looking at me with their eyes in the form of puppy eyes and Elsa is waiting for my response still with a gleam of cheerfulness in her blue eyes, I can't think of a reason to object for in the end. Besides, when do you have a once in a lifetime experience to bake a cake with a Disney character in literal real life? "Sure. I suppose they do bake cakes together."

"Yay!" Elsa says joyfully, heading my way to hug me like it was the best thing she ever heard. "Thank you, Alex! I can't wait to start making it!"

I give a small chuckle in response, hugging her back gently in a friendly manner. "Well, if we're going to start making a cake, we might as well make sure we have the ingredients we need for the chocolate cake. Otherwise, we can head to the grocery store to get the things we need."

Elsa pulls away from the hug and nods in agreement, quickly hurrying to the kitchen along with the two other spirits as I close the book I was reading, which was the Hunger Games book (I was simply bored that's all), and proceeded to stand up from the sofa as I made my way to the kitchen area. Currently, by the time I got there, the 5th spirit was finding some bowls and some ingredients that she needed for the cake, Bruni and Gale happily helping her in the process.

"Anything missing that we need?" I asked as the 5th spirit seemed to go over what she had right now before she clicked her fingers, looking towards my direction.

"Well, we're missing the cake mix and butter, and I'm not sure what else exactly," she admits with a frown, making me sigh and head to where she's standing. I look over the items that she has right now, which is that of the milk, pans, eggs, sugar, salt, and…

"Chocolate chips or chocolate itself is what we're missing," I say after a while, making Elsa's eyes light up happily.

"Yes! I knew I was forgetting about something important," she exclaims in a cheerful tone, grabbing a piece of paper nearby and writing on it with a pen that I give her. "I will make sure to write down what we need in order to make the cake for everyone to enjoy."

"Alright," I say as I check my phone, seeing the time is around 4 in the afternoon, "We have enough time to go shopping for what we need and other stuff that we may need for today. After all, you want to bake just one cake right?"

Elsa nods. "I suppose so since I want to make the cake for all of us here so we can all enjoy it. To be honest, Bruni and Gale want a piece of chocolate cake as well as Nokk, even though he's not here at the moment as he went out for a run at the lake nearby."

"How long does he take for his run?"

"Around an hour or so. Nokk likes to head out for a while as the water spirit likes to run around while feeling the wind blow around him."

It's a reasonable explanation for the water spirit. Which horse wouldn't like to go out for runs, spirit, or not?

"Well, then," I reply, "You might as well get ready if we're heading out to the store. So that we don't raise any red flags on your identity to the public."

With a nod, Elsa proceeds to head to my room for a change of clothing while I'm left with Bruni and Gale, the two spirits looking at me curiously (I assume Gale is looking at me, I don't know for sure) while I proceed to head to the fridge, grabbing some bottles of water in the case during the trip to the store either of us gets thirsty. I notice the little spirits and offer a smile. "Hey, guys. You wanna come along with us?"

The spirits give happy chirps in response, which I take for a yes as Bruni simply leaps onto me and climbs up my shoulder, offering a smile as Gale flutters around me to blow the hoodie of my jacket over my head. I simply chuckle in response and whip off the hoodie, heading to the front door with my keys and wallet in my pocket as well as the bottle of waters in hand. However, I'm not really paying attention to where I'm walking, so I end up accidentally knocking over a staff that's leaning by the wall, which ends up hitting the floor with a rattle.

I bend over to pick it up from the floor, setting aside the bottles of water to examine the staff more closely. The two other spirits decide to examine the staff as well with me, which looks pretty unique and seems to be really old. Of course, I remember that Elsa had told me that someone had given it to her after she had found the thing to heal me after Garrett's attack, so I never really paid much attention to it until now. Aside from the engravings etched on it, I can't read what they mean or figure out why at the top of the staff, it looks like something goes on top of it, like perhaps a spearhead.

"Ready, Alex?"

"Huh?" I turn around to find Elsa standing behind me, wearing a change of outfit that I can tell she blended her spirit outfit to make it look like modern style clothing. The dress of hers is now simply a sweater and jeans in the same color of her spirit outfit, the little crystals on her dress visible on her sweater while she wears a light blue jacket over. Not only that, but she's also wearing some flats as well. Overall, she's looking more modern than before, which I can deem to be cute in its own way. "I suppose so."

I stand up and set the staff against the wall again, offering Elsa a bottle of water that the 5th spirit accepts gladfully, taking mine in my hand as the two of us leave the apartment while I make sure to lock the door. As we head to my car in the driveway, Gale and Bruni decide to accompany Elsa as she enters the passenger seat while I take the driver seat of course. After all, Elsa can't drive a car as she doesn't know how to yet, but from the times she constantly begged me to teach her how to drive it, I can conclude that she's slowly but surely adapting to these modern times.

After igniting the engine and backing up the car, it's a normal ordinary drive to the store, which is merely a 20-minute drive. Actually, scratch that normal ordinary part, since it's not normal ordinary to drive when there's a real-life physical Disney princess sitting by your side, watching out the window with two other elemental spirits by your side as well. But I shrug off the thought, secretly happy for Elsa as she watches the scenery around us, still learning about how the times have changed since her own timeline while I'm still trying to find out how to send Elsa and the other spirits back to their own timeline.

But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy every moment around her. After all, she helped me overcome my own darkest pain that I held in my heart years after Erick's death, so it was only fair that I should hold through with my promise to help her return back to her own dimension. Not only that, but I also had some questions to ask her that I had in mind. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah?" She turns to face me, looking at me with a questionable look.

"Are you still okay?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been around half a year since you arrived in my dimension, and normally I tend to avoid this topic to not hurt your emotions, but are you emotionally okay with all these sorts of events that have happened to us? Do you still miss your own dimension and homeland of Arendelle, along with your families such as Anna and everyone else?"

She nods, looking saddened by my question. "I do, and even Bruni and Gale along with Nokk miss everyone back home. I miss Anna the most, as she was the only family member I have left ever since our parents' death and one of the few people I could count on to help me realize I had a purpose in life. Without her around, I just feel like I have no motivation to keep on fighting the fights I face in my life."

"Anna is that important to you?"

Elsa nods, looking down at her hands that rest on her lap. "She helped me through the darkest moments of my life, along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. I can't imagine a life without them in it." She then gives a smile, looking back in my direction. "And I can't imagine a life without the other people in my life that I met and became great friends with, such as Yelena, Ryder, HoneyMaren, and everyone else back home. Even you."

I feel myself blush slightly, though I shake it off really quickly. "Really? What for?"

"Well, had it not been for the Enchanted Crystals, I didn't really think of the possibilities of other dimensions existing in the first place. I knew magic existed in many ways, but I never thought of the possibility of magic existing through time and space in multiple dimensions. Not only that, but you helped me from freaking out and losing myself in this dimension, offering me help even though I didn't know you. You knew me, of course, but to me, you were just a stranger that I thought was insane when you showed me your laptop with my life on it as it was a movie."

I'm embarrassed now, remembering how Elsa called me insane when she first met me and I told her she was a character from a fictional movie. "Insane? That's a nice way to put it."

Elsa giggles along with the other spirits giggling as well before she calms down. "Sorry about that. I was just scared, to be honest when I had first arrived here. I thought that the crystals had teleported me to another kingdom or that something bad had happened with the Peace Keepers involved, but I never thought that I would end up in a timeline far ahead of my own in a dimension that believes my own dimension to be simply a fictional thing."

I agree with her in a slight nod. "I suppose so. You must have been terrified about the idea of the future having things like cars, technological advancements, and other stuff that you don't have, like cameras for example that can take photos of things."

Elsa seems confused. "Cameras? You mean the things that take photos of people?"

I nod.

"We do have those in Arendelle, although they don't take color photos yet."

I slap myself mentally, forgetting that at the end of Frozen 2, Lieutenant Mattias had just gotten his photo taken after the coronation of Anna. How clueless and forgetful was I? "Oh right! I forgot about that!"

Elsa sighs in a disappointing manner and tries to look disappointed towards me, though I can see she's clearly on the verge of smirking at my reaction. "Clearly, someone doesn't know my timeline as well as they claimed to."

For some reason, we both laugh at this before composing ourselves as I continue to drive, glancing at Elsa who seems calm and tranquil. She notices me looking at her and blushes slightly, making me smile towards her. "Well," I tell her, "I'm glad to hear that you consider me as a friend. Like I told you, I will help you and the other spirits find your way home."

Elsa seems happy to hear this, possibly excited by the thought of seeing her family again sooner than expected. "Thank you Alex. You're a good person, you know that?"

I nod. "Glad to hear that."

With that, I turn my attention back to the road as the 5th spirit begins to hum to herself a song I never heard before, but one that makes the environment around us more comfortable than before. And while Bruni and Gale enjoy the music that she is humming, this drive to the store helps me realize something that I never really thought I could feel again after what happened to Erick years ago.

It's the sensation of feeling cared about, safe with, and possibly just a rushing sensation of my heart beating faster than before. As if I felt safe around Elsa as she was now a friend I never really thought to be possible. Though it might sound mushy to other people who may not believe me until I revealed her to the public, I couldn't help but deny what I was feeling for her was love.

And it was something that I didn't know if I wanted it or not for fear of keeping her here without fulfilling my promise. One that I hoped I wouldn't have to go through faster than expected.

**A/N: Well, it looks like I have written down another chapter. And the majority of the time I should have spent on writing it was due to the author's block syndrome and goddamn reading other fanfictions. Seriously, I recently read fanfic by fanfic author Atohallan calling, the story being nothing in their hands, and the damn emotional toll of the story had me watching from Halo Reach Noble Team deaths to even Yugioh 5ds Bruno's death just to increase my mental distress. Just great.**

**Anyways, it looks like Alex is dealing with an inner conflict now that starting to surface for him now as he's driving with Elsa to the nearby store to get ingredients for the chocolate cake the two will make. Chapter 30 will explore more of what will happen in the store, which will include some heartwarming moments and other stuff that will reveal one of the Peace Keeper's backstories that led to their decision in following the Superior. Then, the story should start building for the grand finale in the next 10 chapters. Just a heads up.**

**So, if you're following the story, make sure to leave a review on what you liked and your possible thoughts for the future of this story. I really want to publish the next chapter by next week, but I have so much stuff to worry about right now that I may have to end up prolonging it more than expected. Sorry for the late delays, fellow readers. In the end, just give a like if you're new and I appreciate all your reviews for the story. It helps a lot in these times. Until then, good day and expect surely around next week for the next chapter. Thanks! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Uncovering Secrets

**A/N: Well, we're now at chapter 30. No, this fanfic isn't dead yet ladies and gentlemen! Obviously, this feels like a dream that I never even thought was possible. Of course, while writing two fanfics about Frozen is quite the job, I can't help but lokey thank all the AP english classes I took while I was in high school. Seriously, any AP english class sucks, but they are paying off through these stories and how I write them. That's all.**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, obviously, there would be more screen time for Marshmallow and the little snowgies along with Olaf in the next movie. Like Disney, I know you think Elsa is special and all and needs all the screentime, but give more screen time for the other characters. That's a movie sin. *ding* :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Uncovering Secrets**

_Back in the Peace Keepers fortress…_

_**3rd POV**_

If there was one thing that slightly made Darius uncomfortable, it was whenever the Superior called him over to speak over 'concerning things.' Mostly, it meant bad news that the Superior would be angered over, and sometimes it included consequences that would result in someone being banished to another dark dimension or even being disintegrated from life itself.

Luckily, Darius knew he would be the lucky one majority of the time, but a small part hated to see a fellow Peace Keeper paying the price for failing something that he should have done. After all, he did his best in training them, and it killed him just to watch a fellow member of the Superior's order pay with their life when they failed in a simple task, like that of killing the spirits of the Enchanted Forest and that brat Alexander Connor, the young man that was protecting Elsa in the modern world dimension.

Darius couldn't help but chuckle at this thought of Alex and Elsa, wondering if the two were likely to fall in love with each other. Based on Alex's history, it was highly unlikely that the young man would do such a thing to protect the spirit from himself, and then there was Elsa herself. Sure, he learned a lot that the spirit had no love interest back in this dimension, or that there was no man who loved her due to fear from her powers, but the longer she spent in the modern dimension, the longer she would likely find herself in appreciating Alex's company more than usual.

In the end, it was a ridiculous thought for the man, as the two of them even staying together was highly unlikely as their dimensions would probably prevent them. The more concerning topic now was why the Superior wanted them alive despite the fact that the whole reason these sort of events happened was because the Superior wanted them dead.

Either the Superior had gone crazy or he needed them for a reason of his own matter.

Darius sighed and proceeded to leave his room, walking through the stone fortress of the Peace Keepers to where the Superior was, passing Garrett and Yerna along the way as they stared at him from a distance. After all, they didn't know why the Superior had called for Darius only, as this was something rare and never happened at all before.

Gathering his courage, Darius pushed open the grand big doors of the Superior's room, the figure ahead of him, who was simply standing out in the balcony while staring out in the distance, didn't even take the time to see who it was. "Darius, my trusted Keeper, come present yourself before me."

Darius slowly approached the Superior and kneeled in respect, bowing his head. "Master, for what purpose have I been summoned?"

The Superior simply held out a hand as a butterfly landed on it, the leader observing it as he continued to speak. "Have you had any new updates on the two?"

Darius knew who his master was speaking of but nervously swallowed. "Well, we had some updates, but it appears that Elsa has one of the pieces of the Enchanted Artifact. The other, however, is yet to be found and we don't even know where it is. Not only that, but it appears that Alex has been able to overcome some of his past guilts with the aid of the spirit, which should be nothing to even worry about in the end, of course."

The Superior glanced towards Darius' way, his cold brownish blueish eyes piercing through his mask towards his associate as he crushed the butterfly in his hand, making Darius even more nervous than before as the Superior ground it in his hand. "Nothing to worry about?"

"Well… perhaps I may have misspoken about him. After all, Alex is a nuisance to our plan and he could slow down our goal…"

"My goal."

Darius corrected himself while sweating nervously. "Yes, my lord! Your goal to shroud the Disney worlds in darkness and eliminate all the sources of light magic from every dimension possible."

The Superior simply stared at the man from behind his mask before turning around, dropping the butterfly's remains on the floor while stepping on it, his voice still sounding as distorted and creepy as ever due to his mask. "Good. Glad to hear that you remember that."

Darius nodded with respect. "May I leave, my lord?"

The Superior turned to glance at the Peace Keeper, waving him off as his form of giving his permission. "Of course. Just remember that the next time that you go for the two of them, I need them alive. There's a certain matter I would like to discuss with the two before I destroy all they ever love and care about, such as their families."

_Family. Darius remembered his own family. The good memories he spent time with them. How he loved them. How he cared about them._

_How he lost them after the horrible accident many years ago. How the Superior had come to him, promising him revenge against those responsible should he join him._

Darius shook away the painful thought, his expression hardening in anger as he stood up and bowed in respect. "Of course, Master Superior. I shall bring them to you."

As Darius proceeded to leave, he didn't notice the slight frost that had formed on the Superior's hand as he left the room, planning to have Garrett and Yerna help him plan his next attack to capture Alex and Elsa to bring them to his master as he knew they would suffer a lot.

After all, with their dark magic, it should be easier done than said.

* * *

_Back in the modern dimension…_

_**Alex's POV**_

"Well, we're here Elsa," I say as I drive the car into the store's parking lot, Elsa looking out the window curiously as Gale and Bruni do the same while I park the car between two other cars. As she cheerfully proceeds to release her seatbelt, I do the same to unbuckle mine as I get out the car, walking by the 5th spirit's side while Bruni and Gale hide in a bag that Elsa makes to look like a purse to carry her companions in.

Upon entering the store, I proceed to grab a store flyer to read the daily discounts as Elsa looks around her environment, silently marveling at everything in this supermarket. After a while, I proceed to tell Elsa to follow me to one of the aisles that should contain the items that we need for the chocolate cake, which she seems excited about. After all, she must be thinking about the cake and the fun that we will have made it.

We reach the aisle of the cake mix by walking and find a brand that we both agree on, getting a couple of boxes of the cake mix, and placing it in a cart that I get from the front of the store. After all, depending on the number of times we would probably have to start over, we were certainly going to need more than one box of cake mix for the messes ahead.

Seeing the 5th spirit's mood is cheerful, I decided to see what's on her mind. "So, you're excited about the chocolate cake, I suppose."

"Oh yes!" Elsa responds with a smile, "I've been wanting to see if the chocolate of this time is the same as the one that Arendelle and my timeline have! Chocolate is something that I and Anna love a lot since it is sweet and delicious!"

I smile in return. "Well, good news. Chocolate has improved a lot over time and is a bit more different in creations than back in your timeline dimension."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

This makes Elsa even happier as we continue our stroll through the market, getting the chocolate chips and chocolate flavoring along with the butter for making the chocolate cake. Bruni peeks out from Elsa's bag and gives some happy chirps at the things in the store, which makes me both happy and a bit concerned over the fact he could be seen, but Elsa reassures me that it will be fine.

While we walk around the store to look for some other things, she sees some items that have cover photos of herself and Anna, turning to me and pointing at them with a smile. "Look Alex! It's me and Anna on there!"

I glance at the items, giving a slight nod with a smile even though it still feels weird to see it when Elsa is by my side. "Yeah. You and Anna are quite the popular Disney princesses around in this timeline to tons of children and even adults in this world."

Elsa glances at the items and heads in the direction of them, picking one of them up and observing it with a smile, a tear forming in her eye. Seeing the tear, I head by her side, feeling concerned if she's okay. "Hey Elsa, are you alright?"

The 5th spirit glances back at me, giving a nod as I see that she's simply crying out of happiness. "It's just… this helps me, at least, to remember my family back in my world. So I won't forget them while I'm stuck here in the meanwhile." Elsa sighs sadly, holding it close to her while more tears form in her eyes. "I miss Anna and everyone back home."

She starts to cry while holding the item with the photo of herself and Anna, making me pull her in for a hug as I console her softly, the 5th spirit sobbing in my jacket. Some people glance at us like it's something strange and weird to cry in a store, but I ignore them, telling Elsa that everything will get better and that I would try harder to get her and the rest of the spirits back to their home dimension as I had promised months ago.

After a while, Elsa calms down and pulls away from the hug, observing it more before an idea comes to my mind. "Tell you what Elsa. How about I'll buy this poster for you so you can keep it?"

Elsa's eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod. "It's what friends do for each other. Right? They support and help each other emotionally."

Elsa gives a small smile and wipes her tears, now more composed of herself as she calms down.

"Right."

* * *

Upon reaching the apartment after we bought the things we needed, Elsa seems excited about the preparation of the cake as we enter, Bruni and Gale leaving her purse as she helps me carry the groceries I paid for, setting them on the table while I set the groceries as well, helping her take out what we need along with the other items as well.

I notice that she starts hummings a cheerful song to herself, making me smile upon seeing that she's happy. With this, I proceed to help her start to prepare the cake as the two of us follow the directions from the video that Elsa puts up on my laptop. Of course, we make sure to use an apron for the baking process, but it should go well as long as nothing goes wrong.

But, of course, some mistakes do happen as we prepare the chocolate cake, from spilling a bit of batter to even getting some egg yolk on ourselves. We laugh it off however, as it's funny and we do get in a bit of a small food fight, but in the end, the cake is finally prepared to cook and set in the oven to bake as we clean ourselves off with a towel.

While waiting for the cake to finish, Elsa decides to place a cheerful dance song to dance to, and tries to get me to join her in the dance while I'm a bit ashamed at first, but because she's persistent and joyful, I decide to join in. It's even funnier because I stumble a bit throughout the small dance as I'm not much of a dancer at all, but Elsa helps me in some moves that she says Anna taught her as well.

After a while of our dance, the oven lets us know that the cake is ready with a ring of its bell, and I use some gloves to grab the cake to pull out, the warm chocolate aroma smelling delicious as my mouth waters in anticipation of the flavor. Setting on the table, I hand Elsa some cake decorations, which she uses to put frosting on the cake along with the help of Bruni and Gale.

Finally, Elsa finishes decorating the cake and uses a cake knife to carefully split the cake into small equal pieces while I hand her some paper plates to set them on. But I'm surprised that she offers me a piece first instead of herself. "Here Alex."

I raise an eyebrow. "For me?"

Elsa nods. "Well of course! You helped me bake it, so it's only fair you try it first and tell me how we did it."

With a thank you, I accept the cake from her and proceed to use a fork to bite a piece of it off, the warm feeling and chocolate flavors entering my mouth as I can feel the delicious flavor that is absolutely in perfection. "It's delicious!"

Elsa seems joyful to hear this and cuts off a piece of cake herself, her eyes lightening up as she eats her own slice of cake while she nods in agreement. "It really is! We actually did make a delicious chocolate cake!"

"Glad to see that you enjoy it, Elsa," I tell her.

While she then proceeds to hand over some pieces of cake to Gale and Bruni, the spirits also begin to eat and enjoy the cake, I can't help but feel happy about today. Despite all that happened in the last months or so, one thing was clear.

This was certainly a good day.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Also, a new format to be implemented! To be honest, my brain and hands hurt from writing two different frozen fanfics, but it's a price I'm willing to pay.**

***laughs before breaking down in tears***

**Anyways, make sure to leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter and be sure to check out my new Frozen fanfic Until We Meet Again! Unlike this one, which will be updated once a week now sadly, Until We Meet Again will likely be updated daily depending on my life schedule. Yeah, it's strange, but oh well. Once again, thanks for stopping by and leave a review as usual! It helps a lot for motivation! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: The formula for love

**A/N: Alright, I made a promise to update this story, and I plan on doing so. It's been over a week, well two weeks now to be specific, and while I'm doing Until We Meet Again, I've been ignoring this one in the process. Well, no more. Let's catch up on what Alex has been doing. I hope he hasn't done anything bad since then.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, well, Disney would've made an official fanfiction page by now just to write mini-stories for us fanfic readers to read. Seriously. I like to know the fanfiction ideas that the cast of Frozen has in mind about their own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The formula for love**

* * *

_A week later..._

_**Alex's POV**_

Well, I think I messed up today. Big time, to be exact.

Of course, I never really expected it to happen at all in my life. After all, I never really had the chance to experience love in my life, as I was dealing with my own personal demons in my life and the fact that despite I was a good looking guy, well, not many girls were interested in me. I never cared though, as I wasn't in the mood to even begin a relationship in the first place.

Let's just start at the beginning of today.

It had been merely a week after Elsa and I had baked a chocolate cake that the two of us had actually enjoyed making together. Of course, I should've known from the beginning when Elsa first popped into my dimension that there was a probability of the incident occurring for the two of us.

No, it's not like that, but it's something that I didn't want to give her hopes about. But, nonetheless, it happened in the end.

It had started off when I had woken up in the morning with a great mood, as today was Saturday and I wasn't yet to start classes at the university in another week or so. Of course, I woke up early today in hopes of going out on a morning walk by myself without Elsa, who was sleeping peacefully in my bed while I slept on my air mattress on the floor.

As I got up from the mattress, I made sure to grab a new change of clothes that consisted of a black shirt and some running pants along with a blue sweater that had a hoodie. After all, the air outside was starting to get cold outside as fall was around the corner, so I had to make sure to wear something to keep me warm while I went on a run.

I made sure to grab some socks and a pair of running shoes as well, slowly and quietly leaving the room in hopes I wouldn't disturb the fifth spirit that was napping peacefully. As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw Bruni and Gale napping on my sofa, causing a smile to grow on my face as I went into the bathroom to wash up.

During my shower, I tried to recollect what has happened over the last past months since this whole situation began for me.

Let's see.

I met a fictional Disney character that's now real and living with me. Check.

I almost died twice saving Elsa. Check.

I'm now trying to send her and the three other spirits aside from the earth spirit back to their home dimension while risking my life and the safety of my own world. Check.

Anything else missing?

Oh right. Elsa helped me overcome the guilt in my heart that had lingered since the death of my younger brother Erick.

My life was now becoming a Disney movie for sure. I even wonder if this whole situation is because of Disney in the first place.

As soon as I was done showering, I made sure to throw my dirty laundry into the washing machine and set it to automatically wash so by the time I returned, they would be done. With my new clothes on, I made sure to tie my shoes properly and leave the bathroom as I headed to the front door.

Once I grabbed my keys and phone as well while placing them in my sweater's pockets, I made sure to lock the door behind me while I opened my phone to the text messages. Opening the contact of my other phone, I made sure to shoot Elsa a text message that I hoped she would understand.

_Hey Elsa, it's me. In case you wake up and you notice I'm gone, I decided to go out for a walk to clear my mind a bit. Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour or so, and we can then do something fun for the day. Just make sure it's nothing too crazy though. I would hate to learn that it'll probably be karaoke again like last night. _

_JK I loved it. Don't take it seriously._

_Alex._

With the message sent, I placed the phone away in my pocket and began to head down the stairs as I started my morning jog down the sidewalk of the street. I knew that maybe Elsa would have enjoyed the thought of jogging alongside me, but I felt I needed some time to myself as I had to go over some things in my head from what I had to deal with in the last past months.

After all, I've been concealing my inner pains from my friends and family since Erick's death, and it was hurting me in a way I had never really thought about. It was until Elsa appeared in my world that I began to open up again to my family and think about how to get my life back on track while dealing with my own issues in life.

And the only way to deal with them was to confront them like Elsa had shown me.

As I felt the cold breeze of the autumn season approaching, I felt that today would be a great day while I jogged along the sidewalk.

I just didn't know how it would end up for me.

* * *

_Back at the apartment…_

_**3rd POV**_

It took a moment for the fifth spirit to slowly open her eyes, but upon hearing the sound of a ding, Elsa woke up to find herself groaning in discomfort as the sun shone through the window at her eyes. As she covered herself with the blanket on top of her, Elsa slowly mumbled for five more minutes of rest as she waited for Alex to normally wake her up as he did.

Nothing happened.

After a while, Elsa peeked out slowly from under to see Alex was missing and instantly shot up in bed in a panic.

Alex was gone.

"Alex!" Elsa jumped out quickly as she looked around the room worriedly, the room growing cold as she tried to find her friend by searching under her bed and under the mattress where he slept on. "Are you here? Alex!"

As Elsa started to feel distressed about where he had gone or over the thought that the Peace Keepers may have taken him, the phone by the side of the bed rang again, causing her to head quickly to the drawer and see it was a message from Alex. Taking the phone, she grabbed it and unlocked the device, reading the message before sighing in relief.

Alex was okay. He had just decided to go out for a walk by himself and would be back in an hour after he had cleared his mind a bit.

Still, Elsa felt annoyed that he had decided to leave her alone and hadn't even thought about the idea that perhaps she may have wanted to walk with him. Not only that, but he also left without even saying good morning to her! After all, she was stuck in this modern dimension with him, the only guy she could trust, and he snuck out without even saying where he was going in the first place.

How could Alex do this to her? Didn't he know that she cared a lot about him? And how dares he says that karaoke night was crazy?

And then Elsa felt herself blush at the thought of herself angry and worried about Alex.

What was she thinking? Alex was a young man that needed some space to himself, and she was already causing him enough problems despite him always telling her that she didn't. Elsa knew that even though he had promised her and the other spirits that he would help them return back to their dimension, he was putting aside his own life just to help her own life.

She wondered if that's what made him so special and perhaps the reason why she had been sent here out of many other possible dimensions or realms instead.

With a yawn, Elsa decided to wait for the young man to return as she calmed her rapid beating heart, but turned to see the door open as the two spirits, Gale and Bruni, rushed in a panic as they had heard Elsa's call for Alex.

'_What's wrong, Elsa?!' _Bruni asked as it looked around for the enemy, '_Are you okay?!'_

'_Where's Alex?'_ Gale asked next as it flew around the room with little twisters appearing, '_Who's attacking us? What's going on?'_

Elsa sighed as she shook her head, raising a hand to stop the two spirits that were pacing around the room in a defensive manner.

"It's alright, guys," Elsa said as Gale and Bruni looked at her worriedly, "I'm fine and so is Alex. We're not under attack. I just woke up to find out he was missing, but he's alright. He just went out for a walk, that's all."

With a glance towards each other, Gale and Bruni seem confused before Bruni looks back at the fifth spirit.

'_So we're not under attack?'_

Elsa giggled and shook her head.

"No. I was just worried about where Alex was, that's all."

Bruni and Gale looked back at each other before they sighed in disappointment. Although, Bruni glanced back at Elsa with a smirk as it raised a brow.

'_Worried about Alex, eh? I never took you for worrying over a guy, spirit, lest a handsome one indeed.'_

Elsa felt herself grow annoyed, scowling at the two laughing spirits that were joking about how she was clearly worried over Alex.

"Stop that. I have every reason to be worried about Alex, as he almost died twice saving me while trying to get us back to our home dimension. It's because of him that the Peace Keepers haven't killed us yet or plunged our worlds into darkness."

The two spirits stopped laughing as they realized that Elsa was right, as if it hadn't been for Alex's intervention in saving Elsa, their home dimension would probably be shrouded in darkness by now. As they looked ashamed of themselves, Elsa felt guilty of snapping at them and offered a comforting smile to the wind and fire spirit.

"Still, that doesn't mean that Alex is off the hook yet, and I'm planning on giving him a surprise when he gets back. After all, if he caused us to worry about him, I believe we should offer the same experience to see how he feels."

Bruni and Gale looked up excitedly, as Elsa had a smirk on her face that meant she was thinking of something very mischievous indeed.

'_Ooh, a prank?'_ Gale asked as Elsa nodded, '_What's the plan?'_

Elsa seemed to think about what she had in store before an idea came to mind, turning back to Gale and Bruni as she told them of her plan.

"Well, here's what I have in mind…"

* * *

_An hour later…_

**_Alex's POV_**

It had barely been an hour when I received a message back from Elsa.

Of course, I was jogging in the park that was close to my apartment, as I didn't want to go out too far. Not only that, but my mind was filled with thoughts of what was yet to come in the future for me and the spirits of the Enchanted Forest. After all, the attacks of the Peace Keepers had been carried out when we were off guard, so it meant I needed to be more cautious of my surroundings to protect Elsa from any sort of harm.

In fact, I was coming up with an idea when I heard the notification bell alert me from my phone, causing me to stop in my track as I checked what I had received for the notification.

What I saw caused my blood to turn cold as I read the message from the fifth spirit.

_Alex, please hurry back! I need help! Please! Get here as soon as possible!_

As I closed my phone, I began to sprint back to the apartment as I felt fear creep into my mind, worried about what had happened while I was gone.

Was Elsa in trouble? Was she okay? Was there something bad happening?

How could I be so foolish to leave her alone by herself?

I needed to hurry as soon as possible to save her from whatever danger she was facing.

Upon arriving at my place within minutes, I stopped in my tracks, trying to catch my breath when I saw that the door to my place was open, causing goosebumps to appear on my arm as I said one word only.

"Elsa."

I ran up the stairs as fast as possible, going to the door as I rushed into my apartment and immediately called out for the fifth spirit and the other spirits as well.

"Elsa! Bruni! Gale! Nokk! Is everyone alright?!"

With no response, I felt fear, anger, pain, every sort of negative emotion towards myself for failing in my promise to protect Elsa. How could I have let this happen? Perhaps by checking the living room, there was still a possibility that...

Unfortunately, the minute I ran into the living room, I was met with a snowball to the face as I heard laughter fill the room. Wiping away the snow from my face, I saw Elsa, Bruni, and Gale laughing as they saw my hardened expression, the spirits giggling uncontrollably as I felt myself shake in rage.

"Someone, please, tell me what's going on," I spoke angrily as the spirits continued to laugh, with Elsa containing her laughter enough to where she could speak and snicker at the same time as wiping away the tears from her eyes that came with her laughter.

"We pulled a prank on you, Alex," Elsa giggled as I felt my anger die down while it was replaced by annoyance, "Since you had me worried about where you were this morning and you left me alone without taking me with you, I decided to get payback on you with the help of Bruni and Gale."

Gale and Bruni nodded in agreement, even though I was still slightly annoyed by the fact they almost caused me to have a heart attack. I mean, I was worried that they were under attack or that something terrible had happened to them, but I guess that was what Elsa must have felt when she found out I hadn't told her, before I left earlier that morning, I was going out by myself.

As I sighed while I rubbed my forehead stressfully, I lowered my head as I knelt down to pick up the fallen snow. I could feel a smirk grow on my lips while I gathered the snow secretly to form into a snowball.

"A prank, eh?" I replied as Elsa nodded, though I could see from the corner of my eye that she was probably wondering what I was doing on the floor as I looked at her directly with a devious smirk.

"Two can play that game."

As I tossed the snowball I had made at her, Elsa dodged it easily as it struck the wall behind her, the fifth spirit glancing behind her as she turned back to me with a raised brow as well.

"Well, Alex," Elsa said as I saw multiple snowballs appear by her side, causing me to gulp nervously as I slowly backed away, "Can you have snowballs appear at your command to be by your side?"

"No?" I said nervously as she then smirked mischievously, the snowballs pointing towards my direction as my eyes widened in surprise. "Can I take a rain check though?

Elsa shook her head.

"I didn't think so."

I then ducked behind the sofa as Elsa threw the snowballs at me, the fifth spirit heading slowly towards my direction as she continued to throw snowballs at me. Feeling myself chuckle, I gathered the fallen snow and proceeded to throw snowballs back at Elsa, causing her to laugh joyfully as she dodged most of them with some hitting her spirit outfit.

Of course, as I laughed, I found myself struck by some of the snowballs, forcing me to duck behind cover as we continued our fun snowball fight, with Gale actually joining my side while Bruni joined Elsa's team. With the odds even for us, it was anyone's game, with me and the wind spirit throwing snowballs back at the fifth spirit and the fire spirit in a match of fun and joy.

After a while, I decided to advance towards the enemy line like I had seen in so many action movies and perhaps a bit of call of duty, with Gale covering me as I ran to where Elsa and Bruni had taken cover behind. Grabbing some snow, I proceeded to slide as I saw Elsa's surprised reaction, throwing a snowball at her directly as I felt victorious at this snowball fight victory.

And then I felt myself grow nervous as my snowball struck a giant one that Elsa formed instantly, with the tables turning against me as Elsa was now smirking at my surprised reaction.

"Checkmate."

I then found myself buried in snow as I heard Elsa giggling at me before I could feel the snow being pushed aside as I guess she was helping me now. While I could hear her telling me to stay still, I still had one more card left to play.

The minute I felt her hand brush away the snow from my face, I leapt up at her playfully as I flipped her over on her back, the fifth spirit surprised as I held her against the floor gently with a smirk on my face.

"And that's game."

Elsa took a moment to catch her breath as I felt my hands grow cold, feeling Elsa grab my hands instead as she then smirked at me from my nervous reaction.

"Oh really, Alex?"

The next thing I knew, I found myself against the floor unexpectedly with the fifth spirit on top of me, holding my arms down as I saw her beaming proudly over the fact that she had beat me fair and square.

"I believe that is a game."

As I chuckled from seeing her happy, I knew I should have told her to let go of me at that very moment, that I should have pulled away from the floor and give her a hand while telling her that it was a good game.

But I didn't.

Perhaps it was the joy that I felt with Elsa now in my life, or over the fact we just had a snowball fight that was crazy and fun at the same time. Even the giggling spirits nearby, Gale and Bruni, seemed to have enjoyed the moment as well. I mean, who wouldn't want to have a snowball fight with Elsa around?

As I felt myself calm down, I could see Elsa's features more clearly as she was on top of me.

The deep reflection of her ocean blue eyes that beamed with happiness.

Her platinum blonde hair that was the color of the winter snow that fell every winter.

Her peachy skin glittered in the sunlight like they were stars in a dark starry night.

Her ruby lips were smiling as she was catching her breath gently and softly.

I don't know what she saw in me at that moment, but I didn't stop it from happening. I should've done something, perhaps ask her if she could get off me now so I could get some space for myself, but I couldn't say anything except see how beautiful she was as she was a goddess that came from the heavens itself.

And the only thing I could comprehend at that moment was to see Elsa lean down towards me, placing a soft, gentle kiss directly onto my lips as I felt what should have been a moment of love for the two of us, fondness and intimacy between us as I felt her mouth connect tenderly with my own.

Instead, I felt nothing but fear.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Well, what do you know? Alex had one job and that was not to fall in love with Elsa, but there you go, she fell in love with him and kissed him directly on the lips. I sense some problems later on for the two, and it won't be pretty indeed. I wonder what will happen now between them because of the kiss. That's for me to write later on, of course, so keep on guessing.**

**Anyways, please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! Reviews help a lot and keep me motivated to write for my stories! I'm going to update Until We Meet Again later on this day, so keep an eye out for that. Other than that, looking for some jokes, check out Frozen 2 Abridged and watch the movie while you read the abridged version. It's funnier that way actually. Also, what do you think will happen between Alex and Elsa? Will he fall in love with her or not because of the kiss? Will they grow distant now? Until the next chapter folks! That's all from me at this moment! :)**


	32. Chapter 32: What happens now

**A/N: Well, what do you know? After so long (forgive me, writing for multiple stories is hard :/), there's finally another update for this story! This calls for some cups of tea for everyone!**

**I'm British, you know?! (Abridged Bakura)... JK, I wish I was British. They really do have great accents, though. :(**

**Eh, ignore me. Here's the next chapter that you probably thought I was going to ignore. And… I'm changing the rating to T now to be extra safe...**

**Still, enjoy! :)**

**PS: I don't own Disney's Frozen series. If I did, I would use the powers invested in me to have the cast do a live sing along to the movie for everyone to see and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 32: What happens now**

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

Is it weird to feel fear from this?

Yeah, it is. It should be weird. It's totally weird to even feel fear at this moment.

It's a bit different for me, though.

Of course, it's not because I'm totally scared of the fact that's Elsa kissing me while we're on the floor together and that things might escalate to a whole different scenario, but it's from another concerning thought that's drifting into my mind.

It's the idea of what happens to us now because of this gentle, tender kiss she's giving me directly on my lips.

From the moment Elsa had first come into my dimension and into my life, I had made it clear to myself that I was only going to see her as a friend. As a friend that I would respect at all costs, and only see her as someone I could talk to without causing anything to grow between us.

That meant no matter what happened between us, I wasn't going to make any move on her or ask if she was interested in a relationship out of respect for her.

I just didn't realize that while I was so busy focusing on not falling in love with Elsa and trying to control myself around her, I was accidentally causing her to fall in love with me.

I, Alexander Connor, caused the fifth spirit, Elsa of Frozen, to fall in love with me.

…

Oh boy…

Idiot. I'm. A. Fricking. Idiot.

How stupid was I for not seeing the signs that Elsa was slowly falling for me?

Sure, the idea of me being with Elsa sounds incredible, absolutely amazing over the thought I could date a real-life Disney princess, but let's consider the fact that there would be problems for both of us.

Let's count them down, shall we?

One: How would it work? Especially when she will eventually have to go back to her own world while I stay in my world? Would our dimensions even be able of handling such a thing?

Second: How would the shippings be affected? Trust me, I've seen all types of shipping around Elsa from Jelsa to Helsa to I don't even know anymore. The question is, what the hell would this be even called? How would it trigger people to hear that I'm actually with real-life Elsa? _They'll probably kill me just to be with her_

Third: The dangers of our relationship. If I recall correctly, oh yes, there's an evil sinister magical organization trying to kill us, plunge the world into darkness, and all that other stuff at the moment while we would be a couple. Even if all is solved, would Arendelle even approve of it? Would Anna approve of it?

I got more issues in mind, but I'm pretty sure that one would get the gist of it of the problems that would come along with being Elsa's boyfriend or lover or whatever one would call it.

So, naturally, I do the only stupid move that only an idiot would do when he's trying to protect the one that he loves a lot but does it for the best for both.

Gently, I grab Elsa by her shoulders to stop the kiss, pull her off me as she stares at me confused, probably wondering what I'm doing since we were just kissing, and sigh to myself sadly.

The words that come out of my mouth are enough to explain the motive for what I just did.

"I can't, Elsa."

Elsa's smile slowly fades as she tries to comprehend what I just said.

"What?"

With a shake of my head, I sit upon the floor as she moves away, glancing at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I… need a moment to myself."

Before I even allow her to say anything, I simply get up from where I am, walk away from the living room while I don't glance towards the other spirits, Bruni's or Gale's direction, as I head to my room in total regretful silence.

Once I arrive in the room, I close the door behind me, slowly walk on over to my bed as I jump on it, and proceed to grab the nearest pillow as I scream into it.

Damn it.

What the hell just happened?

How did it all lead up to this?

Where, in all this time, did I unintentionally cause Elsa to grow feelings for me?

Maybe it's from the fact that ever since she arrived in my world, the only things I've ever done for her was pure acts of kindness, trying to get her and her fellow spirits back to their own world, sacrificing myself to protect her, and willing to face my own demons because of her.

I can't really blame her though.

Hell, if it wasn't for these mental barriers in my mind, I probably would have asked her earlier if she wanted to be in a relationship with me.

Maybe she might have said yes...

The next thing I know, I throw the pillow aside as I sit up and slap myself angrily.

**Slap!**

Get ahold of yourself, Alexander Connor. I can't let this affect me.

But I remember what I just did to Elsa, and it only causes me to groan more as I slump onto the bed even more.

Of course, it's affecting me.

I practically acted like, what's the word? Oh right. A douche.

Elsa just kissed me, and I acted like a jerk to her.

I should probably apologize to her.

Yeah. Definitely. Totally.

I'm gonna apologize to her for what I just did. Maybe she might forgive me.

But before I can even stand from the bed, the door to the bedroom opens as I see Elsa enter the room by herself, the fifth spirit glancing in my direction as she says one thing only.

"Hi."

* * *

_At the same moment..._

_**3rd POV**_

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Elsa can only sadly watch as she sees Alex get up from the floor, the young man walking away as she watches him leave the living room while Gale and Bruni observe as well.

He doesn't even look their way at all.

Before she can say something, Bruni and Gale turn towards her as they exclaim out loud in surprise.

'_What just happened?!'_

Elsa sighs as she stands up, running a hand through her long, snowy hair as she heads on over to the sofa and sits on it with a slump.

"What did I just do?" Elsa says as she feels a mixture of emotions running through her, her heart beating faster than before, "I just kissed Alex. I kissed Alex. Why in the world did I do that?"

'_Yeah, Elsa. Why did you do that?'_

It only causes the fifth spirit to cover her blushing face with her hands as she groans, banging her head with her hand as a way to show what she was feeling right now.

"I don't know," Elsa replies as she lowers her hand, the fifth spirit sitting up as she grabs a blanket and pulls it over her, "We were having a snowball fight, I got on top of Alex after a bit of wrestling, and the next thing I know, he's looking so handsome that I couldn't help but kiss him."

Elsa sighs as her eyes become gloomy.

"But now, I think I messed it up between us. I ruined my friendship with Alex."

Just then, the spirits turn in the direction as they hear screaming from the room, hearing Alex's yelling into something as they shake their head.

'_He's probably feeling the same thing right now,' _Gale mentally says as it flutters around the living room, '_I wonder why though. We thought that you two were perfect for each other. I don't understand why you two are ashamed of what you did.'_

'_Yeah!' _Bruni agrees, the fire salamander crawling on over to where Elsa is as it sits on her lap to look at her, '_Normally, people are happy when they find their perfect match. Yet it seems you look sad. Even Alex as well.'_

Hearing what the two spirits had to say, Elsa glances at Bruni, the blue salamander sitting on her lap while it licks its eye, and waves her hand to create a light flurry of snowflakes for the fire spirit to have as a treat as she sighs.

"Maybe it's because he might be afraid of love," Elsa gives her own opinion to the other two spirits, "From all these months I've been stuck in this world of his, I've noticed that he's not really open to other people. Though he's trying to change for me, I notice he's still slightly reserved and that he doesn't express his emotions openly to others."

'_Why do you think that, Elsa?'_ Bruni asks.

Elsa places a hand to her lips thoughtfully, the fifth spirit deep in thought as she snaps her fingers with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have an idea. But I want to ask him first," Elsa says as she gently gets up while setting the blanket aside, Bruni leaping off her lap as it climbs back onto the sofa while Gale flies by the fire spirit as Elsa glances at the two, "Would you mind waiting here? I want to speak to him in private."

'_For what? Maybe he might want to be alone right now…' _The wind spirit says as Elsa sighs.

"Because I want to make sure he's alright. If there's one thing friends do, it's to make sure their friends are okay. No matter even if they wish to be alone at the moment."

Respecting her decision, they watch in silence as Elsa leaves the living room, the fifth spirit walking to the bedroom of Alex's as she raises her hand to knock on the door.

Before she stops.

Perhaps the other spirits were right. Maybe Alex wanted to be alone right now. After all, he did say he needed a moment to himself, and she could just walk away…

No. She needs to make sure he's fine, just like how Anna used to check up on her whenever her younger sister made sure Elsa was fine.

With a deep breath, Elsa pushes the door open, the young woman seeing Alex sit up on the bed in surprise upon seeing her. With a gentle smile, she waves a hand to him.

"Hi."

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

It's sort of a surprise to see Elsa entering my room, considering I thought she might actually leave me alone. Then again, I realize, that was Elsa in the past, the Elsa that's in front of me is one that learned to talk to others more openly with the help and support of her family.

Mostly Anna could be the reason, but I shake the thought as I wave back at her with a shy smile. "Hey."

I see Elsa carefully walk on over to where I am, the fifth spirit shyly sitting by me as she watches me carefully. After all, I guess we're still dealing with the aftermath of the kiss, the two of us unsure of what's going to happen between us now and later on in the future.

But what she says surprises me. "Are you okay, Alex?"

I raise an eyebrow, clearly confused by what she meant. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Elsa replies as she pushes strands of her hair to the side of her face to show those gorgeous ocean eyes of her more clearly, "I saw that you looked hurt after we kissed. I know that I acted out of line, and I wanted to apologize for what I did. It wasn't right, and I shouldn't have done that in the first place and it was awkward for us after…"

"It's fine!" I stammer nervously, my face growing red as I wave my hands to stop her, "If it makes you feel any better, it's sort of my fault as well! I shouldn't have tried to pin you down after you won the snowball fight because it's totally such a bad move to do and you're a girl while I'm a guy and…"

_I really need to shut up, don't I?_

My thoughts are right because Elsa is growing red right now, so I shut my mouth, looking away while I'm hot red as well. Besides, she's here because she wanted to make sure I'm fine, so I decided to restate myself in a more appropriate manner.

"But, to be honest, I'm alright. There's nothing to be worried about."

Elsa gives a nod, her skin returning back to her normal skin color as she eyes me carefully as I slowly divert from her glance.

"You're not okay."

"Huh?" I look back at her as she crosses her arms together with a slight frown.

"Alex, if there's one thing I've picked while being stuck here with you, it's that I can tell you're not alright. There's something bothering you, and I like to know what it is."

There is something bothering me, but I'm not sure if she would like to hear it. "Well…"

"Come on, Alex," Elsa says as she gives me a smile while she gently takes my hand, "I'm your friend, remember? You can tell me what's bothering you."

She does have a point. After all, she's a friend, mind an unbelievable one from the fact she's real, and it must be a desire by other people to have a conversation with Elsa about their life problems (which sometimes isn't really great, I'll say), so I decide to tell her something not even my parents nor Emily really knows.

"Well, Elsa, to be truthful, I've always been kinda of a…" I remove my hands from her own as I sigh sadly, "Loner."

"Loner?" Elsa asks, clearly confused as she tilts her head slightly, "Exactly what do you mean you've been a loner?"

I glance at the floor, fiddling with my fingers as I bite my lower lip, thinking exactly how to explain it to her.

"Ever since I was a kid, I was always one that not a lot of people wanted to hang out with. Sure, I might have been a normal kid with normal parents, but, truthfully, I've always felt different than the others. Like there was something off about me, something dark in me that wanted to just isolate myself from everyone without a care for them. And… it was tough on me, for sure."

Elsa listens carefully, watching me with a sad expression as I go on.

"I think some kids saw that in me, and basically, they started to shut me from hanging out with them. I never really cared at all because I was always focused on my work, never having time to even consider the possibility of finding a friend to even hang out with or even involve myself in a relationship. Whereas others focused on having friends or relationships at a young age, I kept silent to myself and did all that was required of me."

"Of course,despite not having any friends," I continue with a sad smile, "I had Erick to be there for me. He was my motivation, my younger brother that I could trust without a doubt. Despite him not being normal, I wanted to be a role model for him, be the big brother that would protect him at all costs. So I made sure to never get in trouble, complete my schoolwork, and simply be respectful to my parents so that he wouldn't pick up any bad habits from me."

My voice slowly begins to quiver as I feel my eyes grow teary.

"But, the day he died, I felt a hole grow in my heart, a piece of my soul torn off with Erick's death. Sure, I had people to comfort me the day he died, but I felt isolated from everyone. That no matter how many people tried to be friends with me, I didn't let them in. None of them couldn't really give me the motivation that I needed to keep on going in my life. Sure, I kept on living because I didn't want for Emily to suffer and lose the only brother she had left, but I felt like I had no purpose at all. Like I was a machine that was still operating but had no objective to do anything at all."

I then turn to Elsa, offering a smile to her.

"Then you came along in my life, and suddenly, I've felt… different. The day you arrived, panicked, and insulted me before the Heartless attacked, I was just living my life like a normal college guy would. Of course, aside from you, the only person closest to a friend I knew was Marcus, who was just a guy tutoring me. But he was just, how do I say this, a colleague perhaps. But you… you were different. I had seen you in Disney movies, saw the journeys you went through with Anna and your family, and I felt like I could almost connect with you. You were a friend I could count on, someone to give me motivation to live, to keep on fighting and protect you from all evils that dared to come your way. You were like the light to my darkness, the one who could finally make me change for the better, and help me become a better person in life."

I chuckle as I turn to the side, wiping away the tears in my eyes as I sigh before I look back at Elsa.

"I know it might sound cheesy, but I'll speak from the truth, Elsa. The thing is, not only have you, Anna, and everyone from Frozen touched the hearts of children, you touched the world's heart so it can become better. You touched my heart and other people out there so they can change for the better. From your childhood with Anna to the moment of Show Yourself, you showed us a way to change for the good of the world. If you hadn't existed, if Disney hadn't thought of you, I… I don't want to imagine what the world would be like without you around."

With another sigh, I feel myself smile as I finish.

"So, I know I may not have said this before, but thank you, Elsa. Thank you for being my friend and for helping me overcome my inner conflicts to become a better person in this world."

When I'm done, I notice Elsa is gently crying, the fifth spirit's tears dripping down her face as I instantly ashamed of myself for making her emotional. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, Elsa! All I was saying was how I appreciate you for being a friend and all…"

"It's alright," Elsa replies, using her spirit dress's sleeve to wipe away her tears as she calms down, "I wasn't really expecting a heartfelt speech in response, but what you told me about your past and how I touch many people's lives is just… amazing. I know in the past you told me that kids from your world watched my life in the movies, but I didn't know how impactful it was to your world. All this time in the past, I've been afraid of who I was and my powers, but I didn't realize that so many people were observing my life. That so many people got inspiration, along with motivation, from what happened in my life. If only I knew…"

Elsa chuckles as she shakes her head, giving me a warm, loving smile.

"Thank you, Alex, for telling me this. I'm really glad that I met you as a friend, you know?"

I nod in response, offering a cheesy grin in return.

"Well, I might be the best one you've had, right?"

Elsa sighs, rubbing her forehead to cover her disappointing look. Although, I could notice the faint hint of a smirk crossing her lips as she turned back to me.

"Still, you're not mad over the fact we've kissed by mistake?" She asks, which causes me to look away in thought before I turn back to her.

"Well, I was afraid of what would happen if we fell in love," I take her hands gently as I feel my heart pace faster, "But, it's up to you, Elsa. If we get together, are you willing to face the dangers that come along with it?"

It takes a moment, but Elsa gives a nod of her head with a smile.

"I guess so. After all, I do have my powers to protect me, unlike you."

I laugh as I shake my head, simply dying on the inside, before I lean and tenderly place my lips against her own.

Carefully, she kisses back, the two of us simply enjoying the tender, loving, soft kiss that I could feel my heart leap in joy from the emotion running through me. It's almost as if a supernova exploded in me, a vast system of galaxies filling the hole in my soul that I never really thought could be patched again.

I wonder if she feels the same way too.

It's a tender moment of blissful joy, the two of us pulling apart from the kiss as we grow hot red, still unable to get over it. After all, aside from the fact that we're now a couple, it's still pretty embarrassing for the two of us to be here alone. By ourselves. Without no one to watch… and I better do something to make it less awkward right now.

"Hey, Elsa," I ask her as she looks at me, "What do you say that we head out right now? We could go out to a restaurant, grab something to eat, maybe watch a movie together…"

Elsa nods, clearly happier than I've ever seen before. "Sure! Maybe we could bring Bruni, Gale, and Nokk along with us, if possible? I mean, it's up to you…"

"Sure! I know just the perfect spot where we could all hang out, have fun together while not getting any attention from other people, and it's like the best drive in theater…"

I just rant on about how we could go to a drive in theater, Elsa listening as she agrees with the plan. So, naturally, we get up, leave the bedroom while heading to the living room, where we announce our newfound relationship to the other spirits.

Surprisingly, they approve of it, seeing how happy Elsa is by being with me. The problem is, I still have yet to gain Anna's approval, and it's already making me sweat nervously...

But we tell the spirits that we're heading to a drive in theater and that they're free to join us, the other spirits mentally call out to Nokk, and, turns out, they decide to give us the evening to ourselves. That we can hang out like the couple we are, like the best friends we are, I suppose.

So that's what we do. We give them our thanks, I grab my keys and wallet, and proceed to go out with Elsa on a friendly date for the evening. Where we go is by a nice restaurant by the shore, where the two of us have a nice view of the ocean while enjoying a meal to ourselves. Besides, we enjoy our newfound loving friendship to ourselves, laughing and talking with a kiss every now and then while we watch the starry night sky above.

Maybe… things might get better between us. Maybe we might stay together in the end, maybe I should keep the crystals I found and never tell Elsa about them. Maybe… who knows? Things could change between us...

But sadly, deep down, I know it's a long shot of a hopeful future that may never happen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter done! And, regarding how far this story has gone, I say around 10 to 12 chapters left! After that, it should be done and completed. Just a heads up. By the way, this kinda feels like an anime now. Yep, definitely feels like a Disney anime show.**

**Also, heads up, Frozen 3 confirmed to be released in 2025, year of Black Ops 2 events. Hopefully, we'll still be around by then (leaks yikes)… :/**

**Anyways, yeah. I haven't had a lot of time to focus on this story because of Until We Meet Again, but I got the motivation to write this chapter down and post it. So I hope you like it. What are your thoughts? Leave a review on your feelings towards Alex and Elsa getting together. Do you think they'll stay together or will they be torn apart? Reviews give life! :)**

**That's all from me! Until next update! :)**


End file.
